Elysium
by Black Angelis
Summary: [Suite de Pandémonium] Emma part à la recherche de Regina sur l'Olympe. Dans ce lieu où personne ne semble digne de confiance, ramener celle qui lui est chère risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Me revoilà enfin avec la suite de _Pandémonium _(il est donc nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre ce qui se passe ici). Je suis vraiment désolée que l'attente ait été si longue et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Le rythme de publication risque d'être irrégulier au début, pour être honnête je n'ai pas encore énormément d'avance, il se peut donc que les délais entre deux chapitres soient plus ou moins longs.**

**Je vous propose ici un court résumé de _Pandémonium_ qui pourra vous rafraîchir la mémoire (je suis évidemment disponible pour répondre à vos questions) :**

_Regina se réveille sans aucun souvenir dans une version cauchemardesque de Storybrooke appelée Pandémonium. Elle apprend bien vite que tous les habitants, à part elle, sont amnésiques, que seize ans ont passé depuis les événements des Enfers et que Hadès est le Roi. Elle se rapproche d'Emma, Henry, Lily et Maleficient qui l'intègrent dans le groupe de résistance qui s'est formé un peu moins d'un an plus tôt, le Cercle d'Odysseus, à la suite de la mort du fils d'Hadès, Rigel, incident ayant eu pour cause une dégradation des conditions de vie des habitants et des excès de violence de la part des soldats du Roi. Après un incident ayant failli coûter à Lyra, la fille de Zelena, le jeu du chat et de la souris s'engage entre le Cercle et Hadès, au cours duquel August est arrêté, tandis que Regina fait des rêves étranges où elle se voit mourir. Emma et Regina parviennent à rencontrer la Fée Dragée, qui est en réalité Perséphone, dans une dimension parallèle, où Regina apprend qu'il lui faut détruire le Cristal Olympien d'Hadès pour mettre fin à sa malédiction. A l'issue d'une bataille durant laquelle Lily est tuée, Regina brise le Cristal et meurt ce faisant. Revenue à Storybrooke, Emma exige qu'Hadès lui révèle l'endroit où elle se trouve : Elysium._

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 1**

"_Together with remembrance of ourselves_"

"_Ensemble en nous souvenant de nous-mêmes_"

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte I, scène II

oOo

Emma Swan se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le Granny's. Presque aveuglée par l'éclat du soleil de midi, elle plissait les yeux et, de fait, manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Les coups d'œil réguliers qu'elle jetait autour d'elle lui apprirent qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation.

Quoi de plus normal après seize ans passés sans voir le moindre rayon de soleil ? Elle en avait fini par oublier la douce sensation de chaleur sur sa peau qui désormais lui paraissait étrange.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Pandémonium n'était plus et elle ne pouvait que constater que tous avaient des difficultés à se réadapter au monde moderne. Presque personne n'était remonté dans sa voiture et les téléphones – portables ou non – n'avaient pour la plupart pas fonctionné une seule fois.

Emma pressa le pas. Mis à part le Cercle d'Odysseus, les Serpents et les Abeilles, la ville entière était dans l'ignorance totale quant aux raisons de leur retour à Storybrooke et elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où on l'avait abordée pour lui poser la question – sa réputation de Sauveuse avait visiblement résisté à l'épreuve du temps. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans les détails, elle avait répondu à chaque fois que Regina avait brisé la malédiction et en avait payé le prix fort.

Serrant les lèvres à cette pensée, elle atteignit le restaurant et entra sans traîner. La salle était presque pleine à cette heure et elle salua Granny d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre August et Maleficient au fond de la pièce.

Ils lui avaient donné rendez-vous pour discuter de quelque chose d'important, sans préciser quoi exactement. Emma avait bien une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait et soupirait intérieurement d'avance – elle ne souhaitait pas emmener quiconque avec elle dans sa prochaine aventure.

August et Maleficient arboraient le même air perdu que pendant l'enterrement de Regina et Lily. Le même air qui devait se retrouver sur son propre visage, même si elle n'en savait rien : elle avait tendance à éviter les miroirs, ces jours-ci.

« Bonjour, » les salua t-elle en se glissant en face d'eux.

Ils lui rendirent son salut sans grand entrain. Un silence gênant s'installa. Que dire ? Ils avaient perdu tous leurs repères. Leur passé se mélangeait à ces seize dernières années mais il était bien difficile de trouver la moindre unité là-dedans.

Les yeux d'Emma se dirigèrent malgré elle vers la main mutilée d'August. Voyant ce qu'elle fixait de la sorte, il la fit disparaître sous la table.

« Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda finalement Emma.

Maleficient et August échangèrent un regard avant que celui-ci ne se lance :

« Eh bien... nous nous demandions ce que tu comptais faire. »

Emma haussa un sourcil. Comment avaient-ils deviné qu'elle avait un plan ? Elle trouva aussitôt sa réflexion stupide. Elle avait été plus ou moins le leader du Cercle d'Odysseus à Pandémonium, ce qui s'ajoutait à son prétendu rôle de Sauveuse dont elle se serait bien passé. Il était évident qu'elle devait avoir prévu quelque chose : baisser les bras n'avait jamais été son genre.

Emma décida de jouer cartes sur table et déclara franchement :

« Lily et Regina sont dans un endroit spécial sur l'Olympe. Je vais aller les chercher. »

Si le regard d'August s'éclaira, Maleficient parût sceptique et en fit immédiatement la remarque :

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? »

« Hadès va m'y conduire. »

« Il a accepté ? » s'étrangla t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, » admit Emma tout en balayant son objection d'un revers de la main, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. « Mais il le fera. »

Elle n'avait pas revu le Dieu des Enfers depuis l'enterrement. Où pouvait-il bien être ? La question lui avait parfois traversé l'esprit mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité actuellement.

« Nous allons t'accompagner, » déclara Maleficient d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune contradiction.

Et voilà, ils y étaient...

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'emmener quiconque avec moi. »

Voyant qu'ils allaient protester, elle se hâta de poursuivre :

« Je ne veux pas risquer de vous mettre en danger. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. »

« C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été en danger, ces seize dernières années... » commenta Maleficient, sarcastique.

« Nous sommes autant impliqués que toi, » reprit August. « Lily... nous devons faire quelque chose pour elle... »

Emma le revit portant le cadavre ensanglanté de son amie et sentit sa résolution faiblir.

« Hadès sera du voyage, » se sentit-elle obliger de préciser.

August rit jaune.

« Et que peut-il me faire ? Il est seul. Il n'a plus aucun soutien. »

Elle commençait à être à cours d'arguments pour les convaincre, et à être de toute façon de moins en moins convaincue de la légitimité de ses réticences. Au fond, ils avaient raison : les enjeux de ce voyage les concernaient tout autant qu'elle.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la désagréable impression qu'elle allait les entraîner dans un piège mortel. Juste comme elle avait entraîné sa famille aux Enfers, la première fois. Le point de départ de toute cette débâcle.

Maleficient interpréta – avec raison – son silence comme un assentiment. Elle la connaissait trop bien. Et dire qu'elles avaient un jour été ennemies...

« Je vous tiendrai au courant, » marmonna t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Emma se dirigea alors vers sa prochaine destination en traînant les pieds, redoutant la conversion qui allait suivre. Si elle pouvait encore accepter que Maleficient et August la suivent dans sa nouvelle expédition, il était hors de question que ses parents fassent de même.

Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres que quelqu'un lui coupa la route si brusquement qu'elle en sursauta presque.

« Voilà des jours que j'essaye d'avoir une conversation avec vous, » grimaça Rumple. « Vous êtes difficile à trouver, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« J'ai été pas mal occupée, ces derniers jours, » rétorqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux savoir où est Belle, » l'attaqua t-il sans tergiverser davantage.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? »

Son ton était presque agressif mais c'était en réalité une question qu'elle s'était déjà posée plusieurs fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue à Pandémonium, pas plus que Robin, ou même Archie, et elle ignorait totalement ce qu'Hadès avait bien pu faire d'eux.

« Eh bien, renseignez-vous, » persifla t-il. « Je... »

« Vous voulez que je vous dise, Gold ? » l'interrompit-elle. « Je pense que votre situation à Pandémonium ne vous déplaisait pas du tout. »

« Qu'insinuez-vous, exactement ? »

« Vous pouvez blâmer Hadès autant que vous voulez, vous étiez bien content d'être son larbin et d'effectuer son sale boulot. Tous les deux, vous êtes faits du même bois, la même ambition, le même besoin de tout contrôler, d'en vouloir toujours plus. Maintenant, fichez-moi la paix, et débrouillez-vous ! »

Devant le visage médusé de son interlocuteur, elle le contourna et poursuivit sa route. Aussi furieuse qu'inquiète pour le sort de ses amis portés disparus, c'est contrariée qu'elle arriva chez ses parents. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, de rage ou de tristesse, ou peut-être les deux à la fois, elle n'aurait su le dire. Le souffle court, elle s'adossa contre le mur de briques et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.

Regina lui manquait.

Elle la voyait partout, sentait sa présence, avait même des conversations imaginaires avec elle dans son esprit. Elle pleurait, la nuit. Elle revoyait en boucle la scène de sa mort, sentait le poids de son corps dans ses bras, la suppliait de revenir et de ne pas l'abandonner, encore et encore...

Henry aussi, pleurait, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. La journée, il parvenait à donner le change, mais la nuit...

Reprenant contenance, Emma essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et se décida à entrer. Snow et David étaient sans doute de ceux qui étaient le moins perturbés par leur retour à Storybrooke. A croire qu'après plusieurs malédictions, ils étaient habitués à être séparés l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs années.

Snow l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi et s'empressa de lui servir un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. David, qui berçait Neal, remarqua son air soucieux et fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème, ma chérie ? »

Emma frissonna. Elle n'était plus habituée à de telles marques d'affection venant de lui. Pendant toutes ces années, elle l'avait vu comme un Serpent, certes sympathique, mais un Serpent tout de même... Les choses étaient un peu moins bizarres avec Snow, qui avait été son amie, mais là encore il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'y faire à nouveau.

Et si tout se passait comme prévu, cela allait devoir attendre un peu...

« Bon... je suis venue vous dire que je vais partir à la recherche de Regina. Et Lily. »

« Comment ça ? » dit David.

« Je sais où elles sont, Hadès me l'a dit... sur l'Olympe. Il va m'y conduire. »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard peiné.

« Emma... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux les sauver ? » demanda Snow d'une voix douce.

« Aux Enfers, tu n'as pas pu sauver Killian... et lui avait une affaire inachevée. Regina et Lily ont déjà... avancé. »

La mention de Killian lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver à cause des mensonges d'Hadès, » grimaça t-elle. « S'il avait pu prendre l'Ambroisie... »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Même après tout ce temps, elle se souvenait encore du sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle remontait vers la surface et lui lâchait la main...

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les ramener, » admit-elle en se ressaisissant. « Mais s'il y a un moyen, alors je trouverai. »

L'image de Regina s'effondrant sur le sol chassa celle de Killian. Tous les deux ne cohabitaient pas très bien dans son esprit.

Un court silence s'installa. Snow et David semblèrent méditer ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci déclare :

« Mais tu n'es pas venue ici juste pour nous dire ça, pas vrai ? »

Eux aussi la connaissaient trop bien...

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi, » devina Snow.

Emma baissa la tête.

« Je veux que vous restiez ici. En sécurité. Ce n'est pas votre combat... »

« Mais... »

« Écoutez ! »

Neal, que David avait déposé dans son berceau et qui somnolait jusqu'à présent, commença à s'agiter.

« Écoutez, » reprit Emma, plus bas cette fois. « J'ai fait une énorme erreur en vous entraînant avec moi aux Enfers. Ça a failli très mal se terminer, nous aurions pu tous y passer... et puis, il y a eu Pandémonium... Je ne sais rien de ce que je vais trouver sur l'Olympe, mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est le royaume de Zeus... et qu'Hadès, pour une raison que j'ignore, est en conflit avec lui. »

Oh, elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Perséphone lui avait raconté, ni le dégoût dans la voix d'Hadès quand il avait mentionné son frère, pendant l'enterrement...

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez au milieu d'un conflit entre deux dieux. »

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait assurément finir par mal tourner et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que ses parents soient des dommages collatéraux.

Snow lui jeta un regard triste où brillaient quelques larmes.

« Et si tu ne revenais pas ? » demanda t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis coriace, » assura t-elle. « Maleficient et August vont venir avec moi... nous devrions nous en sortir. »

Peu convaincus par son assurance, ils capitulèrent pourtant. Soulagée et pressée d'en finir, Emma décida de ne pas s'attarder. Il y avait une dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait avertir de ses projets...

« On se voit plus tard, » les salua t-elle avant de sortir.

Cette fois, elle prit sa voiture – sa prochaine destination était trop éloignée pour qu'elle s'y rende à pied.

Une fois arrivée, Emma hésita avant de frapper. Cet endroit lui faisait ressentir une drôle d'impression. Peut-être en raison des souvenirs qui y étaient attachés – rien de très bon n'était jamais arrivé autour de cette ferme – mais ceux-ci, s'aperçut-elle avec horreur, étaient, pour certains, flous.

Seize ans, c'était long. Emma ne faisait que s'en rendre compte une nouvelle fois, encore un peu plus. Elle eut envie de faire demi-tour mais résista. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être lâche. Plus maintenant.

Sa main se leva, hésitante mais assurée, et cogna trois fois contre la porte. Emma se surprit à espérer que Zelena n'ouvre pas, mais une nouvelle fois, ses espérances se révélèrent vaines. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'enterrement de Regina, et encore, elle ne l'avait qu'aperçue de loin. Lors de leur dernière confrontation, elle avait tenu un couteau juste sous sa gorge – autant dire que ces retrouvailles ne s'annonçaient pas sous les meilleures auspices.

Zelena se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais Emma n'y lut nulle surprise. Comme si elle attendait sa visite, comme si elle avait su que cette confrontation viendrait. Sans prononcer un mot, elle s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Crispée et mal à l'aise, Emma entra et se rendit directement dans la cuisine. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le papier peint décrépit et les meubles poussiéreux. Elle avait oublié à quel point cet endroit était misérable. Après seize ans passés dans un palace, le retour à la réalité devait être difficile pour Zelena. Celle-ci, qui la suivait de peu, perçut son regard mais ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta de s'asseoir à table. Emma fit de même et une part d'elle se délectait presque de l'ironie de la situation.

Alors, c'était ça, ce qu'était devenue la Reine-Abeille de Pandémonium ? Une sorcière déchue qui vivait recluse dans une ferme qui menaçait de tomber en ruines ?

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Zelena la défia du regard. L'attention d'Emma fut toutefois captée par un éclat lumineux au dessus du placard. Leur splendeur jurant avec la décrépitude de la pièce, quatre couronnes étaient posées là. Elle les reconnut sans mal. Le diadème serti de diamants de Lyra. La couronne ornée d'un gros saphir de Rigel. La tiare étincelante de Zelena. Et bien sûr, la couronne de lauriers d'Hadès...

Emma aurait été bien en peine de faire un rapprochement avec Jules César quand elle était à Pandémonium mais à présent, tout ça lui paraissait tellement évident...

« Elles étaient là quand je suis rentrée, » dit Zelena, brisant le silence pour la première fois.

Cette précision n'était pas nécessaire. Emma aussi avait retrouvé certaines de ses affaires chez elle – son masque de cygne, notamment. Toutefois, c'était un sujet de discussion comme et un autre, et qui avait en plus le mérite d'être neutre, c'est-à-dire de ne pas évoquer directement Hadès, ni Regina

« Où est Lyra ? » demanda Emma.

« Avec Henry. »

Sa question était stupide, elle le savait. Bien sûr que Lyra était avec Henry. Celui-ci devait sans doute l'aider à comprendre cet étrange monde dont elle ne connaissait rien du tout, et lui offrir une échappatoire bienvenue par la même occasion, loin de son prétendu père.

« Elle sait ? »

« Pour Robin ? Évidemment. Tu étais là. Tu as entendu. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cette partie là de l'histoire. »

Emma regretta ses paroles une seconde après les avoir prononcées. Les origines de Lyra étaient un sujet glissant et périlleux, et elle n'était pas venue ici pour se disputer avec Zelena, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Ce qui voulait dire non.

Zelena cachait très mal ses émotions, réalisa Emma. Elle avait peur, et ça se voyait à la façon dont elle crispait les mains, à sa manière de se tenir trop droite comme pour dissimuler qu'intérieurement, elle s'effondrait.

« Pourquoi Lyra, d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est Hadès qui a choisi. »

Emma fut incapable de distinguer les émotions que sa voix laissait transparaître. Colère ? Regret ? Peine ? ...amour ?

« Lyra Véga Séléné. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est son nom complet. »

Emma acquiesça, pensive, presque écœurée, en fait. _Lyra Véga Séléné. _C'était tellement prétentieux, tellement sophistiqué. Tellement _Hadès_. Elle n'en avait jamais discuté avec Robin mais elle l'imaginait mal avoir envisagé de pareils prénoms pour son enfant. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la couronne au saphir.

« Et... »

« Rigel Orion Hélios. »

Elle répéta à voix basse le nom, comme pour le goûter. Véga était une étoile, et Orion une constellation. C'était cohérent avec l'étrange passion d'Hadès pour l'astronomie. Séléné et Hélios, en revanche...

« Séléné et Hélios sont des noms de dieux, » précisa Zelena, comme si elle devinait ses pensées.

« ...des amis d'Hadès ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Le silence revint. La mention d'Hadès avait jeté un froid, mais Emma ne pouvait pas l'occulter plus longtemps. La colère bourdonna de nouveau en elle, et elle revit ces seize années à vivre sous ses ordres et à se vautrer à ses pieds.

« Tu savais ? »

Emma ne parvint pas à vider sa voix de toute émotion. La colère s'y lisait si facilement que ça en devenait presque théâtral.

_Tu savais, Zelena ? Tu savais et tu l'as regardé nous traiter comme des esclaves ? Envoyer les Serpents à nos trousses ? Nous jeter aux cachots ? Tu savais et tu as laissé Regina mourir ? Tu savais, Zelena ?_

« Non. »

La réponse était simple, et n'était accompagnée d'aucune justification. _Non_. Eh bien, non, Emma n'était pas satisfaite, et ne voulait pas y croire. Alors qu'elle détaillait la sorcière avec animosité, elle remarqua alors qu'elle était habillée tout en noir.

Ça n'arrivait jamais à Pandémonium. Là-bas, elle portait toujours des tenues blanches, roses, mauves, bleues. Jamais de noir. Comme si Hadès avait voulu la rendre aussi innocente que possible. Emma se rappela alors l'expression de trahison qui était passée sur son visage, alors que Regina venait de briser le Cristal et seize ans de mensonges avec lui.

« Admettons. Ça ne t'a pas empêchée d'aimer ça, hein ? Tu étais sa _Reine_. Il a mis un Royaume à tes pieds, il a fait espionner toute la ville pour toi, il t'a même fait construire une _statue_. Ose me dire que tu n'aimais pas ça. Ose me dire que tu ne regrettes rien maintenant. »

Emma jeta un regard équivoque à la pièce. Zelena ne broncha pas.

« Mon fils est mort. »

C'était un simple constat mais il parvint à faire baisser les yeux à Emma. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle cet incident qui avait démarré un incendie de violence incontrôlable dont les conséquences désastreuses rôdaient autour d'elle en permanence. Zelena prit alors la parole d'une voix froide, lente et horriblement détachée :

« Mon fils est mort. C'est vrai, j'étais heureuse. J'avais un palais. J'avais une couronne et des coffres entiers de bijoux. J'avais ma jument. J'avais un mari aimant. Mon fils est mort. J'ai entendu mon cœur se briser et j'ai cessé de voir le monde. La vie a continué mais moi, je suis restée figée à ce jour, à cet instant où son cheval est revenu sans lui. Mon fils est mort. J'aurais abandonné mon palais. J'aurais jeté ma couronne, brûlé mes bijoux, laissé ma jument et même renoncé à mon mari si ça m'avait permis de le ramener. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de palais. Ma couronne ne vaut plus rien et mon mariage n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un ignoble mensonge, mais rien n'a changé. Mon fils est mort, et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à t'arracher le cœur si ça me permettait de le ramener à la vie. »

Emma fut soufflée par la puissance de sa tirade, et ne sut que répondre. Elle eut la sensation que leur entrevue touchait à sa fin, alors elle balbutia :

« Regina et Lily sont sur l'Olympe, dans un endroit qui s'appelle Elysium. Je vais aller les chercher. Hadès va m'y conduire. Je... »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ne trouva rien. Il était inutile de demander à Zelena si elle voulait être du voyage : elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors, Emma se leva et quitta la maison, le cœur plus lourd que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

Après avoir rejoint l'habitacle rassurant de sa voiture, elle fut un peu démunie. Que faire, maintenant ? Rentrer et attendre que les heures passent en replongeant dans la tristesse ? Il n'était même pas quinze heures, Henry ne rentrerait pas avant un moment...

Puis, elle songea à un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas encore revu. Prenant sa décision, elle se mit en route.

La grande maison blanche était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle resta dans sa voiture un moment à la contempler. La première fois qu'elle était venue ici lui semblait si lointaine... Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Henry. Était-il déjà revenu ici ? Avait-il parlé à Lyra de son enfance, de tout ce qui s'était passé après ce soir d'octobre où il avait débarqué chez elle en clamant être son fils ?

Emma se décida à sortir et s'avança. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clé... elle entra avec appréhension. Le silence religieux autour d'elle fit écho à son vide intérieur. Rien n'avait changé : les vases étaient toujours à la même place, les bibelots de valeur toujours alignés sur les étagères...

En réalité, tout avait changé.

Elle se promena dans toutes les pièces, désireuse de voir si elle pouvait se remémorer quelques souvenirs supplémentaires... à sa grande tristesse, rien de particulier ne lui revint. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle aperçut un cadre photo où Regina apparaissait avec Henry. Elle le saisit avec avidité et la nostalgie l'envahit une fois de plus.

Son regard se posa sur une feuille de papier posée juste à côté sur l'étagère. L'écriture qui la recouvrait, brouillonne, ne lui disait rien. Ce n'était pas celle de Regina, elle en était sûre.

_Lucy_

_Eleanor_

_Rose_

_Céleste_

_June_

_Amy_

_Lucile_

_Sophie_

**_Rowan_**

_Helena_

_Agathe_

Ces prénoms ne lui évoquaient rien de particulier. Haussant les épaules, elle reposa la feuille là où elle l'avait trouvée et reporta son attention sur la photo.

« On est sentimentale ? »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cadre. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de sursauter...

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? »

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

Emma reposa délicatement le cadre à sa place et vint se planter devant Hadès.

« Je suis davantage à ma place ici que vous, » cingla t-elle.

« Possible, » convint-il.

Il se mit à examiner avec intérêt les livres de la bibliothèque.

« Ne touchez à rien, » l'avertit-elle.

Hadès lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de poursuivre son inspection.

« Où sont Robin, Belle et Archie ? » demanda t-elle sèchement.

Était-il possible qu'il les ait tout simplement tués ? Elle savait que ses mains étaient déjà couvertes de sang, il n'aurait pas été à trois meurtres près.

« Aux Enfers, » répondit-il négligemment.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à Pandémonium ? »

Il la regarda avec une moue dédaigneuse et amusée à la fois. Emma ne supportait pas de le voir se comporter comme s'il lui était cent fois supérieur.

« Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais au fond, elle le savait déjà.

« Vous pensiez qu'ils pourraient représenter un danger pour vous. »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de poursuivre son interrogatoire, il reprit :

« Tout le monde en ville parle de votre futur voyage sur l'Olympe... »

« Comment... »

« Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que vos projets restent secrets, Mademoiselle Swan, veillez à choisir un autre endroit pour en discuter qu'un restaurant bondé, la prochaine fois... »

Agacée de son propre manque de discrétion, elle s'efforça de garder contenance.

« Eh bien ? » lança t-elle avec défi.

Hadès jeta son dévolu sur un livre et se mit à le feuilleter avec intérêt.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir accepté de vous y conduire. »

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir laissé le choix. »

Contrarié, il referma le livre dans un claquement sec.

« Qu'espérez-vous trouver là-bas exactement, Mademoiselle Swan ? A part Regina, évidemment. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Quelle image avez-vous des dieux ? »

Elle ne sut que répondre. Ses connaissances sur le sujet étaient assez limitées. Elle avait dû entendre parler de l'_Iliade_ et l'_Odyssée_ à l'orphelinat, par d'autres enfants, et elle avait vu le dessin animé _Hercule_, mais à part ça... Pour elle, les dieux étaient des figures humaines se mêlant sans cesse des affaires des mortels, mais au fond pas bien méchants – excepté Hadès, bien sûr.

A croire qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute : le visage de son interlocuteur se tordit en une grimace moqueuse mêlée de mépris.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Ouvrez bien les oreilles, Mademoiselle Swan... »

« Arrêtez avec vos _Mademoiselle Swan_ ! »

Ça, c'était réservé à Regina... elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre de sa part.

« ...ouvrez bien les oreilles, _Emma_. L'Olympe n'est pas le paradis que vous semblez penser qu'il est. C'est un endroit dangereux et rempli de vices, certainement pas fait pour une mortelle telle que vous – même une Sauveuse. »

Sa virulence la mit une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

« Si c'est à propos de votre frère... »

« Ne me parlez pas de lui ! Vous ne savez _rien_. »

« Je sais pour Perséphone. »

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Avait-elle rêvé, ou un éclair de tristesse était bel et bien apparu fugacement dans ses yeux orageux ? Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle reprit :

« Je me moque que cet endroit soit dangereux. Je _dois_ y aller... Peu importe les risques. Je ne vous demande pas de m'accompagner, puisque la simple idée de retourner là-bas vous semble insupportable... juste de m'y conduire. »

La mâchoire serrée, il l'observa un long moment. Puis, il jeta le livre sur la table basse avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Vous le regretterez, » prévint-il.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une prophétie alors qu'il disparut dans un nuage de flammes bleues. Troublée, Emma saisit le livre pour le remettre à sa place en jetant un coup d'œil au titre.

_Hamlet_, de William Shakespeare.

La gorge nouée, elle se résolut elle aussi à partir. Sa décision était prise : demain, elle dirait au revoir, et ensuite...

Ensuite, elle retrouverait Regina.

* * *

Véga est une étoile de la constellation de la Lyre. Rigel est une étoile de la constellation d'Orion.

Alexandre Hélios et Cléopâtre Séléné sont les noms des enfants de Cléopâtre et Marc Antoine.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désolée de poster si longtemps après le chapitre précédent mais il se trouve que j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur. Je ne l'ai récupéré que récemment et j'ai perdu quasiment tous mes fichiers, dont mes documents de travail sur Elysium où le résumé chapitre par chapitre de la fic' était écrit, et aussi les chapitres que je n'avais pas encore uploadé sur le site... bref, ça m'a mis un sacré coup au moral, surtout qu'en parallèle je dois me battre avec l'administration de ma fac pour faire valider mon année suite à une erreur de leur part. J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas semblé trop longue et que la suite vous plaira !**

Alex : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'ai prévu beaucoup de moments avec Lyra, qui apparaît d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu égayer ta journée !

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 2**

"_My words fly up, my thoughts remain below._

_Words without thoughts never to heaven go._"

"_Mes paroles s'envolent, mes pensées restent en bas._

_Paroles sans pensées jamais ne vont au ciel._"

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène IV

oOo

« Parle-moi de mon père. »

Henry jeta un regard peiné à Lyra qui arrachait machinalement des brins d'herbe en regardant l'eau trouble de l'étang d'un air absent. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils étaient venus s'asseoir là et n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis.

A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur retour à Storybrooke. Lyra l'avait écouté attentivement lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était exactement cette ville qui semblait sortie de nulle part, avait regardé avec intérêt son livre de contes et avait acquiescé à chaque anecdote qu'il lui avait racontée sur la véritable identité des habitants ou sur ses aventures mais n'avait pas manifesté une curiosité débordante.

Il ne lui en avait guère tenu rigueur et n'en avait pas été étonné : il savait que c'était sa façon de réagir en cas d'événement particulièrement grave ou troublant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle s'était refermée après la mort de Rigel...

Lui aussi s'était renfermé, en quelque sorte, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Il gardait ses larmes pour la nuit, lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit, quand l'obscurité l'entourait et refermait ses griffes sur lui. Il savait qu'Emma l'entendait. Il l'entendait aussi.

C'était étrangement réconfortant, de savoir que quelqu'un partageait sa douleur.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Henry s'était attendu à ce que cette question soit posée, tôt ou tard. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il ne pensait pas être le mieux placé pour répondre...

« Tout. N'importe quoi. »

« Tu n'as pas demandé à ta mère ? »

Lyra haussa les épaules. Sur l'étang, deux canards colverts se chamaillaient en battant des ailes furieusement.

« Juste son nom. Elle est restée évasive. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. »

Henry songea que c'était bien le genre de Zelena, d'éviter ce qui la dérangeait. Il éprouva une pointe de colère : Lyra méritait de connaître la vérité, aussi horrible fut-elle. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à faire abstraction de l'étrange lien qui s'était crée entre lui et l'ancienne Reine-Abeille pendant toutes ces années à Pandémonium, et ses réticences le contrarièrent. Cette fois, Zelena était tout aussi victime que les autres. Les limites entre héros et méchants étaient bien trop brouillées pour qu'il arrive à avoir les idées claires.

Même s'il détestait l'idée de mentir à son amie, Henry finit par décider que ce n'était pas à lui de lui révéler la véritable nature de ses origines. C'était à Zelena de le faire, et à personne d'autre.

« Les choses étaient compliquées entre eux, » se contenta t-il de dire. « C'était un homme bon et courageux. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, il volait les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Il avait vraiment un cœur en or. »

Le spectre de Robin vint flotter devant ses yeux et un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

« Je crois que c'est l'homme le plus droit que j'ai jamais connu. Il agissait en fonction de ce qui était bien, pas selon ses désirs personnels. »

Il revit son déchirement lorsqu'il avait quitté Regina et Storybrooke avec Marianne – enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

« Tu parles de lui comme s'il était mort, » remarqua Lyra.

Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter : il ignorait où était Robin. Qu'avait bien pu faire Hadès de lui ? Henry ne l'avait jamais vu à Pandémonium. Hadès l'avait-il gardé prisonnier quelque part pendant tout ce temps ?

Il refusait d'envisager l'autre option.

« Je suis désolée, pour Regina. Ce n'est pas juste que je me plaigne alors que toi... »

Elle le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

« Tu penses que c'est Hadès qui l'a tuée ? » demanda t-elle prudemment.

Henry nota qu'elle avait cessé d'utiliser _mon père_ quand elle parlait de lui. Pourtant, la fêlure dans sa voix lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas franchement envie de connaître la réponse, sans doute par peur qu'il confirme. Une part d'elle refusait de se représenter Hadès comme un meurtrier, ce qu'il comprenait très bien.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Non pas qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable – même si il garda cette pensée pour lui. Simplement, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait eu Regina à sa merci pendant plusieurs semaines, pourquoi aurait-il attendu si longtemps s'il avait voulu s'en débarrasser ? Et l'air confus qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée après avoir brisé le Cristal Olympien n'était pas feint, Henry en était sûr.

L'arrivée de Grace et Violet mit fin à leur tête-à-tête. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis leur retour, trop préoccupés par cette étrange réadaptation à leur vie passée.

« J'ai appris des choses intéressantes, » lança Violet.

Elle braqua sur lui un regard accusateur.

« Il paraît que ta mère prévoit un petit voyage sur l'Olympe pour retrouver Regina et Lily. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça en ville. »

Henry fut mal à l'aise. Il était bien évidemment au courant des projets d'Emma mais n'avait pas spécialement prévu d'en discuter avec ses amies... Cependant, maintenant qu'elles étaient au courant, il ne voyait pas d'intérêt particulier à les démentir.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu vas l'accompagner ? » demanda Grace.

« ...c'est ce qui est prévu. »

En réalité, Emma n'était pas encore au courant de ce petit détail mais il comptait bien le lui en faire part le plus vite possible. Il était hors de question qu'il reste les bras croisés à Storybrooke pendant qu'elle remuerait ciel et terre pour ramener Regina et Lily parmi eux.

Regina était sa mère, elle lui manquait comme jamais personne ne lui avait manqué. Il ne voulait plus passer ses journées dans un demi-sommeil, à rêver du temps passé comme un paradis perdu. Non, il voulait la retrouver. Et c'était ce qu'il ferait.

« Je viens avec toi, » avança Violet d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

« Non, » répondit Henry. « Ce sera dangereux. Ce sera... »

« Et alors ? »

Violet claqua la langue avec impatience.

« Nous avons affronté bien des dangers avec le Cercle d'Odysseus, et nous nous en sommes toujours plutôt bien tirés. Je ne veux pas rester derrière. »

Henry fut un peu étonné par la virulence avec laquelle elle s'exprimait. Certes, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Lily, et le courant était plutôt bien passé avec Regina, mais tout de même...

« Je viens aussi, » renchérit Grace après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Violet.

« Dans ce cas... je vous accompagne, » conclut Lyra sans trop y réfléchir.

Pensif, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ne s'opposait pas vraiment à leur présence, il n'était ni plus fort, ni plus courageux qu'elles et elles avaient toutes prouvé leur valeur à Pandémonium, mais un obstacle persistait...

« C'est Hadès qui est censé nous conduire sur l'Olympe, » lâcha t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Lyra.

« Il n'acceptera jamais que tu viennes. »

C'était une certitude, et il savait que Lyra en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle n'était peut-être sa fille biologique mais il avait bien vu que ça n'avait jamais eu aucune importance pour lui. Il l'aimait et refuserait tout net de la mettre en danger.

« Ce n'est pas mon père, » dit Lyra la voix tremblante de colère et de peine. « Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. »

Henry était certain qu'Hadès ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille mais choisit de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Il allait devoir informer Emma qu'elle allait se retrouver avec quatre compagnons de voyage supplémentaires et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas l'enchanter. La veille, elle n'avait déjà pas eu l'air d'être très enthousiaste quant à la présence d'August et Maleficient à ses côtés...

Son départ n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, aussi décida t-il d'aller lui en parler sur le champ.

« Je vous vois plus tard, » déclara t-il en se levant.

Sa liste d'arguments en tête, il s'éloigna rapidement.

oOo

« C'est une blague, gamin ? »

Un grand sac à dos dans une main, son masque de cygne dans l'autre, Emma fusillait Henry du regard.

« Euh... pas vraiment. »

Elle était en pleins préparatifs quand il était venu la trouver en clamant que lui, Violet, Grace et Lyra allaient l'accompagner sur l'Olympe.

« C'est hors de question, » cingla t-elle.

Elle examina le masque et hésita, puis finit par prendre une décision et le fourra dans son sac. Il était peut-être désormais inutile mais elle y tenait – et en plus, il lui rappelait Regina...

« Tu m'as bien laissé venir avec toi aux Enfers, » dit Henry.

« Une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie, » grommela t-elle en fouillant les tiroirs de l'armoire de la salle à manger à la recherche d'une lampe torche.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici pendant que tu partiras à la recherche de Maman. »

Ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur sa lampe torche, elle abandonna et se tourna vers Henry.

« Henry... »

« S'il-te-plaît. Je sais que ce sera dangereux... mais je veux aider. Je ne supporterai pas de rester ici en passant mes journées à me demander ce qui se passe... »

Lasse, elle soupira longuement, et capitula. Elle était fatiguée, triste et à court d'arguments, et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Henry n'était plus un petit garçon fragile.

« Bon. Admettons que j'accepte... tu devras faire tout ce que je dis, et sans discuter. C'est bien clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche, » assura t-il, incapable de cacher sa jubilation.

Amusée, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de reprendre ses recherches, cette fois dans le salon.

« Et pour Grace, Violet et Lyra ? » reprit Henry en la suivant.

« Je ne sais pas, Henry... ça ne me plaît pas vraiment d'avoir à veiller sur autant de personnes. »

« August et Maleficient peuvent veiller sur eux-mêmes... et nous resterons ensemble, comme à Pandémonium. Il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé... »

« ... »

Henry prit son absence de réponse pour un assentiment et sifflota, victorieux.

« N'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles tiennent tant à venir... » grimaça Emma.

Il roula des yeux, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Regina et Lily ne sont pas les seules personnes qu'elles espèrent trouver sur l'Olympe... Lyra et Violet, surtout. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir exactement, puis la réponse lui apparut clairement à l'instant où sa main se referma sur sa lampe torche, au fond d'un tiroir.

« Oh. »

Un court silence gêné s'installa.

« Je peux aller les prévenir que c'est d'accord, alors ? »

« Pas si vite, gamin... je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui vais nous conduire sur l'Olympe. Et je pense que tu sais ce qu'Hadès va penser de tout ça. »

« Peut-être, » admit Henry. « Mais tu sauras le convaincre, hein ? »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit sans tarder. Emma sourit avec tendresse. Dire qu'elle l'avait eu sous les yeux pendant seize ans en ignorant tout du lien qui les unissait... heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas passé tout ce temps comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Elle acheva de remplir son sac avec des objets divers. Elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre exactement et estima plus sûr d'être prête à faire face à toute éventualité. Une fois certaine de n'avoir plus rien à emporter, elle enfila sa veste rouge, hissa son sac sur son dos et quitta sa maison.

Maintenant, une dernière étape l'attendait avant son départ, et de loin la plus pénible : le temps des adieux.

Et Emma n'avait jamais été douée pour ça.

.

C'était une scène familière et surréaliste à la fois.

Maleficient était assise à la table de la cuisine et buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé alors que Snow donnait à manger à Neal dans sa chaise haute. Une scène à laquelle Emma avait dû assister des dizaines de fois à Pandémonium. Pourtant, ici, à Storybrooke, tout prenait une autre ampleur.

Emma ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Maleficient et Snow oublient leurs années d'amitié et cessent purement et simplement de s'adresser la parole, mais elle avait imaginé plus de réticences de leur part. Avaient-elles oublié le passé peu glorieux qui les unissait ?

Maleficient dut percevoir son trouble car elle déclara d'une voix triste :

« Tout ça semble bien lointain maintenant. »

Snow acquiesça, pensive. David, qui avait ouvert la porte à Emma, se racla la gorge.

« Le moment est venu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... » répondit Emma en se ressaisissant. « Oui. Nous allons bientôt partir. »

Maleficient saisit le message et se leva sans grand enthousiasme.

« Pas de larmes et d'adieux déchirants, » prévint la blonde en réajustant son sac. « Vous savez que je déteste ça. »

Ses parents comprirent le message et se contentèrent de la serrer dans leurs bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Maleficient enserra la main de Snow, comme pour lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer avec des mots.

« Je sais, » dit celle-ci. « Je sais... »

La porte se referma bientôt derrière elles et elles quittèrent l'immeuble sans jeter un regard en arrière.

« C'est reparti, pas vrai ? » murmura Maleficient.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, » confirma Emma sans grande joie.

Avant de partir de chez elle, elle avait envoyé un message à August pour lui donner rendez-vous devant la tour de l'horloge. Il était déjà là, l'air déterminé. Henry les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec Violet et Grace, qui était accompagnée de Jefferson. Alors qu'Emma allait protester, il l'interrompit :

« Je ne viens pas avec vous. Je n'ai personne à retrouver, et j'ai vu assez de dieux pour le restant de mes jours. Veillez bien sur ma fille, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il enlaça Grace une dernière fois et s'éloigna, ne souhaitant pas risquer de se retrouver face à face avec Hadès.

Emma ne fut guère surprise de voir Zelena se montrer avec Lyra. Elles voulaient peut-être retrouver Regina, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Henry, il y avait une autre personne qu'elles souhaitaient à tout prix revoir...

« Tu as prévenu Hadès de l'heure du départ ? » demanda August.

« Pour quoi faire ? » rétorqua Emma. « Il sait toujours tout. »

Elle le soupçonnait de faire exprès de la faire attendre pour l'agacer davantage. Elle se faisait la réflexion qu'il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre lorsqu'il daigna enfin se montrer : il apparut dans un bouquet de flammes bleues qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Même si elle le détestait, elle dut reconnaître qu'il savait soigner ses entrées...

Elle ne manqua pas son regard perplexe lorsqu'il dévisagea l'assemblée, et qui se mua en horreur quand il avisa la présence de Lyra et Zelena.

« Non, » déclara t-il tout net. « Non. »

Il se tourna vers Emma et l'entraîna à l'écart en la tirant par le bras avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu. »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec.

« Nous n'avions rien convenu du tout, sinon que vous alliez m'emmener sur l'Olympe. Je n'ai jamais précisé si je serais seule ou non. »

« Cessez ce petit jeu, » cingla t-il. « Où croyez-vous que nous allons ? Dans un club de vacances ? Un centre aéré ? »

« Je... »

« Vous êtes totalement _inconsciente_. »

« Ils ont choisi de m'accompagner et ils connaissent les risques. »

Malgré son assurance, Emma était de moins en moins confiante et commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir cédé.

« Que vous soyez assez idiote pour entraîner votre fils et vos amis dans cette histoire, soit. Mais il est hors de question que j'emmène Zelena et Lyra là-bas, c'est bien clair ? »

« Je vous laisse leur expliquer, dans ce cas. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle revint vers les autres. Un sentiment de malaise persistait en elle : qu'est-ce qu'Hadès pouvait bien redouter à ce point ?

« Vous ne venez pas, » déclara celui-ci en s'adressant aux deux rousses.

Emma sut aussitôt que la discussion allait mal tourner : elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qui se passait quand on donnait des ordres à Zelena...

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que nous faisons, » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

C'était leur première discussion depuis la chute de Pandémonium et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se déroulait au mieux.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est l'Olympe... » commença Hadès.

« Effectivement, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Et pourquoi donc ? Oh, c'est vrai : tu m'as pris mes souvenirs et tu m'as menti pendant seize ans. »

Lyra gardait les yeux baissés. Hadès pinça les lèvres et jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à gauche et à droite : ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il souhaitait tenir en public, devina Emma. Il était coincé.

« Je suggère que vous régliez ça plus tard, » avança t-elle, saisissant sa chance. « Nous perdons du temps. »

« Je suis d'accord, » confirma sèchement Zelena. « Allons-y. »

Si c'était possible, elle était encore plus impatiente qu'Emma. Hadès sembla alors comprendre quelque chose. L'ombre de tristesse qui voilà son regard refléta celle qu'Emma apercevait dans les yeux de Zelena. Tous deux se fixèrent longuement, liés par cette tristesse infinie.

On ne se remettait jamais de la mort d'un enfant.

Ce fut probablement ça et rien d'autre qui fit plier Hadès.

« ...très bien. Allons-y. »

L'attention d'Emma fut distraite par un éclair gris-bleu qui passa dans son champ de vision. Elle fut certaine d'avoir reconnu Pito mais elle eut beau balayer la rue des yeux, elle ne le trouva pas : il avait disparu.

Elle n'eut guère l'occasion de poursuivre ses investigations : à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes bleues l'entourèrent et le décor familier de Storybrooke s'effaça. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine. Au-delà de sa hâte de revoir Regina et de sa tristesse quand elle pensait à sa perte, elle était pressée de découvrir à quoi ressemblait l'Olympe. Dans son esprit, elle voyait le sommet d'une immense montagne entouré de nuages. Quelque chose de grand, de majestueux... de magique.

Elle fut donc doublement déçue lorsqu'elle apparut sur un sentier creusé dans la roche qui s'élevait en pente douce. Même en plissant les yeux, elle ne parvint pas à apercevoir où il menait.

Si Emma garda contenance, August et Henry ne se privèrent pas de manifester leur étonnement. Cet endroit n'avait, pour l'instant, rien de spécial. Pire : il était même plutôt inquiétant.

Hadès renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, nous n'allons pas au Paradis. »

Aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, il ouvrit la voie. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au sommet de la colline de pierre. Hadès s'arrêta devant une arche qui tombait en ruines surmontée d'une statue en forme d'oiseau.

« L'entrée est ici. »

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Emma fit un pas en avant. Regina était là, tout près, presque à portée de main... Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, elle en était sûre...

« Pas si vite, » la coupa Hadès en abattant la main sur son épaule.

Déroutée, elle s'arrêta net.

« Avant que nous entrions, j'ai quelques précisions à faire. »

Il ne cessait de balayer les environs du regard, ce qui inquiéta Emma. Pensait-il qu'ils étaient observés ?

« D'abord, ne faîtes confiance à personne. »

Emma s'esclaffa avec mépris.

« C'est vous qui nous parlez de confiance ? »

Hadès la fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas.

« Ensuite, ne faîtes rien sans m'en parler avant. Je suis le seul à savoir comment fonctionnent les choses ici. N'acceptez aucun accord, aucun don quelconque sans m'en parler avant. »

« Des accords ? » s'enquit Maleficient.

Il soupira, agacé d'être interrompu.

« On pourrait vous proposer l'immortalité. Ou la jeunesse éternelle, et bien d'autres choses. N'acceptez sous aucun prétexte, parce qu'il y aura un prix à payer. »

Henry, Violet et Grace murmurèrent entre eux. Lyra, pensive, ne se joignit pas à la conversation.

« Et surtout... restez loin de Zeus. Ne vous approchez pas de lui, sous aucun prétexte. Si vous vous retrouvez seul avec lui, fuyez. S'il tient à vous voir en tête-à-tête, refusez. S'il souhaite vous parler, trouver une excuse pour vous dérober. C'est bien clair ? »

Les adolescents cessèrent de bavarder. Un silence mortel recouvrit leur petit groupe. Emma, qui avait pourtant été avertie plusieurs fois du danger que représentait Zeus, déglutit difficilement.

« Bien, » conclut Hadès. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Zelena lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et traversa l'arche, bientôt suivie des autres. Emma allait suivre quand elle remarqua qu'Hadès portait la main à son cœur et grimaçait de douleur.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Parfaitement bien. »

Haussant les épaules, elle allait traverser à son tour quand elle porta son attention sur la statue en forme d'oiseau. C'était un bel animal qui déployait les ailes avec fierté.

« L'aigle est le symbole de Zeus, » précisa Hadès.

« Hmm... »

Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Un aigle ? Ça lui disait quelque chose... elle en avait entendu parler il y a peu, elle en était sûre. Puis, elle se souvint : Regina avait vu un aigle lorsqu'elles avaient visité le Cap du Cauchemar. Mais que faisait-il, déjà ?

Hadès la dévisageait, perplexe. Emma croisa son regard, et tout lui revint.

L'aigle avait attaqué un serpent.

Regina n'avait pas précisé l'issue du combat mais elle avait un terrible pressentiment.

« Nous pouvons y aller ? » railla Hadès.

La gorge nouée, Emma acquiesça en le regardant s'avancer. Elle n'aimait pas Hadès, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier.

Mais alors pourquoi était-elle horrifiée par le sentiment de le voir se diriger vers ce qui serait sa fin ?

* * *

Pour plus de précisions sur la vision de Regina, je vous renvoie aux chapitres 13 et 15 de _Pandémonium_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous annonce que j'ai pu réécrire une partie de ce que j'avais perdu et que le rythme de publication devrait être beaucoup plus régulier à partir de maintenant. Dans ce chapitre, un personnage que vous êtes plusieurs à attendre fait enfin son apparition...**

Alex : merci beaucoup ! La querelle Zeus/Hadès sera une partie importante de l'histoire, j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 3**

"_My tables, meet it is. I set it down,_

_That one may smile, and smile, and be a villain._"

"_Mes carnets, il est bon que j'y note,_

_Qu'on peut sourire, sourire, et être un traître_."

_Hamlet_, acte I, scène V

oOo

Majesté.

Ce fut le premier mot qui traversa l'esprit d'Emma lorsqu'elle franchit l'arche de pierre à son tour.

L'Olympe était majestueux. Le sentier de pierre escarpé était bien loin de la grandeur empreinte de beauté de ce lieu. Partout où elle posait les yeux, Emma ne voyait que des statues dorées étincelantes de joyaux, des bassins en marbre à l'eau transparente et des arbres luxuriants. Elle n'était pas la seule à être muette d'admiration : les yeux brillants, Henry, Grace, Violet et Lyra ne savaient plus où regarder. August et Maleficient étaient plus réservés dans leurs expressions mais eux aussi subjugués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Seule Zelena restait complètement stoïque, calquant son attitude sur celle d'Hadès qui ne cessait de se renfrogner un peu plus chaque seconde.

« Ne traînons pas, » marmonna t-il. « Nous ferions mieux d'aller informer Zeus de notre présence... il ne tardera pas à la découvrir de toute façon. »

Il prit la tête du groupe sans rien indiquer d'autre. Emma le rejoignit à grands pas et jeta un œil en arrière pour s'assurer que personne n'était à portée de voix avant de murmurer :

« N'avez-vous aucun allié ici sur lequel compter ? »

« Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. L'Olympe ne se divise pas entre les méchants et les gentils dieux. La plupart sont... amicaux. En apparence du moins. Gardez à l'esprit qu'ils ont tous juré fidélité à Zeus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, aucun n'est digne de confiance... »

Il s'interrompit, l'air songeur.

« Sauf peut-être Athéna. »

L'affection non dissimulée qu'elle perçut dans sa voix la dérouta. Une multitude de questions lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit mais elle se garda bien de les formuler à voix haute : elle estimait le moment mal choisi pour interroger Hadès sur sa vie sentimentale – surtout avec Zelena à cinq mètres derrière eux.

« Quelle taille fait l'Olympe ? » demanda t-elle à la place.

« Hmm... difficile à dire. C'est très grand. Tous les dieux ne vivent pas au même endroit, seuls les plus proches de Zeus vivent au palais. Ceux que les mortels appellent _divinités olympiennes_. »

« Je vois... »

Elle ne cessait de fouiller les alentours du regard, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Hadès, qui devina ce dont il s'agissait, précisa :

« Regina n'est pas ici. »

« ...oh. »

« L'entrée d'Elysium est près du palais. Les dieux n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer. »

« Et les morts peuvent venir dans cette partie là de l'Olympe ? »

« Cela arrive. »

Emma sentit qu'il restait volontairement évasif mais ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

« Zeus a ses favoris, » ajouta t-il, narquois.

Elle fut certaine de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant le sous-entendu. Heureusement, ils étaient presque arrivés à destination : le palais était en vue. Emma s'était attendue à une architecture ressemblant à celle des temples grecs et elle ne fut pas déçue : c'était comme si une version plus majestueuse du Parthénon d'Athènes était apparue devant elle.

« Il n'y a personne ? » s'étonna t-elle en s'approchant de la grande fontaine.

Elle se pencha pour observer son reflet dans l'eau claire avant de reporter son attention sur la statue qui trônait au centre du bassin et représentait un aigle perché sur un éclair.

« Il est tard, » fit Hadès en observant Henry éclabousser Lyra en riant. « Si les choses n'ont pas changé, Zeus organise souvent des réceptions à cette heure-ci... »

Cette perspective ne semblait pas l'enchanter le moins du monde.

« ...quel genre de réceptions ? » osa Emma.

Le regard équivoque qu'il lui jeta lui fit presque détourner la tête.

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

Henry et les filles étaient surexcités et faisaient un raffut à réveiller un mort : même si elle était de plus en plus inquiète, Emma n'eut pas le cœur à leur conseiller de faire moins de bruit. Ça lui faisait même plaisir de revoir son fils rire – même si quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Hadès, en revanche, n'était pas ravi et s'apprêtait à leur faire une réflexion quand une voix le coupa net dans son élan :

« Hadès ? »

Une foule d'émotions traversa son visage en quelques secondes. Il passa de l'étonnement à la joie, puis à la tristesse à l'espérance, avant que ses traits ne se figent sur une expression inquiète.

Une silhouette se tenait devant l'entrée du palais. Quelques secondes plus tard, une véritable tornade se jeta dans les bras d'Hadès.

«_ Hadès_. »

La femme – ou plutôt, la déesse - l'étreignit si fort qu'Emma fut certaine qu'elle l'étouffait. Puis, elle s'écarta de lui et saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

La blonde crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de l'observer.

« C'est bien toi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... »

Elle l'enlaça de nouveau brièvement avant qu'Hadès ne s'écarte d'elle plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Emma en fut perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette un œil à Zelena : les joues rougies par la fureur, elle tremblait de rage et semblait prête à égorger celle qui osait le toucher ainsi.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, Athéna, » dit-il doucement.

Ainsi, Emma n'avait rien imaginé de l'affection qu'il lui portait lorsqu'il l'avait mentionnée un peu plus tôt. Cela la contraria plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : imaginer Hadès comme un monstre sans cœur et sans attaches lui aurait rendu les choses bien plus faciles. Hélas, et elle l'avait compris avec Regina, la réalité était toujours bien plus complexe.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » soupira Athéna. « Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil après ton départ... »

Pour la première fois, elle détourna les yeux d'Hadès et s'intéressa au reste du petit groupe. Emma en profita pour la détailler avec plus d'attention : elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns et bouclés et de grands yeux vert émeraude. Elle dégageait aussi un air de tranquillité et de sérénité – ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'elle était la Déesse de la sagesse.

« Tu es venu accompagné... » lança t-elle.

Athéna attendait visiblement qu'Hadès fasse les présentations. Emma grimaça intérieurement. Que savait-elle exactement ?

« Emma Swan et ses amis sont à la recherche de deux personnes que je pense être à Elysium, » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« Oh... j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, » lui dit Athéna en lui souriant.

Gênée, Emma lui rendit timidement son sourire.

« Et Pandémonium, vous en avez entendu parler ? » lâcha Maleficient d'un air hostile.

Athéna en perdit son sourire et la façon dont elle se rembrunit indiqua à Emma qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire.

« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Et vous l'accueillez quand même à bras ouverts ? » s'étrangla la femme dragon. « Savez-vous ce qu'il nous a fait subir ? »

« Euh... » intervint Emma. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour... »

Mais c'était sous-estimer la rancœur de Maleficient qui avait, semblait-il, attendu ce moment depuis leur retour à Storybrooke.

« Nous n'étions que des pions dans son délire d'être maître du monde, » gronda t-elle. « Il a même pris l'enfant d'un autre pour le faire passer pour le sien ! »

Emma vit Lyra croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, peinée. Hadès ne disait toujours rien, comme s'il attendait que l'orage passe.

« Maleficient, » l'interrompit August. « Nous réglerons ça plus tard. Lily est notre priorité. »

D'eux tous, il était celui qui avait le plus souffert – physiquement du moins – du joug d'Hadès, il aurait donc eu toutes les raisons de saisir l'occasion pour régler ses comptes. Pourtant, il prenait sur lui, et Emma lui en fut très reconnaissante.

« Hadès est mon ami, » déclara finalement Athéna. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Ce n'était pas l'expression qu'Emma aurait employée : Zelena s'esclaffa d'un air dédaigneux et se détourna.

« Je suppose que tu veux voir Zeus ? » reprit Athéna.

« Pas exactement, mais je ne peux pas y échapper... »

« Allons-y, dans ce cas... »

« Il n'est pas... occupé ? »

« Oh, non, pas vraiment. Orphée est en train de jouer de la lyre dans la salle du trône. »

Lyra redressa la tête, visiblement intriguée, et serra sa besace contre elle. Emma fut certaine qu'elle avait apporté sa lyre avec elle.

« Formidable... »

Il n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré qu'Orphée ait réussi à s'échapper des Enfers des années plus tôt. Athéna avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire mais rechignait à se lancer. Emma en déduisit qu'elle voulait lui parler seule à seul mais Hadès ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Eh bien... » hésita Athéna. « Ne t'attends pas à recevoir un très bon accueil... »

« Comment ça ? »

Il était clairement perplexe.

« Je suis en conflit avec Zeus, pas avec les autres. »

« ...il faut que tu saches... je sais que c'était il y a des siècles, mais... tout le monde t'en veut encore beaucoup pour Cronos... »

La conversation prit une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante. Emma étudia attentivement la réaction d'Hadès : on aurait dit que le sol venait de se dérober sous lui.

« Quoi ? »

L'étonnement fut bien vite remplacé par la colère.

« Je n'ai _pas_ tué Cronos. Je vous l'ai déjà dit à l'époque et... »

Il réalisa alors quelque chose.

« Athéna ? Tu ne crois pas que ce soit moi quand même ? »

Gênée, elle haussa les épaules. En proie au désespoir, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

« Tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire, » soupira t-elle. « Je comprends que... »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je le détestais, comme je déteste Zeus, mais c'était mon _père_. Jamais je n'aurais pu... »

Athéna le fixa avec tristesse et Emma comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre. Dépité, il la lâcha et se tourna vers le palais.

« J'ignore ce que Zeus a bien pu vous dire pendant toutes ces années mais il est temps que nous ayons une explication. »

Emma échangea un regard inquiet avec August et Maleficient. Ils conclurent leur accord tacite d'un hochement de tête.

« Les enfants, » lança Maleficient. « Vous allez attendre ici. »

Henry se mit à protester vivement, bientôt rejoint par ses amis. Lyra en particulier manifestait son désaccord avec virulence.

« Lyra, » intervint Hadès. « Ça suffit. »

Elle le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Sans doute trop habituée à lui obéir, elle se tut mais leva vers Zelena des yeux implorants. Celle-ci ne flancha pas et abonda dans le sens du dieu :

« Ton père a raison, Lyra. Toi et tes amis allez rester ici. »

Ses propres paroles semblèrent la laisser troubler. Malgré le retour de ses souvenirs, une part d'elle continuer de considérer Hadès comme le père de Lyra... cesserait-il jamais de l'être ? La jeune fille, contrariée, s'éloigna avec raideur et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine.

« Maman, » dit Henry. « Je... »

« Oh non, gamin. Tu te rappelles de notre petit accord ? Tu as promis de faire _tout_ ce que je te dirais. »

Emma savait bien que ce n'était pas tellement le règlement de comptes entre Hadès et Zeus qui intéressait Henry, mais bien la confirmation de la présence de Regina à Elysium. Elle partageait son impatience : elle trépignait littéralement sur place. Depuis leur retour à Storybrooke, tous deux avaient essayé de faire abstraction de la peine et de la douleur que provoquaient son absence – avec plus ou moins de succès – pour se concentrer sur la possibilité de la ramener. Sur l'espoir. Tous deux s'y accrochaient avec virulence, parce que c'était tout ce qui leur restait. L'espoir de la revoir, de la ramener avec eux. Sans ça, ils auraient très certainement plongé dans la dépression...

Et là, se savoir si près du but... Emma ne pouvait que comprendre le besoin d'Henry d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère. Cependant, elle ne céderait pas : ce qu'elle craignait le plus dans cet endroit, c'était l'animosité entre les deux frères ennemis, et elle ne permettrait pas que son fils y soit mêlé.

Le message était clair : Henry avait promis. Dépité, il rejoignit Lyra sur la fontaine, suivi de Violet et Grace. Athéna les couva d'un regard sympathique.

« Et si je vous faisais visiter pendant ce temps ? »

Henry retrouva immédiatement son enthousiasme.

« Vous nous emmènerez voir Elysium ? »

« Eh bien... les dieux n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer, mais je peux vous montrer l'entrée. »

Elle coula un regard vers Hadès qui hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

« Génial ! »

Violet partageait son entrain. Grace était plus réservée mais se laissa gagner par la vague d'espérance de ses amis. Lyra, et Emma en fut étonnée, soupira longuement. Elle avait sorti sa lyre de sa besace, qu'elle avait donc bel et bien emportée, et effleurait les cordes avec tristesse. La jeune fille releva doucement la tête et fusilla Hadès du regard. Emma y perçut de la colère, bien sûr, mais aussi de la peine. Mal à l'aise, il se détourna rapidement.

La blonde trouva cela pour le moins étrange. Elle avait déduit grâce à sa réaction que Lyra tenait vraiment à les accompagner, mais elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si son frère était là-bas, avec Zeus... Y avait-il une autre personne qu'elle voulait voir ? Un autre dieu ou déesse ? Séléné, peut-être, de qui elle tenait son troisième prénom ?

Elle se rappela alors qu'Athéna avait mentionné Orphée qui était en train de jouer de la lyre. Emma savait de qui il s'agissait : Hadès l'avait déjà mentionné quand il l'avait envoyée chercher l'Ambroisie avec Killian, aux Enfers toutes ces années plus tôt. Lyra tenait-elle à le rencontrer pour une raison particulière ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps : Athéna entraîna les adolescents avec elle tandis qu'Hadès prenait la tête du convoi.

« A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? » lui murmura Emma.

Il serra les lèvres.

« Ne vous en mêlez pas, » éluda t-il. « Et rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur lui. »

Il accéléra le pas et la devança, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre leur conversation. Haussant les épaules, Emma ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'August et Maleficient.

« Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour demander à Zeus de nous rendre Regina et Lily ? » demanda Maleficient.

Pour la première fois, Emma prit conscience de l'absurdité de son plan. Ou plutôt, de son absence de plan. Elle était du genre optimiste, et elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle allait trouver un moyen de sauver Regina et Lily mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à Zeus pour le convaincre...

« Nous verrons, » répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant mais qui ne pouvait dissimuler entièrement son incertitude.

Ils avaient pénétré dans le palais. Il était aussi somptueux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur : des trous percés dans le toit inondait les murs de lumière. Des sculptures à en perdre le compte ornaient les murs, mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'attarder pour les admirer : Hadès, qui savait parfaitement où il allait – à croire qu'il n'avait jamais quitté l'Olympe – traçait sa route sans se soucier de savoir s'ils le suivaient ou non. Bientôt, Emma entendit une mélodie familière qui la ramena aussitôt à Pandémonium : le son d'une lyre. Aucun doute, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Parvenu devant une grande porte ouvragée, Hadès s'arrêta quelques instants et déglutit. Appréhendait-il ces retrouvailles qui s'annonçaient mouvementées ? Probablement, mais Emma n'eut pas le loisir de lui poser la question : il poussa les battants et pénétra dans la salle.

Elle ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre et ne fut donc pas déroutée de voir une assemblée réunie en demi-cercle autour d'un jeune homme qui jouait de la lyre – Orphée. Seul un dieu était en retrait : assis sur son trône, qui était posé sur une estrade, il couvait le musicien d'un regard impassible.

Ils mirent quelques instants à se rendre compte que des intrus étaient présents : ce fut Orphée, qui avait le regard tourné vers eux, qui s'en rendit compte le premier. Comme foudroyé, il cessa aussitôt de jouer et dévisagea Hadès les yeux ronds. Le reste de l'assemblée suivit son regard et le silence le plus mortel qu'Emma avait jamais entendu tomba. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une déesse aux cheveux de la couleur du blé s'avança vers lui.

« Toi ? Ici ? »

Emma perçut sans mal l'hostilité dans sa voix.

« Bonjour, Déméter, » répondit Hadès sans se démonter.

Déméter... la mère de Perséphone, songea Emma. Voilà qui devait expliquer une partie de son hostilité. Le silence fut brisé par des murmures empressés et des regards peu amicaux en direction du Dieu des Enfers.

« Assez ! »

Le dieu assis sur le trône avait à peine élevé la voix mais ce fut suffisant pour que les chuchotements s'évanouissent.

« Laissez-le s'avancer. »

Emma ne le voyait pas très bien à cause des autres dieux mais lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, elle put le détailler pour la première fois et fronça les sourcils. Dans son imaginaire, elle avait inconsciemment construit une image de Zeus. Elle l'avait pensé comme un espèce de vieux sage avec une longue barbe blanche et un regard plutôt bienveillant, malgré tout ce qu'Hadès avait pu lui dire sur son compte.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à voir un homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quarante ans et en fut déconcertée. Il avait les cheveux bruns et une barbe naissante. Ses yeux gris orage fixaient Hadès sans aucune émotion. Il dégageait le même charisme que lui, et elle fut contrariée de le trouver beau.

« Mon frère, » dit finalement Zeus. « Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Pas assez, » rétorqua Hadès.

La tension monta d'un cran et Emma put sentir de l'électricité dans l'air.

« Je constate que ta malédiction n'est plus... »

« Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant. »

Zeus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Certes. »

« Venons-en au fait, » reprit Hadès avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose. « Emma Swan ici présente a une requête à te faire. Mais avant... »

August et Maleficient échangèrent un regard inquiet et Emma sut que la situation allait dégénérer.

« Comment as-tu _osé_ continuer de raconter à tout le monde que j'avais tué Cronos ? »

Zeus resta stoïque.

« Parce que c'est vrai. »

« Je...

« Je t'ai découvert près de son corps. Le Cristal Olympien était à tes pieds. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ai trouvé dans cet état ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi d'arrêter mon cœur et de m'exiler, il a fallu que tu colportes ces mensonges pendant des siècles... Tu n'es qu'un... »

« Assez ! » répéta Zeus, agacé. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Tu méritais ton châtiment. »

Il coula un regard vers Zelena.

« D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il n'est plus... Mais peu importe. Tu as parlé d'une requête... »

Emma crut qu'Hadès allait lui sauter à la gorge et jugea opportun ce moment pour intervenir.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Oui. »

Elle prit place aux côtés d'Hadès en essayant de faire abstraction des autres Dieux qui la fixaient intensément.

« Emma Swan... » lança Zeus en détachant chaque syllabe. « Je vous rencontre enfin... »

« Vous... vous me connaissez ? » s'étonna Emma, perplexe.

Hadès lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. _N'entrez pas dans son jeu_, semblait-il dire, mais elle était trop surprise pour en tenir compte.

« Évidemment, » s'amusa Zeus. « Vous avez fait du bon travail à Pandémonium avec votre petit mouvement de résistance... j'ai bien cru que mon frère allait s'arracher les cheveux. »

« Comment... »

Hadès était aussi perplexe qu'elle. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus Emma, aussi décida t-elle d'en venir au but.

« Je... alors vous savez que deux personnes auxquelles je tiens sont... décédées. Regina Mills et Lily Page. »

« Effectivement. »

Elle le soupçonna de savoir où elle voulait en venir mais de la laisser parler parce que cette situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

« Eh bien... j'aimerais savoir si elles sont bien à Elysium... votre frère m'a dit que cet endroit abrite les âmes héroïques... »

« Oui, c'est bien là qu'elles sont... »

Emma en fut immédiatement rassurée : elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien et elle allait revoir Regina.

_Elle allait revoir Regina._

« ...mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous êtes venue me demander... »

La partie la plus délicate s'annonçait. Elle savait qu'Hadès ne lui serait d'aucun soutien et c'était elle qui avait eu cette idée... c'était à elle de convaincre Zeus, maintenant. Elle devait le faire, pour Regina, et pour Lily aussi.

« En effet... je voudrais savoir s'il existait un moyen de les ramener dans le monde des vivants. »

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe : les dieux reprirent leurs commérages mais elle était trop focalisée sur Zeus pour prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Emma craignait qu'il se mette en colère mais il se contenta de sourire d'un air faussement désolé.

« _Mort, c'est mort. _N'avez-vous jamais appris cette terrible leçon ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais... Regina... je... »

Elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux et n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Écoutez, » reprit-elle. « Je sais que ça semble impossible... mais vous êtes un dieu. Le Dieu de tous les dieux. Vous devez forcément connaître un moyen... »

Le flatter de la sorte ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle était prête à tout tenter. S'il avait un ego aussi surdimensionné que celui d'Hadès, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle arrive à le toucher...

« Ce n'était pas leur heure, » plaida t-elle. « Si Hadès n'avait pas jeté cette stupide malédiction... »

Toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour le Dieu des Enfers surgit dans ce simple constat. S'il avait été moins assoiffé de pouvoir... s'il s'était contenté de l'amour que lui portait Zelena...

« Mon frère, je crois bien que tu t'es fait une ennemie, » s'esclaffa Zeus. « Ça ne t'en fera qu'une de plus... »

« Oh, c'est vrai que toi, tu as _tellement_ d'amis, » cingla Hadès.

Emma lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire signe de se taire : elle était peut-être sur le point de convaincre Zeus, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver.

« ...j'avoue que jamais on ne m'avait formulé une telle requête, » reprit Zeus. « Je suis un peu perplexe... je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Elle eut envie de protester mais prit son mal en patience : il n'avait pas refusé.

Elle était si près de Regina, si près de la revoir...

« Orphée, je crois que la fête est finie. Tu peux retourner à Elysium. »

Orphée était à Elysium ! Peut-être pouvait-elle lui demander de glisser un message à Regina... mais devant Zeus, elle n'osait pas lui faire part de sa requête.

« Et... pour ce dont nous avons discuté ? » demanda Orphée, plein d'espoir.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. »

Orphée était si dépité qu'il lui fit instantanément pitié. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, la tête basse, il attrapa sa main et l'enserra brièvement. Emma crut qu'elle allait bondir de joie : il avait compris et il allait passer le message...

Regina allait savoir qu'elle était là et qu'elle était venue la chercher, et Zeus allait réfléchir à sa demande. Pour ses débuts sur l'Olympe, Emma n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Pourtant, elle se demandait bien ce dont Orphée avait pu discuter avec Zeus... Hadès, visiblement, se posait la même question, car aussitôt le musicien parti il attaqua son frère :

« Que lui as-tu promis ? »

« Rien qui te regarde, j'en ai bien peur. »

Il se leva et descendit de l'estrade.

« Je me retire pour la nuit. Mademoiselle Swan, je vais réfléchir à vos propos... je vous donnerai ma réponse demain. Héra ? »

Une déesse s'écarta du groupe et le rejoignit aussitôt. Elle échangea un signe de tête poli avec Hadès.

« Mon frère, tes appartements n'ont pas bougé. Les mortels qui t'accompagnent peuvent rester au palais, il y a bien assez de chambres. »

Sur ces mots, tous deux quittèrent la salle. Il avait à peine franchi la porte que plusieurs Dieux soupirèrent de soulagement et la tension chuta soudainement.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, » chuchota August à Maleficient.

Eux aussi étaient pleins d'espoir.

« Hadès, » fit un Dieu en s'approchant de lui. « Je suis content de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Apollon. »

Il semblait sincère, mais méfiant. En fait, réalisa Emma, la plupart des autres dieux l'étaient : certains paraissaient tiraillés entre la joie de le revoir et la certitude qu'il avait assassiné son propre père...

Apollon coula un regard vers Zelena.

« C'est... ta femme ? »

Il hésitait sur le terme à employer, et il avait bien raison. Hadès posa deux yeux inquiets et interrogateurs sur Zelena mais celle-ci ne chercha pas à contredire Apollon.

« En quelque sorte, » répondit Hadès, soulagé mais prudent.

Tous les deux n'avaient pas encore eu de véritable conversation pour mettre au clair leur situation. Comme si Apollon avait donné le signal, les autres daignèrent venir saluer leur ancien ami. Beaucoup s'intéressèrent également à Emma et vinrent se présenter mais elle fut certaine qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de retenir tous leurs noms.

« Bien, » coupa Hadès en écartant un Dionysos trop curieux qui avait de toute évidence trop bu. « Cette journée a été longue pour tout le monde. Nous nous verrons tous demain... nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

Laissant les dieux dans la salle, il poussa Emma et les autres vers la sortie et emprunta un couloir obscur. Elle voulait connaître ses impressions sur ces retrouvailles mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Il indiqua leurs chambres à Maleficient, August et Zelena et échangea un regard gêné avec celle-ci avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Vous ne l'invitez pas à partager vos appartements ? » s'étonna Emma.

« C'est bien trop tôt. Elle n'aurait pas accepté. »

« Hmm... sûrement. »

Ils passèrent encore devant quelques portes avant qu'il ne s'arrête à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez dormir ici. Mes appartement sont juste en face. »

« Vous m'installez en face de vos appartements ? » s'effara t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

« Je pense que c'est plus sûr. »

« Quoi ? Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que, je ne sais pas... on va venir me trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil ? »

Elle rit nerveusement, certaine de l'absurdité de son hypothèse. Hadès, lui, était mortellement sérieux, ce qui la fit arrêter net.

« Avez-vous déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit à propos de l'Olympe ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais... ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, avec les autres, si ? »

« Des apparences, Mademoiselle Swan, ce ne sont que des apparences. J'en conviens, ça aurait pu être pire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les choses vont bien se passer pour autant. »

Hadès se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de reculer.

« Reposez-vous. Demain risque d'être chargé. »

Et il disparut dans ses appartements. Emma haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, un sourire aux lèvres.

Demain, si tout se passait bien... elle allait revoir Regina.

Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre contient des retrouvailles que vous attendez sans doute tous.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je vous rappelle que si vous ne voulez pas laisser de review pour une raison ou une autre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou me contacter à l'adresse blackangelisarobaseoutlookpointfr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

**Comme promis, ce chapitre contient la réapparition d'un ou plusieurs personnages...**

Alex : toutes les raisons à l'origine de l'hostilité entre Zeus et Hadès seront progressivement dévoilées. Hadès serait content de voir que tu te méfies des autres dieux :p.

Tu vas vite avoir ta réponse... :)

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 4**

"_Where joy most revels, grief doth most lament_"

"_Où gaieté festoyait, tristesse va pleurer._"

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène I

oOo

Emma ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Il avait beau être divinement confortable, rien n'y faisait : elle était incapable de se détendre et de s'abandonner à quelques heures de repos qui lui seraient pourtant bien profitables.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était dans cette chambre... et à quelle heure se levaient les dieux de toute façon ? Elle imaginait mal Hadès faire la grasse matinée. Quoique, avec toutes les nuits blanches qu'il avait dû passer à Pandémonium, rongé par l'inquiétude, ça ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait de mal.

N'y tenant plus, elle repoussa brusquement les couvertures et se mit debout. Le rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux lui indiqua que le soleil était déjà levé.

« C'est parti... » murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Emma ouvrit doucement la porte et fut déçue de constater que le couloir était désert. Elle resta plantée là quelques instants, ne sachant que faire et envisagea même un bref instant d'aller frapper à la porte des appartements d'Hadès avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Hadès la guide, elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.

Un gargouillement de son ventre lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis son départ de Storybrooke. Un doute l'assaillit alors : les dieux mangeaient-ils ? Aurait-elle dû être plus prévoyante et apporter des provisions ?

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir, elle tentait de trouver des arguments pour se rassurer : bien sûr qu'ils mangeaient, n'avait-elle pas dérobé à de nombreuses reprises des provisions destinées à Hadès à Pandémonium ? Mais peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour cacher sa nature divine et sauver les apparences...

Au moment où son ventre protestait une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans son dos, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a faim... »

Amusé, Apollon vint se planter devant elle, si près qu'Emma se sentit rougir – en plus, il était à moitié nu, ce qui n'arrangeait rien... Lorsqu'elle osa releva la tête, elle fut captivée par son regard : ses yeux étaient d'une incroyable couleur dorée. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Vous aimez le spectacle ? »

« Pas vraiment, » rétorqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle fut prise de panique. Et s'il se mettait à lui faire des avances ? Était-il un de ces dieux coureurs de jupons ? Comment pourrait-elle le repousser ?

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un, » ajouta t-elle avec défi.

A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

« J'avais bien compris. Venir sur l'Olympe pour retrouver un amour perdu... cette personne doit vraiment vous être chère. »

« Hmm. »

Emma se rappelait des recommandations d'Hadès : ne faire confiance à personne. Apollon n'avait pas l'air bien méchant et il ne s'était pas montré hostile envers le Dieu des Enfers mais elle ne comptait pas baisser la garde pour autant.

« De plus, j'ai quelqu'un moi aussi. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? »

Elle était un peu étonnée. Peut-être n'était-il pas le dieu volage qu'elle s'était imaginée.

« Oui... mais ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. »

Sa voix se voila de tristesse. Gênée, elle ne sut comment interpréter ses paroles : était-elle morte ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? La jeune femme garda ses questions pour elle : elle venait à peine de le rencontrer et n'était pas là pour jouer les investigatrices.

« Vous avez vu notre fils, hier, » reprit-il sur un ton plus enjoué. « Orphée, » précisa t-il devant son air interrogateur.

« Oh... bien sûr. »

« Enfin... son fils. Ce n'est que mon fils adoptif, mais ce n'est pas très important. »

Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards curieux. Emma espérait que cette situation n'allait pas durer : elle détestait être le centre de l'attention et n'allait pas supporter longtemps que tous les dieux la dévisagent de la sorte.

« De quoi êtes-vous le Dieu, au fait ? » osa t-elle demander. « De la beauté ? »

Avec un physique pareil, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Entre autres, » s'amusa t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis aussi celui des arts, du chant, de la musique, de la poésie et de la lumière... »

« Rien que ça... » marmonna t-elle si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine qu'il l'ait entendue.

« ...en somme, je suis parfait. »

Emma crut qu'il plaisantait mais il arborait un air sérieux, avant de lui faire un nouveau clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de Pandémonium, Emma éclata d'un rire sincère et authentique. Ravi d'avoir fait son petit effet, il la conduisit à l'extérieur par l'arrière du palais. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aussitôt : quelques dieux étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, en pleine discussion, mais Emma ne fit attention qu'au petit-déjeuner gargantuesque qui y trônait.

« Mon moment préféré de la journée, » lui apprit-il en se frottant les mains.

Elle remarqua que personne de son petit groupe n'était présent. Apollon la poussa vers la table.

« Allez-y, ne soyez pas timide. Vous avez de la chance, il est encore tôt... Une fois qu'Héphaïstos est dans le coin, n'espérez pas avoir plus que des miettes ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois et entreprit d'empiler une quantité astronomique de victuailles devant lui. Presque écœurée, Emma s'installa lentement en face de lui.

« Vous mangez, alors, » commenta t-elle en se servant à son tour.

« Évidemment ! » s'offusqua t-il. « Une vie sans manger ne serait pas une bonne vie... »

« Hmm... vous ne mangez pas d'ambroisie et de nectar ? »

« Oh, si, mais seulement pour les grandes occasions : ils sont bien trop rares pour qu'on en consomme tous les jours... »

Les autres dieux présents leur jetaient des regards curieux. Emma commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle avait le sentiment d'être une bête de foire... De plus, elle avait vraiment hâte que Zeus se montre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de demeurer dans l'incertitude.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que Zeus va bientôt arriver ? »

Apollon se rembrunit légèrement.

« Il mange rarement avec nous. Surtout ces derniers temps. Il s'isole de plus en plus... »

C'était intéressant. Emma songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle signale ce petit détail à Hadès avant de se gifler mentalement : elle _n'était pas_ l'alliée d'Hadès. Il l'avait juste conduite ici et elle se demandait franchement ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle cesse de croire pouvoir compter sur lui. La blonde pensa à Pandémonium, ce qui raviva aussitôt sa colère.

Une déesse vint rejoindre Apollon et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Voilà la plus belle, » sourit-il.

« Flatteur, » rétorqua t-elle. « Étant donné à quel point nous nous ressemblons, j'en déduis que c'est ta nouvelle façon de t'envoyer des fleurs. »

« Tu me connais trop bien, » soupira t-il, faussement dépité.

Pour se ressembler, ils se ressemblaient : ils avaient la même beauté inhumaine, les mêmes cheveux soyeux auburn et les mêmes iris couleur de miel.

« Emma, je vous présente ma sœur jumelle, Artémis. »

Cette dernière lui fit un petit signe de tête amical, qu'Emma lui rendit, mais ne s'attarda pas.

« Elle est un peu timide, » précisa Apollon. « Ça lui passera. »

« Ou alors, elle ne me fait pas confiance parce que je suis venue ici avec Hadès, » rétorqua t-elle.

Apollon en resta bouche bée. Heureusement, Henry, Lyra, Grace et Violet sortirent du palais et vinrent les rejoindre. Henry se précipita aussitôt sur elle.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai parlé à Zeus, il doit me donner sa réponse aujourd'hui. »

« Oh... »

Il était un peu déçu par ce récit vague mais Emma n'avait pas du tout envie de faire un compte rendu des retrouvailles houleuses entre Hadès et son frère.

« Donc, Athéna vous a fait visiter ? » demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Ouais, c'était sympa. Il y a une immense bibliothèque... je crois qu'on va y faire un tour tout à l'heure. »

« Bien, bien... »

Voilà qui avait le mérite de lui changer les idées. Emma n'aurait rien eu non plus contre une distraction tant le stress menaçait de la faire chavirer d'un instant à l'autre. Alors qu'Apollon accapara l'attention des enfants en leur racontant avec enthousiasme une de ses aventures, Emma fut rejointe par August et Maleficient.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda celle-ci avec prévenance.

« Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, » révéla Emma en grimaçant.

« Moi non plus, » soupira August. « Je suis tellement inquiet... »

Elle lui frotta le bras pour le réconforter. Le sort de Regina et Lily n'était malheureusement pas entre leurs mains... tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était se contenter d'attendre.

« Une idée de quand nous pourrons voir Zeus ? » l'interrogea Maleficient.

« Pas la moindre, » pesta Emma.

« Je ne supporte pas d'attendre sans rien faire... » dit August.

« Moi non plus. Nous devrions aller faire un tour... » suggéra la femme dragon.

« Moi, je reste ici. Il faut que je parle à Hadès. »

S'il daignait se montrer... alors que ses amis s'éloignèrent en murmurant à voix basse, Emma s'intéressa de nouveau à ce que racontait Apollon.

« Grand comment ? » demanda Violet.

« Au moins cinq mètres de long, » assura t-il. « J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer... »

Il avisa le regard interrogateur d'Emma.

« Je suis en train de raconter comment j'ai vaincu le serpent Python. »

« Encore cette vieille histoire ? »

La jeune femme sursauta : Hadès était apparu dans son dos sans prévenir.

« Ça fait des siècles que tu as vaincu ce serpent, Apollon. Ne serait-il pas temps de passer à autre chose ? »

« Ne joue pas les rabats-joie, Hadès, » s'esclaffa t-il. « C'est un exploit pour lequel on chante encore ma gloire. »

Le Dieu des Enfers leva les yeux au ciel. Lyra, encore une fois, n'osait pas le regarder. Hadès se renfrogna et fit signe à Emma de le suivre. Celle-ci quitta à regrets Apollon et sa bonne humeur contagieuse et s'éloigna à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelque temps.

« Méfiez-vous, » lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais qu'il est... facile d'aimer Apollon. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Bon, elle se voilait peut-être la face... pour ce qu'elle avait vu de lui et de sa personnalité, Emma devait bien avouer qu'elle l'appréciait. Il lui avait fait penser à un rayon de soleil.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Et voilà, ils recommençaient à se sauter à la gorge. C'était précisément de ce point là qu'Emma voulait discuter avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un palmier et s'assirent sur un banc en pierre.

« Écoutez. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, et c'est réciproque... ne m'interrompez pas ! Donc, on se déteste, mais il se trouve que nous sommes coincés ensemble pour une durée indéterminée. Puisque nous sommes condamnés à nous supporter, je suggère que nous essayions de tenir des conversations civilisées sans nous disputer à chaque fois. »

Il plissa les yeux, incertain.

« Je ne suis pas en train de vous proposer une alliance ou quoi que ce soit. Pour votre gouverne, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Simplement, je pense que ce serait mieux si nous arrivions à nous tolérer. »

Hadès prit son temps avant de répondre. Emma crut que c'était parce qu'il hésitait, mais elle le vit de nouveau porter la main à son cœur et fronça les sourcils.

« ...bien, » convint-il. « Vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point. J'ai moi aussi une requête à vous soumettre. »

« Hmm ? »

« Je veux que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. »

« Je viens de vous dire que je ne vous faisais pas confiance. »

« Je ne vous demande pas de me confier votre vie, » dit-il froidement. « Ce serait de toute façon une mauvaise idée. Mais il me semble que j'ai joué franc jeu en vous mettant en garde contre Zeus... j'aurais pu me taire et vous envoyer entre ses griffes sans aucun remord. »

Il avait raison, et cela agaça Emma. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, elle ne voulait pas avoir le moindre lien avec lui. Regina était morte à cause de sa malédiction, bon sang. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire. Elle aurait plus de chances de se tirer victorieuse de cette histoire avec les informations qu'il pourrait lui fournir.

« Bien. Marché conclu. »

« Parfait. »

La jeune femme prit la décision de lui rapporter les paroles d'Apollon.

« Il paraît que Zeus s'isole et passe moins de temps avec les autres. »

« Hmm... mon cher frère n'est pas connu pour sa stabilité émotionnelle. Il aime jouer au misanthrope de temps à autre pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'il leur est indispensable, » dit-il avec dédain.

Elle nota cependant qu'il était plus troublé qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Considérant la discussion terminée, il se leva et s'apprêta à repartir.

« J'aime bien Apollon, » lâcha Emma, presque honteuse.

Hadès la considéra quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête avec résignation.

« Moi aussi... moi aussi. »

« Maman ! »

Henry les interrompit et manqua de déraper en s'arrêtant brusquement, à bout de souffle.

« Zeus est là, il veut te parler... »

Emma déglutit et ses mains furent saisies d'un léger tremblement. Elle suivit son fils les jambes en coton, Hadès sur les talons.

Et si Zeus lui annonçait qu'il refusait, qu'allait-elle faire ? Repartir à Storybrooke comme si de rien n'était ? Sans avoir pu revoir Regina, sans avoir pu la serrer dans ses bras, sans avoir pu lui dire combien elle comptait pour elle ?

Le trajet lui parut trop court, bien trop court. Bientôt, elle se trouva à nouveau dans la salle du trône, fébrile, attendant une sentence qu'elle espérait clémente... A ses côtés, Henry, August et Maleficient étaient dans le même état.

« Emma Swan, » lança Zeus. « Malgré une longue nuit de réflexion, je ne suis pas encore parvenu à prendre une décision. »

« Mais... »

« Cependant, il a dû falloir beaucoup de courage pour venir jusqu'ici, ce que je respecte. Par conséquent, je vous autorise, vous et vos amis, à pénétrer dans Elysium pour revoir les personnes qui semblent tant compter à vos yeux. »

Emma ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui fallut au moins une minute pour intégrer l'information et son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine.

_Elle allait revoir Regina._

Un sourire hésitant flotta sur ses lèvres. Henry ne fit pas preuve de la même retenue et l'entraîna par le bras. A peine eut-elle le temps de bredouiller un _merci_ à Zeus qu'elle était déjà à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Vite, Maman, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! »

« Ralentis, gamin... elle ne va pas s'envoler... »

Emma était littéralement sur un petit nuage. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire... dans quelques minutes, elle serait avec Regina. Elles seraient enfin réunies...

Elle était tellement obnubilée par leurs futures retrouvailles qu'elle prêtait à peine attention aux autres. August et Maleficient étaient aux anges eux aussi, bien sûr, mais c'était normal : ils avaient eu la confirmation la veille que Lily était bien à Elysium. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Hadès, Zelena et Lyra : Emma pouvait voir qu'ils nageaient dans l'incertitude. Surtout le dieu, d'ailleurs, qui ralentissait et laissait les autres le distancer. Emma laissa Henry prendre la tête du convoi et l'attendit.

« Vous pensez que Rigel est là ? » murmura t-elle.

Il se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard équivoque.

« Mais... »

Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

« Il était vraiment extraordinaire... »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Et il s'agit de mon fils, vous pouvez être sûr que Zeus ne l'aurait jamais admis dans un endroit pareil. »

Pour la première fois, Hadès lui fit vraiment de la peine.

« Où serait-il, alors ? Où vont toutes les autres âmes ? »

« Dans le pré de l'Asphodèle. S'il est réellement là, nous n'avons aucune chance de le voir... seules les âmes d'Elysium sont autorisées à aller et venir sur le territoire des dieux. »

L'entrée d'Elysium était en vue : une arche végétale faite de lauriers.

« Écoutez, » reprit-il en la retenant par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'y précipite. « Je ne peux pas entrer, alors... vous pouvez veiller sur Zelena et Lyra pour moi ? Si elles s'aperçoivent qu'il n'est pas ici... je ne sais pas comment elles vont réagir. »

La gorge serrée, Emma acquiesça. Elle se rappelait très bien de la dépression de la Reine-Abeille, après la disparition de Rigel, ainsi que la façon dont Lyra s'était brutalement éloignée de ses amis. Lily avait même suggéré de la renommer Princesse-Étoile filante.

Hadès les regarda s'éloigner d'un air sombre. Respirant un grand coup, Emma s'avança à la suite du reste du groupe et traversa l'arche à son tour en balayant l'horizon du regard. Elysium était semblable au reste de l'Olympe : des bassins, des statues, des arbres verdoyants. Elle ressentit toutefois un sentiment de paix qui était absent de l'autre côté. Peut-être parce que cet endroit était débarrassé de l'influence des dieux...

« Par où commencer ? » demanda Henry.

De nombreux héros flânaient, l'air détendu, et leur jetèrent des regards curieux en les voyant passer. Emma était en train de songer à demander à plusieurs d'entre eux s'ils savaient où se trouvaient Regina et Lily quand une voix familière l'interpella.

« Emma Swan ? »

Assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine, une lyre à la main, Orphée lui faisait de grands signes. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, les autres sur les talons. L'expression mélancolique de son visage la fit s'interroger. Les héros d'Elysium n'étaient-il pas censés y couler des jours heureux pour l'éternité ? Ses grands yeux sombres semblaient à des lieues et des lieues de là, prisonniers du paradis perdu de ses souvenirs... Avec sa peau dorée et ses boucles noires, il lui faisait penser à un prince sorti d'un conte des mille et une nuits.

« J'ai informé Regina et Lily de votre présence, » révéla t-il. « Vous les trouverez probablement près de la cascade, au sud. »

« Merci, » dit Emma. « Peut-être pourrons nous discuter un peu plus tard ? »

Orphée l'intriguait.

« Bien sûr, » confirma t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Il se concentra alors sur sa lyre et se mit à jouer. Lyra en particulier semblait vouloir s'attarder mais elle fut tirée en avant par Violet et Grace.

« Où est passée Eurydice ? » demanda Henry une fois qu'ils furent assez loin.

« C'est une bonne question... » fit August en se grattant le menton.

Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, Emma aussi était étonnée par son absence. Orphée était descendu jusqu'aux Enfers pour aller la chercher... c'était étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Sa tristesse apparente avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Emma ajouta ce mystère à sa liste avec la promesse qu'elle s'y attarderait plus tard. Pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Regina qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle...

La cascade mentionnée par Orphée fut bientôt en vue. Emma fouilla les moindres recoins du regard mais n'aperçut personne.

« Peut-être qu'Orphée s'est trompé ? » suggéra Henry.

« Peut-être... » dit Maleficient.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au petit étang dans lequel plongeait la cascade. Emma s'éloigna un peu des autres et s'accroupit, se perdant dans la contemplation de son reflet. Le bruit de l'eau la berça et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son reflet était toujours là. Mais il n'était plus seul.

Son cœur se renversa dans sa poitrine. Elle se releva si vite qu'elle manqua de trébucher et ne fut retenue que de justesse.

«_ Regina_. »

Emma s'était imaginé des centaines de fois ce moment, ce qui se passerait exactement, ce qu'elle ressentirait, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à un tel déferlement d'émotions.

« Oh mon dieu, Regina. »

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de joie perlant au coin de ses yeux. Regina était là, dans ses bras, elle pouvait la sentir, la toucher, elle était _réelle_. Regina lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur.

« Emma... »

Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement et elles se fixèrent quelques instants, le regard brillant. Puis, Emma n'y tint put et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir... »

Regina souriait, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce sourire : pourquoi Emma était-elle sûre d'y lire de l'inquiétude et de la résignation ?

« J'ai eu du mal à croire Orphée, quand il m'a dit que tu étais là... »

Cette fois, elle sourit sincèrement.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Emma. »

Et elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Maman ? »

Leur petit intermède fut interrompu par l'arrivée des autres. Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en riant aux éclats.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » ne cessait-il de répéter.

« Toi aussi, mon chéri... »

Zelena s'avança à son tour pour enlacer sa sœur. Maleficient et August, bien qu'heureux de revoir Regina, masquaient mal leur impatience. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps.

« August ? »

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et passa les mains autour de son cou.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Ils firent preuve de beaucoup moins de retenue qu'Emma et Regina. Rayonnant de bonheur, ils balbutiaient des phrases incompréhensibles et ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Emma sourit : l'allégresse de ses amis était contagieuse. Maleficient laissa couler quelques larmes d'émotion lorsqu'elle serra enfin sa fille dans ses bras.

Euphorique, Henry accaparait l'attention de Regina en lui racontant ce qu'il avait vu sur l'Olympe mais Emma ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Cet instant était si parfait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il dure pour toujours. Elle était heureuse, heureuse comme lors de tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Regina à Pandémonium.

« Regina ? »

Profitant d'un court silence d'Henry, Zelena s'était avancée. Emma sut ce qu'elle allait demander avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Et Regina le savait aussi. Emma le vit à l'expression désolée de son visage.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Regina ferma les yeux quelques instants et baissa la tête. Zelena n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

« Je suis désolée, Zelena. Je suis tellement désolée... »

Lyra se mit à sangloter et s'éloigna en courant. Henry, après avoir jeté un regard à Emma qui approuva, se précipita à sa suite, Grace et Violet sur les talons.

A l'image de sa fille, Zelena tourna les talons, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. La blonde eut instantanément pitié d'elle et souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Hadès.

« Je vais lui parler, » dit-elle à Regina.

Peut-être que celle-ci, en tant que sœur, aurait été bien mieux placée pour la réconforter, mais Emma avait connu Rigel. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais montré à quiconque, elle aussi avait été affectée par sa disparition...

Elle attrapa la main de Regina et la serra.

« Je ne serai pas longue. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, d'accord ? Nous avons encore tant à nous dire... »

« Je n'irai nulle part, » promit Regina.

Emma lui vola un baiser avant de s'élancer sur les traces de Zelena. Elle grimaça devant l'ironie de la situation : elle allait réconforter la Reine-Abeille, celle qu'elle avait détestée pendant seize ans, et même avant, d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas compatir à sa douleur. C'était la bonne chose à faire, tentait-elle de se convaincre.

Elle la trouva au bord d'un bassin, laissant courir ses doigts sur la surface de l'eau. Emma se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, se creusant la tête pour trouver quoi dire.

« Je sais que c'était idiot, de penser qu'il était ici... » dit Zelena sans relever la tête. « Après tout, Rigel n'était pas un héros, mais... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer... »

La rousse soupira longuement.

« C'était quelqu'un de bien, » lança Emma après quelques instants. « Un rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité de Pandémonium. On l'appelait le Prince-Lumière, quand même... »

Zelena sourit à la mention du surnom de son fils.

« Même s'il n'est pas à Elysium, il est dans un endroit meilleur, maintenant, » assura la blonde.

La sorcière acquiesça pensivement.

« Oui... tu as probablement raison. Merci. »

Emma lui adressa un sourire crispé et retourna auprès de Regina.

« Alors ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Elle a le cœur brisé, » soupira Emma. « Je ne connais pas de remède contre ça. »

« J'irai lui parler plus tard. »

Un court silence s'installa. Emma se demandait pourquoi Regina se montrait aussi réservée quand celle-ci demanda avec tristesse :

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Emma ? »

Choquée, elle en demeura bouchée bée, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente tant ça lui paraissait évident.

« Mais... pour toi, bien sûr ! »

Comment Regina pouvait-elle poser une question pareille ?

« Pour te sauver... je suis venue pour te ramener. »

« Emma... je suis morte. »

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes qui montaient aux yeux.

« Je suis morte, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour y changer quelque chose. »

« Non, » protesta Emma. « Je refuse de l'accepter. »

Elle essuya ses larmes naissantes d'un revers de la main.

« Écoute-moi, j'ai parlé à Zeus... je lui ai demandé l'autorisation de vous ramener, toi et Lily. »

« Emma. »

« Je sais qu'il y a un espoir pour qu'il accepte... »

«_ Emma_. Mort, c'est mort... je doute que même Zeus puisse y changer quelque chose. »

« Mais ce n'était pas ton heure ! Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir, et Lily non plus... tu serais encore bien vivante sans la malédiction d'Hadès. Je sais que ça paraît impossible, je sais... mais je n'arrêterai pas de chercher un moyen. Je supplierai Zeus à genoux s'il le faut, mais je te sauverai, tu m'entends ? »

C'était Regina qui pleurait, maintenant.

« Emma... »

« Chut. N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, d'accord ? Et si... et si on profitait juste de ce moment, hein ? »

Regina acquiesça sans grande conviction et Emma l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte.

« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer... »

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'image qu'elle s'était faite de ces retrouvailles qui se teintaient à présent d'amertume. Au loin, Emma aperçut Lily en grande conversation avec August et Maleficient. Pas une ombre ne venait obscurcir ce tableau idyllique. Tout était si simple pour eux... pourquoi Regina se montrait-elle aussi réticente ?

Le reste de la journée passa dans cette ambiance douce-amère. Zelena et Lyra avaient séché leurs larmes mais peinaient à sourire. Regina faisait bonne figure mais Emma devinait sans aucun mal la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait derrière ce masque.

Quand le soleil se coucha et avec lui vint le moment de se séparer, Emma prit Regina à part quelques instants.

« Je sais que tu ne crois pas que je puisse te sauver, mais... laisse-moi essayer, s'il-te-plaît. D'accord ? »

Résignée, Regina acquiesça et roula des yeux.

« Tu es bien trop têtue pour que je te fasse changer d'avis, de toute manière. »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, » s'amusa Emma.

Elle prit peur après avoir prononcé ces paroles : comment Regina allait prendre cette déclaration maladroite ? A son grand soulagement, elle se contenta de sourire tendrement.

« C'est comme ça que je t'aime, » confirma t-elle.

Emma se sentait plus légère quand elle quitta Elysium que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. La nuit tombée et elle mourait de faim : elle avait bien l'intention de rentrer directement au palais pour y trouver quelque chose à manger quand un miaulement aigu attira son attention.

A moitié caché derrière un bosquet, un chat gris-bleu l'observait de ses grands yeux pâles. Emma l'avait trop souvent vu pour ne pas le reconnaître.

« Pito ? »

Il miaula de nouveau, bondit hors du buisson sous lequel il était caché et fila sans demander son reste.

« Pito ! »

Le matou l'ignora et fut bientôt hors de vue.

« Pito ? » s'étonna Maleficient. « Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? »

« Certaine. »

« Mais comment aurait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? » protesta Henry.

« Je n'en sais rien... mais c'est très bizarre. »

Trop de mystères entouraient ce chat... Emma ne pouvait pas oublier comment il avait tenté d'arrêter Regina alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer le palais d'Hadès à Pandémonium. Comme s'il avait _su_.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? » murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

Certaines versions font d'Apollon le père d'Orphée. Dans d'autres, il l'a simplement comblé de dons multiples. J'ai ici crée ma propre version.

L'architecture d'Elysium est inspirée des Jardins de la Fontaine à Nîmes que j'ai visités l'année dernière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous annonce que je pars en vacances ce soir, il n'y aura donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant deux ou trois semaines. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

Sygui : mais la clé de quoi ? Mystère... :)

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 5**

"_Or thinking by our late dear brother's death_

_Our state to be disjoint and out of frame_"

"_Ou croyant par la mort de notre cher frère_

_Notre état disloqué, sa charpente détruite_"

_Hamlet_, acte I, scène II

oOo

Encore troublée par sa brève rencontre avec Pito, Emma était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle arriva au palais. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la table où elle avait pris son petit-déjeuner le matin même et constata que quasiment tous les dieux étaient déjà attablés et mangeaient avec appétit. Zeus n'était toujours nulle part en vue, ce qui la soulagea autant que cela l'inquiéta. Avait-il déjà pris une décision ?

Les enfants se dirigèrent spontanément vers Apollon, qui lançait plaisanterie sur plaisanterie, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Malgré leur joie d'avoir retrouvé Emma et Lily, ils ne pouvaient cacher leur déception de ne pas avoir vu Rigel – surtout Lyra et Violet. Zelena alla glisser quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hadès, qui acquiesça, avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, près d'Artémis et deux autres dieux qu'Emma ne reconnut pas. Maleficient et August rejoignirent Dionysos, avec qui ils avaient échangé quelques mots dans la matinée. Emma fut tentée de les accompagner mais son sens du devoir la poussa à s'installer près d'Hadès et Athéna. Le Dieu des Enfers était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante et Emma espéra qu'il n'allait pas passer ses nerfs sur elle. Elle en vint à se demander pourquoi Athéna était amie avec lui quand tous les autres avaient le bon sens de ne pas s'attarder autour de son aura maléfique.

« Je... je suis désolée, il n'était pas là... » lui apprit-elle mais elle savait qu'il était déjà au courant : il hocha simplement la tête et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Emma surprit l'expression gênée d'Athéna et plissa les yeux. Son petit pouvoir de détecteur de mensonge lui lança aussitôt un signal d'alarme. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ?

« Vous avez retrouvé Regina ? » demanda Hadès.

« Oui. Lily aussi. »

« Bien, bien... »

Ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Emma voulut lui parler d'Orphée mais n'osa pas le faire en raison de la présence des autres dieux. L'avertissement qu'il lui avait fait lui revenait sans cesse en tête : ne faire confiance à personne.

« Est-ce que vous avez... mis les choses à plat avec eux ? » chuchota t-elle avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

« Non. Très honnêtement, je n'avais envie de voir personne, aujourd'hui. »

« Hmm... »

Emma commença à remplir son assiette et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que les légumes, les fruits et préparations à base de céréales comme le blé abondaient mais qu'il n'y avait pas de viande.

« Vous êtes végétariens ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit Athéna, amusée.

La blonde était perplexe et fixa intensément Hadès.

« Il y avait de la viande à Pandémonium. »

Il y en avait peu et ils devaient souvent s'en passer, mais il y en avait.

Hadès était végétarien mais il y avait eu de la viande.

« Je sais exactement ce qu'il y avait dans mon royaume, » rétorqua t-il.

Ce n'était rien, juste un détail, alors pourquoi était-elle autant troublée ? Hadès ne mangeait pas de viande, pourquoi n'avait-il pas imposé le même régime à tous ses sujets ? Une explication, toute simple, lui vint à l'esprit mais Emma s'efforça de la repousser.

Hadès ne pouvait pas s'être soucié à ce point des autres, c'était impossible. Pourtant... était-ce son imagination ou avait-il l'air _vraiment_ mal à l'aise ? Il tourna la tête vers Zelena qui s'était levée et s'éloignait dans la pénombre.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-il.

Athéna lui pressa la main, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et le regarda s'éloigner pensivement.

« Vous croyez que ça va s'arranger entre eux ? » demanda Emma.

« Je ne vois pas l'avenir, vous savez, » s'esclaffa Athéna.

« Mais vous êtes la Déesse de la sagesse. »

« C'est vrai... » admit-elle. « Mais je ne connais pas Zelena. Pas comme vous. »

Emma ne la connaissait pas non plus, à vrai dire : leur relation avant Pandémonium s'était principalement résumée à des affrontements et elle n'avait jamais parlé une seule fois avec elle quand elle était la Reine-Abeille, même si Henry s'était bien entendu avec elle.

« Elle est rancunière, » dit-elle finalement. « A mon avis, ça ne va pas bien se terminer. »

« J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas la perdre. Il a déjà perdu l'amour une fois... »

« Vous parlez de Perséphone ? »

« Vous la connaissez ? »

Athéna était sincèrement intriguée. Emma se voyait mal résumer son voyage à la rencontre de la Fée Dragée alors elle se contenta d'éluder :

« En quelque sorte. Il l'aimait vraiment, alors ? »

« Il en était très amoureux, » révéla Athéna. « Il était dévasté quand il l'a perdue... malheureusement, son amour n'a jamais été réciproque. »

La déesse s'assura que personne ne l'écoutait et reprit à voix basse :

« Évitez d'aborder le sujet quand Déméter est dans les parages. Elle non plus ne s'est jamais remise de sa perte... »

Emma avisa la déesse blonde qui était assise un peu plus loin.

« Merci du conseil. »

Son attention fut distraite par Apollon. Sans doute aidé par une consommation abusive de vin, il était plus exubérant que jamais et mimait un combat avec elle ne savait quel monstre légendaire. Dionysos était affalé sur la table et ronflait bruyamment, sous le regard amusé des enfants. Deux dieux le secouaient énergiquement pour le réveiller.

« Héphaïstos et Hermès, » lui précisa Athéna.

Elle entreprit alors de lui indiquer le nom des autres dieux et Emma mit un point d'honneur à les retenir.

« Vous pouvez voir Hestia là-bas... »

Elle lui désigna une déesse brune qui fixait Dionysos d'un air consterné.

« Vous connaissez déjà Apollon et Artémis... »

Celle-ci s'évertuait à convaincre son frère de se calmer un peu.

« Et tout au bout de la table, Aphrodite et Arès. »

Emma perçut une note de désapprobation dans sa voix alors qu'elle observait les deux dieux se murmurer des choses à l'oreille.

« Aphrodite est la femme d'Héphaïstos, » précisa t-elle.

« On ne dirait pas, » constata t-elle. « Il accepte qu'elle soit aussi... proche d'Arès ? »

« Pour tout vous dire, elle ne lui a pas vraiment demandé son avis... et il l'aime. »

« Hmm. »

« Vous savez, les dieux sont rarement fidèles à une seule personne. Je ne compte pas le nombre de conquêtes d'Apollon avant qu'il ne rencontre Calliope. »

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Emma, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

« Et Zeus ? » osa t-elle demander.

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse : Hadès lui avait fait une allusion on ne peut plus claire concernant le comportement de son frère. Athéna s'abstint de répondre et lui jeta un regard équivoque à la place.

« Vous avez l'air de détester Hadès, » reprit la déesse.

« Je... » commença Emma, une pointe de colère en elle.

« Et c'est tout à fait légitime, après cette histoire avec Pandémonium. Je voulais juste vous signaler qu'il s'est bien souvent mieux comporté que la plupart des dieux présents ici. »

Emma voulut lui répondre qu'elle s'en moquait pas mal et qu'après Pandémonium, elle ne pourrait jamais le voir autrement que comme celui qui lui avait volé seize ans de sa vie mais se retint par peur de la froisser.

« Pourtant, personne ne l'a accueilli à bras ouverts, » rétorqua t-elle.

Le visage d'Athéna s'assombrit.

« Le parricide n'est pas quelque chose qu'on pardonne facilement, Emma. Même chez les dieux. »

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'a fait ? »

« Tout indique que oui. »

« Pourtant, vous continuez de lui parler. »

« Je suis son amie, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. De plus... il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Peut-être que si nous l'avions davantage soutenu, il n'en serait pas arrivé à de telles extrémités... »

« Hmm... »

Emma prit congé d'Athéna quelques minutes plus tard après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis et aux enfants. Elle était anxieuse : l'euphorie qu'elle avait ressentie en revoyant Regina avait laissé sa place à l'inquiétude d'essuyer un refus de Zeus.

En regagnant sa chambre, elle repensa aux révélations de la déesse. Celle-ci semblait vraiment croire qu'Hadès avait tué Cronos, même s'il s'évertuait à affirmer le contraire...

En s'endormant, Emma songea qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

Cette nuit là, elle rêva d'un cygne, d'un phénix et d'un chat bleu.

oOo

Hadès, voyant Zelena quitter la table, annonça à Athéna et Emma qu'il devait y aller et entreprit de la suivre. Un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une conversation. Même s'il était d'accord avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Il pensa aussi à Lyra qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux... il serra les poings et accéléra le pas. Reculer l'échéance ne servait à rien, il fallait en finir le plus vite possible – peut-être pour ensuite repartir sur de bonnes bases...

Zelena s'était assise sur un banc en pierre. Hadès vint l'y rejoindre, se tenant à une distance respectable d'elle. Ils gardèrent le silence quelque temps, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Rigel n'est pas à Elysium, » lâcha finalement Zelena.

« Non, » confirma Hadès.

« J'aurais tellement aimé le revoir... »

« Je sais... moi aussi. »

Il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais s'abstint.

« J'ai imaginé cette discussion des centaines de fois, ces derniers jours, » reprit-elle. « A tous les reproches que je pourrais te faire. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tu m'as pris mes souvenirs et tu m'as menti pendant seize ans. Fin de l'histoire. »

Hadès secoua la tête. C'était tellement plus que ça...

« Je nous ai construit un royaume, celui dont nous avions rêvé... j'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse. Ne l'as-tu pas été ? »

Il la sentit s'adoucir légèrement.

« Si... j'avais tout ce que je voulais. Ce que je n'avais jamais eu... surtout une famille aimante. »

Le cœur d'Hadès se gonfla d'espoir.

« Mais c'était un mensonge. Rien qu'un mensonge... nous ne sommes même pas mariés, ce n'est qu'une invention de ta part. »

Ils pouvaient toujours l'être... il était prêt à l'épouser sur-le-champ si elle acceptait de le pardonner.

« Tu croyais avoir gagné avec Pandémonium, mais tu as tout perdu, Hadès. Tu aurait pu être si différent si tu n'avais pas été si assoiffé de pouvoir. Tu m'avais moi. Tu aurais pu gagner la confiance de Regina et des autres. Nous aurions pu nous marier pour de vrai. Lyra aurait grandi entre toi et Robin. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas été son père, mais elle t'aurait aimé comme si tu l'étais, j'en suis sûre. Nous aurions pu avoir un enfant un peu plus tard... nous aurions été heureux. »

Elle avait la gorge nouée.

« Mais c'est trop tard, et tu le sais très bien. Regina est morte et Emma ne te le pardonnera jamais. Lyra ne te fera sans doute plus jamais confiance... Rigel est parti et nous ne le reverrons jamais. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une couronne de lauriers ? »

Zelena laissa couler quelques larmes. Hadès voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint : elle avait raison, et ça le tuait de l'admettre.

« Tu n'as pas protesté, quand Apollon m'a demandé si tu étais ma femme hier, » reprit-il.

« J'ignore ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, Hadès. Pas vraiment des époux, mais pas non plus de simples amants... »

Elle soupira et se leva. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il lança avec l'énergie du désespoir :

« La malédiction a supprimé les souvenirs, pas les sentiments. »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Ce qu'il y avait entre nous... c'était réel. Je n'ai rien inventé. C'était _réel_. Ça comptait. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours. »

Elle recommença à sangloter.

« Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficiles ? »

Il la rejoignit et lui saisit les mains.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« C'est déjà fait. »

Elle le força à la lâcher.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » s'effara t-il.

Hadès pouvait encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais _ça_... c'était trop pour lui.

« Si seulement. »

Et elle le planta là sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il renonça à se lancer à sa suite et se contenta de l'observer lui échapper – au sens propre comme au figuré.

Frustré, il dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas laisser sa chevelure s'embraser. Ça ne faisait qu'une petite journée qu'il était sur l'Olympe et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était plus ou moins traité en paria par presque tous les autres dieux et cette situation était de plus en plus insupportable. Il savait bien qu'il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec eux mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. A quoi bon quand personne n'était prêt à croire ce qu'il disait ? Même Athéna le croyait coupable...

Sans compter que personne ne semblait avoir pris ses avertissements au sérieux. Au lieu de garder leurs distances, Emma et les autres avaient entrepris de sympathiser avec les dieux. Apollon et son charisme en particulier avaient su les captiver... Hadès ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir – bien peu avaient été capables de résister à son charme par le passé – mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié malgré tout.

Il se remit en route vers le palais avec la ferme intention de regagner ses appartements le plus vite possible. Malgré sa résolution de rester aussi loin de lui que possible, Hadès savait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il n'ait une nouvelle confrontation avec Zeus. Il était bien décidé à savoir ce dont il avait discuté avec Orphée et ce qu'il lui avait possiblement promis...

Sans être vu, il pénétra dans le palais et s'avança dans les couloirs sombres. Il était presque arrivé à destination quand une voix l'interpella.

« Hadès ? »

Il se figea. C'était August et il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement chaleureux.

« Que veux-tu ? » rétorqua t-il froidement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole une seule fois depuis Pandémonium. Que pouvait vouloir August ? Lui cracher des insultes à la figure ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, contrairement à Maleficient. Parler du bon vieux temps ? C'était risible.

Hadès avisa la main mutilée de son ancien soldat, et n'éprouva aucun remord.

« Si tu attends des excuses, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte, » dit-il, glacial.

« Vraiment ? Vous ne regrettez rien ? »

« Absolument rien. »

Et c'était vrai. Il avait été trahi et avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Fin de l'histoire.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, tu n'es en vie que parce que telle était la volonté de Zelena et Lyra. »

Ce petit détail n'étonna pas August, qui ne releva pas.

« Vous ne regrettez rien, même en sachant que me jeter en prison vous a conduit à votre perte ? »

Hadès commençait à s'impatienter : cette conversation tournait en rond et n'avait aucun intérêt.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai qu'un seul regret : ne pas t'avoir tué quand j'en avais l'occasion, » finit-il par dire d'une voix lourde de menaces. « Tu as dérobé la bombe magique qui a failli tuer Lyra. Si elle était morte... »

« Lyra n'était pas visée. La bombe a été déplacée, elle n'aurait pas dû exploser près de cette fontaine. »

Il balaya ses explications d'un revers de la main.

« L'incompétence de votre groupe en matière d'organisation ne me... »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. La bombe a été déplacée par quelqu'un _d'extérieur_ à notre groupe. »

Cette fois, il demeura perplexe, même si il resta de marbre. Personne en dehors de ses soldats n'avaient connu l'existence et les propriétés de ces bombes magiques.

« Tu veux me faire croire que quelqu'un a déplacé cette bombe en ignorant tout de ses propriétés ? »

August haussa les épaules.

« C'était votre royaume, Hadès. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui s'y passait... »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Hadès n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les rebelles étaient trop bien organisés et n'avaient laissé aucune information sur leurs projets fuiter à Pandémonium – faute de quoi il les aurait démasqués bien plus tôt. Ce qui signifiait que seule une personne extérieure à son royaume aurait pu intervenir et être à l'origine de ce qui avait failli tourner en tragédie...

Hadès se passa une main sur le visage. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Il sentait une explication naître au fond de lui, encore imperceptible, inaccessible mais qui finirait par éclater au grand jour prochainement... Pour l'heure, il se sentait incapable de mettre le doigt dessus alors il décida qu'il occulterait pour l'instant ce problème – il en avait bien d'autres qui accaparaient son esprit.

De retour dans ses appartements, il s'effondra sur son lit, songeur. Il ignorait à quel petit jeu s'adonnait Zeus mais ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Quelles étaient ses intentions vis-à-vis d'Emma ? Hadès se moquait pas mal du sort de la Sauveuse, qu'il trouvait toujours aussi insupportable et inconsciente, mais il s'inquiétait davantage des projets de son frère. Zeus ne prenait jamais aucune décision sans que les conséquences de celle-ci ne lui profitent d'une façon ou d'une autre – pour ça, ils étaient bien les mêmes.

C'est sur la pensée peu plaisante qu'il allait devoir mener l'enquête qu'il s'endormit, troublé.

oOo

« Henry ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête de son carnet à dessins et la tourna vers Lyra, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ça t'embête si je viens discuter un petit moment avec toi ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Elle referma doucement la porte et vint le rejoindre au bord de l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre à sa chambre. Éclairé par le clair de lune, il devina le trouble dans les yeux clairs de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? »

« Oh, juste ce qui me passe par la tête... »

Il lui tendit son esquisse de Fantasia qui broutait dans un pré sous un ciel étoilé, un phénix et un cygne à ses côtés. Sa jument lui manquait beaucoup : à Pandémonium, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il aille lui rendre visite, ou presque. De retour à Storybrooke, elle avait été d'un grand réconfort lorsqu'il lui avait fallu vivre avec la perte de Regina... d'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une de ses meilleures amies.

« Nous ne le reverrons jamais, hein ? » soupira Lyra en lui rendant son carnet.

Henry baissa les yeux. Il savait à quel point elle avait espéré en débarquant à Elysium, à quel point elle avait espéré revoir son frère... l'espoir était parti, à présent, il s'était envolé aussi sûrement que la vie de Regina quand elle avait brisé le Cristal Olympien.

Lyra reprit avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de trouver quelque chose pour la réconforter :

« Tu sais, c'est assez drôle, en fait... j'aurais tout fait pour le revoir, mais je crois bien qu'au fond de moi, une toute petite partie de mon être espérait qu'il ne soit pas à Elysium. Parce que j'aurais dû tout lui dire sur Hadès, tu comprends ? »

Les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux.

« J'aurais dû lui dire que toutes ces années n'ont été que mensonges... que nous ne sommes même pas de vrais frères et sœurs. Ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. Hadès était son héros... notre héros. Alors peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça... ça n'aurait pas été juste de lui imposer une pareille vérité. »

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Je suis perdue, » conclut-elle. « Je ne sais plus qui je suis... plus rien n'a de sens. »

Henry posa son carnet et lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu es mon amie, » affirma t-il.

Ce n'était rien, c'était même insignifiant, une goutte d'eau dans la mer agitée de son esprit, mais Lyra sourit sincèrement et une lueur reconnaissante éclaira son regard. Ce n'était rien mais pour elle, ça valait beaucoup. Ça _comptait_.

« Merci, Henry. »

Elle saisit une mèche de ses cheveux et observa le ciel, pensive.

« Mais en théorie... nous sommes cousins. »

« Pas directement. Je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec Regina... »

Mais elle n'avait pas tort non plus. Ne pas être son fils biologique ne l'avait jamais empêché de considérer Regina comme sa mère...

« Veux-tu vraiment que nous soyons cousins ? » reprit-il tranquillement.

La conversation s'aventurait en des contrées brumeuses. Henry lui-même ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment pour qu'ils osent s'y aventurer et regretta d'avoir fait cette remarque. Lyra, devinant son trouble, n'insista pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Ça ne changerait rien pour moi, » dit-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit... j'espère que Zeus autorisera Emma à ramener Regina... je n'aime pas cet endroit, j'ai hâte que nous partions. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Henry.

Malgré les mises en garde à répétition d'Hadès, l'Olympe ne lui apparaissait pas horrible du tout : les dieux s'étaient montrés plutôt accueillants, surtout Athéna et Apollon.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. »

« Hmm... »

Lyra avait toujours été plus douée que lui pour décoder les signes invisibles, aussi se garda t-il de la démentir.

« Je devrais aller dormir. A demain. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce sans s'attarder davantage. Jetant un dernier regard à son dessin, Henry se glissa lui aussi dans son lit.

Si tout se passait bien, le lendemain verrait la renaissance du phénix.

Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité qu'un de ses rêves se réalise.

oOo

Emma trottait à bonne allure vers l'entrée d'Elysium. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée après une autre nuit agitée, Zeus l'avait informée qu'il avait pris sa décision et lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Regina et Lily.

Son cœur battait à toute allure et l'espoir en elle grandissait à chaque seconde : pourquoi Zeus aurait-il insisté pour qu'elles soient présentes au moment du verdict s'il avait l'intention de refuser purement et simplement de les laisser repartir dans le monde des vivants ? Elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Zeus avait accepté, Lily et Regina allaient repartir avec eux et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Arrivée à Elysium, elle ralentit. Une nouvelle fois, elle ignorait où trouver Regina. Celle-ci lui avait indiqué la veille que la plupart des héros vivaient dans des pavillons disséminés un peu partout mais Emma n'avait pas pensé à lui demander l'emplacement du sien.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Quelqu'un l'avait interpellée d'une voix claire. Elle se tourna vers la femme gracile qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Oh, euh... »

« Vous êtes Emma Swan, non ? »

Décidément, tout le monde dans cet endroit semblait la connaître...

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« J'ai vu vos amies il y a peine cinq minutes... elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie d'Elysium, vous avez dû les manquer de peu. »

« Ah... très bien, je vous remercie... ? »

« Pénélope. »

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, elle était certaine de le connaître mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une fois de plus, son inculture en matière de mythologie se manifestait de façon flagrante... Henry aurait su, lui. Emma regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé un petit cours de rattrapage avant leur départ.

Elle salua Pénélope et rebroussa chemin. Lily et Regina l'attendaient bien près de l'arche. Si cette dernière restait de marbre, Lily faisait les cent pas, incapable de dissimuler son impatience.

« C'est l'heure de la grande révélation, hein ? » lança t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa l'arche. Regina roula des yeux et lui emboîta le pas.

« Comment tu vas ? » lui demanda Emma qui se tordait les mains.

« Mieux que toi, visiblement, » rétorqua Regina.

« J'ai tellement peur... d'un côté, je me dis que si Zeus avait voulu refuser, il l'aurait fait dès le début, mais de l'autre... et s'il avait joué avec moi ? »

« Hmm... il ne m'a pas paru comme étant particulièrement sadique. »

« Comment ça ? »

Emma s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

« Il a tenu à nous rencontrer peu après notre arrivée. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Emma n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'allusion d'Hadès lui explosa de nouveau en pleine face. Et si... et si...

Devinant son trouble, Regina lui saisit le bras.

« Emma. Il voulait juste discuter. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. »

« Rien du tout ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

La gorge serrée, Emma acquiesça finalement tandis que Lily, qui s'était arrêtée elle aussi, leur faisait de grands signes.

« Vous venez ou quoi ? »

Elles reprirent leur route. Malgré ce que lui avait assuré Regina, Emma n'était pas rassurée pour autant : pourquoi Zeus s'intéressait-il à elle ? Parce qu'elle avait été celle qui avait réussi à briser la malédiction d'Hadès ? Ou pour autre chose ?

Bien trop tôt à son goût, elles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône où tous les autres dieux étaient déjà réunis. Lily s'empressa de rejoindre August et sa mère, lesquels n'étaient pas bien rassurés. Emma laissa Regina retrouver Henry alors qu'elle-même s'avançait vers le trône de Zeus, devant lequel elle ploya le genou. Un coup d'œil vers sa droite lui apprit qu'Hadès dévisageait son frère avec une hostilité non dissimulée.

« Emma Swan. L'heure est venue pour moi d'annoncer ma décision... »

Le cœur de la Sauveuse tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez. Vous êtes la première mortelle à pénétrer dans mon royaume. »

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

« Le courage est une vertu à laquelle je demeure sensible. De plus, j'ai suivi votre parcours avec attention... il semble qu'aucun danger ne vous résiste bien longtemps. »

A quoi menaient donc toutes ces flatteries ? Emma espérait, encore et encore...

« Par conséquent, j'estime que vous méritez une récompense. Vous êtes autorisée à ramener Regina et Lily avec vous... »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que des exclamations de joie retentirent derrière elle, mais Emma était trop sonnée pour réagir.

Il avait accepté.

Il était d'accord.

Elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien.

Un sourire s'était à peine dessiné sur ses lèvres que Zeus se racla la gorge.

« Cependant... il est évident que les choses ne peuvent êtres aussi simples. »

Les exclamations moururent aussitôt.

« Elysium est un endroit conçu pour les plus grands héros... mais êtes-vous vraiment digne d'eux, Emma Swan ? »

Où Zeus voulait-il en venir ?

« Achille, Bellérophon, Héraclès, Jason, Œdipe, Persée, Thésée, Ulysse. Tous sont à Elysium. Tous font partie des plus grands héros que ce monde ait jamais connu. Voilà le marché que je vous propose : tous ont réussi des exploits qui leur ont valu leur place à Elysium. Je vais vous soumettre des épreuves similaires à celles qu'ils ont vécues. Réussissez, et vous serez autorisée à ramener Regina et Lily. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

L'espoir revint, mais la panique avec lui. Des épreuves ? Elles devaient forcément être extrêmement périlleuses si elles avaient valu une place à Elysium pour tous ces héros... Emma ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue. Elle n'allait pas renoncer parce que les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées que prévu.

« C'est d'accord. »

Zeus parut satisfait de sa réponse, au contraire d'Hadès qui la foudroya du regard.

« Parfait. Quelques précisions : vous n'êtes pas autorisée à solliciter ou accepter une quelconque aide des dieux. »

Il coula un regard vers Hadès.

« Vous avez cependant le droit de demander l'assistance et les conseils des héros d'Elysium. Votre première épreuve sera semblable à celle réussie par Bellérophon et aura lieu dans une semaine. »

Déterminée, Emma acquiesça mais Hadès ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Vous êtes complètement _folle_. Vous allez y laisser votre peau ! »

Il alla se planter devant Zeus, qui ne broncha pas.

« A quoi joues-tu ? »

« Je ne joue pas. Je lui ai proposé un marché équitable... »

« Équitable ? Elle n'est pas assez forte. Ces héros ne s'en sont sortis que de justesse pour la plupart. Elle va _mourir_. »

« Je ne te savais pas que tu te souciais de son sort... »

« Ce dont je me soucie, c'est de savoir ce que tu mijotes. »

Zeus se leva et toisa son frère avec une fascination désolée. Emma remarqua leurs similitudes pour la première fois. Ils avaient la même façon de se tenir, la même aura charismatique... le même goût pour le chaos, aussi, probablement.

« Mon frère... toutes ces années t'ont vraiment rendu paranoïaque. »

Hadès fulminait et crispa les poings. Emma fut certaine qu'il allait se jeter sur son frère mais ce dernier le coupa dans son élan de fureur :

« J'imagine que la disparition de ton fils n'a rien arrangé. »

« Comment oses-tu... »

Zelena, qui avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle depuis le début, fixait à présent Zeus avec hostilité. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que Zeus venait de narguer ouvertement un père endeuillé ?

« Paix, mon frère ! J'imagine que cette mascarade a assez duré... »

Il promena son regard sur l'assistance. Les autres dieux, gênés pour la plupart, évitaient soigneusement de regarder Hadès. Athéna en particulier gardait la tête baissée, comme résignée.

« Quelle mascarade ? » jeta Hadès, méfiant.

Zeus ne répondit pas mais fixa la porte de la salle du trône, restée entrouverte. Un chat gris-bleu se faufila par l'ouverture et traversa la pièce d'un pas aérien. Il passa entre les jambes d'Emma et vint se camper près de Zeus.

« Pito ? » lança t-elle, perplexe.

Zeus éclata de rire.

« Pito... votre fils ne manque pas d'humour, Emma. Pour ce qui est de bon sens, ça... c'est une autre histoire. »

« De bon sens ? » répéta t-elle.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Beaucoup trop de questions non résolues se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'agaçaient.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua t-elle.

Hadès avait l'air tout aussi perplexe.

« Ne vous rappelez-vous pas quand ce chat est apparu à Pandémonium ? » l'interrogea Zeus d'un air ennuyé.

« Euh... »

Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Un matin, alors qu'elle était à la boulangerie avec Maleficient et Lily, Pito était simplement apparu et elle avait pris l'habitude de le nourrir régulièrement... Mais maintenant que Zeus le lui faisait remarquer, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'imbriquer dans son esprit.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un an, » répondit-elle.

Hadès commençait lui aussi à comprendre. Son visage se vidait progressivement de toutes ses couleurs. Zeus, lui, semblait bien s'amuser.

« Tous les signes étaient pourtant là... »

« Non, » coupa Hadès. « Non... »

« ...j'avoue ne jamais avoir compris ta passion pour l'astronomie, mon frère. »

Emma observa la fourrure bleue de Pito d'un œil nouveau. C'était tellement évident... comment n'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ?

« Je crois que cette apparence n'est plus nécessaire, » dit Zeus au chat.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux. Dans un flash de lumière, il disparut.

A sa place se tenait un adolescent aux cheveux blond argenté et aux yeux irisés. Emma l'avait vu trop de fois pour ne pas le reconnaître. Sous le choc, elle vacilla légèrement.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur l'assemblée. Ce fut Lyra qui s'éloigna de Zelena, paralysée, qui vint se planter devant lui et leva une main hésitante, comme si elle avait affaire à un spectre. Elle lui toucha la joue et celui-ci la recouvrit de sa main.

« Lyra, » dit-il avec affection. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je ne peux pas y croire... c'est vraiment toi. »

Son rire se mêla à ses larmes de joie et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Le Prince-Lumière venait de renaître sous leurs yeux.

* * *

Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné qui était vraiment Pito :). J'ai reçu pas mal de questions/suppositions sur son identité, j'espère que cette révélation ne vous a pas déçus !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

**Me voilà de retour. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! **

Alex : je suis contente que ça ait été une surprise pour toi ! (bonne j'espère) Les pensées de ce cher Zeus resteront encore obscures un moment, j'en ai peur... ;)

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 6**

_"Do not forever with thy vailed lids_

_Seek for thy noble father in the dust"_

_"Ne t'acharne pas, les paupières ainsi baissées,_

_A chercher ton noble père dans la poussière"_

_Hamlet, _acte I, scène II

oOo

Emma ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

La scène qui se déroulait devant elle était surréaliste, à tel point qu'elle finit par douter de la réalité des événements. Comment ceci pouvait être réel ? Rigel était censé être mort. Non, il était mort. La seule étincelle de Pandémonium s'était éteinte et n'avait laissé que le chaos derrière elle.

C'était impossible, et pourtant, il se tenait là, en chair et en os, il respirait, il souriait alors que Lyra l'étreignait avec force.

Zelena ne mit pas longtemps à réagir : elle fondit en larmes et se jeta sur son fils avec une énergie qu'Emma ne lui soupçonnait pas. La blonde laissa un léger sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres : en dépit du peu de sympathie que lui inspirait Zelena en général, elle ne pouvait pas rester entièrement de marbre face à son émotion.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Tu étais mort ! Tu avais disparu... »

La rousse ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de lui répondre et l'enserra de nouveau. Rigel la repoussa gentiment.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

A leur tour, Henry, Grace et Violet s'approchèrent. Celle-ci, qui avait été sa petite-amie, versa quelques larmes. Rigel les essuya avec douceur avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Seule une personne ne participa pas à cette explosion d'allégresse : loin d'être heureux, Hadès se décomposait un peu plus chaque seconde. Le visage livide, il était cloué sur place, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Non, » répétait-il. « C'est impossible. »

Rigel se désintéressa un instant de ses amis pour se tourner vers son père. Emma fut un temps surprise du peu de chaleur qui luisait dans ses yeux opale, lui qui avait tant idolâtré Hadès par le passé, avant d'en déduire qu'il avait sûrement dû apprendre quelques petites choses sur son compte pendant tout ce temps...

Hadès trouva la force de bouger et se planta devant Zeus.

« Quel est ce maléfice ? » cracha t-il.

« Il n'y a aucun maléfice, » répondit calmement celui-ci. « Il s'agit bien de Rigel... Ton unique enfant. »

C'était une pique gratuite et méchante, mais Lyra, trop absorbée par son frère, ne sembla pas l'entendre et Hadès choisit de ne pas relever. Emma échangea un regard avec Regina, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Son regard concentré indiqua à la blonde qu'elle cogitait, troublée par quelque chose. Avisant son air concerné, Regina lui sourit pour la rassurer, mais Emma sut qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous et décida qu'elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Hadès d'une voix vacillante.

Il consentit finalement à s'avancer vers Rigel. Emma s'aperçut que celui-ci avait grandi : à présent, il faisait presque la même taille que son père. Elle avait oublié à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

« Tu étais mort. J'ai retourné la moindre parcelle de Pandémonium pour te retrouver. Tu avais disparu. »

« Précisément, » répondit Rigel d'une voix posée. « Tu n'as jamais retrouvé mon corps... »

Les rouages s'imbriquaient dans l'esprit d'Hadès.

« Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais _ici _? »

Son visage reprenait des couleurs, et virait à présent au rouge brique. Hadès s'en prit une nouvelle fois à son frère :

« Ce sanglier, c'était toi, pas vrai ? »

« En quelque sorte. Disons qu'Arès m'a rendu un petit service... »

Tous les regards pivotèrent vers celui-ci, qui ne broncha pas. Ses traits durs restèrent de marbre et Emma le trouva intimidant. Pas de façon subtile, comme Hadès, mais plus directement, comme s'il était fait de force brute qui casserait en deux le premier qui se risquerait à le contrarier.

« Comment savais-tu où le trouver ? »

« Ton royaume n'était pas particulièrement grand. Ça n'a pas été difficile de cerner ses habitudes... notamment celle d'aller monter son cheval dans la forêt. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zeus semblait être bien informé sur ce qui s'était passé à Pandémonium, ce qui la laissait perplexe. Hadès avait banni toute magie de son royaume – mise à part la sienne – et par conséquent, elle doutait que quiconque sur l'Olympe ait pu voir ce qui se passait. Ce qui signifiait qu'à moins d'avoir été présent en personne, Zeus n'aurait pas dû se retrouver en possession de telles informations...

« Puisque c'est l'heure des grandes révélations... » reprit le dieu.

Il claqua des doigts et un casque apparut dans ses mains. Il le jeta aux pieds d'Hadès d'un geste négligent.

« J'imagine que je peux te le rendre. Il t'appartient, après tout... »

Emma voyait mal ce que ce casque venait faire là-dedans, mais Hadès, lui, reconnut parfaitement l'objet. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le métal lisse.

« Ma kunée, » murmura t-il.

Son ton redevint accusateur.

« Comment as-tu osé me la prendre ?! »

Le bouche de Zeus se tordit en une moue amusée. Emma n'aimait pas ça. A tout instant, la situation pouvait dégénérer, transformant de fait la salle du trône en champ de bataille.

« C'est assez... drôle que tu me poses cette question alors que tu m'as toi aussi pris quelque chose qui m'appartenait... c'est avec mon Cristal Olympien que tu t'es crée ce semblant de royaume... »

Hadès en resta bouche bée. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de renchérir, Zeus sembla décider qu'il avait assez de cette discussion : fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles... j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. »

Avant de quitter la salle, il s'adressa à Emma.

« Je vous suggère de ne pas tarder à vous préparer. Les héros pourront en témoigner, les épreuves que je vous réserve n'ont rien d'une promenade de santé. »

Un moment de flottement suivit son départ. Toujours médusé, Hadès avait le regard rivé sur la porte, l'étrange casque serré entre ses mains. Reprenant ses esprits, Emma s'avança vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle directement. « Et à quoi ça sert ? »

Hadès lui jeta un regard méprisant, comme si ses questions l'importunaient au plus au point dans un moment pareil.

« Ma kunée. Elle permet de rendre invisible son porteur. Je le croyais perdue... J'imagine qu'il ne faut plus guère s'étonner que Zeus soit au courant de tout ce qui se soit passé à Pandémonium. »

« Je croyais que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du royaume, » rétorqua Emma.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Combien de fois faut-il que je vous le répète ? Zeus a des pouvoirs dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence. Il est dangereux. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote, avec votre sens de l'honneur et vos belles paroles... vous ne réussirez jamais ces épreuves. Vous allez _mourir_. »

Il coula un regard vers Regina. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis la fin de Pandémonium et ce court laps de temps n'avait en rien diminué l'hostilité qui régnait entre eux, Emma pouvait le sentir.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, » répliqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua les autres dieux quitter la pièce en murmurant, suivis de Maleficient, August et Lily. Saisissant cette chance de s'éclipser elle aussi, elle reprit :

« Viens Regina. Notre place n'est pas ici... »

Même si elle était curieuse d'entendre ce que Rigel avait à dire, elle avait assez vu Hadès pour la journée. Pour qui se prenait-il, à lui dicter sans arrêt sa conduite comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant ? Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis, le dieu ferait mieux de balayer devant sa porte avant de lui faire la morale...

A aucun moment elle ne remarqua le regard sombre de Regina derrière elle.

oOo

Toujours aussi furieux et confus, Hadès regarda Emma et Regina s'éloigner les dents serrées. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Zeus ait osé l'espionner pendant tout ce temps, mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui par-dessus tout, c'était bien qu'il lui ait arraché son fils. Il n'avait même pas daigné lui offrir une explication. En avait-il seulement une, sinon avoir eu la volonté de le tourmenter encore et encore ?

Un peu à l'écart, il observait Rigel. Celui-ci avait grandi et son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait le plus son attention. Il avait perçu un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux. Envolée, l'admiration innocente qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il avait très bien vu la méfiance et la froideur derrière ses prunelles d'opale. Hadès crispa les poings. Qu'est-ce que Zeus avait bien pu lui raconter toute cette année ?

La joie des retrouvailles s'étant un peu atténuée, Zelena posa enfin la question qui étaient sur toutes les lèvres :

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Hadès n'était plus très sûr d'avoir véritablement envie de le savoir. L'ignorance avait parfois ses vertus, et la vérité n'allait que le peiner un peu plus, il le savait.

« Comme Zeus vous l'a dit, Arès est venu me chercher sous la forme d'un sanglier. »

« T'enlever, plutôt, » rétorqua Henry.

Hadès n'en montra rien mais il était entièrement d'accord avec lui.

« ...j'imagine, » reprit Rigel. « Il m'a amené ici, sur l'Olympe, auprès de Zeus. »

« Pourquoi ? » lança t-il, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Quelle fantaisie son frère avait-il bien pu lui servir ?

Rigel, qui l'avait soigneusement ignoré jusque là, tourna son regard vers lui. Son regard distant fut bien plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu subir jusqu'à présent.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait que je connaisse la vérité sur qui tu étais. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas que son neveu vive dans le mensonge pour l'éternité. »

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Hadès n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème à admettre ses crimes parce qu'il n'importait pas la moindre importance à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Mais là, face aux yeux accusateurs de son fils, de sa chair et son sang, d'une partie de lui, tout prenait une autre ampleur. L'ombre d'une nouvelle émotion émergeait.

Il refusa de l'appeler honte.

« Zeus ne se soucie de personne à part lui-même, » trouva t-il la force de répondre après avoir dégluti difficilement.

Rigel l'étudia avec attention.

« Es-tu sûr d'être si différent de lui ? »

Il en demeura une fois de plus sans voix. Lyra intervint :

« Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé croire que tu étais mort ? » s'effara t-elle. « Ta disparition nous a brisé le cœur. J'étais si triste... je pensais que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse. »

Son ton était devenu légèrement accusateur. Rigel baissa la tête.

« Je sais... j'ai vu. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait signe, alors ? » lança Violet, une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Pourquoi avoir passé tout ce temps à nous observer sous les traits d'un chat ? »

Il refusa de croiser son regard et gardait les yeux fixés vers le sol.

« Je t'aimais, » reprit Violet, les lèvres pincées. « Je t'aimais tellement... comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ? »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il. « C'était mieux ainsi. »

Hadès eut la désagréable impression que Rigel ne leur disait pas tout. Zeus l'avait-il menacé pour qu'il garde le silence ?

« C'est Zeus qui t'a appris à te transformer en chat ? » demanda Zelena.

« Non, c'est Athéna. »

Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac. _Athéna_.

Elle savait. Elle savait que Rigel était sur l'Olympe et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle lui avait délibérément menti. _Sa meilleure amie_.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Hadès se sentit véritablement trahi.

« Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant, non ? » osa Lyra d'une petite voix. « Tu vas rentrer avec nous dès qu'Emma aura sauvé Regina et Lily. »

L'ombre d'un doute s'était pourtant immiscée dans sa voix. Hadès n'eut qu'à voir la façon dont Rigel fronça légèrement les sourcils pour comprendre quelle serait sa réponse.

« Nous verrons, » éluda t-il.

Oh, non, il n'aimait pas les nouveaux mystères qui entouraient son fils. Les non-dits étaient son domaine, pas le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Zeus, » insista t-il.

La haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère ne faisait que se renforcer. Il avait pensé que toutes ces décennies passées loin de lui avaient fini par l'atténuer mais il savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une illusion. La flamme de la colère brûlait toujours, vive et destructrice.

« Tu as assassiné ton propre père. Si quelqu'un n'est pas digne de confiance ici, c'est bien toi. »

Sa remarque jeta un froid. Même Henry jetait à Hadès des regards suspicieux, à présent. Il s'était rarement senti aussi démuni. Tout le contrôle qu'il avait exercé ces seize dernières années s'amenuisait à chaque seconde. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien, et il serait emporté par un courant dévastateur. Peut-être se noierait-il.

« _Je n'ai pas tué Cronos._ »

Conscient d'avoir perdu cette bataille, il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Les regards posés sur lui étaient des coups de poignard.

Oui, il avait perdu cette bataille, mais jamais il ne s'avouerait vaincu. Jamais il ne laisserait Zeus l'emporter.

Il allait gagner cette guerre.

oOo

« Tout va bien ? » demanda August d'une voix inquiète.

Lily lui offrit un maigre sourire en guise de réponse.

« Tout va bien, » assura t-elle, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

C'était comme si toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant débarquer August et Maleficient s'était soudainement évaporée. Quand elle les avait vus, à Elysium, elle avait cru que son cœur allait se fissurer sous l'émotion. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi fort. Ils étaient venus la chercher. Elle était morte mais même ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour les empêcher de partir à sa recherche.

Quand elle les avait vus, elle avait cessé d'être une petite fille abandonnée dont personne n'avait jamais voulu. Elle avait oublié cette instant terrible où l'épée lui avait transpercé le ventre, avait déchiré sa chair, ces secondes de pure terreur où sa vie s'était répandue autour d'elle en gouttes écarlates.

Lily les avait crus, quand ils lui avaient affirmé avoir une chance de la ramener. Pourquoi auraient-ils menti ? Ils étaient venus pour elle, et ils allaient quitter cet endroit ensemble.

Mais Lily aurait dû le savoir dès le début, dès l'instant où Zeus était venu à leur rencontre, elle et Regina. Elle l'avait compris quand il avait énoncé ses conditions, quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Mort, c'est mort._

Elle était morte, et elle resterait morte. Elle les avait rencontrés, elle, ces héros qu'il avait mentionnés. Elle avait regardé Regina, et Regina l'avait regardée, et elles avaient su toutes les deux.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'Emma a une chance de l'emporter, » dit doucement Maleficient.

Entendre ses propres pensées dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui fit un drôle d'effet, et elle se sentit soudain très lasse.

« Non, » confirma t-elle.

Oh, le destin avait été bien cruel. Toutes ces années si proche de Maleficient, mais si loin à la fois... Quand elle s'était réveillée à Elysium, elle se souvenait de tout, mais c'était trop tard.

Elle était morte dans l'ignorance.

« Je t'ai connue plus optimiste, » tenta de plaisanter August, comme s'il voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment que tout était peine perdue.

« C'est vrai, » admit-elle. « Mais il n'y a rien d'optimiste dans la mort. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle serra les lèvres, luttant pour ne pas les laisser couler. August l'attira contre lui et lui fit presque mal tellement il la serra, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Avoir mal, c'était être vivante, encore un peu.

« Aie confiance en Emma, » lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille, si bas qu'elle imagina un instant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. « Elle nous a sauvés avant. Elle peut encore le faire. »

Lily voulait tellement le croire... peut-être le pouvait-elle ? Peut-être que si elle se répétait sans cesse qu'Emma allait réussir ces épreuves impossibles... oui, peut-être... elle allait essayer.

Après tout, elle était morte.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

oOo

« Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, » exigea Emma.

Elles s'étaient assises sur un banc en pierre près de l'entrée d'Elysium depuis deux heures déjà et Regina ne parvenait plus à cacher son inquiétude. Oh, elle avait bien essayé de donner le change, au début, mais elle était incapable de se réjouir de ce que Zeus leur avait annoncé.

« J'ai une chance de te ramener avec moi, » insista la blonde. « Tu ne te rends pas compte ? C'était inespéré... »

Regina garda le silence.

« Regina ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, Emma. »

L'expression avenante d'Emma s'évanouit aussitôt et ses traits se durcirent.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce que t'a proposé Zeus. Tu aurais dû refuser directement, et repartir à Storybrooke tant que... »

_Tant que tu es encore vivante._

« ...tant que c'est encore possible. »

Elle essayait d'être le plus froide possible. Elle ne voulait pas la blesser mais Emma était bien trop têtue, et Regina était à court d'options.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle entendit une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

« Je suis venue pour toi, Regina, pour te ramener... comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! Comment peux-tu penser que je serais capable de t'abandonner ?! »

« Parce que tu vas mourir ! »

Regina se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait crié. L'expression blessée d'Emma lui fit presque plus de mal que la sensation de s'envoler en dehors de son corps.

« Je ne vais pas... »

« Emma, j'ai parlé à ces héros. Ce qu'ils ont réussi... c'est incroyable. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

« Je me suis battue contre un dragon, et j'ai gagné. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, je me suis retrouvée face à un géant, et j'ai gagné. J'ai affronté la Reine des Neiges, et j'ai gagné. Cruella s'est mise en travers de mon chemin, et j'ai gagné. »

Alors qu'elle lui déroulait la liste de ses victoires, Regina se sentait encore plus dépitée.

« Emma, » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu as perdu contre Hadès. Nous avons tous perdu. Tu perdras contre Zeus. Il doit forcément savoir que tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Alors c'était quoi, tout ce que j'ai affronté ? Une promenade de santé ? »

« Tu n'es pas invincible ! »

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, les joues rougies. Emma l'affronta du regard quelques instants, avant de baisser les yeux.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« La question n'est pas là. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te ramener, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ? »

Cette conversation allait beaucoup trop loin. Avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle allait assurément regretter, Regina lança, en évitant de la regarder :

« Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je te verrai demain. »

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement, ignorant les appels d'Emma. Elle voulait oublier la lueur de déception qu'elle avait aperçue dans ses yeux. Elle voulait oublier cet horrible instant où elle avait senti sa propre vie s'envoler, où elle avait brisé ce maudit Cristal et où elle s'était effondrée, complètement impuissante.

Regina souhaitait presque qu'Emma ne soit jamais venue pour elle. Que cela allait-il bien leur apporter, à part davantage de douleur et de peine ?

Elle allait franchir l'entrée d'Elysium quand une voix désagréablement familière l'interrompit.

« Vous avez plus de bon sens que la Sauveuse. »

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et crispa les poings. Elle avait bien envie de lui en coller un en pleine figure mais eut assez de bon sens pour se retenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-elle froidement.

Hadès sortit de l'ombre et vint se planter devant elle. C'était leur première conversation depuis Pandémonium mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait particulièrement envie de parler à l'autre.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avez votre fils ? » lança t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La pseudo résurrection de Rigel ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais connu que par les récits qui étaient faits de lui, Regina savait que le Prince-Lumière n'était plus celui qu'il était peine plus d'un an plus tôt.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Emma ? » demanda t-il sur le même ton.

Elle avait espéré que la défaite lui apprendrait l'humilité. Elle s'était trompée.

« Emma est trop têtue, » lâcha t-elle finalement.

« Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Vous, au moins, comprenez bien que c'est sans issue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Même si elle le savait au fond d'elle, l'entendre de sa part lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

_Mort, c'est mort._

« Si vous pensez que j'arriverai à l'en dissuader, vous vous trompez. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux discuter avec vous. Je me moque pas mal de ce qui peut bien lui arriver. Elle a eu le choix, et elle a été assez idiote pour choisir la mort. »

_Évidemment que tu te moques de ce qui lui arrivera. Tu as menacé de la tuer, tu ne te souviens pas ?_

« Et de quoi voulez-vous discuter, alors ? »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

C'était tellement inattendu que Regina faillit éclater de rire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, mais réalisa qu'Hadès était mortellement sérieux.

« Et pour quoi le grand Dieu des Enfers aurait-il besoin d'aide ? » ironisa t-elle.

Même si son air impertinent devait l'agacer au plus haut point, Hadès choisit de ne pas relever.

« Rigel, ainsi que presque tout le monde sur l'Olympe, pense que j'ai assassiné mon père. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à prouver mon innocence. »

De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Oh, ce qu'elle avait envie de l'envoyer promener...

« Votre innocence ? »

Il était de notoriété commune sur l'Olympe que Cronos avait été tué par son propre fils. Regina, qui connaissait Hadès, n'avait jamais remis en cause cette version de l'histoire.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit-il froidement.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vous croire. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderai ? Je ne vous dois rien du tout. »

_Je suis morte à cause de toi._

Regina ignorait tout de la cause de sa mort. Elle savait seulement que les rêves qu'elle avait faits à Pandémonium la lui avaient annoncée, même si Emma avait refusé d'y croire. Cependant, elle soupçonnait Hadès d'y être mêlé, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Eh bien... il me serait peut-être possible d'éviter la mort à Emma. »

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Zeus a interdit aux dieux de l'aider. »

« Je ne vais pas l'aider à remporter ces épreuves, » rétorqua t-il comme si elle l'avait insulté. « En revanche, comme je l'ai dit, je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte de la garder en vie... vous avez sans doute remarqué que l'Olympe est une fosse aux serpents. »

Le dernier mot qu'il avait employé était terriblement ironique.

_Oui, une fosse aux serpents, et tu en es le Roi._

« ...admettons que j'accepte. Que voulez-vous que je fasse, exactement ? »

« Vous avez accès à Elysium, contrairement à moi. Vous renseigner serait un bon point de départ... beaucoup de héros y étaient déjà quand... quand Cronos est mort. »

Elle hésitait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aider Hadès, qu'elle croyait coupable et capable de raconter n'importe quoi pour redorer son image, mais d'un autre côté... elle ne pouvait pas veiller sur Emma et serait rassurée de savoir qu'une ombre la suivait, même si c'était celle d'Hadès.

« C'est d'accord. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du dieu. Furieuse de lui avoir accordé ce qu'il voulait malgré elle, Regina s'empressa de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans l'enceinte d'Elysium, certain qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Aucune magie ne l'en empêchait mais elle avait appris que la règle interdisant aux dieux d'y pénétrer était presque sacrée.

Elle croisa Œdipe, avec lequel elle avait sympathisé, et lui fit un signe de la main, qu'il lui rendit. Le voir ainsi lui fit immédiatement penser à Hadès. Œdipe avait tué son père... tout comme elle. Était-ce pour ça qu'Hadès était venu lui demander son aide à elle, et non pas à Emma, qui était pourtant bien plus habituée à mener l'enquête ?

Regina baissa les yeux vers le sol, et imagina Cronos réduit en poussière, comme le cœur de son père. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

Malgré la « protection » d'Hadès, Emma finirait-elle en poussière, elle aussi ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais je retourne bientôt en cours et j'ai pas mal de livres à lire avant la rentrée, et donc moins de temps pour écrire... le rythme de publication va sûrement passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie repris un peu plus d'avance.**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 7**

_"Virtue itself scapes not calumnious strokes"_

_"Vertu elle-même n'échappe pas aux coups de la calomnie"_

_Hamlet_, acte I, scène III

oOo

« Bonjour, je cherche Bellérophon. »

Emma s'était levée aux aurores. Toujours remontée contre Regina après leur altercation de la veille, elle n'avait eu envie de croiser personne, pas même Apollon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Regina doute à ce point d'elle... certes, la blonde avait parfaitement conscience de la difficulté de ce qui l'attendait, mais tout de même. Elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle n'était pas totalement incompétente... pourquoi sa victoire semblait-elle tellement improbable ? Emma doutait déjà assez d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas besoin que Regina se mette à douter elle aussi.

Elle s'était adressée à la première personne qu'elle avait croisée sans prêter attention à son identité et fut donc légèrement surprise de voir Orphée relever la tête.

« Oh... c'est vous, » dit-elle, radoucie.

Elle eut honte d'avoir parlé aussi sèchement, mais Orphée ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Bonjour, Emma, » répondit-il de sa voix chantante. « Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à lui. »

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'Emma saisit sans hésiter. Même s'il était le fils adoptif d'Apollon, il ne lui semblait pas être un coureur de jupons et par conséquent, la proximité physique ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'avec le Dieu des arts.

La blonde fut une fois de plus frappée par son air rêveur et mélancolique. Ses prunelles sombres semblaient être à des lieues d'Elysium... elle décida alors de l'interroger.

« Le soir de mon arrivée, vous jouiez de la lyre pour les dieux, » avança t-elle.

« Effectivement, » confirma t-il.

« Hmm... vous sembliez attendre quelque chose de Zeus, je me trompe ? »

Si c'était possible, ses yeux se voilèrent davantage. Emma se sentit alors coupable : venait-elle de réveiller malgré elle des souvenirs particulièrement douloureux ? Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui répondre, il soupira longuement et se lança :

« Connaissez-vous mon histoire ? »

« Euh... laissez-moi réfléchir... »

Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'Hadès lui avait raconté.

« Votre femme Eurydice a été mordue par un serpent et en est morte. Vous êtes allé la chercher aux Enfers, où Hadès a accepté de vous donner de l'ambroisie pour la ramener à la vie... »

« C'est un bon début, » confirma t-il. « Il a accepté après m'avoir entendu jouer de la lyre... en échange, il me l'a prise, mais peu m'importait, parce que j'avais retrouvé mon Eurydice... »

L'affection avec laquelle il parlait d'elle serra le cœur d'Emma de manière inexplicable.

« Je l'ai ramenée dans le monde des vivants. Nous avons vécu quelques années d'un bonheur parfait... jusqu'à ce que des femmes jalouses m'assassinent. »

Son air horrifié le fit sourire tristement.

« Mon exploit héroïque m'a valu une place à Elysium... j'avais bravé la mort, vous voyez ? J'étais allé là où presque aucun mortel n'était jamais allé, si ce n'est Ulysse... je suis arrivé ici, et j'ai attendu. Eurydice était inconsolable, comme moi après l'avoir perdue la première fois. Elle s'est laissé dépérir, et en est morte quelques mois plus tard. »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble ? »

Elle comprit alors pourquoi Eurydice n'était nulle part à Elysium.

« Oh... »

« Elysium est un endroit pour les héros, et bien qu'elle fût l'héroïne de mon cœur, Eurydice ne remplissait pas les critères pour être admise ici. Elle est dans le Pré de l'Asphodèle... loin de moi. »

Emma trouva son histoire d'une tristesse infinie... condamné à passer l'éternité loin de celle qu'il aimait. Était-ce ce qui l'attendait avec Regina ?

« Ce que vous avez demandé à Zeus, c'est de pouvoir être de nouveau avec elle... » devina t-elle.

« Oui. Cela fait des siècles que je renouvelle régulièrement ma demande... ces derniers temps, il me semblait plus réceptif... »

« Hmm... »

Les avertissements d'Hadès lui revinrent machinalement à l'esprit. Zeus bluffait-il ? Pourquoi donnerait-il de faux espoirs à Orphée ? Lui avait-il donné de faux espoirs à elle aussi en lui faisant miroiter la possibilité de sauver Regina ?

Ses réflexions inquiètes furent interrompues par l'apparition d'un héros aux cheveux sombres.

« Bonjour, Bellérophon, » dit Orphée. « Je te présente Emma. Elle a besoin de ton aide. »

« Oui, je m'en doutais. »

Son accord avec Zeus avait donc déjà fait le tour d'Elysium... rien ne semblait pouvoir rester secret, ici, ce qui la contraria encore davantage.

« Je te la confie. »

Énergique et décidé, Bellérophon ne s'embarrassa pas de banalités ou autres platitudes et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Où allons-nous ? » dit-elle en courant presque pour le rattraper.

« Aux écuries, » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Les écuries ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Attendez un instant, » articula t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a valu votre place à Elysium, exactement ? »

Une fois de plus, elle étalait son inculture mais elle préférait avoir l'air stupide que de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dans quoi elle allait s'engager.

« J'ai dompté Pégase et j'ai vaincu une chimère, » répondit-il sans ralentir après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

Ils sortirent d'Elysium. Emma crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

« Une chimère ?! »

« Mais rassurez-vous, les chimères sont devenues presque impossibles à trouver de nos jours... j'imagine qu'il vous suffira de dompter Pégase. »

Bellérophon laissait-il entendre que cela ne serait qu'une formalité ? Médusée, c'est presque à reculons qu'Emma entra à sa suite dans les écuries. A peine eut-elle jeté un coup d'œil aux chevaux qu'elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici.

« Bon ! » lui lança Bellérophon. « Vous avez de l'expérience avec les chevaux ? »

Il s'était arrêté devant le premier box, où un cheval à la robe blanche les dévisageait d'un air curieux. Il lui paraissait immense et elle eut la nausée rien qu'en imaginant qu'il allait lui falloir monter dessus.

« Euh... » balbutia t-elle. « Pas vraiment. »

A Pandémonium, elle s'était bien gardée d'accompagner Henry tous les jours aux écuries – principalement parce que Zelena y allait aussi – et commençait sérieusement à regretter cette décision. Si elle avait passé seize ans à s'entraîner, cette première épreuve aurait été bien plus simple pour elle...

« En fait, je n'ai jamais monté un cheval de ma vie, » finit-elle par avouer.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer avec celui-ci... »

Il fit sortir le cheval de son box.

« Il s'appelle Marengo. »

Intimidée, elle lui flatta doucement l'encolure. Le regard doux de l'étalon blanc la rassura un peu.

« Et... Pégase ? »

Bellérophon éclata de rire comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de très drôle.

« Oh, il n'est pas ici ! Jamais Pégase ne se laisserait enfermer de la sorte... il est quelque part sur l'Olympe, mais j'ignore où exactement. J'imagine que Zeus enverra Hermès à sa recherche pour votre épreuve. »

« Génial... »

Il passa la bride à Marengo et le guida jusqu'à la carrière située derrière les écuries. Elle était complètement déserte, ce qui étonna Emma.

« Pourquoi n'y a t-il personne ? »

« Croyez-le ou non, autrefois cet endroit était toujours plein à craquer. L'équitation était un des passe-temps préférés de tous, dieux et héros... »

Emma le sentit d'humeur nostalgique tandis qu'il balayait la carrière du regard. Revoyait-il ce temps de prospérité qu'il venait de mentionner ?

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, mais j'imagine que je peux vous le dire... Zeus a banni les Muses, et avec elles pratiquement toutes les distractions. Plus personne n'avait véritablement envie de monter à cheval. »

Elle songea de nouveau à sa rencontre avec Perséphone... elle les avait vues, ces fameuses Muses exilées par Zeus. Perséphone lui avait confié qu'il avait commis un tel acte parce qu'il pensait que les arts étaient des distractions futiles.

« Mais c'est du passé, » se ressaisit Bellérophon. « Allons-y, commençons. »

Lé héros n'était pas de ceux qui s'épanchaient en de longs et ennuyeux discours théoriques. A peine lui eut-il expliqué comment diriger le cheval qu'il lui fit signe de se mettre en selle.

« Euh... »

« La pratique est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre, » l'encouragea t-il. « Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur. »

Emma songea qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule tant elle n'était pas à son aise. Perchée ainsi sur Marengo, elle était beaucoup plus en hauteur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout... et puis, cette sensation de pouvoir être désarçonnée à tout instant... Non, rien de tout ça n'était à son goût. Si ce n'était pas pour Regina, jamais elle n'aurait fait de choses pareilles.

Mais la vie de Regina était en jeu, alors elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir la ramener avec elle.

Elle passa la matinée à peiner à diriger le cheval et à lutter pour ne pas tomber. Bellérophon était plutôt exigeant mais heureusement, il n'était pas de ces professeurs pour qui les remarques désobligeantes étaient le meilleur moyen de faire progresser leurs élèves.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal, » commenta t-il finalement. « Mais vous ne faîtes pas confiance à Marengo, et ça se voit. »

« Excusez-moi de ne pas aimer l'idée d'avoir une demi-tonne de viande sauvage sous les fesses, » grinça t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa.

« Ça se voit, et il le sent. Par conséquent, il ne vous fait pas confiance non plus... c'est comme quand vous devez cohabiter avec quelqu'un dont vous vous méfiez. Vous n'arrivez jamais à être à l'aise... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

L'image d'un certain dieu au regard méprisant s'imposa aussitôt à Emma.

« Je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de devenir la meilleure amie de Marengo. En plus, je n'aurai jamais vu Pégase quand je devrai le dompter... »

Lasse, les muscles douloureux, elle décida de faire une pause et mit pied à terre.

« Vous avez raison, » admit-il. « Mais Pégase n'est pas un cheval ordinaire. Je vous assure que toute expérience est bonne à prendre. »

« Hmm. »

Emma refusait de le lui montrer mais elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Marengo était un cheval doux et calme, or elle se doutait bien que monter Pégase serait une toute autre affaire. Parviendrait-elle même ne serait-ce qu'à l'approcher ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

« Comment avez-vous fait, vous ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« De la chance. Énormément de culot. Et un certain talent pour l'équitation... »

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire orgueilleux. Emma roula des yeux, et se remit en selle.

Elle y arriverait. L'échec n'était pas une option. Elle allait gagner.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Assise sur les marches de la bibliothèque avec Henry, Lyra sursauta et releva la tête. Les yeux d'opale de Rigel la dévisageaient curieusement.

« Rien de particulier, » répondit-elle. « On discutait, c'est tout. »

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Presque gênée, elle lui fit signe que cela lui était égal et il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la veille. Rigel avait disparu à la suite de Zeus pour le reste de la journée et elle ne l'avait pas revu, pas même pendant le dîner.

« Comment trouvez-vous l'Olympe ? » demanda Rigel.

« Ça change de Pandémonium, » répondit-elle.

Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, et se détestait pour ça. C'était son frère. Auparavant, ils se disaient tout, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se comporter normalement avec lui ? Elle craignait par dessus-tout que leur relation ait été définitivement brisée par cette année passée loin l'un de l'autre.

« C'est un endroit intéressant, » dit finalement Henry, qui avait entre-temps sorti son carnet à dessins et griffonnait quelque chose que Lyra ne parvenait pas à distinguer.

« J'imagine qu'après un an passé ici, tu dois avoir beaucoup d'anecdotes à nous raconter, » lâcha t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'il les ait laissés dans l'ignorance de son plein gré. Comment avait-il pu les regarder pleurer sous la forme d'un chat sans jamais se manifester ? Ne les aimait-il pas ?

« Lyra... »

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, » le coupa t-elle. « Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de peine, » reprit-il lentement. « Mais je ne suis pas désolé que Zeus m'ait amené ici. C'était pour le mieux. »

Henry, qui se tenait volontairement à l'écart de la conversation, releva la tête.

« Comment ça _pour le mieux_ ? »

Rigel éluda.

« Vous avez raison de m'en vouloir... mais tu es mon ami, Henry, et toi, Lyra, tu es ma sœur... j'espère que tout pourra redevenir comme avant entre nous. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva, les salua, et s'éloigna.

« Ta demi-sœur... » marmonna Lyra.

Finiraient-ils par discuter de leur ascendance ? Par admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi liés qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, toutes ces années ?

« Je crois que je le déteste un peu aussi, » lança t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle se sentait trahie de toutes parts. D'abord par Hadès, qui n'était pas son père et avait fait elle ne savait quoi du sien, puis par sa mère, qui ne lui offrait que quelques vagues réponses sur Robin, et maintenant par Rigel qui l'avait laissée dépérir pendant une année sans rien faire pendant que lui était auprès de Zeus et des autres dieux sur l'Olympe.

« Oh... je crois qu'il se déteste davantage, » se contenta de répondre Henry.

Lyra fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Tu penses qu'Emma réussira à ramener ta mère et Lily ? »

« Je crois en elle, » affirma t-il simplement. « Sans doute plus qu'elle ne croit en elle-même. »

« Tu sais... je pense qu'elle ne n'aime pas beaucoup. »

Elle n'avait pas manqué les regards de plus en plus sombres que la blonde posait sur elle lorsqu'elle venait rendre visite à Henry, à Pandémonium... mais comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Emma pensait qu'elle était la fille d'Hadès. Sans doute qu'elle suivrait ses traces. La voyait-elle autrement, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs ?

Avant qu'Henry ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse satisfaisante, quelqu'un les rejoignit.

« Je sens des esprits troublés... » déclara la nouvelle venue.

C'était une femme. Elle était grande et Lyra la trouva incroyablement belle. Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns et bouclés et de grands yeux noisette. La lumière du soleil faisait presque scintiller sa peau.

« Tous les esprits sur l'Olympe ne sont-ils pas troublés ? » rétorqua Henry avec aplomb.

« Certes... » admit-elle en se fendant d'un sourire. « Je suis Pandore. »

Si ce nom n'évoqua rien à Lyra, Henry écarquilla les yeux.

« Pandore... comme la boîte de Pandore ? »

« Je vois que ma réputation me précède. »

Devant son regard interrogateur, Henry entreprit d'exposer rapidement à Lyra l'histoire de Pandore. Celle-ci les couvait d'une expression amusée.

« Les histoires des mortels contiennent des parcelles de vérité, mais aussi de nombreux mensonges, » commenta t-elle. « Cette boîte existe bel et bien mais n'a jamais été ouverte. Et heureusement... »

S'était perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants, elle se ressaisit et les salua de la main.

« Nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement.

« Elle est bizarre, non ? » fit Lyra.

« Peut-être bien... sans doute devons-nous lui paraître bizarre aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que Rigel avait réapparu dans sa vie, Lyra sourit sincèrement.

oOo

Hadès avait réussi à éviter les autres dieux avec plus ou moins de succès. Il n'avait pas encore vu Regina aujourd'hui et cela le contrariait fortement, toutefois il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'attendre puisqu'il ne pouvait accéder à Elysium. Ce pouvoir qu'avait Regina sur lui l'agaçait : elle pouvait très bien décider de la fréquence de ses rapports et de ce qu'elle lui raconterait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour savoir si elle mentait ou non, ce qui l'insupportait.

La trahison d'Athéna lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue pour en discuter et n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Venant de la part des autres, même d'Apollon, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, mais Athéna...

A l'aube, il s'éloigna rapidement du palais. Il avait espéré apercevoir Rigel mais avait été déçu. Sa résurrection semblait toujours faire partie d'un merveilleux rêve, un de ceux qu'il avait faits de nombreuses fois à Pandémonium. Sauf que dans ses rêves, Rigel se jetait dans ses bras en éclatant de rire, et leur famille était de nouveau réunie. La réalité ne ressemblait à rien de tout cela.

Il marcha longtemps. Même après toutes ces années, il se rappelait encore du chemin. Il aurait pu s'y téléporter directement, mais il appréciait de revoir ces paysages longtemps oubliés, ceux qui n'avaient fini que par être de vieilles ombres dans son esprit.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il parvint à destination. Rien n'avait changé, et cette pensée le fit sourire. Le petit pavillon, l'étang, le pommier... cette vision le ramena des siècles en arrière, quand il était encore chez lui sur l'Olympe. Quand tous les autres ne le traitaient pas comme un étranger.

« Hadès ? »

Il n'osa pas se retourner immédiatement et savoura le son d'une voix qui lui avait manqué. Il sentit la présence familière le contourner, puis venir lui faire face.

Elle n'avait pas changé, et cette pensée le réconforta étrangement. Elle avait toujours la même peau mate, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux sombres et pourtant tellement lumineux.

« Bonjour, Séléné. »

Elle lui sourit et le serra contre elle. Pourtant peu friand des contacts physiques, il la laissa faire volontiers.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps... » souffla t-elle.

« Hadès ? »

Le clone masculin de Séléné vint rejoindre sa sœur.

« Hélios. Je suis content de te revoir. »

Hélios le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale.

« Nous avions entendu les rumeurs de ton retour, mais nous ne pouvions pas y croire... » dit Hélios.

« J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire, » assura t-il en grimaçant.

Leur ressemblance le frappa à nouveau. Même Artémis et Apollon, qui étaient pourtant jumeaux, ne partageaient pas autant de similitudes.

« Tu nous a manqué, » avoua Séléné, les yeux tristes. « Si seulement nous avions pu faire plus... »

« Vous m'avez cru, » la coupa Hadès. « C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ils l'avaient cru quand il avait juré ne pas être responsable de la mort de Cronos. Ils l'avaient cru quand tous les autres avaient refusé d'écouter. Ils avaient protesté quand Zeus avait pris la décision de le bannir de l'Olympe. Son frère n'avait rien voulu entendre, bien sûr, mais alors que son cœur battait pour la dernière fois, il avait battu pour eux.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » l'interrogea Séléné.

Il leur résuma alors la requête fantasque d'Emma Swan.

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es resté. »

Il soupira.

« Je voulais revoir mon fils. Et maintenant que je sais qu'il est en vie... j'aimerais qu'il cesse de me voir comme un meurtrier. »

Le manque de conviction dans sa voix était facilement perceptible. Et pourquoi s'en cacher ? Il _était_ un meurtrier. Il avait menti, torturé et tué sans le moindre remord pendant des siècles. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire n'y changerait quelque chose. Alors pourquoi était-il encore là ?

« Je n'ai pas tué Cronos, » répéta t-il.

« Je sais, » soupira Séléné. « Je sais. »

Hélios acquiesça. Hadès, malgré la haine qui embrasait son être, se sentit apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis la chute de Pandémonium, il se sentit moins seul.

oOo

Le soir commençait à tomber lorsque Bellérophon s'estima satisfait pour la journée.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal, » répéta t-il pour la vingtième fois au moins. « Demain, nous essayerons peut-être avec un cheval moins docile. »

Pourtant ravie d'en avoir enfin terminé, Emma eut soudainement moins envie de descendre de sa monture. Elle commençait à peine à arrêter de se méfier sans arrêt du cheval et voilà que Bellérophon voulait qu'elle monte elle ne savait quel étalon sauvage ?

« Le temps passe vite, » lui rappela t-il. « Il ne vous reste que six jours avant de vous frotter à Pégase... »

Comme si elle aurait pu l'oublier !

« Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, » marmonna t-elle. « Je ramènerai Marengo aux écuries. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Après un bref signe de la main, il s'éloigna. Emma ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il n'était pas méchant, ou même simplement désagréable, mais jamais elle ne lui aurait accordé sa confiance après cette journée passée en tête à tête avec lui. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'Hadès en penserait... après tout, il ne lui avait pas donné d'avertissement clair au sujet des héros.

« Tout doux... »

Emma aimait bien Marengo, même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle le montait – probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé de la faire tomber de sa selle. Elle était un peu triste de penser qu'il lui faudrait poursuivre avec un autre cheval si elle voulait avoir une chance de parvenir à dompter Pégase.

« Emma ? »

La blonde sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre cette voix aujourd'hui... ni un jour prochain, étant donné la façon dont s'était achevée leur dernière conversation.

« Regina, » répondit-elle un peu froidement.

Celle-ci pénétra dans la carrière et vint la rejoindre. Emma ne mit pas pied à terre pour la rejoindre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis occupée, » reprit-elle.

« Pouvons-nous discuter ? » demanda Regina d'une voix hésitante.

« Je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas le temps. Vois-tu, essayer de te sauver la vie est une activité exigeante. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi acerbe mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle en vint à s'en vouloir en voyant l'expression blessée de Regina mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'excuse. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout pour la ramener ? Elle était tellement têtue !

Regina ouvrit la bouche avec visiblement l'intention de protester mais se ravisa finalement. Elle soupira brièvement puis reprit :

« Je vois que tu t'es mise à l'équitation. »

Emma lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas ouvrir les hostilités et répondit, presque avec enthousiasme :

« Bien observé. Pour une première, je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal... même si je regrette un peu ne n'avoir jamais essayé à Pandémonium ! »

Regina sourit avec indulgence et caressa l'encolure de Marengo.

« Il est vraiment beau. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé aux chevaux de Pandémonium... »

« Henry m'a dit qu'ils sont tous aux écuries. Le cheval que tu montais aussi... comment s'appelle t-il, déjà ? »

« Horus. »

Parler de Pandémonium avait un goût doux-amer, mais Emma parvenait à faire abstraction des mauvais côtés pour ne garder à l'esprit que ses meilleurs souvenirs – tous les moments passés avec Regina en tête. En revanche, parler de Storybrooke... les images de l'enterrement passèrent devant ses yeux comme un film.

« Emma ? » fit Regina, devinant son trouble.

« Tout va bien. »

Emma se força à lui sourire, même si l'étirement de ses lèvres devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

« Et si tu me montrais ce que tu as appris ? »

Ravie de cette occasion de montrer à Regina qu'elle n'était pas la dernière des incapables, même dans un domaine où elle n'avait aucune expérience, Emma s'empressa d'élancer Marengo au petit trot et fit le tour de la carrière. Elle sentait qu'elle manquait d'assurance et qu'elle subissait plus qu'autre chose, mais elle parvenait à rester en selle, ce qui était non négligeable...

« C'est consternant. »

Déstabilisée, Emma tira sur les rênes pour que Marengo s'arrête et chercha des yeux l'auteur de ce commentaire peu sympathique. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver : nonchalamment appuyé sur la barrière, un homme l'observait d'un regard méprisant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés et reprit :

« C'est comme ça que vous espérez affronter Pégase ? J'espère que vous avez prévu de faire une tournée d'adieux avant... »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut. Emma mit pied à terre et rejoignit Regina.

« Il est charmant, » ironisa t-elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à dire si elle était blessée ou agacée par ses remarques désobligeantes.

« C'est Achille, » révéla Regina.

«_ Le_ Achille ? » s'étonna t-elle. « Celui de l'_Iliade_ ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu le connais bien ? »

« Non, je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir. C'est la première fois que j'entends le son de sa voix. »

« Hmm... »

Emma n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont l'avait regardée Achille. Et, même si Hadès ne lui avait pas vraiment donné d'instructions en ce sens, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se méfie autant des héros que des dieux...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant une si longue période mais j'avoue avoir eu très peu de temps libre pour écrire en ce début d'année. Je vous rassure, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, cependant je mettrai beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour la terminer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 8**

_"Each toy seems prologue to some great amiss."_

_"La moindre chose paraît le prologue d'une calamité."_

_Hamlet, _acte IV, scène V.

oOo

Regina était en chemin pour aller rejoindre Emma quand une chevelure rousse familière attira son attention. Zelena était assise seule sur un banc, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle hésita un instant. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la première épreuve qui devait déterminer si elle était digne de Bellérophon et Regina tenait à être là pour la soutenir – même si elle pensait toujours que tout ceci allait mal se terminer – mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec sa sœur depuis son arrivée... elle avait même l'impression que Zelena l'évitait.

Prenant sa décision, elle changea de trajectoire et se dirigea vers elle. Voir Zelena l'amena immédiatement à penser à Hadès, dont elle se tenait le plus loin possible. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de rassembler des informations à Elysium pour les lui transmettre mais elle n'avait guère eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette tâche ces derniers jours. Grimaçant, elle songea qu'il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle renonce à retrouver Emma aujourd'hui si elle voulait avoir quelque chose à lui raconter.

« Zelena ? » lança t-elle, hésitante, lorsqu'elle la rejoignit.

Celle-ci lui accorda un petit signe de tête formel.

« Regina. »

Elle était beaucoup plus amicale lorsqu'elle était encore la Reine-Abeille... cela peina Regina. Certes, elles venaient à peine de se réconcilier lorsqu'Hadès avait jeté sa malédiction – et réconcilier était un bien grand mot – mais elle ne pouvait pas déjà avoir oublié les instants qu'elles avaient partagé à Pandémonium, si ?

« Tout va bien ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules.

« Ça pourrait être pire. Je pourrais être à ta place. »

Elle avait dit ça sans méchanceté mais Regina ne put s'empêcher de s'en trouver agacée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en disputes futiles ou autres joutes verbales.

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, » dit-elle finalement sans relever.

« Tu passes tout ton temps avec Emma. Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. »

Regina sentait que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité mais laissa couler. Elle savait que si Zelena n'avait pas envie de parler de quelque chose, insister était parfaitement inutile.

« Comment ça se passe, avec Rigel ? »

Son regard s'illumina quelque peu.

« Plutôt bien. Jamais je n'aurais cru un tel miracle possible... »

« ...mais ? »

Zelena se rembrunit quelque peu.

« Je le trouve... changé. Il est plus distant avec moi. »

« C'est normal. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en un an. Surtout ici, d'après ce que j'en ai vu. »

« C'est contre Hadès qu'il devrait être en colère, pas contre moi. Non, il y a autre chose... »

Son regard devint fuyant et Regina devina qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier le reste de leur conversation.

« Je pense qu'il sait. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Ce que j'ai fait à Robin. »

Son intuition s'était révélée exacte. Les pensées de Regina se dirigèrent directement vers lui. Hadès lui avait dit à Pandémonium qu'il était aux Enfers. Seize ans coincé dans cet endroit lugubre... si elle parvenait miraculeusement à revenir à Storybrooke, aller le chercher serait la première chose qu'elle ferait.

« Tu as peur qu'il le dise à Lyra, » fit-elle, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il était évident que Zelena n'avait pas révélé à sa fille toute la vérité sur ses origines. Elle était trop lâche pour ça.

« Elle finira par le savoir, » poursuivit Regina devant l'absence de réponse de sa sœur. « Tôt ou tard. »

Zelena haussa les épaules. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle ferait en sorte que Lyra ne l'apprenne jamais ? N'éprouvait-elle pas le moindre remord ?

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Emma, » conclut Zelena en détournant la tête, mettant fin à la discussion.

Contrariée, Regina tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle trouvait Zelena bien plus sympathique sans ses souvenirs... elle en vint même à douter que les choses puissent s'arranger entre elles.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le loisir de s'apitoyer sur sa relation conflictuelle avec sa sœur. L'urgence était de rassembler des informations à transmettre au Dieu des Enfers. Elle détestait l'idée même d'être en train de lui rendre service mais il le fallait. L'assurance de savoir Emma en sécurité valait bien qu'elle prenne sur elle...

Même si elle n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé à interroger qui que ce soit, elle avait remarqué que les héros évitaient de sortir d'Elysium, même si ils en avaient en théorie le droit.

Elle songea à interroger Orphée mais changea d'avis lorsqu'elle l'aperçut : assis près de la cascade, il discutait avec Lyra, laquelle avait apporté sa lyre avec elle. Ne souhaitant pas les déranger, elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de rebrousser chemin. Regina s'en retrouva un peu perdue, ne sachant pas vers qui elle pourrait se tourner : elle imaginait qu'Hadès ne serait pas particulièrement heureux que Zeus apprenne qu'elle cherchait à prouver son innocence en sollicitant l'aide des héros... elle marcha un peu au hasard et se retrouva sous le grand laurier. Il était immense, à tel point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en voir la cime. De plus, il était situé près de l'entrée d'Elysium, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le manquer.

« C'est un très bel arbre, » dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Regina se retourna pour faire face à un couple qui la toisait avec bienveillance. Elle leur sourit en retour : même si elle ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son arrivée, Ulysse et Pénélope s'étaient toujours montrés amicaux avec elle.

« C'est vrai, » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur le tronc.

« Je me rappelle encore du jour où Déméter et Artémis l'ont planté, » fit Pénélope.

« C'était il y a une éternité... »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Ulysse. « Nous avions fait une grande fête, ce jour là. Je crois que c'était pour fêter le retour de Perséphone après son temps passé aux Enfers, non ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Mais la fête n'avait rien eu de très joyeux... Hadès l'avait raccompagnée mais il avait passé la soirée seul, près de la cascade. Cronos n'était pas venu du tout... c'était le temps où il laissait Zeus prendre de plus en plus de décisions. Et puis... »

Pénélope s'interrompit soudain, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait peut-être été trop bavarde. Après un court silence, Ulysse vola à son secours et reprit :

« Comment Emma s'en sort-elle ? Bellérophon n'est pas bien bavard à son sujet. »

« Elle se débrouille bien, » affirma Regina comme si de rien n'était. « J'imagine que nous le saurons assez vite... »

« Si vous la voyez aujourd'hui, transmettez-lui notre soutien, » conclut Ulysse avant de saisir Pénélope par la taille et de s'éloigner.

Regina les regarda partir les yeux plissés. Quelque chose la chiffonnait dans le récit des époux. Étant donné la manière dont ils avaient présenté les choses, elle avait compris que la fête dont ils avaient parlé avaient eu lieu à Elysium, en présence des dieux. Ce qui signifiait que si le refuge des héros leur était à présent interdit d'accès, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas...

Troublée, Regina décida de partir à la recherche d'Hadès pour lui demander des explications. Elle fut agacée de constater qu'il lui avait menti – ou du moins, il avait sciemment omis de lui dire une partie de la vérité. Même si elle n'en était pas étonnée le moins du monde, elle était tout de même contrariée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Zeus – si c'était lui le responsable – à interdire aux dieux d'entrer à Elysium ?

Regina en vint à se demander si l'assassinat de Cronos ne cachait pas quelque chose d'autre. Et elle était bien décidée à découvrir quoi.

oOo

Lyra jeta un nouveau regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle n'avait pas dit à Henry où elle se rendait et elle se doutait que celui-ci allait très certainement partir à sa recherche dès qu'il se rendrait compte de son absence. Elle espérait être revenue avant.

Elle entra à Elysium et se dirigea directement vers la cascade. Rigel lui avait assuré que c'était là-bas qu'elle le trouverait probablement et elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait fait des efforts pour recoller les morceaux avec son frère. Elle passait du temps avec lui, l'écoutait poliment, échangeait quelques potins, comme au bon vieux temps. Cependant, il n'y avait rien à faire : un sentiment de malaise persistait toujours dans l'air lorsqu'elle était avec lui et elle n'aimait pas qu'il passe ses journées avec Zeus. Elle avait même trouvé le courage de lui dire, ce à quoi il lui avait répondu :

« Tu préférerais que je les passe avec Père ? »

Lyra en était restée sans voix.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils jouaient dans une vaste comédie, sauf qu'ils interprétaient leur propre rôle, eux il y a un an de cela. Il lui semblait qu'aucun ne voulait vraiment avoir une conversation pour clarifier les choses. Maintenir les illusions du passé semblait bien plus simple...

Une fois la cascade en vue, elle balaya les environs du regard et fut rassurée lorsqu'elle aperçut la chevelure noire qu'elle cherchait.

« Bonjour... » fit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Orphée leva ses yeux rêveurs vers elle.

« Bonjour, Lyra. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il connaissait son prénom.

Hésitante, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler un moment. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment, elle s'assit près de lui.

« Je... je voulais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Prudemment, elle ouvrit sa besace en en sortit sa lyre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le regard d'Orphée s'illumina. Il la saisit délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

« Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour... »

« C'est bien la vôtre, alors ? »

Cette idée lui était venue après une discussion avec son frère durant laquelle il avait mentionné la lyre perdue aux pouvoirs exceptionnels d'Orphée.

« Oui, » confirma t-il avec émotion.

Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les cordes. Une mélodie lancinante s'éleva aussitôt dans l'air et la gorge de Lyra se noua. Voyant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Orphée cessa aussitôt de jouer.

« Comment s'est-elle retrouvée en ta possession ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est Hadès qui me l'a donnée. »

« Oh... bien sûr, » rit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Eh bien... tu t'appelles _Lyra_. »

« Oh. »

C'était évident mais pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait le lien entre son prénom et l'instrument de musique. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Mon père adore l'astronomie. »

Orphée leva les yeux au ciel d'un air absent.

« Il y a beaucoup de constellations. »

« Euh... j'imagine. »

« Connais-tu mon histoire ? »

« Oui, Rigel m'en a parlé. »

Son frère leur avait fait un exposé détaillé sur de nombreux héros d'Elysium. L'histoire d'Orphée était, à son sens, l'une des plus tristes.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ton père m'a laissé repartir avec Eurydice ? »

« Vous avez joué de la lyre pour lui. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, elle est enchantée... »

« Les dieux sont insensibles à son pouvoir. »

Ce qu'Orphée insinuait la laissait troublée. Hadès avait-il été vraiment touché par la détresse du héros pleurant son amour perdu ? Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec l'image qu'elle s'était construite du tyran de Pandémonium.

« Il vous a quand même pris la lyre, » ajouta t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

S'était-il imaginé qu'elle le rendrait plus puissant ? Peut-être s'en était-il servi dans ce but, après tout.

« Je pense que vous devriez la récupérer. »

Il caressa l'instrument quelques secondes, songeur, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Elle t'appartient, maintenant. »

Et il la lui rendit.

« Joueras-tu quelque chose pour moi ? »

Il y avait une aura indéfinissable qui émanait de lui. C'était comme si il n'appartenait pas tout à fait à ce monde, comme s'il était perpétuellement ailleurs. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son statut de héros, Lyra le sentait. Quand elle le regardait, elle se sentait inexplicablement mélancolique. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le cœur à refuser sa requête.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se décider pour l'_Ode à la joie_ de Beethoven. Elle ne voulait pas jouer une mélodie triste, le cœur sanglotant d'Orphée n'avait pas besoin de pleurer davantage. Il l'écouta en silence, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Oui, elle t'appartient vraiment, » fit-il quand elle eut terminé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit d'Elysium un peu plus tard, elle se sentait encore plus déprimée que quand elle y était entrée. Lyra envisageait de partir à la recherche d'Henry quand son chemin croisa celle d'une déesse qu'elle n'avait que très peu aperçu jusque là.

« Bonjour, Lyra, » la salua Héra.

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Si elle ne faisait plus confiance à Hadès, elle faisait encore moins confiance à Zeus. Héra étant sa femme, elle ne pouvait que se méfier d'elle.

« Tu sembles pensive, » remarqua Héra.

« Peut-être parce que cet endroit me donne la migraine, » ironisa t-elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Manquer de respect à la déesse ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit en temps normal mais elle était à fleur de peau et elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

Heureusement, Héra ne sembla pas s'offenser et ses lèvres tressautèrent.

« Où voudrais-tu aller, alors ? »

Loin d'ici fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Pourtant, elle se retrouva troublée par cette question. Partir, oui, mais après ? Retourner à Pandémonium était évidemment exclu. Pourtant, la perspective de vivre à Storybrooke ne lui semblait pas si réjouissante... que se passerait-il, quand ils y retourneraient ?

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Héra inclina doucement la tête et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Lyra frissonna à son contact.

« Personne ne peut te forcer à aller où tu ne veux pas. »

Et elle reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

Hadès inspira longuement avant de frapper trois fois à la porte. Athéna lui ouvrit en moins de cinq secondes, sans lui laisser le temps d'effacer les traces de colère sur son visage.

« Il faut que nous parlions, » se contenta t-il de lui dire.

Sans un mot, elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Il se planta au centre de la pièce et lui tourna le dos. Il ne pouvait supporter de croiser son regard.

« Je t'écoute, » dit finalement Athéna.

Depuis la réapparition de Rigel, il l'avait soigneusement évitée. De son côté, elle n'avait pas cherché à avoir une explication avec lui, sans doute par peur d'envenimer davantage la situation.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me cacher une chose pareille, » lança t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, n'y tenant plus.

« Je... »

« Et je ne parle pas uniquement du peu de temps que j'ai passé ici. Pendant une année entière tu as participé à cette vaste mascarade orchestrée par Zeus... tu m'as fait croire que mon fils était _mort_. »

« Hadès... »

Les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche dans un torrent de fureur sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

« Qu'as-tu dit quand il vous a fait part de cette idée brillante ? »

« Je n'étais pas d'accord, je t'assure. »

« J'imagine que tu ne te sentais pas trop coupable. Après tout, tu lui as appris à se métamorphoser en chat. »

« J'ai veillé sur lui. Je... »

« Ça t'a très certainement donné l'impression de servir à quelque chose, pour une fois. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux émeraude d'Athéna et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle le gifla. Puis, comme honteuse de s'être emportée de la sorte, elle s'éloigna de lui en se frottant la main.

Lui aussi regrettait de lui avoir parlé de cette façon, même s'il n'allait sûrement pas l'admettre.

« N'as-tu donc plus aucune affection pour moi ? » reprit-il.

Athéna en fut scandalisée, ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

« Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, Hadès. »

Soudain, très las, il se massa les tempes. Il était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais pourtant, elle le pensait coupable de l'assassinat de son père, et elle avait laissé Zeus le priver de son fils pendant un an, sans juger utile de l'informer qu'il était en fait toujours en vie le soir où il avait débarqué sur l'Olympe.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, pour Rigel, » soupira Athéna. « J'ignore ce que Zeus avait en tête lorsqu'il a décidé de l'enlever... il ne nous a pas vraiment demandé notre avis. Et quand ton fils a débarqué ici... je me suis dit que j'allais veiller sur lui, pour toi. »

Dépité, Hadès donna un coup de poing dans le vide.

« Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai voulu te le dire, je te le promets, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet... je ne voulais pas te faire davantage de peine. »

« C'est réussi, » ironisa t-il.

Au moins, elle se sentait visiblement coupable. C'était toujours ça de pris.

« Qu'est-ce que Zeus lui a raconté pendant tout ce temps, sinon des horreurs sur moi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je l'ignore. Ils passaient la majeure partie de la journée enfermés dans les appartements de Zeus. »

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était évident que son frère avait eu d'autres projets que simplement monter son fils contre lui, et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir lesquels.

Il était en train d'imaginer comment il pourrait s'y prendre quand Athéna le prit dans ses bras. Hadès fut tenter de la repousser mais il était fatigué, fatigué d'être un paria, d'être rejeté et vu comme un monstre par ses propres enfants, alors il la laissa faire.

« Je suis désolée, Hadès. Vraiment. Je tiens énormément à toi. »

Quelque chose d'humide lui coula dans le cou et il comprit qu'elle pleurait.

« Je sais, » capitula t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. « Je sais... »

oOo

Emma n'en pouvait plus. Après une semaine entière à crapahuter sur le dos de chevaux, elle avait les jambes et le dos en compote. Lorsqu'elle raccompagna sa monture aux écuries, ce soir là, son ventre se noua à la pensée qu'il lui faudrait affronter Pégase le lendemain.

Deux jours plus tôt, Regina lui avait fait part de ses récentes découvertes concernant Elysium. Les dieux avaient été autrefois autorisés à y accéder mais elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Zeus leur en interdise l'entrée.

« Tu veux que je mène l'enquête de mon côté ? » avait proposé Emma.

« Surtout pas ! » avait répondu Regina.

Son air affolé l'avait surprise, et elle avait haussé les sourcils.

« Tu as bien assez à faire, » avait finalement dit Regina, plus doucement.

Emma n'avait pas cherché à insister. Même si elle se demandait bien pourquoi Regina s'intéressait à ce sujet en particulier, celle-ci avait raison : elle avait assez à faire avec sa tâche presque impossible d'égaler les plus grands héros ayant jamais existé.

Elle allait quitter les écuries quand un miaulement attira son attention. Emma se retourna et aperçut un chat gris-bleu perché sur la porte d'un box.

« Cette apparence n'est plus nécessaire, Majesté, » dit-elle avec plus de raideur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le chat cligna des paupières, sauta à terre, et se métamorphosa. Rigel la rejoignit d'un air nonchalant.

« Toutes ces formalités n'ont plus lieu d'être, » s'amusa t-il.

Emma haussa les épaules, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle n'avait rien contre lui et avait bien évidemment été affectée par sa disparition – comme à peu près tout le monde à Pandémonium – mais n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de lui. Rigel avait été l'ami d'Henry, pas le sien.

« Je voulais juste vous souhaiter bonne chance pour demain. Vous en aurez besoin... »

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait, et ça n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné qu'il passait ses journées collé aux basques de Zeus.

« Merci, » répondit Emma, méfiante.

Rigel la salua avec le même air détaché et quitta les écuries. Mal à l'aise, elle prit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard. Quand elle regardait le Prince-Lumière, elle avait l'impression qu'il saisissait des enjeux dont elle n'avait pas idée.

Emma avait à peine mis le nez dehors qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Achille. Elle se renfrogna aussitôt. Pendant toute la semaine, il était venu assister à ses séances d'équitation. Il n'était jamais resté bien longtemps mais avait employé ce temps à lui jeter des regards moqueurs et à lui lancer quelques remarques moqueuses.

« Vous pouvez encore renoncer, » lui fit-il remarquer, goguenard.

« Si vous essayez de m'intimider, c'est raté. »

Son regard se durcit.

« Vous croyez que c'est un jeu, pas vrai ? »

Il rit sans joie.

« Vous allez tomber de haut. »

Il lui passa devant sans un autre mot. Furieuse, Emma se retourna et lui cria

« Eh bien, je ne suis peut-être pas une héroïne irréprochable comme les habitants d'Elysium mais j'ai de la ressource, et je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Achille s'arrêta et fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne vous y trompez pas, Emma Swan... nous autres, héros, avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Emma le rappela mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur le sens exact de ses paroles, elle entendit son nom.

« Emma ! »

Regina parvint à sa hauteur.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue aujourd'hui. »

« Pas de problème. J'allais retourner au palais. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elles se mirent en route en bavardant tranquillement. Emma faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air assuré mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un franc succès. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les dieux étaient déjà en train de manger. La blonde fut étonnée de ne pas entendre l'écho habituel des conversations animées. Même Apollon, qui était un vrai moulin à paroles d'ordinaire – surtout lorsqu'il avait bu deux ou trois verres de vin – était silencieux. Ce fut lorsqu'elle promena son regard sur la table qu'elle comprit pourquoi : Zeus trônait fièrement au centre, comme s'il avait décidé de les honorer de sa présence. Hadès, assis en face de lui, le foudroyait du regard. L'ambiance était si électrique qu'Emma fut tentée de faire demi-tour et de dîner dans un endroit plus tranquille. Ce fut sans compter sur Zeus, qui, les ayant aperçues, leur fit signe de s'avancer.

« Ne soyez pas timide, » s'amusa t-il. « Après tout, nous allons être amenés à passer un certain temps ensemble... »

Et il se désintéressa aussitôt d'elles pour reporter son attention sur Lily, assise à sa gauche. Celle-ci répondait poliment à ses questions mais elle ne cessait de jeter des regards à August et Maleficient qui observaient la scène les lèvres pincées.

Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient, Emma jeta un regard interrogateur à Regina qui haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que Zeus pouvait bien vouloir à son amie d'enfance ?

Apollon s'adressa alors à elle d'un air jovial :

« Orphée me dit que Bellérophon trouve que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire tranquille, consciente que Zeus ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

« C'est un bon professeur. »

« Achille n'est pas de cet avis... » commenta Arès, assis un peu plus loin.

« Achille est un imbécile, » rétorqua aussitôt Hadès.

L'atmosphère, déjà électrique, devint alors survoltée.

« C'est surprenant que tu penses ça de lui, Hadès, » intervint Déméter. « Personnellement, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez. Entre une vie longue et sans éclat et une vie courte mais glorieuse, on sait tous ce que tu aurais choisi... il est fort regrettable que tu aies entraîné ma fille sur le même chemin. »

« Je ne te permets pas ! » cracha Hadès.

Emma remarqua alors l'expression sombre de Zelena et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Si Athéna semblait avoir eu la même idée, Zeus ne fit rien pour ramener l'ordre : au contraire, il semblait bien s'amuser. Quand Rigel, assis à sa droite, fit mine de se lever, il le tira par le bras pour qu'il se rassoie.

« Si Perséphone ne t'avait pas épousé, elle serait encore parmi nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu l'épouser en premier lieu. Tu sembles oublier que c'est Zeus qui a tout arrangé ! »

Mais Déméter ne voulait rien entendre.

« Tu l'as entraînée avec toi aux Enfers... tu l'as condamnée à une vie d'ombres et de ténèbres... »

« J'aimais Perséphone, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Les joues rougies par la fureur, Déméter serra les poings et quitta la table. Hestia se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite.

« Tu es satisfait, je présume ? » lança Hadès à Zeus.

« Mon frère, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je n'apprécie guère le désordre dans mon royaume... cependant, les non-dits peuvent s'avérer être une véritable gangrène. Je vous en prie, continuez. »

Comme s'il avait donné le signal, plusieurs dieux décidèrent de vider leur sac et criblèrent le Dieu des Enfers de reproches. Emma fit un signe de tête à Maleficient qui comprit et fit signe aux enfants de la suivre. Henry protesta mais, croisant son regard courroucé, obtempéra. Zelena, loin de soutenir Hadès, fila aussi sans demander sans reste – la mention de Perséphone n'était sûrement pas étrangère à l'expression dédaigneuse de son visage.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » lui glissa Regina.

Hermès venait juste de critiquer Hadès au sujet de Pandémonium – qu'il qualifiait de _caprice stupide_ – et bien que d'accord avec lui, Emma éprouva quelques scrupules à abandonner ainsi le Dieu des Enfers. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché...

Une fois qu'elles furent assez loin pour ne plus entendre les échos de la dispute, Regina s'arrêta.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner à Elysium. »

« Oui... je suis sûre que je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

« Essaye quand même. Il serait... regrettable que tu t'endormes sur le dos de Pégase. »

Emma s'esclaffa.

« Regrettable, en effet. »

Regina lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna. Réprimant un soupir, Emma rebroussa chemin avec la sensation de voir un mur de briques infranchissable se former devant elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

**Voici enfin le moment que vous êtes probablement nombreux à attendre, à savoir la première épreuve d'Emma - qui pourrait prendre une tournure assez inattendue...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 9**

_"The dram of evil_

_Doth all the noble substance oft corrupt."_

_"Un atome d'impureté_

_Souvent corrompt toute la noble substance."_

_Hamlet, _acte I, scène IV

oOo

Anxieuse, Regina quitta Elysium avec la boule au ventre. Dans moins d'une heure, Emma serait jetée dans l'arène et devrait faire face à une créature légendaire sans aucune aide. Certes, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation périlleuse mais ça ne rassurait pas Regina le moins du monde. Les dents serrées, elle marchait en compagnie de Lily derrière un groupe de héros qui discutaient des chances d'Emma. Si Bellérophon et Ulysse étaient plutôt optimistes, Jason et Thésée l'étaient beaucoup moins. Quant à Achille, il ne disait rien, ce qui était assez étrange étant donné l'aplomb avec lequel il avait critiqué Emma toute la semaine.

« Vous pensez que ça s'annonce comment ? » lui souffla Lily.

Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser la fébrilité de sa voix. Regina garda contenance et répondit :

« Emma ira bien. »

Ce n'était pas ce que Lily voulait entendre, et Regina le savait. La fille de Maleficient plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en la Sauveuse, bien plus qu'elle, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Car si Regina s'était plus ou moins faite à l'idée de sa mort, Lily, elle, était encore dans le déni. Elle voulait plus que tout croire en la victoire d'Emma.

Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur conversation : Maleficient, August et les enfants les attendaient non loin de l'entrée d'Elysium. Henry se précipita sur elle.

« Dépêchons-nous, il ne faut pas que nous soyons en retard ! »

Hadès, qui passait par là, s'esclaffa en l'entendant.

« Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Zeus ne voudra pas que vous ratiez ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de ce spectacle. »

Il était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante, et même la présence d'Athéna ne parvenait pas à lui arracher le moindre sourire. Regina, se rappelant la dispute qui l'avait opposé aux autres dieux la veille, n'en fut pas étonnée. Elle aurait laissé coulé en d'autres circonstances mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'Ulysse et Pénélope lui avaient appris par inadvertance et décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec le Dieu des Enfers.

« Henry, » fit-elle. « Et si tu partais devant pour aller nous chercher de bonnes places ? J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Oh... d'accord. »

Il avait l'esprit trop focalisé sur Emma pour protester. Il entraîna Lyra par le bras et fila sans un regard en arrière. Regina, s'assurant que Lily, August et Maleficient ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, vint se planter devant Hadès.

« J'ai à vous parler. »

« Et ça ne peut pas attendre, je présume. »

« Vous présumez bien. »

Il réprima un soupir agacé et fit signe à Athéna de ne pas l'attendre. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'une silhouette, Hadès dit :

« Alors ? J'ai la désagréable impression que vous m'évitez... vous n'auriez pas oublié notre accord, tout de même ? »

« Je n'ai rien appris qui puisse vous innocenter, » rétorqua Regina. « En revanche, j'ai appris que vous êtes un menteur, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça n'a rien de nouveau ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il fut un temps où les dieux avaient accès à Elysium. »

« Peut-être parce que ça n'a aucune importance ? » fit-il avec arrogance.

Hadès la prenait encore pour une idiote, Regina le savait. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, elle était sûre qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

« Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous me mentez sans cesse ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas menti. J'ai juste omis de vous dire quelque chose qui ne vous aurait en rien aidée. »

« C'est à moi d'en juger ! »

Consciente que l'heure tournait et déjà à bout de patience après à peine trois minutes de conversation avec lui, elle conclut :

« Vous savez quoi, Hadès ? Je pense que vous ne me l'avez pas dit non pas parce que c'est sans importance, mais parce que vous êtes lié à cette histoire, et je suis prête à parier que vous n'y tenez pas le beau rôle. »

Et elle le planta là sans rien ajouter. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu de l'épreuve, tout le monde n'était pas arrivé. Zeus n'était même pas encore là. Elle avait espéré voir Emma mais fut déçue de ne l'apercevoir nulle part. Résignée, Regina entra dans l'amphithéâtre.

Il y en avait quelques uns sur l'Olympe mais celui-ci était le plus grand et le plus près du palais. Elle balaya les gradins du regard et aperçut Henry qui lui faisait de grands signes. Assis entre Lyra et Violet, il avait son carnet à dessin sur les genoux. Regina s'installa à côté de Zelena, assise à côté de sa fille, avec un peu d'appréhension : leur dernière conversation ne s'était pas très bien terminée.

« Lyra m'a dit que tu voulais parler à Hadès, » dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« C'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle hésita, mais songea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse preuve d'honnêteté envers sa sœur. A voix basse pour que les enfants n'entendent pas, elle lui résuma la requête d'Hadès, à savoir l'aider à prouver son innocence dans l'affaire Cronos.

« Et tu le penses innocent ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il est clair qu'il ne me dit pas tout... »

« Au moins, il te dit quelque chose. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus lui parler. »

Zelena éluda.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'affecter. »

« Zelena... »

« Peut-être qu'il s'est consolé avec Athéna. Ou bien que cette Perséphone lui manque plus qu'il ne le montre... »

Habituée aux crises de jalousie de sa sœur, Regina sut qu'il ne valait mieux pas relever. De plus, les histoires de cœur d'Hadès ne la regardaient en rien.

« Où est Rigel ? » demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant de venir. »

Regina aperçut alors Zeus et quelques autres dieux faire leur entrée. D'un calme impressionnant, il rejoignit la place qui lui était réservée, tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Hadès, lui, resta à l'écart et s'assit tout en bas. Rigel n'était toujours nulle part en vue.

« C'est long ! » soupira Henry.

Enfin, après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, Hermès apparut, suivi par un cheval avec deux longues ailes de plumes.

« Il est magnifique ! » s'exclama Lyra.

C'était bien le mot, mais Regina ne trouvait pas ça très rassurant. Pégase semblait tout aussi indomptable qu'il était beau. La tâche aurait sans doute été bien plus aisée s'il avait été un vieil animal fatigué. Un chat gris-bleu se faufila alors entre ses pattes, gravit les gradins et bondit à côté de Regina.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Zelena une fois que Rigel eut repris forme humaine.

« J'expliquais à Emma ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. »

« Tu es bien renseigné, » lui lança Violet d'un ton accusateur.

« Violet, ce n'est pas le moment, » dit Grace.

Lyra, qui semblait avoir la même opinion, refusa de croiser le regard de son frère. Si dispute il devait y avoir, cela devrait attendre : Emma entra à son tour dans l'amphithéâtre. Toutes les conversations s'évanouirent alors que Zeus lança d'une voix forte :

« Que l'épreuve commence ! »

oOo

Malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Regina, Emma ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'est contrariée qu'elle se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube : elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et elle craignait que cela ait des conséquences sur sa performance. N'ayant pas envie de parler aux dieux, elle alla directement se servir dans les cuisines pour son petit-déjeuner, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, on frappa à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Zeus et eut un léger mouvement de recul, prise au piège de ses yeux orage. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta avec méfiance.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il la guidait à l'extérieur du palais.

« Bien, merci. »

En chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres dieux, dont Apollon qui lui souhaita bruyamment bonne chance.

« On me dit que vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal sortie, pendant l'entraînement. »

« C'est une question de point de vue. »

Il ne devait pas avoir entendu ce que répétait sans cesse Achille... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'amphithéâtre où devait avoir lieu l'épreuve, Zeus lui posa une dernière question :

« Vous sentez-vous à la hauteur ? »

Il étudiait son expression, comme s'il attendait une réponse en particulier.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Amusé, il inclina légèrement la tête et la laissa là. Emma resta alors plantée là quelques secondes, se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle entre, quand une silhouette familière la rejoignit.

« Tenez, » dit Rigel en lui tendant quelque chose.

C'était une bride d'or.

« Vous devez réussir à la mettre à Pégase. »

« Oh. »

C'était donc aussi simple que ça ?

Rigel s'éloignait déjà quand il se ravisa et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Emma ? N'oubliez pas ce que vous êtes venue faire ici... »

« Quoi ? »

Mais il ne précisa rien d'autre, se métamorphosa, et fila à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre. Contrariée par ce manque de précisions, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse son apparition et commença à s'avancer.

« Attendez. »

C'était Achille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-elle avec agressivité.

« Bellérophon, » poursuivit Achille en l'ignorant. « Vous a t-il dit comment il est mort ? »

« Non, jamais. Je ne vois pas ce que... »

« Après qu'il a dompté Pégase, l'orgueil l'a consumé. Un jour, il s'est mis en tête d'atteindre l'Olympe en volant. Zeus l'a vécu comme un affront et l'a foudroyé. »

Bouche bée, Emma le regarda passer devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi donc tout le monde s'obstinait à lui parler en énigmes ? Pourquoi personne ne disait jamais les choses clairement, ici ? La blonde n'aimait pas du tout devoir sans cesse lire entre les lignes. Agacée, elle s'élança en avant d'un air déterminé. Elle allait montrer à Zeus ce dont elle était capable.

A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle chercha Regina du regard. Assise près d'Henry et des autres, elle l'observait avec anxiété. Emma résista à la tentation de leur faire un signe quelconque et se força à rester stoïque. En revanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer Hadès du regard. Le Dieu des Enfers, assis tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre, ne sembla cependant même pas le remarquer. Il se frottait la poitrine d'un air absent, les traits crispés.

Jugeant qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps, Emma reporta son attention sur Pégase. Le cheval se tenait au milieu de l'amphithéâtre et ne la quittait pas du regard. Il déplia alors ses ailes de plumes et les agita brièvement. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il la toisait avec arrogance et cherchait à l'impressionner.

« A nous deux... »

La bride en main, elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui, il se contenta de trotter dans la direction opposée avant de s'arrêter.

« Hé ! »

Emma fit une seconde tentative, qui se termina de la même manière que la première. Elle entama bientôt un jeu de chat et de la souris avec l'animal : à chaque fois qu'elle croyait être assez proche de lui pour lui passer la bride, il s'éloignait aussitôt, l'obligeant à recommencer. Le doute n'était plus possible : il le faisait exprès. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Bellérophon voulait dire quand il affirmait que Pégase n'était pas un cheval ordinaire.

La Sauveuse transpirait à grosses gouttes. Même si Pégase ne cherchait pas à s'envoler – c'était d'ailleurs surprenant – la tâche n'en était pas moins difficile. Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il soit agressif, comme le dernier cheval que Bellérophon l'avait forcée à monter – Bucéphale, qui n'était autre que l'étalon d'Alexandre le Grand. Au moins, elle aurait peut-être été en mesure de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il chargeait.

Pégase semblait presque s'ennuyer. Il lui fit même l'affront de se coucher sur le sol, les ailes dépliées. Exaspérée par cet animal bien trop intelligent, Emma fonça avec l'idée de bondir sur son dos. Malheureusement, Pégase avait anticipé son attaque et se leva à peine une seconde avant l'impact. Elle s'étala sans aucune grâce sur le sol sous les éclats de rire d'une partie du public. Les membres douloureux, elle resta par terre quelques secondes pour souffler. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait y arriver. Elle devait trouver une autre approche, mais laquelle ?

Pégase s'était replacé au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Emma se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers lui, doucement cette fois. Sans doute intrigué par ce changement d'allure, le cheval la laissa s'approcher à un mètre de lui, mais la tension dans ses pattes indiquait qu'il était prêt à décamper au premier geste suspect.

« Écoute-moi, » siffla t-elle à voix basse.

_Je dois devenir folle... je parle à un cheval magique..._

A sa grande surprise, Pégase agita les oreilles.

« Il faut absolument que tu me laisses te mettre cette maudite bride. Je ne cherche pas à faire la maline, ni à prouver quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux même pas te monter dessus. Je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation impossible et maintenant, je dois trouver le moyen d'en sortir, alors ce serait sympa de m'aider. »

Elle acheva sa tirade le souffle court. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle était là et elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle se trouva idiote : Pégase avait-il seulement compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou avait-elle trouvé un nouveau moyen de se ridiculiser ?

Alors qu'Emma était certaine qu'il allait l'ignorer superbement et lui tourner le dos, il inclina la tête en poussant un petit hennissement. Elle resta les bras ballants, muette de surprise.

« Sérieusement ? » dit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

Et si c'était une nouvelle feinte de sa part ? Mais l'heure n'était plus aux hésitations : tentant le tout pour le tout, Emma entreprit de lui passer la bride d'or. Pégase se laissa faire docilement. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux : elle avait réussi ! C'était tellement incroyable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le réaliser.

Le cheval se coucha alors sur le sol et lui jeta un regard équivoque.

« Tu veux que je te monte ? » s'effara t-elle.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Elle n'avait pas à le faire, elle avait déjà gagné. Pourtant, elle hésita, et se retourna vers le public. L'air stupéfait d'Hadès provoqua en elle une bouffée d'orgueil. En fait, la plupart des autres dieux et héros arboraient le même air ébahi. Tous sauf Zeus dont l'expression amusée était la même qu'à l'ordinaire. Emma en fut exaspérée : elle venait d'accomplir un exploit et il n'était même pas impressionné, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était comme ça qu'il le prenait ? Eh bien, elle allait lui montrer...

Prenant sa décision, elle enfourcha le dos de Pégase. Alors qu'il se relevait, elle croisa le regard de Rigel qui tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

_N'oubliez pas ce que vous êtes venue faire ici..._

Son avertissement lui revint en mémoire. Emma savait très bien ce qu'elle était venue faire ici : elle était là pour sauver Regina. Et elle venait de réussir, en partie du moins. Alors que faisait-elle perchée ainsi sur Pégase, prête à fanfaronner devant Zeus ?

Le bon sens voudrait qu'elle mette immédiatement pied à terre, mais ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Zeus et elle sentit sa résolution faiblir. Elle tenait là une occasion en or de lui rabattre le caquet...

Emma prit sa décision. Pégase commença à battre des ailes.

oOo

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Henry.

Emma, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à passer la bride à Pégase, s'apprêtait à le monter.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, elle a gagné, » renchérit-il.

Regina était d'accord avec lui. Qu'espérait-elle accomplir de plus ? Si elle était étonnée, Rigel, lui, était tout simplement horrifié.

« Ne faîtes pas ça... ne faîtes pas ça... »

« Je crois qu'elle regarde Zeus, » fit Lyra en suivant le regard de la Sauveuse. « J'imagine qu'elle espère lui montrer de quoi elle est capable. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée ! » jeta Rigel.

Regina échangea un regard avec Zelena. Elle voyait mal ce qui inquiétait tant le Prince-Lumière : même si Emma profitait de l'occasion pour se mettre en avant devant Zeus, elle ne voyait pas le mal. Que craignait Rigel ? Peut-être que Zeus, contrarié par tant d'arrogance, ferait tout pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Emma... Regina n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, et se surprit à souhaiter à voix haute qu'Emma mette pied à terre tout de suite.

Pourtant, tout indiquait qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention : Pégase avait déployé ses ailes majestueuses et s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. C'est alors que, alors que tous retenaient leur souffle, le cheval les replia et retomba sur le sol brutalement et de manière inexplicable. L'air sonné, Emma quitta le dos de Pégase mais Regina ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à changer d'avis ?

Rigel avait l'air soulagé mais Henry ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de l'interroger : il la tira en avant pour qu'ils rejoignent Emma.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais ! » s'exclama Henry en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Regina eut à peine le temps de l'enlacer que l'attention d'Emma fut accaparée par plusieurs dieux et héros qui se précipitèrent sur elle pour lui adresser leurs félicitations.

« Il faut que l'on fête ça ! » s'exclama Apollon. « Le vin coulera à flots, aujourd'hui ! »

« Comme d'habitude, en somme, » ironisa Emma.

« Est-ce vraiment sage ? » demanda Athéna.

« Ne joue pas les rabats-joie, » rétorqua Apollon. « Toutes les occasions de faire la fête sont bonnes à prendre ! »

Apercevant son fils Orphée, il entreprit de le rejoindre pour lui demander s'il lui serait possible de jouer de la lyre avec lui plus tard dans la journée. Hadès, de son côté, ne semblait pas particulièrement réjoui d'avoir vu Emma triompher mais il lui adressa tout de même ses félicitations d'un ton formel et aussi peu sincère que possible.

Il échangea ensuite quelques mots avec Zelena mais Regina s'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent : son attention s'était reportée sur quelque chose d'autre.

Profitant de la confusion générale, Rigel avait entrepris de conduire Pégase hors de l'amphithéâtre. Elle n'y aurait rien vu d'anormal si un détail ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux.

Le cheval boitait.

oOo

Henry se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Sa mère avait réussi à égaler un des héros d'Elysium et venait en conséquence de franchir le premier pas qui la séparait de son objectif final, à savoir ramener Regina et Lily avec eux à Storybrooke.

« Elle a été géniale, » répéta t-il pour la dixième fois au moins.

Tout le monde se dirigeait actuellement vers le palais en petits groupes pour assister à la fête organisée en urgence par Apollon. Emma et Regina marchaient devant mais Henry ne chercha pas à les rejoindre, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Vous avez vu Rigel ? » interrogea Violet en regardant autour d'elle. « Je l'ai perdu de vue tout à l'heure... »

« Il nous rejoindra sans doute plus tard, » la rassura Grace.

« Emma a eu de la chance, j'aurais tellement aimé approcher Pégase ! » s'exclama Lyra. « Il est tellement magnifique. »

Henry était d'accord avec elle, même si l'expression _avoir de la chance_ n'était pas celle qu'il aurait choisie pour qualifier l'épreuve d'Emma.

Une femme aux épais cheveux bruns les rejoignit alors.

« Bonjour, Pandore, » la salua Henry.

Il l'avait aperçue une ou deux fois depuis leur première rencontre mais il devait avouer qu'elle savait se faire discrète. L'air aussi mystérieux qu'à l'ordinaire, elle lui rendit son salut, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Vous devez être ravis, j'imagine. »

« Pas vous ? » demanda Lyra, les sourcils froncés.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, énigmatique.

« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais mais je suis heureuse de la tournure qu'ont pris les événements. »

« Vous avez compris quelque chose à l'expression de Zeus ? » interrogea Violet. « Je pensais qu'il voulait absolument voir Emma échouer mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère... »

L'expression tranquille de Pandore se voilà quelque peu.

« L'esprit de Zeus est parfois bien difficile à sonder, » dit-elle finalement.

La première impression qu'Henry avait eu d'elle se confirma : Pandore était étrange, mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma lui a montré qu'elle ne le craignait pas, » conclut Henry.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

Une autre femme les avait rejoints et il sursauta presque devant son regard hostile.

« Zeus ne se laissera sûrement pas impressionner par une petite humaine misérable qui se prend pour une héroïne, » cracha t-elle.

Elle reprit sa route sans leur accorder une seconde d'attention supplémentaire.

« Elle est charmante, » ironisa Violet.

« Némésis, » dit Pandore, qui avait perdu son air mystique. « La Déesse de la vengeance. »

Lyra et Henry échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Emma s'attire les foudres de cette déesse en particulier, et que la partie était mal engagée.

oOo

La fête dura toute la soirée et se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Emma se sentait un peu ivre après toutes les coupes de vin qu'Apollon l'avait incitée à boire et elle avait hâte d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été riche en émotions et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir.

Zeus, qui n'avait pas bu ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de vin, se leva alors et se racla la gorge. Les conversations moururent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Après avoir loué la performance d'Emma – mais était-il sincère ? - il annonça la seconde épreuve qu'elle devrait affronter.

« Vous devriez vous rapprocher de Persée pour vous préparer... » lui suggéra t-il.

Des murmures agités ponctuèrent sa déclaration. Malheureusement, la plupart des héros étaient déjà repartis à Elysium, dont Persée : il lui faudrait donc attendre le lendemain pour savoir ce qui l'attendait exactement. Elle aurait pu demander à n'importe qui autour d'elle mais elle préféra garder le silence. Elle était trop préoccupée par l'épreuve qu'elle venait d'accomplir pour se concentrer sur la suivante.

Bellérophon, visiblement ivre, se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide à sa droite.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis ce matin... » avança t-il.

« Hmm ? »

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, parce que je ne voulais pas vous influencer, mais vous avez pris la bonne décision quand vous êtes descendue de Pégase... »

Il grimaça, comme s'il repensait à un mauvais souvenir.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, et ça m'a coûté très cher. »

Emma se garda bien de lui dire qu'Achille le lui avait dit – de toute façon, il était fort probable que Bellérophon ne se rappelle pas de leur conversation le lendemain. Il se leva tant bien que mal et s'éloigna en titubant vers Dionysos, tout aussi ivre que lui.

« Allons-y, » dit Emma.

Elle ignora le regard inquisiteur de Zeus et partit, Regina sur les talons. Soulagées d'être enfin seules, elles s'assirent entre les racines d'un grand arbre dans les jardins du palais.

« Je suis fière de toi, » fit Regina en souriant.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu me fais confiance, maintenant ? »

Regina, à sa grande tristesse, éluda sa question.

« Je suis d'accord avec Bellérophon. Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

La Sauveuse hésita, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais elle était incapable de garder une telle chose pour elle. Elle n'était pas comme Hadès : elle ne s'abaisserait pas au mensonge et à la tromperie, pas avec Regina.

« Justement. Ce n'était pas ma décision. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'allais le faire. M'envoler. Enfin, je crois que j'allais le faire... Zeus m'énervait tellement ! Presque autant qu'Hadès. Pégase avait déployé ses ailes, mais c'est alors qu'une de ses pattes s'est dérobée sous lui. »

« Il s'est peut-être blessé en essayant de t'échapper ? »

« Impossible. Bellérophon m'a parlé de lui, il est comme un dieu, vraiment coriace... impossible qu'il se soit fait ça simplement en trottant. »

« ...qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Emma ? »

Celle-ci avait honte. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir triché, même si elle n'y était pour rien.

« J'essaye de te dire que quelqu'un est intervenu pour m'empêcher d'aller fanfaronner devant Zeus. »

« Hmm... »

Fort heureusement, Regina n'émit aucun jugement, ni aucune critique, et se contenta de dire :

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu as gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, mais de la part de Regina... Celle-ci l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Emma se sentit aussitôt plus légère.

« J'en suis persuadée. »

Elle sentit une détermination nouvelle gonfler en elle : elle venait de remporter une épreuve, et elle allait remporter toutes les autres. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Rien du tout.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

**Bonne nouvelle : je suis enfin parvenue à terminer le plan d'Elysium d'une manière dont je suis satisfaite (quelques éléments me donnaient du fil à retordre), je devrais donc écrire beaucoup plus rapidement et le rythme de publication devrait être plus régulier.**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 10**

_"O Hamlet, speak to me no more!_

_Thou turn'st my very eyes into my soul,_

_And there I see such black and grained spots_

_As will not leave their tinct."_

_"Ô Hamlet, ne parle plus !_

_Tu tournes mes yeux vers l'intérieur de mon âme,_

_Et j'y vois des tâches si noires et si imprégnées,_

_Que leur teinture est indélébile."_

_Hamlet, _acte III, scène IV

oOo

Lyra suivait Rigel jusqu'aux écuries, encore ensommeillée. Moins d'une heure plus tôt, il avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre pour lui proposer de venir faire de l'équitation avec lui, juste tous les deux. Bien qu'elle soupçonnait fortement que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour lui parler en tête-à-tête, elle avait accepté, pour la simple raison que son frère lui manquait, même si elle avait la sensation qu'il lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour.

En cette heure matinale, l'Olympe était endormi. La plupart des dieux dormaient encore et les héros n'étaient nulle part en vue, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Lyra n'avait pas envie que leur conversation soit entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Tu as un cheval ici ? » interrogea t-elle une fois leur destination atteinte.

« Non, pas vraiment. Un peu comme toi à Pandémonium... »

Il s'arrêta devant le box de Bucéphale, l'étalon jadis monté par Alexandre le Grand et bien plus récemment par Emma. Lyra avait entendu celle-ci se plaindre de l'agressivité du cheval, aussi fut-elle surprise de voir Rigel lui flatter l'encolure comme s'il n'était qu'un poulain inoffensif.

« Même les chevaux t'adorent, » remarqua t-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il y avait du reproche dans sa voix, et choisit finalement de ne pas relever.

« Comment va Adonis ? » demanda t-il finalement tandis qu'elle jetait son dévolu sur un cheval pommelé.

« Il allait bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, » répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Adonis avait été le cheval de Rigel à Pandémonium. Celui-là même qui était revenu sans lui, le jour de sa disparition.

Ils se mirent en selle et sortirent des écuries.

« Tu ne l'as plus monté après... après que je sois parti. »

Rigel avait sans doute employé un euphémisme pour ne pas lui faire de peine mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Lyra en fut plus agacée qu'autre chose.

« Après que tu sois mort, tu veux dire. »

« Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Pour nous, c'est comme si tu l'étais ! »

Elle n'avait pas voulu parler si fort mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lyra s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours furieuse contre lui.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais fait le moindre signe que tu étais en vie. »

Une fois encore, Rigel éluda.

« Si Zeus ne m'avait pas amené ici, vous seriez sans doute encore coincés à Pandémonium et... »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Lyra fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Les yeux clairs de Rigel étaient levés vers le ciel rosé du matin et les dernières étoiles qui disparaissaient.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

Il voulait donc bien lui parler de quelque chose, et Lyra avait une idée très précise de ce dont il s'agissait.

« J'imagine que c'est en rapport avec ton père. »

Elle avait voulu dire ça d'un ton léger mais elle en fut incapable. Elle était trop en colère contre Hadès et ses mensonges, contre Zelena et ses non-dits, contre Rigel et son obstination à penser que son enlèvement avait été en fin de compte une bonne chose.

Rigel inclina la tête et acquiesça.

« Je voulais simplement te dire que ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Je te verrai toujours comme ma sœur. »

« Me voilà rassurée. »

Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de le suivre. Leur discussion allait dégénérer en dispute, elle le sentait.

« Mon père... mon _vrai_ père, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? »

Lyra était certaine qu'il allait hésiter, aussi fut-elle stupéfaite de le voir répondre le plus naturellement du monde :

« Il s'appelle Robin de Locksley, mais tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de Robin des Bois. Il vient de la Forêt Enchantée et fait partie d'une bande qui s'appelle les Joyeux Compagnons. Il volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Sa femme s'appelait Marianne. Ils ont eu un fils qui s'appelle Roland. »

Elle fut soufflée par toutes ces révélations. C'était bien plus que ce que Zelena avait jamais consenti à lui révéler, ou même Henry.

« Attends une seconde... ça veut dire que j'ai un autre frère ? »

Cette pensée lui fit une drôle d'impression. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas... qu'est-ce qu'Hadès avait bien pu faire de lui ?

« Cette Marianne, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte. »

« Avant que Robin ne rencontre notre mère ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

Cette dernière réponse ne la satisfaisait pas le moins du monde. Rigel dut s'en apercevoir car il ajouta :

« C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Il avait l'air sincère, mais Lyra ne sut pas si elle devait le croire ou non. Pourtant, quel intérêt aurait-il à lui cacher une partie de la vérité ? Le Rigel qu'elle connaissait ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait parce qu'il ne lui dissimulait jamais rien.

Mais le Rigel qu'elle connaissait n'avait pas passé un an collé aux basques de Zeus. Avec horreur, Lyra s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, et c'était la pensée la plus triste qui lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'Olympe.

« Nous pourrions jouer de la musique, ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça fait une éternité, » lança t-il.

« Oui... c'est une bonne idée, » répondit-elle sans grand entrain.

_C'est toujours ton frère... c'est toujours ton frère..._

Alors qu'ils regagnaient le palais après avoir ramené leurs montures aux écuries, il tombèrent sur Héra qui marchait en sens inverse.

« Bonjour, Rigel, Lyra. »

« Bonjour, Héra. »

Il la laissa lui ébouriffer les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lyra en eut presque le souffle coupé. En quelques secondes, il avait accordé bien plus d'affection à la déesse qu'il n'en avait eue pour Zelena depuis leur arrivée.

« Je l'aime beaucoup, » précisa t-il, comme pour se justifier.

Sans doute avait-il remarqué son air estomaqué. Lyra voulut lui demander avec humeur s'il s'était trouvé une autre mère mais renonça. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui.

« Je dois voir Zeus, » dit-il. « On se voit plus tard. »

Elle acquiesça pensivement et le regarda s'éloigner.

_C'est toujours ton frère... c'est toujours ton frère..._

Mais peu importe combien de fois où elle répéta le mantra dans sa tête, Lyra ne parvint jamais à y croire.

oOo

Hadès attendait les bras croisés dans l'ombre d'un couloir du palais. Il attendait Zeus : il avait enfin compris quelque chose et il avait la ferme attention de le confronter à ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais fait le compte du nombre de fois où il s'était adressé volontairement à son frère mais celui-ci ne devait pas être bien élevé.

Il n'était pas dans ses appartements, aussi avait-il décidé de prendre son mal en patience et de l'attendre. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers Regina. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle apprenne que les dieux avaient un jour eu accès à Elysium... il espérait que les héros sauraient mieux tenir leur langue à l'avenir, faute de quoi il savait qu'elle serait encore moins encline à l'aider à lever le voile sur le mystère de la mort de Cronos.

Quelqu'un arriva enfin, mais ce n'était pas Zeus. Le cœur d'Hadès se mit à battre furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Rigel d'une voix dépourvue d'émotions.

« J'attends Zeus. »

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait lui demander pourquoi, mais se ravisa. Peut-être avait-il décidé que ça ne le regardait pas, ou que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Il arrive, je viens de lui parler. »

« Très bien. »

Ils semblaient tous les deux marcher sur des charbons ardents, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le ressentiment qu'éprouvait Hadès pour son frère. Tout était de sa faute... il lui avait pris son fils et l'avait monté contre lui...

Rigel avait repris sa route quand il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna.

« Lyra et moi allons jouer de la musique ce soir. »

Avant qu'Hadès ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Rigel repartit comme il était venu. Sa silhouette disparut bientôt à l'angle du couloir. Hadès ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser. Certes, ce que lui avait dit son fils ressemblait à une invitation, mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression qu'il ne l'avait prévenu que par pure politesse. Avant qu'il ait terminé de débattre sur la question, Zeus arriva enfin.

« Hadès. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« J'ai à te parler, » répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

« Vraiment ? »

Il poussa la porte de ses appartements.

« Mais entre donc. »

Hadès aurait tout donné pour lui faire ravaler cet insupportable sourire. Il fit exprès de claquer la porte derrière lui mais Zeus ne sembla même pas le remarquer : il était trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau.

« Quelque chose à cacher ? » railla t-il.

« Quelque chose qui ne te regarde en aucun cas, » répondit Zeus, qui avait perdu son sourire arrogant.

Il claqua des doigts et les documents et livres disparurent. Puis, il s'assit.

« Bien, » dit-il. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Je sais que c'est toi, » attaqua t-il, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a failli tuer Lyra, à Pandémonium. »

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'August lui avait dit au sujet de la bombe magique qui avait mystérieusement été déplacée. La probabilité qu'un membre du Cercle d'Odysseus ait été responsable ne cessait de diminuer alors qu'une autre hypothèse s'imposait à lui.

« Cette bombe. C'est toi qui l'as placée dans cette fontaine. Tu avais ma kunée, tu étais invisible, personne ne t'a vu. »

Zeus ne lui fit pas l'affront de chercher à nier et se contenta de rejeter la tête en arrière avec désinvolture.

« Admettons que je sois effectivement le responsable. Qu'aurais-je eu à gagner en assassinant cette jeune fille ? »

« Tu voulais m'atteindre ! » hurla Hadès en frappant du poing sur le bureau de marbre. « C'est pour ça que tu as enlevé Rigel. Tu ne supportais pas que je sois heureux... tu voulais détruire ce que j'avais réussi à construire ! »

Zeus le regardait s'époumoner les bras croiser, sans manifester le moindre signe d'agacement ou de contrariété. Pire, Hadès fut certain de distinguer une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

« Mon cher Hadès, même après toutes ces années, tu n'as pas changé. Tu sais quel est ton plus gros défaut ? »

« Non, mais j'imagine que tu as une idée sur la question. »

« Tu as toujours considéré que tu étais le centre du monde. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, mais soudain un éclair de souffrance traversa son visage. Comme s'il s'était soudainement vidé de toutes ses forces, il trébucha et manqua de tomber, ne se rattrapant que de justesse. Le souffle court, il se redressa avec peine.

« Que se passe t-il ? » lança Hadès, interloqué.

« Rien qui... »

« ...me regarde, je sais. »

Considérant leur entrevue terminée, Hadès quitta rapidement la pièce, songeur. Zeus n'avait pas clairement avoué être responsable de l'accident qui avait bien failli devenir une tragédie mais il était persuadé que c'était lui le coupable. En revanche, ses motivations demeuraient incertaines. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystères ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire en insinuant qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde ? Hadès songea qu'il essayait peut-être tout simplement de noyer le poisson en se donnant de grands airs mystérieux.

Oui, ça devait être ça, conclut-il en regagnant ses propres appartements. Zeus avait brisé son royaume uniquement pour le briser lui. Toutefois, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec Rigel, aussi décida t-il qu'il allait lui aussi mener une petite enquête. Il envisagea brièvement d'en informer Zelena avant de renoncer : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit impliquée dans quelque chose qui concernait Zeus de près ou de loin. Étant donné qu'il était hors de question qu'il implique un autre dieu ou même un héros, il résolut de se débrouiller tout seul.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir.

oOo

Lily était nerveuse et ne tenait pas en place. Elle espérait que les autres arriveraient rapidement pour qu'elle puisse leur soumettre son idée sans attendre.

Enfin, après un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, sa mère, August, Henry, Grace et Violet la rejoignirent près d'une fontaine à l'entrée d'Elysium. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression de voir surgir un écho du Cercle d'Odysseus.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ? » fit Maleficient d'un air faussement agacé.

Mais Lily pouvait voir ses yeux briller. Décidant qu'il était inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, elle alla droit au but :

« Eh bien... voilà. Étant donné que je suis coincée ici pour une durée indéterminée... »

_Peut-être même pour l'éternité..._

« ...je me suis dit que c'était une occasion en or de partir à la recherche de mon père. »

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'elle les vit échanger des regards perplexes.

« Tu penses qu'il est ici, sur l'Olympe ? » dit August.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais ça expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de lui à Storybrooke ! »

Si lui et Maleficient restaient dubitatifs, les enfants manifestèrent beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme.

« Je trouve que c'est une super idée ! » s'exclama Henry.

Violet et Grace acquiescèrent vigoureusement et Lily en fut enchantée. Ça lui rappelait leurs missions secrètes à Pandémonium, et elle s'aperçut que ça lui manquait. Elle vivait peut-être sous le règne d'un tyran mais au moins, elle était en vie.

« Je ne connais pas de héros pouvant se changer en dragon, » dit alors Henry.

« Rien ne dit que c'est un héros, » objecta Violet.

« Il doit sûrement y avoir un registre avec toute la population de l'Olympe à la bibliothèque, » lança Grace. « Nous devrions aller voir. »

« Bonne idée ! »

Ils filèrent aussitôt après un vague signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir.

« Vous désapprouvez, » jeta Lily après qu'ils furent hors de vue.

Elle était incapable de dissimuler sa déception. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Lily... » soupira August. « Mais es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir connaître son identité ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu curieuse ! » dit-elle à Maleficient en ignorant la question d'August.

« Ce n'est pas la question, » répliqua t-elle avec patience. « Mais parfois il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer... »

« Alors vous n'allez pas m'aider. »

Elle était de plus en plus déconfite, et ça devait se voir sur son visage parce qu'August s'empressa aussitôt de la rassurer :

« Si tu as vraiment envie de le savoir, bien sûr que nous allons t'aider à enquêter. »

Lily en fut aussitôt ragaillardie.

« Génial ! Je demanderais bien à Emma mais je crois qu'elle a assez à faire. Et je crois que Regina est déjà en train d'enquêter sur quelque chose... elle a toujours l'air à l'affût. »

Même si deux cerveaux supplémentaires n'auraient pas été de trop, ce n'était pas bien grave. A eux trois, plus les enfants, Lily était persuadée qu'ils parviendraient à lever le voile sur ce mystère qui la taraudait depuis bien longtemps.

Elle attrapa la main d'August et le tira en avant, les yeux pétillants.

« Eh bien, commençons tout de suite ! »

oOo

Regina avait insisté la veille pour l'accompagner lorsqu'elle irait à la rencontre de Persée, aussi Emma l'attendait-elle à l'entrée d'Elysium. Plusieurs héros qu'elle connaissait de vue mais dont elle ignorait le nom passèrent devant elle et la saluèrent. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent d'elle et elle fut mal à l'aise en reconnaissant Achille, qui arborait le même air froid et distant qu'à l'ordinaire. L'autre héros était solidement bâti et lui adressa un sourire franc.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Je suis Ulysse. »

« Oh... Ulysse... »

_Odysseus_.

Elle eut une drôle d'impression en se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec celui qui avait donné son nom au Cercle. C'était Henry qui avait trouvé le nom dans un des livres de l'Observatoire de Pandémonium que Lyra lui avait prêté. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pris conscience de la portée exacte qu'avait ce nom.

« Vous attendez Regina ? » reprit Ulysse.

« Oui. Nous devons aller voir Persée ensemble. »

« Je vois. »

Alors qu'elle cherchait un sujet de conversation, Achille sortit de son silence, faisant presque sursauter Ulysse :

« Bellérophon, c'était du gâteau. N'espérez pas que ce sera aussi facile cette fois. »

« Achille, » grinça Ulysse d'un ton désapprobateur.

Il l'ignora superbement.

« Bellérophon n'a rien fait de si exceptionnel, même s'il aime bien prétendre le contraire. Monter un cheval, vraiment ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'il a réussi à tuer une chimère... »

Mais Achille n'était pas de cet avis.

« Et alors ? Lui n'a pas eu à survivre à dix ans de guerre, à ce que je sache ! Et il n'a pas mis dix ans à rentrer chez lui non plus. »

Emma comprit qu'il faisait référence à la guerre de Troie et au périple d'Ulysse, tous deux relatés dans l'_Iliade_ et l'_Odyssée_. Elle fut étrangement satisfaite de savoir quelque chose, pour une fois.

Ulysse parut étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça... »

Son compagnon allait rétorquer une remarque bien sentie quand son attention fut captée par quelque chose derrière Ulysse. Emma suivit son regard et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette masculine disparaître derrière un bosquet. Si elle n'y vit rien de particulier, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Achille dont la mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée sous le choc.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » dit Ulysse en se retournant.

«_ Il_ était là. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tu le sais bien ! »

Emma devina qu'il répugnait à parler devant elle. Ulysse, cependant, dut juger que sa présence n'avait pas la moindre importance car il ajouta :

« _Hector_ ? »

Elle parvint sans mal à identifier le dégoût dans les yeux d'Achille : d'habitude, c'était à elle qu'il adressait ce genre de regards.

« C'est étrange, » reprit Ulysse alors qu'Achille fulminait. « Je croyais qu'il s'était exilé à l'autre bout d'Elysium. Je me demande pourquoi il est revenu. »

« A ton avis ? Il a entendu parler d'elle ! » cracha son interlocuteur.

Emma ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Elle croyait savoir qu'il avait été l'adversaire de ce Hector pendant la guerre de Troie mais n'osa pas le lui demander.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous renseigner, » conclut Ulysse. « A plus tard, Emma. »

Celle-ci songea que le comportement d'Achille était vraiment étrange. La veille, il l'avait pourtant avertie de la manière dont était mort Bellérophon, sans doute pour qu'elle ne commette pas la même erreur que lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il la traitait à nouveau avec mépris.

« Emma ! »

Regina se montra enfin. Emma décida alors qu'elle irait à la pêche aux informations sur Achille et Hector plus tard.

« Je suis contente de te voir, » dit la blonde d'un ton sans doute trop enthousiaste.

Regina plissa les yeux, intriguée, mais se contenta d'acquiescer en retour et l'embrassa doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

Ragaillardie, elle laissa Regina ouvrir le chemin.

« Tu le connais bien, ce Persée ? »

« Pas _bien_, non, mais je le connais assez pour te dire qu'il est plutôt sympathique. »

« Ah, très bien, » fit Emma, rassurée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec un deuxième Achille, ce qui l'amena à se poser des questions sur ce qui allait se passer lorsque viendrait le temps pour elle d'égaler son exploit...

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a affronté, comme épreuve ? » reprit-elle.

La bonne humeur de Regina fondit alors comme neige au soleil. Le visage fermé, elle répondit avec réticence :

« Il a vaincu Méduse. »

L'image d'un animal au corps gluant vivant dans la mer vint flotter devant ses yeux et elle se demanda stupidement s'il lui faudrait en affronter une qui soit géante quand ce qu'il en était vraiment la percuta violemment, lui coupant le souffle.

« Attends une seconde ! »

Une autre image venait de lui revenir en tête.

« Méduse, ce ne serait pas cette horrible femme avec des serpents sur la tête ? »

L'air résigné de Regina fut une réponse suffisante.

« Celle qui change en pierre quiconque la regarde ? »

Elle rit nerveusement, et repensa aux paroles d'Achille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait dit. Dompter Pégase lui semblait être en effet une promenade de santé comparé à ce qui l'attendait cette fois...

« Écoute, Emma, Persée a vaincu Méduse, et je doute que Zeus ait son double sous la main... »

« Mais... »

« Tu devras donc certainement te battre contre une créature similaire. »

« Quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas regarder, tu veux dire ? » railla t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait dans l'expression de Regina. C'était comme si elle était déjà vaincue. Or, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne.

« Je vais y arriver, d'accord ? »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, Emma lui attrapa la main et la tira en avant.

« Nous perdons du temps. Viens, allons voir Persée. »

oOo

Henry, Grace et Violet sortirent de la grande bibliothèque à la tombée du jour. Ils y avaient passé la journée mais n'étaient pas plus avancés que le matin, à la déception d'Henry. Ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être le père de Lily. Avisant le soleil qui se couchait, il renonça à aller à Elysium à la rencontre d'Emma et Regina et ouvrit la voie vers le palais.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'un attroupement s'était formé dans les jardins. Il échangea un regard surpris avec Grace et Violet avant de s'avancer. Lorsque le son déchirant d'une lyre parvint à ses oreilles et le prit aux tripes, il devina ce qu'il en était. La mélodie lancinante d'un violon l'accompagnait.

Lyra et Rigel étaient en train de jouer ensemble, comme cela leur arrivait souvent à Pandémonium. Une bouffée de nostalgie enveloppa alors Henry et il se surprit à regretter ce temps passé et révolu à jamais. Lyra utilisait sa lyre enchantée, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Les dieux présents, bien qu'immunisés, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être touchés. Apollon laissa même échapper une larme qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer, sous le regard songeur de Zeus. Héra fixait Rigel avec beaucoup de tendresse, ce qui étonna Henry. Hadès et Zelena avaient semblait-il mis leur rancœur de côté, pour l'instant du moins. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, même si un mur invisible les séparait encore.

Le morceau s'acheva et les dieux applaudirent, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autre. Zeus ne s'attarda pas et fila aussitôt mais Apollon s'approcha de Rigel et Lyra.

« Vous jouez aussi bien qu'Orphée, » affirma t-il.

Même Artémis, bien plus réservée que son jumeau, laissa échapper un compliment. Violet voulut rejoindre Rigel mais Henry la retint par le bras : Hadès s'approchait de son fils.

« C'était très beau, » dit-il doucement, avec retenue, comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

Rigel haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui m'as appris à jouer, » répondit-il simplement.

Il se détourna et accepta une étreinte de Zelena.

« Tu penses que les choses finiront par s'arranger entre eux ? » lui demanda Grace à voix basse.

Hadès regarda ses enfants s'éloigner de lui d'un air résigné.

« Je l'espère, » répondit Henry.

Malgré l'aversion générale qu'inspirait Hadès, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

« Mais j'en doute. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui, de nouveaux mystères et la deuxième épreuve d'Emma... j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 11**

_"This counsellor_

_Is now most still, most secret, and most grave."_

_"Ce conseiller_

_Est à présent bien silencieux, bien secret, bien sépulcral."_

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène IV.

oOo

Lorsque Regina se réveilla ce matin là, elle était déterminée. Pour une fois, elle ne partit pas à la recherche d'Emma, qui devait être occupée avec Persée – son épreuve aurait lieu le lendemain – et ne se mit pas non plus en quête d'indices pour prouver l'innocence d'Hadès, même si le dieu ne manquerait pas de la rappeler à son bon souvenir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Non, aujourd'hui, elle avait une autre enquête à mener, bien plus personnelle. Depuis la réapparition de Rigel, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et elle était bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Elysium était déjà en proie à l'animation. Regina s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer le flot grouillant des héros. Tous étaient en effervescence depuis quelques jours et n'avaient plus qu'un seul nom à la bouche : Hector.

Ayant eu vent des exploits d'Emma, le héros Troyen exilé avait refait son apparition et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Bellérophon et Héraclès en particulier étaient survoltés par cette histoire. Ils étaient en grande conversation quand ils se turent soudainement. Regina comprit pourquoi en observant Achille approcher, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour leur parler et poursuivit son chemin, la mine sombre. Officiellement, il n'y avait aucun chef à Elysium, mais elle était là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir compris qu'Achille était l'un des héros les plus admirés et respectés. Il était furieux qu'Hector soit revenu dans les parages et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir. Regina savait qu'ils avaient été ennemis pendant la guerre de Troie mais ignorait ce qui avait pu le pousser à le haïr à ce point.

Sans doute pour ne pas déplaire à Achille, beaucoup de héros avaient choisi de purement et simplement ignorer Hector, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de trop en souffrir. Regina ne lui avait pas encore parlé mais une fois, il lui avait jeté un regard d'une telle intensité qu'elle en avait presque frissonné.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de rester plantée là, elle quitta Elysium et se mit en route vers le palais. Elle espérait ne pas croiser Hadès, ce qui était de toute façon probable : elle allait voir Rigel, et étant donné qu'il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à éviter son père, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Elle le trouva derrière le palais, encore attablé avec quelques dieux. Il discutait avec Héra et Athéna mais la remarqua lorsqu'elle lui fit signe qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Rigel se raidit aussitôt. Abandonnant son assiette, il la rejoignit et tous deux s'éloignèrent. Regina ne souhaitait pas que leur conversation soit écoutée par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Vous souhaitez me parler ? » demanda t-il d'une voix posée.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment et Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu intimidée. Il avait la même aura de puissance qu'Hadès, mais la sienne était plus pure, moins corrompue par la colère et la soif de pouvoir. Elle se força à rester impassible.

« Quand j'étais à Pandémonium, je faisais des rêves. Ce n'était pas des rêves ordinaires. »

Rigel demeura de marbre.

« Continuez. »

« Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais c'était des rêves prémonitoires. J'avais rêvé de ma mort. »

Les yeux du demi-dieu n'exprimaient rien de particulier. Était-ce Zeus qui lui avait appris à ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître ?

« Et je pense que tu étais au courant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le soir de la destruction de Pandémonium. Tu as essayé de m'arrêter. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Tu t'es jeté devant moi et tu m'as barré la route, comme si... comme si tu savais ce qui allait m'arriver. »

Quelques secondes passèrent encore. Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre plus vite. Allait-elle enfin obtenir des réponses à ses questions ? Allait-elle comprendre pourquoi elle était morte ? Et quel rôle avait joué Rigel dans cette histoire ? »

Sa réponse lui fit l'effet d'une pierre dans l'estomac et elle en resta bouche bée.

« Oubliez ça. »

Et il fit demi-tour, la laissant plantée là, son indignation en travers de la gorge. Regina le rattrapa aussitôt.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il soupira.

« Ce que j'ai dit : oubliez ça. Croyez moi, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Et j'en suis le premier désolé, mais... il faut que les choses demeurent ainsi. C'est... pour le plus grand bien. »

Quand il se remit en route, Regina renonça à l'arrêter pour lui demander davantage d'explications. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Pourquoi refusait-il de lui répondre ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

Regina songea que le Prince-Lumière était décidément plein d'ombres cachées.

« Maman ! »

La voix de son fils la tira de ses pensées. Henry se précipitait sur elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis content de te trouver ici ! On n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps. »

Regina fut honteuse d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle avait un peu négligé Henry au profit d'Emma ou de son enquête pour le compte d'Hadès et se fit la promesse de lui consacrer plus de temps, désormais.

« Tu as raison, chéri. Et si on passait la matinée ensemble ? On pourra aller retrouver Emma après son entraînement, si tu veux. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

« Allons à Elysium. Nous y serons plus tranquilles. »

Elle ne voulait pas que Hadès ou n'importe quel dieu vienne gâcher sa journée.

« Tu n'es pas avec Lyra ? » demanda t-elle.

« Elle est avec Orphée. Je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien. »

« Oh... tu n'es pas jaloux, j'espère ? »

Henry haussa les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Regina fut certaine de remarquer une légère rougeur sur ses joues et leva un sourcil. Henry capitula.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Orphée ne pense qu'à Eurydice... »

« Certes, » admit-elle.

Elle avait conscience que discuter d'un tel sujet avec sa mère pouvait être particulièrement gênant mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

« Il se passe quelque chose, entre vous deux ? »

Henry haussa les épaules, indécis.

« Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, nous avons tous les deux autre chose en tête en ce moment. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Regina se tut jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination : une petite place au sol de marbre de laquelle partaient quatre ponts, un de chaque côté, la faisant ressembler à une île. Une fontaine trônait au centre et tous deux s'assirent au bord.

Henry l'assaillit aussitôt de questions sur Elysium et raffolait d'anecdotes sur les héros. Il lui parla ensuite de Pandore et fut étonné lorsque Regina lui apprit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue que dans la partie de l'Olympe réservée aux dieux.

« Elle n'est pas à Elysium, alors ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

« Hmm... mais où est-ce qu'elle vit, alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue à l'intérieur du palais. »

Il annonça qu'il lui poserait la question la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait. Tous deux mentionnèrent alors les épreuves qu'il restait à affronter à Emma.

« Pour Bellérophon et Persée, c'est facile à deviner, parce qu'ils n'ont accompli qu'un ou deux grands exploits... mais Héraclès ? Ulysse ? Ils ont fait des tas de choses ! Comment est-ce qu'Emma pourra bien savoir ce que Zeus lui réserve ? »

C'était une très bonne question, et une des plus grandes inquiétudes de Regina, mais elle jugeait qu'il valait mieux ne pas embêter Emma avec ça pour le moment. Elle refusait de la perturber dans sa préparation : elles en discuteraient en temps venu.

Regina et Henry passèrent un agréable moment et ne virent pas la matinée passer. Persée accordait généralement une heure de pause à Emma le midi pour qu'elle puisse manger et se reposer, aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller la retrouver.

Il la trouvèrent dans une clairière à l'écart, les yeux bandés, une épée à la main, tentant de s'orienter à l'aveugle. Regina ne pouvait voir son regard mais elle devinait sans mal la frustration qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais, » geignit-elle en retirant son bandeau.

Elle se rendit alors compte de la présence d'Henry et de Regina et leur fit un petit signe de dépit. Persée, qui l'observait les bras croisés, prit alors la parole :

« Vous n'aurez pas les yeux bandés, le jour de votre épreuve, mais il est vital que vous utilisiez d'autre sens que la vue pour vous repérer. »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, » fit une femme qui venait de les rejoindre.

Elle embrassa Persée avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas trop dur, Andromède, » lui répondit-il avec patience. « J'aimerais simplement la voir revenir vivante... »

Regina salua Andromède d'un signe de tête. Elle avait discuté une ou deux fois avec elle et la trouvait sympathique, même si elle se demandait au fond d'elle ce qu'elle faisait à Elysium. La jeune femme s'était certes retrouvée enchaînée à un rocher pour être livrée en pâture à un monstre marin mais elle ne devait sa libération qu'à Persée.

« Je demanderai à ce que vous soyez autorisée à utiliser mon bouclier poli, » reprit Persée. « On y voit comme dans un miroir : je m'en suis servi pour regarder autour de moi. »

« Ouais... merci... » marmonna Emma.

« Faisons une pause. Rendez-vous dans une heure, d'accord ? »

Sans doute par peur d'être impolie et de manquer de reconnaissance, Emma parvint à lui sourire et promit d'être retour à l'heure avant de rejoindre Regina et Henry.

« Comment ça se présente ? » demanda Henry, soucieux.

Il n'avait pas manqué l'air déconfit d'Emma.

« Bah... pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très rassurée à l'idée d'affronter un monstre qui pourrait me tuer avec un simple regard. Tu n'aurais pas une autre idée de ce que ça pourrait être, Henry ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment que le basilic... »

Tous deux en avaient déjà discuté à plusieurs reprises. Henry avait fait de nombreuses recherches à la bibliothèque et il était formel : le serpent géant était le seul animal possédant une telle capacité.

Emma décida qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler aux dieux et décida d'aller se servir directement dans les cuisines. C'était sans compter sur Apollon qui était assis sur la grande table de pierre au centre de la pièce. Il frottait pensivement les cordes d'une lyre et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Son regard s'éclaira quand il les aperçut et Regina sut que ce n'était plus la peine d'envisager de faire demi-tour. Emma pouvait renoncer à déjeuner en paix.

« Que de mines sombres ! » lança Apollon d'un ton jovial.

« Vous pouvez parler ! » rétorqua Emma.

Il sauta à terre et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les décoiffer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, sa beauté inhumaine frappa Regina.

« La vie ici est parfois d'un ennui mortel depuis que... enfin, je m'ennuyais, c'est tout. »

Il avait failli trop en dire et s'était rattrapé. Regina supposa qu'il voulait parler du bannissement des Muses par Zeus, ou encore de la mort de Cronos.

« Vous aussi, vous jouez de la lyre ? » s'enquit Henry.

« Évidemment. Qui a appris à jouer à Orphée, à ton avis ? » s'esclaffa t-il.

Il se répandit alors en bavardages tandis qu'Emma et Henry commençaient à manger. Regina, elle, puisqu'elle était morte, ne ressentait plus la faim. Elle pouvait toujours manger si elle le voulait mais il lui serait possible de passer le reste de l'éternité sans avaler le moindre aliment.

Il était en plein récit d'une de ses aventures quand il s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte : Hadès venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se figea aussitôt en apercevant leur présence.

« Hadès, mon ami, viens donc nous rejoindre ! » lança finalement Apollon.

« Sans façon, merci. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Regina, qui l'ignora superbement. Sans prononcer un mot supplémentaire, il sortit par la porte qui menaient aux jardins. Apollon eut l'air blessé, mais aussi résigné, ce qui l'intrigua.

« Y a t-il un problème entre vous deux ? »

A part avec Athéna, Hadès se montrait froid avec la plupart des autres dieux et se contentait de les ignorer la plupart du temps, mais avec Apollon, il y avait toujours une espèce de ressentiment qui flottait dans l'air.

« Disons que nous avons eu un... différend, avant son départ de l'Olympe. »

« Il vous en veut, alors. »

« Oui. »

Son air troublé disparut cependant bien vite et il redevint aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire, même si ce n'était sans doute qu'une façade. Regina songea qu'il lui faudrait interroger Hadès, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il ne lui livrerait qu'une version édulcorée de l'histoire.

« Je dois y aller, » annonça Emma. « Tu m'accompagnes, Regina ? »

Henry, à qui Apollon avait proposé d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc avec lui et Artémis, souhaita bonne chance à la blonde pour son dernier jour d'entraînement et suivit le dieu dans les jardins. Emma et Regina se remirent alors en route vers Elysium.

« Apollon est un vrai moulin à paroles, » remarqua cette dernière.

« Ouais, pour le repas en famille on repassera, » rit-elle.

Aucune n'en voulait au dieu, cependant : il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer tant il faisait l'effet d'un rayon de soleil.

« Comment ça se passe, quand tu n'es pas à Elysium ? » demanda t-elle plus sérieusement.

Regina se rappelait des mises en garde d'Hadès comme quoi certains dieux pourraient ne pas être bien intentionnés envers Emma.

« Hmm... pas trop mal. Il y a des tensions dès qu'Hadès est dans les parages, et encore plus quand Zeus est là mais on ne le voit pas trop, alors ça va. Je sens qu'il y a des non-dits, aussi. Enfin, le plus tôt je t'aurai sortie de là, le mieux ce sera ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire si resplendissant que Regina ne put que le lui rendre, même si intérieurement, elle grimaçait. Elle redoutait par-dessus tout qu'Emma succombe le lendemain, et même si elle l'emportait une nouvelle fois, elle n'osait pas imaginer les nombreux dangers qui l'attendaient encore. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de devoir passer l'éternité à se sentir coupable d'avoir été la cause de sa mort.

Elle garda cependant ses craintes pour elle, peut-être parce qu'une petite partie d'elle n'avait toujours pas accepté sa mort et espérait toujours que cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Oh, ce qu'elle aurait aimé se réveiller à Storybrooke, ou même à Pandémonium, en ayant la certitude d'être vivante...

« Fantastique, » grinça Emma. « Achille est là. »

Elles étaient arrivées à destination et celui-ci discutait avec Persée. Tous deux avaient l'air mécontent, comme s'ils se disputaient. Finalement, Achille cracha de dépit et s'éloigna. Il les bouscula quand il passa devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Il n'y a rien à voir ! »

« Charmant, » dit Emma. « Il est absolument _charmant_. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Regina à Persée.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Il est un peu à cran depuis qu'Hector est revenu. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elles obtinrent de lui en guise d'explications. Alors qu'Emma reprenait son entraînement, Regina se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Entre les tensions à Elysium et celles entre les dieux, l'Olympe dans sa totalité lui donnait l'impression d'être une poudrière prête à exploser.

Elle espérait juste qu'Emma n'en serait pas victime.

oOo

« La créature que vous allez devoir affronter est capable de tuer d'un simple regard. Vous comprenez donc que personne n'assistera à votre épreuve, cette fois. »

Ce que Zeus venait de dire déplut immédiatement à Hadès, qui réagit aussitôt :

« Je te rappelle que nous autres, dieux, sommes immortels... »

Zeus l'ignora superbement et lui répondit sans daigner lui accorder un regard :

« Aucune exception, mon cher frère. Êtes-vous prête, Emma ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça. Elle se tenait bien droite mais Hadès devinait sans mal son angoisse, et elle avait raison d'avoir peur : ce n'était pas de la créature dont elle devait se méfier le plus, mais bien de Zeus. Avait-il mijoté quelque chose qui nécessitait que personne ne doive assister au combat d'Emma ?

« Parfait. Rigel et Persée vont vous escorter jusqu'au lieu de votre épreuve. Nous vous attendrons ici-même, au palais. »

« Vous... vous ne venez pas ? » s'étonna Emma.

Il lui sourit tranquillement.

« Inutile. Je ne doute pas que vous ferez des merveilles... »

Hadès crut entendre un soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix, mais peut-être que Zeus lui inspirait une telle aversion qu'il l'avait imaginé. Rigel, sous sa forme de chat, miaula un encouragement tandis que Persée lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller, son bouclier poli à la main.

Emma échangea un hochement de tête avec Regina et Henry et les suivit, la tête haute. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Hadès s'en prit à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?! »

« Rien du tout, » répondit-il, exaspéré. « Cesse d'être aussi paranoïaque. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et disparut à l'intérieur du palais. La plupart des autres dieux s'assirent autour de la table et les héros se répartirent en petits groupes. Pourtant, bien peu semblaient vraiment intéressés par ce qui attendait Emma : tous fixaient Hector, qui s'était assis à l'écart. Achille paraissait scandalisé qu'il ait eu l'audace de sortir d'Elysium et le foudroyait littéralement du regard.

« Si vous voulez déclencher une guerre, prévenez-moi avant ! » lança Arès, goguenard.

Rien ne semblait l'enchanter davantage que la perspective d'un combat.

« La guerre... il n'y a rien de plus barbant, si tu veux mon avis, » rétorqua Apollon.

Orphée, qui discutait avec son père, ne dit rien mais il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il se tourna brièvement vers Hadès, qui détourna la tête. Il avait fini par apprendre ce que Zeus lui faisait espérer : l'arrivée d'Eurydice à Pandémonium. Le dieu ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait réellement l'intention de leur permettre de se retrouver. Il suffisait de voir Achille, qui tournait en rond à Elysium tel un lion en cage depuis des siècles, se remémorant ses moments de gloire avec Patrocle à ses côtés, pour comprendre que Zeus se souciait bien peu de la peine des héros défunts.

« Pourquoi ton frère dit-il tant de choses à Rigel sur ce qui attend Emma ? » lui demanda Zelena en le rejoignant.

Comme toujours quand elle s'adressait à lui, il cherchait la moindre petite lueur d'affection dans son regard, mais cette fois encore il ne trouva rien d'autre que le masque d'indifférence qu'elle arborait en permanence.

« Je n'en sais rien, » admit-il. « Mais ça ne me plaît pas. »

« Je suis sûre que tu essayes de mener l'enquête. »

Elle le connaissait décidément trop bien. Il avait effectivement essayé de se renseigner auprès des autres dieux mais il n'avait pas appris grand chose. Zeus était très secret sur ce qu'il fabriquait avec le jeune homme et personne ne semblait savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Cependant, peut-être étaient-ils tous au courant de quelque chose mais refusaient de le lui dire.

« C'est vrai. Je n'ai encore rien découvert pour le moment mais je finirai par tout savoir. »

Zelena hésita, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lui adresser un léger signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Hadès la regarda partir en se demandant s'il était possible qu'un cœur se brise des centaines de fois.

Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas aller voir Regina pour lui demander si elle avait fait des progrès sur son enquête mais après réflexion, il trouva qu'il y avait bien trop de monde. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour mentionner qu'il cherchait à prouver son innocence dans un endroit où cette information pouvait remonter aux oreilles de Zeus.

Séléné et Hélios avaient fait le déplacement. En tant que dieux mineurs, ils venaient rarement jusqu'au palais mais ils avaient sans doute été intrigués par toute cette histoire. Ils étaient en grande conversation avec Athéna alors Hadès se contenta de leur faire un signe de la main.

Il fut mécontent de constater que Némésis était là elle aussi, et il aima encore moins le regard brûlant de haine qu'elle posait sur Lyra et ses amis. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin de sa fille si elle ne voulait pas connaître ce qu'était vraiment la vengeance dont elle était la déesse.

Enfin, après un certain temps, Persée et Rigel réapparurent. Hadès ne manqua pas le soupir de soulagement que poussa Regina quand elle s'aperçut qu'Emma les suivait. La Sauveuse était en piteux état : elle boitait et une longue estafilade barrait sa joue droite, mais elle était vivante.

« Zeus va être déçu... » marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Apollon fut le premier à réagir: il poussa un cri victorieux et se précipita sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs.

« J'étais sûr que vous y arriveriez ! » s'exclama t-il.

« Laisse-la respirer, » conseilla Athéna avec sagesse.

« Tu dois tout nous raconter ! » lança Lily en sautillant littéralement sur place, comme sa résurrection était au bout d'un escalier dont elle venait de gravir une marche supplémentaire.

Seul Achille, avec Némésis, ne participait pas à la vague d'allégresse. Lançant un dernier regard mauvais à Hector, qui était toujours à l'écart du groupe, il s'exclama avec mépris :

« C'est ça, réservons-lui une place à Elysium tout de suite. Vu la racaille qu'on y trouve, elle s'y sentira à sa place ! »

Et il partit sans se retourner, les poings crispés. Hector le suivit du regard mais n'exprima aucune émotion particulière.

« Venez, je vais vous soigner, » dit finalement Apollon. « Je suis aussi le Dieu de la médecine, vous le saviez ? »

oOo

Emma était assise en tailleur dans les jardins du palais. Le corps endolori, elle avait eu à peine le temps de se remettre de son combat qu'elle avait été sommée – avec plus ou moins de délicatesse – de faire un compte rendu de son épreuve. Elle fixait les visages avides autour d'elle avec anxiété. Même Zeus, qui se tenait debout à l'écart du groupe, les bras croisés, la regardait avec une certaine curiosité.

« Bon, euh... »

Elle se racla la gorge et se lança :

« Persée et Rigel m'ont conduite dans un temple abandonné pas très loin d'ici... j'avais une épée et le bouclier de Persée pour me défendre. Il faisait assez sombre, l'intérieur du temple était éclairé par des torches. J'ai attendu quelques minutes, et puis le monstre est entré... le basilic. Il était énorme, il faisait plusieurs mètres de long. J'ai tout de suite détourné la tête et il s'est lancé à ma poursuite. »

Elle décida de ne pas mentionner qu'elle était tombée une bonne douzaine de fois en luttant pour échapper à ses crocs et qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait y passer. Comment tuer un monstre qu'on ne peut pas regarder ? Son épée était aussi inutile qu'une vieille branche.

« Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu l'idée de me servir du bouclier de Persée. Je me suis approchée d'une torche pour qu'on y voie bien, j'ai attendu que le serpent soit sur le point de m'attaquer et j'ai tourné le bouclier vers lui... il est tellement poli qu'il a fait l'effet d'un miroir. Le basilic a croisé son propre regard et il est mort. Et, euh... voilà. »

Quelques dieux et héros l'applaudirent et elle rougit. Allaient-ils deviner son malaise ? Elle osa regarder Zeus, qui la dévisageait d'un air amusé. Il lui fit une légère courbette avant de s'en aller. Hadès sembla lui aussi remarquer que quelque chose la tracassait et elle fut certaine qu'il allait venir lui poser la question.

« Tu es en train de te forger une véritable réputation... » lui glissa Regina.

« Tu as été géniale ! » s'exclama Henry.

« Rien ne peut te résister ! » ajouta Lily.

De plus en plus gênée, Emma prétexta mourir de soif pour s'éloigner de la foule. Une fois seule, elle s'adossa à un mur et souffla longuement.

Les choses s'étaient effectivement passées comme elle l'avait dit, à un détail près.

Alors qu'elle venait d'avoir l'idée d'utiliser le bouclier comme arme, elle avait trébuché sur la queue du serpent et elle était tombée. Le bouclier lui avait échappé des mains et était retombé à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le temps de le récupérer avant l'attaque du serpent.

Elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir et elle avait fermé les yeux quand le bouclier avait miraculeusement volé jusqu'à elle. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas accès à ses pouvoirs sur l'Olympe, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas sa magie qui s'était manifestée. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle recevait l'aide d'une personne inconnue et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un imposteur.

Quelqu'un tenait absolument à ce qu'elle l'emporte, mais pourquoi ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme (avant la tempête...). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 12**

_"When sorrows come, they come not single spies,_

_But in battalions."_

_"Quand viennent les malheurs, ils ne viennent pas seuls, en éclaireurs,_

_Mais par bataillions."_

_Hamlet_, acte IV, scène V

oOo

La fête était terminée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais Emma ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Toute la soirée elle avait dû sourire et faire semblant de rayonner, enivrée par sa seconde victoire, alors qu'intérieurement, elle tremblait. Elle tremblait parce qu'elle était encore sous le choc d'avoir frôlé la mort et elle tremblait parce que quelqu'un lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait aidée à triompher du basilic, et cette pensée la terrifiait.

Que se passerait-il si Zeus venait à apprendre qu'elle avait bénéficié d'une aide ? Cette question la hantait, et la réponse n'était pas bien difficile à deviner : il déclarerait ses victoires invalides et la renverrait à Storybrooke sans plus de cérémonie, condamnant Regina et Lily à rester à Elysium.

Il fallait absolument que cette affaire reste secrète. Emma avait fait une erreur en mentionnant à Regina que quelqu'un l'avait empêchée d'aller parader devant Zeus sur Pégase. Elle ne devait se douter de rien, ni elle, ni aucun dieu, c'était beaucoup plus sûr ainsi.

Lasse de se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. A cette heure tardive, le palais était désert. Elle espérait qu'un peu de marche suffirait à lui permettre de se vider la tête et de se détendre.

Alors qu'elle déambulait au hasard, elle perçut le son diffus d'un instrument de musique. Intriguée, elle le suivit jusqu'aux cuisines. A moitié avachi sur la table, un verre vide devant lui, Apollon jouait distraitement de la lyre. Même à moitié ivre, il était encore capable de produire un son magnifique, ce qui était presque rageant. Cessait-il jamais d'être aussi parfait ?

Cependant, et Emma s'en aperçut en s'approchant de lui, son visage était loin d'être parfait à cet instant. Les sourcils froncés, les traits tirés, Apollon paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Son expression lui rappelait celle qu'arborait en permanence Orphée, condamné à se languir d'Eurydice pour l'éternité.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

Il sursauta, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher.

« Oh. Emma. »

Elle s'assit prudemment à côté de lui.

« Je me sens d'humeur nostalgique, cette nuit, » confia t-il.

Emma avisa son verre vide et la carafe en verre qui le serait bientôt s'il continuait sur cette lancée.

« Je vois ça... »

« Pourquoi ne buvez-vous pas avec moi ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa un autre verre et le remplit de vin avant de le pousser devant elle.

« Merci. »

Elle porta le liquide sombre à ses lèvres en se demandant quelle quantité il en avait déjà absorbé.

« La fête vous a plu ? » s'enquit Apollon.

« Oh, euh... oui, c'était bien. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser deviner qu'elle avait passé la soirée à se ronger les sangs et à imaginer des dizaines de scénarios catastrophe où Zeus découvrait que le mérite de ses exploits ne lui revenait pas entièrement.

« C'était beaucoup mieux avant, quand les Muses étaient là... »

Cette mention des Muses, qu'elle avait rencontrées en même temps que Perséphone, la fit tendre l'oreille. Heureusement, Apollon n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part : il s'était une nouvelle fois lancé dans une longue tirade.

« Les fêtes étaient bien meilleures en leur présence... elles sont les représentantes des arts, vous savez ? C'était le temps où l'Olympe était un vrai paradis... »

Un détail lui revint alors en mémoire. Athéna lui avait mentionné qu'Apollon aimait une femme nommée Calliope... et Emma se souvint enfin où elle avait entendu ce nom.

« Calliope est une des Muses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux mais, sans doute parce qu'il avait l'esprit embrumé par le vin, ne lui demanda pas comment elle était au courant pour leur relation.

« Oui, » soupira t-il. « Mais elles ont été bannies de l'Olympe il y a bien longtemps. »

Perséphone leur avait expliqué que Zeus trouvait que les arts étaient des distractions futiles qui nuisaient à la paix de son royaume. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Emma songea que ça ne collait pas vraiment à l'image que Zeus renvoyait... et elle ne voyait pas en quoi des fêtes auraient pu troubler l'Olympe au point qu'il veuille bannir les Muses.

Malheureusement, elle allait devoir composer avec de nouvelles questions sans réponse : Apollon ne semblait pas décidé à lui fournir une quelconque explication. A la place, il se mit à lui parler de Calliope.

« Vous savez qu'elle a failli me gifler la première fois que je l'ai vue ? »

Il rit à ce souvenir.

« Les Muses étaient rarement sur l'Olympe, à cette époque, elles vivaient parmi les mortels, et je n'avais jamais fait attention à aucune d'elle. Un jour, je me suis rendu dans le monde sans magie et je l'ai surprise en train de se baigner dans un ruisseau. Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout... »

Les images semblaient passer devant ses yeux comme un vieux film.

« Son époux, le roi de Thrace, venait de mourir, la laissant avec un jeune fils. »

« Orphée ? »

« Orphée, » acquiesça t-il. « Je la trouvais très belle, et elle m'intriguait... il y avait quelque chose chez elle que je trouvais fascinant. Je suis retourné la voir à plusieurs reprises et nous avons fait connaissance... quand elle m'a embrassé, un jour, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. J'ai adopté Orphée et je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils depuis. »

Son sourire se changea en grimace.

« Maintenant, nous souffrons tous les deux du même mal. La femme que nous aimons est loin de nous... hors d'atteinte. »

Apollon lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le séducteur blagueur qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux qu'il était aux yeux de tous. Ce qui avait sans doute été sa vraie personnalité autrefois n'était à présent plus qu'un masque qu'il portait pour cacher une vieille blessure jamais refermée.

« Je vous comprends, vous savez... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je comprends que vous ayez accepté le challenge de Zeus, même si beaucoup vous prennent pour une folle. Si j'avais la possibilité de ramener Calliope, je ferais n'importe quoi. »

Emma acquiesça, ne sachant que répondre. Elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments, même à sa propre famille.

« Et vous savez quel est le pire dans tout ça ? On pourrait croire que le visage de l'amour de votre vie ne nous quitte jamais, mais... je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler à quoi elle ressemble. Quand j'essaye de me souvenir, il n'y a plus rien... juste le vide. »

Il avala un nouveau verre de vin d'une traite. Emma fut certaine que s'il se levait, il tituberait et s'effondrerait lamentablement sur le sol.

« Vous savez, j'aurais pu vous aider, avec le basilic... j'ai affronté le serpent Python, vous vous rappelez ? J'ai raconté cette histoire aux enfants... »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, » rétorqua t-elle. « Zeus a interdit aux dieux de m'aider. »

« Bah... ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort, pas vrai ? » répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Emma n'aimait pas ça. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une pensée légèrement révolutionnaire. Elle était certaine que, sobre, jamais il n'aurait ainsi émis l'idée de désobéir à celui qui était considéré comme le roi de l'Olympe. Elle balaya la cuisine du regard, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il n'était pas question de déclencher un nouveau conflit au sein des dieux.

Voyant qu'il allait se resservir un énième verre, elle le lui arracha des mains.

« Ça suffit, » le tança t-elle. « Je crois que vous avez assez bu. »

« Mmm ? »

« Allez, venez... je vais vous ramener à vos appartements. »

Il obéit docilement et tenta de se lever, mais comme Emma l'avait prédit, il vacilla et ne se rattrapa que de justesse.

« Fantastique... » grimaça t-elle.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et entreprit de le guider hors de la pièce. Apollon n'était pas lourd mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son équilibre. Par conséquent, ils avançaient à la vitesse d'une tortue, et Emma regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir accès à ses pouvoirs.

Son salut provint d'une voix familière.

« Apollon ? »

Artémis, qui revenait visiblement des jardins, se précipita vers son jumeau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans les cuisines. Je crois qu'il a bu une ou deux carafes de vin... »

Contrariée, elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vois. »

Elle aida alors Emma à le maintenir debout.

« Venez avec moi. »

Elle les guida jusqu'aux appartements d'Apollon, qui étaient richement décorés avec des tas de peintures et de sculptures – généralement à son effigie. Artémis et Emma le déposèrent alors sur son lit.

« Pouvez-vous aller me chercher la carafe sur la commode ? » lui demanda la déesse alors qu'elle vérifiait l'étendue des dégâts.

La carafe en question contenait un liquide clair et doré. Emma allait lui faire la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ingurgiter la moindre goutte d'alcool supplémentaire quand Artémis, semblant deviner ses pensées, précisa d'une voix douce :

« Ce n'est pas du vin. »

Curieuse, elle obtempéra et la lui apporta. Artémis redressa alors la tête d'Apollon et lui fit avaler quelques gorgées. Lui qui semblait au bord du coma éthylique reprit immédiatement des couleurs.

« Waouh, » souffla Emma.

« C'est du nectar, » dit Artémis. « La boisson des dieux. Nous en consommons pour les grandes occasions, ou dans ce genre de... situation. Il peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure, aussi mortelle soit-elle. »

« Je croyais que les dieux étaient immortels, » rétorqua Emma.

« Oh, nous sommes immortels... mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas mourir. »

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien la différence mais ne répondit rien : Apollon venait de reprendre connaissance. La tête sur les genoux d'Artémis, il poussa un gémissement.

« Ma tête... »

« Mon frère... dans quel état t'es-tu encore mis ? »

Son ton laissait entendre que ce genre d'épisode était fréquent.

« ...je pensais à Calliope... »

Artémis soupira avec tristesse et caressa ses boucles acajou tandis qu'Apollon laissait couler quelques larmes. Emma se sentit alors de trop et décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Artémis lui jeta un regard reconnaissait et articula un « merci » silencieux. Emma hocha la tête et referma la porte.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Artémis, qui était bien plus réservée que son frère, mais après ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, Emma ne doutait pas une seconde de la profonde affection qui les unissait. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être aussi simples entre Hadès et Zeus ? Ou même entre Zelena et Regina ? D'après ce que cette dernière lui avait raconté, leur relation n'était toujours pas au beau fixe.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre le cœur lourd. L'inquiétude revint. Zeus s'étant éclipsé tôt de la soirée, il ne lui avait pas dit de quel héros elle allait devoir réitérer l'exploit. Et les choses étaient claires, désormais : elle devait à tout prix cacher le fait qu'elle avait reçu de l'aide. Et, plus encore, elle devait faire en sorte de ne plus avoir besoin d'aide du tout.

oOo

Lyra, Henry, Grace et Violet avaient prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer sérieusement leurs recherches sur l'identité du père de Lily. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire avant. Alors qu'elle finissait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis et de Rigel qui, pour une fois n'était pas avec Zeus, elle vit que les deux dieux à qui elle voulait parler étaient sur le point de partir. Tirant son frère par le bras, elle se lança à leur poursuite.

« Attendez ! »

Intrigués, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant le palais.

« Je... je... »

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je m'appelle Lyra Véga Séléné. »

La déesse sourit alors avec une certaine affection, mais Lyra savait que ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle était adressée, par directement.

« Je suis ravie de te connaître, Lyra, » dit Séléné.

Lyra se tourna vers son frère.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'eux ? »

C'était par Orphée qu'elle avait appris leur existence, deux jours plus tôt. Mal à l'aise, Rigel – ou Rigel Orion Hélios, de son nom complet – haussa les épaules.

« A vrai dire, nous n'avions jamais parlé avant... »

Ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Rigel ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup quitté le giron de Zeus au cours de l'année passée.

« Mon p... Hadès m'a donné votre nom en troisième prénom. Et celui de votre frère à Rigel... pourquoi ? »

« Nous sommes amis, » répondit Hélios.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

« Peut-être. Mais Athéna est sa meilleure amie... pourtant, c'est bien Séléné, mon troisième prénom. »

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard.

« Hmm... je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons les mieux placés pour en parler... »

« S'il vous plaît ! » supplia Lyra. « J'aimerais savoir... »

Rigel semblait lui aussi intrigué, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, pour une fois. Elle trouva cependant étrange qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi un de ses prénoms était celui d'un dieu. Peut-être Zeus l'avait-il convaincu que ça n'avait aucune importance ?

Devant sa détresse, Séléné capitula.

« Eh bien... quand Hadès a été accusé du meurtre de Cronos et qu'il a clamé son innocence, nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir cru. »

« J'imagine que c'était sa façon de nous rendre hommage... » ajouta Hélios.

La gorge de Lyra se serra de manière inexplicable.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a dit la vérité ? » demanda Rigel, perplexe.

« Une intuition... ou peut-être une foi inébranlable, qui sait ? » dit doucement Séléné. « Votre père a un cœur, vous savez, même s'il a parfois des difficultés à le montrer. »

Rigel semblait peu convaincu mais quelque chose dans ses yeux clairs indiqua à Lyra qu'il était troublé.

« Ce que nous pouvons vous dire avec certitude, c'est que cette affaire n'est pas claire, » reprit Hélios. « La mort de Cronos dissimule quelque chose d'autre. »

Finalement, Lyra se retrouvait avec plus de questions que de réponses, mais elle devrait s'en contenter pour le moment, aussi salua t-elle Séléné et Hélios et se remit-elle en route.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à les rencontrer ? » demanda t-elle à Rigel.

« Je ne sais pas... je pense qu'avec ce que Zeus m'avait dit sur Père, je n'avais pas envie de savoir la moindre chose sur lui, » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

« Mais même maintenant, tu penses toujours qu'il est coupable. »

« Pas toi ? »

Lyra, prise au dépourvu, ne répond pas et pressa le pas. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse des mensonges d'Hadès et ne doutait pas de sa capacité à commettre un meurtre, mais... peut-être qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à laisser s'en aller pour toujours la petite fille rousse assise sur les genoux de son père qui faisait courir ses doigts maladroits sur les cordes d'une lyre.

Henry, Grace et Violet les attendaient devant la bibliothèque en compagnie d'August, Maleficient et Lily. Cette dernière n'avait pas perdu de temps : au cours des jours précédents, elle avait déambulé dans Elysium en interrogeant tous les héros. Hélas, ses recherches étaient pour l'instant révélées infructueuses.

Un léger malaise sembla s'installer entre Rigel et Violet. Si celle-ci cherchait sans cesse à passer un moment en sa compagnie, le Prince-Lumière avait une attitude fuyante. Lyra pensait même qu'il l'évitait volontairement, même s'il affirmait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Grace, qui était de loin la plus assidue du groupe, se mit immédiatement au travail. Violet, elle, n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé lire et semblait plus intéressée par ce que faisait Rigel que par les lourds volumes poussiéreux. Henry avait une forte tendance à rêvasser, tout comme August. Quant à Lily et Maleficient, elles préféraient nettement enquêter sur le terrain plutôt que de chercher leurs réponses dans de vieux livres.

Lyra, de son côté, ne se lassait jamais d'observer l'architecture de la bibliothèque. L'Observatoire de Pandémonium ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec elle. Ici, il y avait étagères pleines de livres à perte de vue, qui montaient parfois jusqu'au plafond. Le toit était en verre et laissait passer la lumière du soleil. A l'entrée, une grande statue d'Athéna – Déesse de la sagesse – accueillait les visiteurs. Lyra s'était rarement sentie aussi bien dans un endroit.

Secouant la tête pour se concentrer, Lyra se replongea dans le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Il avait pour sujet certaines des créatures légendaires de la mythologie grecque mais pour ce qu'elle en voyait, le dragon n'était mentionné nulle part. Henry flânait au hasard entre les rayonnages et Lyra décida de le suivre.

« Ce sont les livres de fiction, ici... » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je sais, » répondit-il. « Mais ça me rappelle l'Observatoire, quand tu me faisais passer des livres en douce... »

Il en saisit un et le lui tendit. C'était _Hamlet_, de William Shakespeare.

« Je n'ai jamais lu celui-là... » fit-elle.

« Ma mère – Regina – en a un exemplaire chez elle. Je l'ai lu il y a bien longtemps mais je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »

« Eh bien, c'est l'occasion de te rattraper ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire mais furent distraits par des éclats de voix. Ils revinrent sur le pas pour constater que Violet, le teint rougi et les mains sur les hanches, avait visiblement décidé de crever l'abcès entre elle et Rigel.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites ! »

« Écoute, Violet... »

Rigel n'en menait pas large. August, Lily et Maleficient n'étaient nulle part en vue – sans doute s'étaient-ils éloignés eux aussi.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, » articula t-il. « Mes... mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. »

Sa confession eut pour effet de calmer quelque peu Violet. L'incompréhension succéda à la colère. Elle tendit une main et effleura sa joue.

« Explique-moi où est le problème, je t'en prie. Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec nous ? »

A peine eut-elle achevé sa question qu'un nouveau venu débarqua dans la bibliothèque. Lyra manqua de laisser tomber le livre qu'elle tenait en le reconnaissant.

« Y a t-il un problème ? » demanda Zeus.

Il n'avait pas l'air hostile, ni en train de comploter quoi que ce soit. Seule une curiosité désintéressée se manifestait dans son expression.

« Aucun, » lui répondit Rigel.

Il jeta un regard désolé à Violet avant de suivre le dieu à travers les rayonnages. Ils furent bientôt hors de vue. Contrariée et peinée, la jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira longuement. Grace posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que Zeus vient ici, » chuchota t-elle à Henry en vérifiant que les adultes n'étaient toujours pas revenus. « Je me demande ce qu'il cherche... et pourquoi Rigel est dans la confidence. »

« Hmm... »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Lyra eut la confirmation qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

« Je crois qu'une petite enquête s'impose... »

oOo

Regina retrouva Emma dans les jardins du palais au crépuscule. La plupart des dieux étaient encore en train de manger et l'éclat diffus de leur voix parvenait jusqu'à elles.

« Zeus était introuvable toute la journée ! » se plaignit Emma en la voyant arriver. « On dirait bien qu'il a d'autres priorités que de tester mes capacités héroïques en ce moment... »

Regina s'esclaffa pour la forme mais trouva cela intriguant.

« Devine où il était tout ce temps ! » reprit la blonde.

« ... »

« A la bibliothèque ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et que faisait-il ? »

« Aucune idée. En tout cas, il était avec Rigel. Et d'après Henry, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'y rend. »

Emma fixa quelque chose devant elle et Regina, suivant son regard, aperçut Zeus qui marchait en compagnie de Lily.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut, mais je n'aime pas ça... » bougonna t-elle.

« S'il la touche, Maleficient lui arrachera la tête, dieu ou pas, » rétorqua Regina.

« Ouais, sans doute... c'est typiquement le genre de trucs qu'Hadès aimerait savoir. Il va falloir que j'aille lui en parler. »

Regina la soupçonnait d'espérer que le Dieu des Enfers s'en mêlerait et demanderait des explications à son frère. De son côté, elle avait passé la journée à se renseigner auprès des héros au sujet de Cronos mais la plupart rechignaient à répondre à ses questions. Résultat des courses, elle n'était toujours pas plus avancée.

« Bref, » reprit Emma. « Zeus est venu me parler tout à l'heure. Il va falloir que je reproduise ce qu'a fait Thésée. »

« Ah... »

Regina avait l'impression que les épreuves se corsaient un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Ouais, comme tu dis. D'après Apollon, il a tué le seul Minotaure, donc j'imagine qu'il va juste me balancer dans un labyrinthe avec un ou deux monstres à mes trousses. »

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat tellement elle semblait peu convaincue.

« Il y a un problème ? A part ton épreuve, je veux dire... »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je pensais à Killian. »

« Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce que Regina trouva à lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Avait-elle même seulement le droit d'être jalouse du pirate sachant qu'il était coincé aux Enfers depuis tout ce temps ?

« Il te manque ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« Parfois. Tu sais, je crois que je l'aimais vraiment... »

Cette révélation lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

« Mais il y a eu Pandémonium. Je l'ai oublié, et quand j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, seize ans avaient passé... il y a comme un grand gouffre entre nous deux, maintenant. Il est comme un souvenir qui commence à s'effacer... »

Elle ferma les yeux et plissa les paupières, comme si elle essayait de se remémorer quelque chose.

« Et puis, il y eu toi, bien sûr... »

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main avant de se lever.

« Viens, allons voir s'il reste quelque chose à manger. Un peu de vin ne serait pas de refus non plus... Je suis sûre que Dionysos doit garder toutes les carafes loin d'Apollon, maintenant. »

« Emma ! »

« Quoi ? Si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel il était cette nuit... »

Regina roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement contente qu'Emma soit venue la chercher.

Et cette pensée la réconforta autant qu'elle l'effraya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

**Un nouveau personnage qui avait été un peu oublié jusqu'à présent est mentionné dans ce chapitre (vous étiez-vous demandé pourquoi il n'était fait aucune mention de lui ? (: ). **

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 13**

_"Confess yourself to heaven,_

_Repent what's past, avoid what is to come."_

_"Confessez-vous au Ciel,_

_Repentez-vous de ce qui est passé, prévenez ce qui est à venir."_

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène IV.

oOo

Henry observa Lyra sortir de la bibliothèque avec une expression dépitée sur le visage.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« Impossible de m'approcher sans me faire remarquer. Et puis, tu sais que je suis beaucoup trop maladroite... »

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Zeus fréquentait régulièrement la bibliothèque, parfois avec Rigel, parfois seul, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis en tête de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Ce matin là, Lyra avait donc décidé de voir si elle pouvait s'approcher suffisamment du dieu pour apercevoir ce qu'il lisait mais sa tentative n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

« Tu es sûre que Rigel ne nous aidera pas ? » demanda Henry par dépit.

Lyra secoua la tête alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Aucune chance. J'imagine que j'aurais tout simplement pu passer devant Zeus, ou aller le saluer, mais mon père me tuerait s'il savait que je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui. »

Tous deux se rappelaient très bien de l'avertissement que leur avait donné Hadès avant qu'ils débarquent sur l'Olympe.

« Bon... on n'est pas plus avancés, » soupira Henry. « Où sont Grace et Violet ? »

« Aucune idée. Violet est encore dans tous ses états à cause de ce que Rigel lui a dit hier... j'imagine que Grace doit la consoler.

Ils déambulaient au hasard et décidèrent de faire un peu d'exploration.

« Et si on allait voir le temple dans lequel Emma a combattu le basilic ? » suggéra Lyra.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je me demande si le cadavre du monstre y est toujours. »

Alors qu'ils changeaient de direction, Lyra soupira.

« Si seulement il y avait un endroit où les problèmes n'existent pas et où nous n'aurions à nous soucier de rien ! »

« Il n'y aura jamais un endroit pareil... » dit Henry.

« Détrompe-toi. »

Tous deux manquèrent de sursauter : derrière eux, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, Pandore était apparue.

« Vous avez vraiment le don d'apparaître de nulle part... » remarqua Henry.

« Sans doute, » rit-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? » demanda Lyra. « A propos d'un endroit comme celui que j'ai mentionné. »

« Eh bien... qu'un endroit de ce type existe bel et bien. »

Lyra et Henry échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Le jeune homme n'était pas certain que Pandore ne soit pas en train d'exagérer.

« Et il est ici, sur l'Olympe ? » lança t-il.

« Oh, oui. »

Lyra était fébrile.

« Et peut-on y aller ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

Son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt. Pandore, voyant sa mine déconfite, lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Le jardin des Hespérides – c'est son nom – est, comme je l'ai dit, un lieu où ne règnent que paix et sérénité. C'est un endroit où le temps n'a pas de prise : le passé ne le hante pas et le futur n'y est qu'une idée abstraite. Seul l'instant présent y importe... pour l'éternité. »

« Ce doit être un endroit génial... » fit Lyra.

Pandore lui décocha un regard perçant.

« C'est aussi un endroit terrible, où l'on peut se perdre soi-même si l'on y reste trop longtemps. Le passé façonne qui nous sommes, le futur nous pousse vers l'avant, ne l'oubliez pas... »

Songeuse, elle se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées.

« Mais, surtout, c'est l'endroit où est conservé un objet terrible et destructeur. »

« La Boite de Pandore ? » osa Henry.

Elle acquiesça avec gravité.

« N'est-ce pas une jarre, en réalité ? » demanda t-il.

Ça n'avait pas grande importance mais il était tout de même curieux.

« Cet objet est tout et n'importe quoi. Chacun le voit d'une forme différente. »

« Qu'a t-il de si terrible ? » interrogea Lyra.

Pour la première fois, Pandore parut moins sûre d'elle.

« Nul ne le sait exactement, pas même moi... mais je peux vous assurer que cette boite ne doit jamais être ouverte. »

Ses paroles prirent un aspect prophétique qui fit presque frissonner Henry.

« C'est là que vous vivez, alors ? Le jardin des Hespérides, pour garder la boite ? »

Il avait en effet appris que Pandore ne vivait pas à Elysium. Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Je suis simplement la gardienne du jardin. Personne ne peut y entrer sans mon autorisation. Autrefois, je partageais cette tache avec les Hespérides, mais elles sont parties il y a bien longtemps. Par ailleurs, la sécurité de la boite est aussi assurée par une créature peu sympathique... Pour répondre à ta question, je vis sur l'Olympe, bien sûr, aussi loin que possible du palais. »

Son regard s'assombrit alors.

« Je suis une création de Zeus, vous savez ? Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que l'Olympe. Je suis donc bien placée pour vous conseiller de vous méfier. Tout le monde ici n'a pas de bonnes intentions... »

« Euh... merci du conseil, » bredouilla Henry.

Il n'avait pas attendu Pandore pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui, mais quelque chose dans son ton avait laissé entendre qu'un danger caché pouvait être en train de les guetter à l'instant.

« Où alliez-vous, d'ailleurs ? » reprit Pandore.

« Nous voulons voir le temple où Emma a affronté le basilic. »

Cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de la satisfaire.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous promener seuls. Je vais vous ramener au palais. »

« Mais... » commença à dire Lyra avant qu'Henry ne lui donne un coup de coude.

Non seulement ce que Pandore avait dit l'avait inquiété mais il pensait également qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils la contrarient : ils pourraient avoir un jour besoin de son aide.

C'est alors qu'une déesse apparut et sembla surprise de les trouver là.

« Bonjour, Henry, Lyra, Pandore, » dit Athéna. « Que faîtes-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit très fréquenté. »

Henry lui expliqua alors ce qu'ils voulaient voir et que Pandore pensait que ce n'était pas sûr. Athéna fronça les sourcils.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire, Pandore ? »

« Non, » répondit celle-ci.

« ...je vais accompagner les enfants, s'ils tiennent tellement à voir ce temple. »

« Très bien. »

Pandore les salua d'un léger signe de tête et tourna les talons.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Lyra.

Athéna hésita.

« Savez-vous ce que veut dire _Pandore_ en grec ancien ? »

« Ornée de tous les dons, » répondit Lyra du tac au tac.

Hadès lui avait appris cette langue, même si elle n'avait jamais manifesté un enthousiasme débordant.

« Exactement. Elle est dotée d'une forte intuition... »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle voit l'avenir ? »

« Non, je n'irais pas jusque là. Cependant, si elle vous a averti d'un danger... vous ne devriez pas prendre ses paroles à la légère. »

Si c'était possible, Henry fut encore moins rassuré qu'après avoir entendu l'avertissement de Pandore. Athéna, elle aussi, semblait particulièrement troublée.

« Des temps sombres s'annoncent sur l'Olympe, » prophétisa t-elle. « J'ai bien peur que les prédictions de Pandore s'appliquent à tout le monde. »

Elle leur fit ensuite signe de la suivre. Le temple fut bientôt en vue : Henry fut surpris de voir qu'il était complètement abandonné. La végétation l'avait complètement envahi et camouflait presque entièrement la pierre blanche.

« C'est...glauque, » lâcha Lyra.

Pour une raison qu'Henry ignorait, Athéna était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais il était certain que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Pandore.

« Entrons, » proposa t-il.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et il dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il fut légèrement déçu de voir que le cadavre du serpent géant n'était plus là.

Son regard se porta sur la grande statue à moitié cachée derrière des rideaux de lierre. C'était de toute évidence celle d'un dieu mais il lui était impossible de déterminer lequel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ce que la statue tenait dans sa main droite.

« Un trident... » dit Lyra, qui l'avait remarqué elle aussi.

C'est alors qu'Henry comprit. Il était censé y avoir quatorze dieux sur l'Olympe, or, il n'en avait jamais rencontré que treize. Il y en avait un dont le nom n'avait jamais été mentionné, comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas.

Hadès et Zeus avaient un autre frère.

« Poséidon, » murmura t-il.

Athéna se crispa et son expression s'assombrit davantage.

« Je ne comprends pas, » reprit-il. « Pourquoi n'est-il jamais mentionné par personne ? Et pourquoi le temple qui lui est dédié est laissé à l'abandon ? »

Il était clair que c'était un sujet dont la déesse n'aimait pas parler.

« Parler de Poséidon est devenu tabou, » révéla t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il y a bien longtemps, Cronos a décidé de donner plus de pouvoir à ses fils. Il a alors partagé le monde en trois : Zeus a hérité du ciel, Poséidon des océans et Hadès des Enfers. C'est à cette époque que les tensions entre Zeus et Hadès ont commencé à s'intensifier, mais Poséidon est resté en dehors, refusant de prendre parti. Certains ont appelé ça sagesse... d'autres lâcheté. »

Vu le ton qu'elle employait, Henry devina facilement dans quelle catégorie elle se rangeait.

« Le paroxysme du conflit a été atteint lorsque Cronos a été assassiné par Hadès. Poséidon a refusé de se prononcer sur son innocence ou sa culpabilité et est allé se terrer dans son royaume sous-marin. Zeus ne lui a jamais pardonné. »

« Et vous non plus, » observa Lyra.

Athéna soupira, plus de lassitude que de frustration.

« Je crois sincèrement qu'il aurait pu éviter ce drame. S'il avait cherché à calmer ses frères au lieu de persister à ne pas s'en mêler... »

Elle jeta un regard lourd de reproches à la statue, comme si c'était Poséidon en personne qui se tenait en face d'elle.

« Allons-nous en, » dit-elle finalement. « Ce temple ne nous apportera ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. »

Henry jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de la suivre, songeant que Poséidon avait probablement emporté certaines des réponses au mystère de la mort de Cronos avec lui, au fin fond de l'océan.

oOo

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait devoir réitérer l'exploit de Thésée, la veille, Emma sentait que quelque chose allait la contrarier. Ça n'avait même pas de rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait reçu de l'aide, non. C'était autre chose.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler à Regina : elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, et peut-être se faisait-elle simplement des idées. C'est donc l'esprit confus qu'elle se rendit à Elysium dès les premières lueurs du jour. Elle avait dans l'idée d'aller chercher Regina pour qu'elles aillent ensemble à la rencontre de Thésée mais c'était sans compter sur Achille. Appuyé contre le tronc du laurier situé à l'entrée d'Elysium, il braqua sur elle son regard hostile dès qu'il l'aperçut. Emma pesta silencieusement : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur lui ?

« Vous cherchez Thésée, j'imagine, » lui lança t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« Et je le trouverai sans votre aide. »

Il s'esclaffa, légèrement méprisant, puis recouvra son sérieux.

« Vous devez faire attention avec lui. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Bellérophon et Persée sont de gentils héros. Ils se sont certes comportés de manière peu glorieuse, mais... »

« Comment ça ? »

Bellérophon avait cédé à l'orgueil, ce qui lui avait coûté la vie, mais Persée lui avait renvoyé l'image d'un héros exemplaire. La bouche d'Achille se tordit en une moue dédaigneuse.

« Ah, ce bon vieux Persée... il a l'air tellement parfait, avec sa charmante épouse, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous a t-il pas raconté ce qu'il a fait après avoir tué Méduse et sauvé Andromède de la mort ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il poursuivit :

« Il a utilisé sa tête pour pétrifier un roi et toute sa cour. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait que dire.

« Bien sûr, il l'avait un peu cherché, puisqu'il avait emprisonné la mère de Persée. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu extrême ? Un vrai héros ne se serait-il pas comporté de manière plus miséricordieuse ? »

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« Qu'en pensez vous ? »

Emma recula. Elle ne comprenait pas où Achille semblait en venir, mais celui-ci se remit à lui parler de Thésée.

« Eh bien, sachez que Bellérophon et Persée sont des modèles de vertu à côté de Thésée. »

Heureusement pour elle, il finit par se taire : il venait d'apercevoir Hector qui passait à quelques mètres de là. Une expression de pure haine déforma alors ses traits séduisants.

« Gardez à l'esprit ce que je vous ai dit, » ordonna t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avait empruntée son vieil ennemi. Avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue, Emma l'interpella :

« Est-ce que c'est Hector qui vous a tué ? »

Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. C'était pour ainsi dire sorti tout seul. Elle ignorait ce qui avait pu pousser Achille à haïr Hector à ce point, et se disait que peut-être ce dernier l'avait tué alors qu'il était au sommet de sa gloire, victorieux de la guerre de Troie. Il se figea et, d'un ton dénué de toute émotion, se retourna et lui répondit :

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Emma resta bêtement plantée là, sous le choc de cette nouvelle information. De toute évidence, même la mort n'était pas parvenue à éteindre le brasier brûlant de la haine d'Achille. Quand elle retrouva Regina, elle lui rapporta la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le héros. Celle-ci confirma les propos qu'il avait tenus, la laissant déroutée :

« Il faut que tu sois prudente avec Thésée. Même s'il n'en montre rien la plupart du temps, c'est une âme torturée. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Regina se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour t'en parler... »

Elle l'emmena alors sur une des places d'Elysium et lui montra un homme du doigt. Il était assis seul sur un banc et jouait avec une pelote de ficelle. Pour l'avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises, Emma le reconnut aussitôt.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter. Bonne chance... »

Le cœur un peu lourd, Emma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement abandonnée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Thésée ? »

Il ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur sa pelote.

« Je... j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Sa réponse le prit au dépourvu. Même un refus ne l'aurait pas laissée sans voix.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle songea pendant deux ou trois secondes que peut-être il n'était pas au courant du marché qu'elle avait passé avec Zeus pour ramener Regina et Lily avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'Olympe en moins de deux jours. Par ailleurs, il état venu assister à son duel avec Pégase.

« Euh... parce que vous avez réussi l'épreuve que je vais devoir affronter sous peu ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« ... »

Elle n'était pas sûre de voir où il voulait en venir.

« Parce que vous êtes un héros ? »

Il s'esclaffa, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de très drôle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un héros, à votre avis ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre, il reprit :

« Vous croyez que j'en suis un parce que je suis sorti de ce labyrinthe en tuant le monstre qui y vivait, entre autres... mais ça n'avait rien de si héroïque. »

Il agita la pelote de ficelle.

« Vous voyez ça ? C'est le fil d'Ariane. Ariane était la fille du roi de Crète, où était situé le fameux labyrinthe de Dédale. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et m'a donné ce fil pour me permettre d'en sortir. En retour, je lui ai promis de l'épouser. »

Il déroula le fil d'un air pensif.

« Eh bien, un véritable héros l'aurait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'étais jeune et stupide. Je cherchais la gloire et l'aventure, et n'avais nullement envie de me marier. Je l'ai abandonnée sur une île à la première occasion. »

Emma n'eut guère le temps de masquer l'expression choquée de son visage. Elle était un peu trop familière du sentiment d'abandon pour ne pas être touchée. Thésée avait l'air désabusé lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Avant de partir, j'avais promis à mon père Égée de hisser la voile blanche de mon navire à mon retour, pour qu'il sache que j'étais vivant. Encore une fois, ma stupidité et mon orgueil ont pris le dessus. J'ai tout simplement oublié, enivré par ma victoire. En voyant mon navire approcher des côtes, il a cru que j'étais mort et s'est jeté à la mer par désespoir. »

Emma commençait à comprendre ce que Regina avait voulu dire par_ âme torturée_...

« Sordide histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous serez ravie d'apprendre qu'elle ne s'arrête pas là. Quelques années plus tard, lorsque je m'étais, disons, quelque peu assagi... je me suis marié. Nous avons eu un fils, Hippolyte. Malheureusement, ma femme est morte lorsqu'il avait une vingtaine d'années. Entre temps, je m'étais mis à penser à Ariane. Je regrettais ce que j'avais fait. Une fois veuf, je suis parti à sa recherche, mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'elle était morte de chagrin... »

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir entendre la suite. Le pire était-il à venir ?

« Alors, à la place, j'ai épousé sa sœur, Phèdre, plus pour soulager ma conscience que par amour. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ariane, vous voyez ? Mais Phèdre était jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Elle avait à peu près l'âge d'Hippolyte. »

Il enroulait et déroulait la ficelle compulsivement.

« Au bout de quelques mois, j'ai dû m'absenter quelque temps. Mon absence a duré si longtemps que j'ai été déclaré mort. Phèdre, se croyant veuve, est tombée amoureuse d'Hippolyte. Celui-ci ne partageait pas son amour et le lui a fait comprendre. Elle était folle de chagrin. C'est à ce moment là que je suis revenu. J'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans parvenir à savoir quoi exactement. De désespoir, Phèdre a fini par se suicider... mais pas avant de m'avoir raconté qu'Hippolyte l'avait violée. »

Horrifiée, Emma avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais j'y ai cru. J'ai maudit mon propre fils... et, ce faisant, ai causé sa perte. Il est mort tué par un monstre marin. Ce n'est qu'en mourant à mon tour, des années plus tard, que j'ai appris le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Il avait visiblement fini de parler, aussi osa t-elle une question :

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'Hippolyte est ici, à Elysium ? Et Phèdre ? Ariane ? »

Il rit amèrement.

« Ça aurait été tellement simple, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais pu me mettre à genoux devant eux et réclamer leur pardon. Mais non... ce ne sont pas des héros, en tout cas d'après la définition qu'a établie Zeus pour juger de qui est digne d'entrer ici. Cet endroit est un paradis-prison où je suis enfermé avec mes regrets... pour l'éternité. »

Emma se leva alors du banc. Il lui lança la pelote de ficelle, qu'elle attrapa au vol.

« Alors ? Vous pensez toujours que je suis un héros ? »

Elle n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de relancer la pelote.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'entraîner. »

.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Emma retourna au palais. Thésée avait une manière plutôt radicale d'envisager l'enseignement. Il l'avait tout simplement conduite au milieu d'une forêt, les yeux bandés, et l'avait laissée là en lui disant de retrouver son chemin seule. La forêt n'était pas très grande mais elle avait mis plusieurs heures avant de retrouver la sortie.

« Vous n'avez pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, » avait-il fait remarquer. « Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que Zeus vous autorise à utiliser le fil d'Ariane... »

Elle avait faim et se servit à manger dans les cuisines – heureusement, Apollon avait renoncé à boire ce soir – mais n'avait pas sommeil. Elle décida alors de faire un peu d'exploration dans le palais. Il y avait notamment un escalier qu'elle avait aperçu mais dont elle ignorait où il débouchait. Elle ne l'avait jamais emprunté car elle avait la certitude que Zeus n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'elle fouine chez lui, mais pour l'heure, la voie était libre.

Elle eut la surprise de voir que l'escalier l'avait conduite sur le toit du palais. Le nez en l'air, elle fit quelques pas en avant avant de s'arrêter net : il y avait déjà quelqu'un allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle s'approcha davantage, et reconnut Hadès. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer tout seul là-haut à une heure pareille ?

Emma envisagea brièvement de tourner les talons et de décamper mais c'était trop tard : il l'avait vue.

« Mademoiselle Swan... quelle bonne surprise. »

L'ironie dans sa voix la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Prudemment, elle vint s'allonger à côté de lui, les bras le long du corps.

« Je regardais les étoiles, » précisa Hadès.

« Oh. »

Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose du type j_e complotais contre mon frère_ ou alors _je préparais un nouveau plan pour être le maître du monde_ mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

« Je venais ici tous les soirs, quand je vivais encore sur l'Olympe. Je suis venu avec Perséphone, le soir de notre mariage. »

Elle fut étonnée qu'il mentionne de lui-même un détail aussi personnel. Après une pause, il reprit :

« Comment saviez-vous, pour elle ? »

« ...comment ça ? »

« A Storybrooke, vous avez dit que vous saviez ce qui s'était passé entre nous. »

Emma hésita à lui mentir, mais se rappela qu'ils avaient tous les deux convenu d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Comme elle avait plus ou moins respecté cette promesse, elle lui parla des documents qu'Henry avaient trouvés dans l'Observatoire qui les avait menées, elle et Regina, à rencontrer Perséphone, alias la Fée Dragée.

« Je vois... j'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous saviez, pour le Cristal Olympien. »

« Hmm hmm... »

Elle détacha son regard des étoiles pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air troublé.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle pensa qu'il allait lui répondre sèchement que cela ne la regardait en rien mais il la détrompa.

« C'était l'époque où j'ai hérité des Enfers alors que Cronos, mon père, a confié le ciel à Zeus... j'étais furieux. Mon cher frère s'est alors mis en tête de me trouver une épouse... non content de me laisser pourrir loin de l'Olympe, il voulait contrôler chaque aspect de ma vie. Il a choisi Perséphone, la fille de Déméter. Comme vous le savez, elle ne pouvait que passer que la moitié de l'année avec moi. Zeus m'avait prévenu que si j'essayais de la retenir, je la perdrais à jamais... ce que j'ai fini par faire, désespéré de la voir m'échapper chaque année pour une si longue période. »

« Vous étiez obligé de rester aux Enfers ? »

« En théorie, j'avais le droit d'aller et venir sur l'Olympe comme bon me semblait. Toutefois, je ne supportais pas de voir Zeus se pavaner comme s'il était le maître du monde. »

Elle pouvait dire qu'il était toujours furieux d'avoir perdu ainsi son épouse.

« Perséphone... vous a t-elle parlé de moi ? » demanda t-il.

Sa voix était dénuée d'émotion mais Emma ne put s'empêcher d'y lire une certaine curiosité avide.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour vous... »

Il s'esclaffa, amer.

« Mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Ne mentez pas ! Je l'ai toujours su. Ça me brisait le cœur, mais je faisais abstraction, avec l'espoir qu'elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de moi... ce serait peut-être arrivé, si Zeus lui en avait laissé le temps. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais allé la chercher ? »

Sa question le prit au dépourvu.

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous saviez où elle était... c'était le sujet des documents qu'Henry a trouvés dans l'Observatoire. »

Il soupira longuement.

« Je l'ai cherchée, encore et encore. J'ai épié tous les mondes, fouillé les légendes pour découvrir une trace d'elle. Et puis, je l'ai trouvée... la Fée Dragée, comme l'avait appelée ce musicien mortel. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, Zeus s'en était assuré... »

Elle voulut lui demander s'il l'aimait encore mais n'osa pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mêler de sa vie sentimentale qui était chaotique en ce moment. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Zelena mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'éviter. Hadès se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel.

« Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, à Pandémonium. Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elles me rappelaient bien trop l'Olympe, et ce que j'avais perdu. »

Emma venait de comprendre d'où lui venait cette étrange passion pour l'astronomie.

« Mais vous n'avez jamais oublié, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous avez donné des noms d'étoiles et de constellations à vos enfants. Et la cérémonie des lumières étoilées... c'était votre idée, au départ, je me trompe ? »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il se mit debout, et Emma fit de même.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Mademoiselle Swan. Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Mais, si c'est possible, Zeus est encore pire... ne l'oubliez pas. »

Il redescendit l'escalier sans un mot. Les étoiles étaient autant de questions dans l'esprit d'Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

**Attendez-vous à un petit cliffhanger en fin de chapitre. Rien de méchant, je vous rassure (cette fois...).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 14**

_"Sweet, not lasting."_

_"Suave, mais éphémère."_

_Hamlet, _acte I, scène III

oOo

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravie. »

Lyra haussa les épaules en guise de réponse à la remarque de Rigel. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse mais elle n'était pas vraiment réticente non plus. Pour l'heure, elle était simplement perplexe.

« Toi, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, » riposta t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond-argenté.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous allons passer la journée avec nos parents. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'elle en fut immédiatement agacée alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie du palais.

« Comment peux-tu te comporter comme si rien n'avait changé ? »

Pour sa part, elle avait manqué d'éclater de rire quand Hadès lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait qu'ils passent une partie de la journée tous ensemble, lui, Zelena, Lyra et Rigel.

« Je ne me comporte pas comme si rien n'avait changé. Simplement, il est inutile de faire toute une montagne d'une chose qui s'est déjà produite des dizaines de fois... »

« Mais les circonstances étaient différentes ! » protesta t-elle en s'arrêtant net.

Elle ne comprenait pas Rigel. Il en voulait à Hadès, elle le savait, et lui aussi pensait qu'il avait assassiné Cronos, et pourtant il considérait cette sortie familiale comme quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'anormal.

Rigel s'arrêta lui aussi et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je sais que la situation n'est pas facile, » admit-il. « Personne ne te demande de pardonner à Hadès, ou même de lui accorder une seconde chance – à vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain qu'il en mérite une. Mais il reste celui qui nous a élevés. Par égard pour lui, nous pouvons faire un effort, tu ne crois pas ? »

Lyra hésita. Elle ignorait toujours comment se comporter avec son prétendu père, mais elle imaginait qu'elle pouvait bien faire un effort, puisque c'était son frère qui le lui demandait... c'était quand même légèrement hypocrite de sa part puisqu'il persistait à se montrer fuyant et à suivre Zeus comme son ombre.

« ...pense à notre mère. Je pense qu'elle sera contente de passer du temps avec nous. »

Sa voix était devenue hésitante, ce qui intrigua Lyra. Si elle avait ses raisons d'en vouloir à Zelena – principalement tous ses non-dits à propos de son véritable père – elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Rigel aurait le moindre ressentiment à son égard. Que savait-il qu'elle ignorait ?

Devant son absence de protestations, il sourit et la tira par le bras.

« Allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre. »

Effectivement, Hadès et Zelena les attendaient près de la fontaine à l'extérieur du palais. Elle n'aurait pas su dire lequel était le plus anxieux. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe en ce moment mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Comment aurait-elle pu demeurer la même après toutes ces années de mensonges ? Alors que Rigel et elle les rejoignaient, elle s'aperçut qu'en fait, elle ne savait rien de sa mère, sinon les quelques éléments qu'Henry lui avait racontés à Storybrooke. Cette pensée lui fit comme un coup au cœur. Elle ne connaissait d'elle que ce qu'elle était à Pandémonium. Une version édulcorée, transformée. Un mensonge. La véritable Zelena était plus sombre, moins douce, et Lyra n'était pas sûre de beaucoup aimer ce qu'elle découvrait.

Pendant une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, elle regretta le cocon qu'était Pandémonium. C'était un mensonge, certes... mais un doux mensonge. La vérité était dure, acérée. Cruelle.

« Allons-y, » dit Hadès lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Ils se mirent alors en route en silence. Hadès les entraînait dans une partie de l'Olympe où Lyra ne s'était jamais rendue. Ici, il n'y avait guère de temples, de statues ou de fontaines serties de joyaux. Seuls les arbres régnaient en maîtres. Lyra ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse du vent sur son visage, regrettant de ne pas avoir découvert cet endroit plus tôt.

« Nous serons bien ici, » déclara finalement le dieu en s'asseyant au bord d'une petite mare.

Lyra se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et regrettait d'avoir accepté de venir. Le silence était tout sauf reposant. Il lui semblait que l'air autour d'elle était chargé de non-dits et la faisait suffoquer. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire ?

Mais Rigel fut parfait, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas été surnommé le Prince-Lumière pour rien. Il possédait une éloquence naturelle et rien n'était plus facile pour lui que de lancer une conversation. Elle en était presque jalouse.

« Je suis déjà venu, » révéla t-il d'un air tranquille. « C'est ici qu'Athéna m'a appris à me transformer en chat. »

Lyra eut peur qu'Hadès prenne mal ce rappel de son année passée loin d'eux mais il avait visiblement décidé de prendre sur lui.

« Vraiment ? » répondit-il d'un ton aimable.

Oui, il faisait vraiment de gros efforts, songea Lyra. Hadès ne parlait jamais sur ce ton habituellement, et surtout pas lorsque des sujets sensibles tels que celui-ci étaient évoqués.

« Oui. Toutefois, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à maîtriser la transformation. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu. »

Lyra se surprit à rêver de pouvoir elle aussi se transformer en animal. Comme elle aimerait se fondre dans les ombres sous les traits d'un chat et disparaître...

« Est-ce que tout le monde peut apprendre à se changer en animal ? » demanda t-elle.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Rigel lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il faille avoir une part de divinité... »

« Oh. »

Elle n'avait jamais songé que son frère était un demi-dieu. Le fossé entre eux sembla alors se creuser un peu plus. A Pandémonium, Lyra avait toujours pensé que leurs différences n'étaient dues qu'à leurs personnalités respectives. Si le peuple aimait autant Rigel, c'était simplement parce qu'il était plus sociable, plus extraverti, plus chaleureux qu'elle.

En fait, s'il rayonnait autant, c'était à cause de son statut divin. Que pouvait une petite étoile face au soleil ?

« Tous les dieux peuvent se changer en n'importe quel animal, alors ? » reprit-elle.

Ce fut Hadès qui lui répondit.

« En général, les dieux ont un ou deux animaux de prédilection. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais vu Athéna se transformer en autre chose qu'une chouette. »

« Et toi ? » fit Lyra. « Tu sais te transformer en animal ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt, » éluda t-il.

C'était, après tout, peut-être une question trop personnelle.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Athéna, alors... » reprit Hadès d'un ton hésitant.

« Qui ne s'entend pas avec elle ? » rétorqua Rigel, presque amusé.

Poséidon, voulut répondre Lyra, mais elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec le frère d'Hadès, et encore moins en parler, aussi garda t-elle le silence.

« Que penses-tu des autres dieux ? » poursuivit-il, presque avide.

Lyra songea que ce n'était pas le sujet de conversation le plus neutre qui soit mais elle comprenait qu'Hadès veuille connaître l'opinion de Rigel sur sa famille olympienne.

« Apollon est un beau parleur, » lâcha Rigel. « Je le trouve un peu trop volubile, mais il reste sympathique. Artémis et Hestia sont plutôt discrètes mais gentilles. J'aime bien discuter avec Hermès, il a beaucoup de conversation – sans doute parce qu'il voyage beaucoup. Personne ne prend au sérieux Aphrodite à cause de son apparence mais elle est très intelligente. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle trouve à Arès... je préfère Héphaïstos, mais ça n'engage que moi. Dionysos est plutôt sympathique, quand il n'est pas complètement ivre... et j'aime beaucoup Héra. Par contre, je crois que Déméter ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, elle est assez distante avec moi. »

Il y avait un dieu sur lequel il ne s'était pas prononcé, et Lyra savait que c'était justement sur celui-ci qu'Hadès voulait connaître son opinion.

« Et Zeus ? » lança Zelena, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Pour la première fois, Rigel hésita.

« Je l'apprécie, » avoua t-il en toute franchise. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, Père, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Hadès accusa le coup sans broncher. Ce n'était de toute façon guère surprenant : Rigel ne passerait pas autant de temps collé aux basques de Zeus s'il ne l'estimait pas un minimum.

Hadès posa alors les yeux sur la mare près de laquelle ils s'étaient assis.

« Zeus m'a poussé dans cette mare, une fois. »

« Quoi ? » fit Lyra, les yeux ronds. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, c'était idiot... notre père avait organisé une fête où le vin avait coulé à flots... nous avions tous les deux bu plus que de raison. Nous avons titubé jusqu'ici et il a trouvé très drôle de me pousser, voilà tout. »

Si Lyra trouva cela amusant, Rigel, lui, était plus perplexe, malgré le sourire de circonstance qu'il arborait.

« Tu n'étais pas aux Enfers ? »

« Non. Cronos régnait toujours, à cette époque, et n'avait pas encore partagé le monde en trois. »

Lyra chercha sur son visage, dans son regard et même dans l'intonation de sa voix le moindre signe qu'il était nostalgique de cette époque mais, sans grande surprise, ne trouva rien. Hadès savait mieux que personne comment dissimuler ses émotions.

« Héra était furieuse qu'il se soit laissé aller de la sorte, » reprit-il en ricanant. « Elle lui avait hurlé dessus pendant une demi-heure... il n'en menait pas large, croyez-moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il l'aime vraiment, ou n'est-elle qu'un simple faire-valoir pour lui ? » demanda alors brusquement Zelena.

Hadès parut surpris qu'elle lui pose une telle question mais reprit vite contenance.

« Comme vous le savez, mon frère n'est pas réputé pour sa fidélité... Apollon n'aurait aucune chance face à lui s'ils jouaient au jeu de qui a eu le plus de conquêtes. »

Sa désapprobation était clairement perceptible.

« Cependant... il serait faux d'affirmer qu'il n'éprouve aucun attachement quelconque pour Héra. Ça ne l'a jamais empêché d'aller voir ailleurs, évidemment... »

« Plus maintenant, » affirma Rigel avec conviction.

Hadès demeura interdit quelques secondes et haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

« Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, » insista Rigel.

« Hmm... eh bien, il semblerait que mon frère ait fait quelques progrès, depuis la dernière fois... »

Son ton débordait d'ironie mais Rigel ne releva pas. Conscient qu'ils se trouveraient en terrain glissant tant que Zeus serait au cœur de la conversation, Hadès changea de sujet et exposa alors les frasques d'Apollon du temps où il vivait encore sur l'Olympe.

Lyra riait volontiers, à présent, et se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Elle aurait aimé figer cet instant pour qu'il dure à tout jamais. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples...

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Rigel se leva et elle fit de même.

« J'ai promis à Violet d'aller la rejoindre, » affirma t-il.

Lyra, quant à elle, devait rejoindre Henry pour poursuivre leurs recherches sur le père de Lily.

Rigel, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, s'interrompit alors.

« J'ai passé un bon moment. »

Lyra adressa un signe de main à ses parents avant de le suivre.

« Alors ? » lui demanda son frère.

« Hmm... ça s'est bien passé. Mieux que ce que je croyais. »

« Je te l'avais bien dit, » rétorqua t-il.

« En fait... j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. Pas toi ? »

Il lui parut étrangement détaché lorsqu'il répondit :

« Non. Mais j'ai bien aimé faire semblant. »

Ils gardèrent le silence le reste du chemin puis se séparèrent. Rigel devait retrouver Violet aux écuries tandis que Henry l'attendait à la bibliothèque.

Après la joie qu'elle avait ressenti, Lyra se retrouvait avec un grand vide dans le ventre et c'est la tête basse qu'elle se remit en route.

oOo

Hadès regarda Lyra et Rigel s'éloigner en se sentant plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur l'Olympe. Tout s'était bien mieux déroulé que dans ses espoirs les plus fous.

« C'était un bon moment, » dit-il à Zelena, faisant écho aux paroles de Rigel.

« C'est vrai, » admit-elle.

Ça faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment en tête-à-tête. Il s'attendait à moitié qu'elle se lève et suive leurs enfants mais elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger.

« Tu me manques, » avoua Hadès.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Je sais. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis reprit :

« Tu ne me demandes pas si tu me manques ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. »

Il espéra ne pas l'avoir blessée mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui.

« Tu es mon âme sœur, Hadès, » soupira t-elle. « Même si je ne te connaissais pas, tu me manquerais. »

Une décharge électrique courut alors dans ses veines. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cela voulait-il dire que quelque chose était encore possible ? Qu'il pouvait toujours espérer qu'ils se réconcilient ?

« Ne t'emballe pas, » fit Zelena, le coupant net dans son élan. « Ne t'imagine pas que je suis prête à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je ne te demanderai jamais une pareille chose, » répondit-il.

Tous deux se levèrent alors. Zelena hésita quelques instants puis, finalement, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, presque rêveur. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter autant. Snow et David en étaient la preuve, après tout : le véritable amour ne pouvait jamais mourir.

oOo

« Franchement, Regina, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Tu as besoin d'une pause, Emma, » insista Regina. « As-tu vu ta tête récemment ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, Apollon monopolise tous les miroirs, » plaisanta Emma.

Elle suivait Regina dans une partie d'Elysium qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cet endroit était aussi vaste.

« Je persiste à croire que je ferais mieux de m'entraîner... » insista t-elle néanmoins.

« Tu as besoin d'une pause, » répéta Regina pour la énième fois. « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta prochaine épreuve mais si tu t'y présentes complètement épuisée, tu auras bien plus de chances d'échouer que tu si es reposée. »

« Mmm... »

Emma avait toutefois conscience qu'elle protestait pour faire bonne mesure : elle n'en pouvait plus d'être sans arrêt sous pression. Ses séances d'entraînement avec Thésée n'étaient pas vraiment concluantes – elle avait un piètre sens de l'orientation – aussi redoutait-elle le moment fatidique où Zeus l'enverrait dans elle ne savait quel labyrinthe et lâcherait quelques monstres à sa poursuite.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda t-elle encore.

« C'est une surprise, » assura Regina.

Emma manqua de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait eu son compte de surprises, ces derniers temps, mais n'en fit rien : Regina essayait seulement d'aider, elle le savait, et elle était touchée par ses attentions. Enfin, elles arrivèrent près d'une rivière où une élégante barque les attendait.

« Vas-y, monte, » l'encouragea Regina.

Intriguée, Emma s'empressa d'obéir. Une fois que Regina l'eut rejointe à bord, la barque se mit à glisser sur l'eau comme par magie.

« Waouh, » fit Emma.

« Elle est enchantée, » révéla Regina.

Emma n'en fut pas vraiment étonnée : il y avait un si grand nombre de choses farfelues et inexplicables ici que ça n'en faisait qu'une de plus. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage, bercée par le bruit des remous de la rivière.

« Qui t'a parlé de cet endroit ? »

« Orphée. Il m'a dit que si Eurydice était à Elysium, c'est un des premiers endroits où il l'emmènerait. »

« Oh. »

Penser au sort d'Orphée et de sa bien-aimée lui serrait toujours le cœur. Elle songea que si elle était celle qui prenait les décisions sur l'Olympe, les héros ne seraient certainement pas séparés de leurs proches condamnés à demeurer dans le pré de l'Asphodèle.

Le paysage familier d'Elysium disparut bientôt et fut remplacé par un autre d'une beauté à couper le souffle : la barque progressait à présent entre d'immenses falaises qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, recouvertes d'une épaisse végétation.

« C'est magnifique, » souffla t-elle.

L'Olympe était splendide dans son ensemble mais elle ne croyait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Le temps semblait presque s'être arrêté autour d'elle.

« J'étais sûre que ça te plairait, » sourit Regina.

« Ah ça, c'est sûr que ça valait le coup de perdre une journée passée les yeux bandés... »

Parler de son épreuve à venir refroidit quelque peu son enthousiasme et elle se rembrunit légèrement. Regina, qui s'en aperçut, lui prit la main et la serra avec force.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Emma. Je vois bien que tu es préoccupée... »

Le mot était faible. Emma était tout simplement terrifiée. Le pire était que ce n'était même pas l'épreuve en elle-même qui l'inquiétait autant – même si être poursuivie par un monstre dans un labyrinthe n'avait rien de plaisant. Non, ce qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit, c'était bien que quelqu'un semblait déterminé à l'aider à remporter ses épreuves. Cette personne se manifesterait-elle encore une fois ? Que se passerait-il si Zeus s'en apercevait ? La situation était catastrophique.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça... il y avait beaucoup trop de mystères non résolus à son goût. Tous concernaient d'ailleurs plus ou moins directement Zeus. Son comportement la laissait plus que perplexe. Elle savait par Apollon qu'il s'isolait de plus en plus et elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer à la bibliothèque, et aussi pourquoi Rigel était visiblement dans la confidence. Par ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tournait autour de Lily et insistait pour passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Emma refusait de partager ses craintes avec Regina. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète et décide de mener l'enquête – ce qui remonterait d'une façon ou d'une autre aux oreilles de Zeus. Elle était complètement coincée.

Elle l'ignorait mais l'esprit de Regina était lui aussi embrumé par un trop plein de questions laissées sans réponse. Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi elle était morte quand elle avait brisé le Cristal Olympien. Son réveil à Pandémonium avec ses souvenirs après seize années de malédiction demeurait d'ailleurs lui aussi à l'état de mystère que même Hadès, pourtant lanceur du sort, n'avait pas été en mesure de résoudre. Pourquoi Rigel avait-il essayé de l'arrêter le soir de la destruction de Pandémonium ? La discussion qu'ils avaient eue avait crée encore davantage d'interrogations.

En ce qui concernait l'Olympe, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression que le danger rôdait en permanence. Un voile obscur entourait la vérité sur la mort de Cronos, un voile qu'elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à lever. Et Hadès ne faisait rien pour l'y aider : pire, elle était certaine qu'il y avait certaines révélations qu'il ne voulait pas voir éclater au grand jour, notamment la raison pour laquelle les dieux avaient perdu le droit de se rendre à Elysium.

Sans qu'Emma ne puisse l'empêcher, un sanglot lui serra la gorge et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Agacée de ne pas parvenir à contrôler ses émotions, elle les balaya d'un geste rageur.

« Désolée, » marmonna t-elle.

« Ne t'excuse pas, » la tança Regina. « Emma, si quelque chose te tracasse, je veux que tu m'en parles. Ne t'isole pas, s'il te plaît. »

Ah, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler librement ! Mais c'était impossible. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de ramener Regina, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, voilà tout, » parvint-elle à répondre en esquissant un sourire qui à bien y réfléchir devait davantage ressembler à une grimace. « Réussir à te sauver est ma priorité. Rien d'autre ne compte en ce moment... je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Emma, si tu doutes de tes chances de survivre à cette épreuve... tu devrais abandonner. »

« Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! »

Comment Regina pouvait-elle imaginer un seul instant qu'elle allait renoncer ?

« Je ne supporterais pas de savoir que tu es morte à cause de moi, » dit Regina.

« Bah... j'imagine que si je meurs, Zeus m'accordera une place à Elysium pour m'être comportée en héroïne, » tenta de plaisanter Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tentative tomba lamentablement à l'eau : Regina eut l'air tout simplement horrifiée par cette pensée.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, d'accord ? » reprit Emma plus sérieusement. « Et je ne compte pas t'abandonner ici. Je te promets que nous rentrerons ensemble à Storybrooke, d'accord ? »

Regina soupira longuement.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Emma. »

« Et tu ne me perdras pas, » assura celle-ci. « Je te le promets. »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Regina finit par acquiescer avec résignation.

« Tu es tellement têtue... »

« Mais c'est une des choses que tu aimes chez moi, » rit Emma.

« Oh, oui... quand je n'ai pas envie de t'étrangler, » ironisa t-elle.

Ce moment idyllique qu'elles étaient en train de passer renforça la détermination d'Emma : même si elle était terrifiée par tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner, renoncer n'était pas une option. Elle triompherait – elle le devait.

oOo

Rigel rejoignit comme prévu Violet aux écuries. Il avait bien conscience de la peine qu'il lui causait en l'évitant de la sorte, aussi avait-il décidé de passer plus de temps avec elle. Pour l'heure, il doutait que leur relation redevienne ce qu'elle avait été à Pandémonium mais après tout, ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils restent amis – ou du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre. A vrai dire, il doutait fortement que Violet partage sa vision des choses...

Celle-ci était en train de panser Marengo, un des chevaux avec lesquels Emma s'était entraînée pour son épreuve avec Pégase.

« Bonjour, Violet, » la salua t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte du box.

Elle lui rendit son salut avec un sourire ravi.

« Comment ça s'est passé, avec ton père ? » demanda t-elle.

Il l'avait mise au courant des projets d'Hadès pour la journée avant de partir avec Lyra. Il haussa les épaules – lui-même ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

« Plutôt bien, j'imagine. »

Violet, contrairement à Henry et Grace, n'avait jamais vraiment craint Hadès, ni cherché à l'éviter – ou du moins, avant sa prétendue mort et la création du Cercle d'Odysseus – et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendue se plaindre de lui en sa présence, aussi fut-il surpris quand elle déclara :

« Tu devrais te méfier. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai vu les regards qu'il lance à Zeus quand tu es avec lui... c'est terrifiant. Je n'aimerais pas être sur son chemin lorsqu'il perdra son calme... »

« Hmm... »

Rigel, même s'il savait qu'il y avait probablement une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait, n'avait pas envie de parler de son père maintenant. Il se dirigea vers le box de Bucéphale. Bien que considéré comme l'étalon le plus retors, Rigel n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'amadouer – Zeus l'avait même qualifié de _Dieu des animaux_ pour plaisanter.

« Allons-y, » dit-il une fois qu'il se fut mis en selle.

Lui et Violet se dirigèrent alors vers la carrière.

« Et si on faisait la course ? » proposa t-elle. « Je te battais toujours, à Pandémonium ! »

En guise de réponse, il roula des yeux et élança Bucéphale au galop, prenant Violet de court, et fut le premier à franchir l'entrée de la carrière.

« Presque toujours, » se moqua t-il.

« Tu as triché ! » rétorqua Violet, plus amusée qu'agacée.

Ils se baladèrent ensuite un peu au hasard sur l'Olympe en bavardant. Violet avait l'air plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment, remarqua t-il. En passant devant la bibliothèque, ils croisèrent Pandore et Grace, assises sur les marches. Celle-ci leur fit un petit signe de la main, qu'ils lui rendirent.

Rigel aimait beaucoup la fontaine située à quelques mètres de la bibliothèque : une statue de chouette se dressait en son centre et de l'eau jaillissait de son bec. Il mit pied à terre pour laisser Bucéphale boire.

« C'était un bon moment, » dit-il à Violet. « Nous devrions remettre ça. »

« Oui... si tu arrives à me caser entre deux rendez-vous avec Zeus, » ironisa t-elle.

Elle essayait de paraître détachée mais Rigel vit bien qu'elle s'était rembrunie.

« Écoute, Violet... je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais le problème ne vient pas du tout de toi... simplement, il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux parler à personne. »

« ... »

Il vit bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue le moins du monde mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une silhouette sortie de nulle part attira son attention.

S'il avait tenu un objet, il l'aurait assurément lâché tant il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le nouveau venu débarquer sur l'Olympe.

oOo

Grace, après avoir fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque avec Henry et Lyra, avait décidé de faire une pause et était sortie pour s'asseoir sur les marches. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, elle observait la fontaine représentant une chouette.

« Tu sembles pensive... »

Elle releva la tête pour toiser Pandore, qui comme à son habitude était apparue de nulle part. Grace haussa les épaules, mélancolique.

« J'imagine... »

Pandore plissa les yeux et après quelques secondes de réflexion, s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? »

« Lyra et Henry sont à l'intérieur. »

« Hmm... te sens-tu à part lorsque tu es avec eux ? »

Elle manqua de sursauter à la question de Pandore et elle fut sûre que ses joues prirent une coloration rosée. Elle fut tentée de nier mais elle ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Ça m'arrive, » avoua t-elle.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Lyra et Henry : ils n'avaient jamais rien fait qui aurait pu laisser entendre qu'elle les dérangeait. Non, le problème venait d'elle : quand elle les observait, tout semblait tellement évident entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trop. Il lui semblait même qu'ils étaient capables de deviner les pensées de l'autre. C'était déjà le cas à Pandémonium et ça n'avait pas changé avec la fin de la malédiction.

« Leur en as-tu parlé ? » demanda Pandore.

« Non, et je ne compte pas le faire. Ce ne serait pas juste pour eux de changer leur comportement pour moi. »

Grace serra les dents. Si ce n'était que ça... Pandore, devinant qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit, reprit :

« Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au même moment, Rigel et Violet passèrent devant eux à dos de cheval. Ils leur firent un signe de main, que Grace leur rendit, avant de mettre pied à terre près de la fontaine. Grace n'avait jamais su cacher ses émotions, et Pandore était très douée pour analyser celles des autres – elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

« Non, ce n'est pas Henry et Lyra... c'est à propos de Rigel et Violet. »

Un boule se forma dans la gorge de Grace alors qu'elle les observait discuter.

« Lequel ? » demanda finalement Pandore.

Mais elle avait posé la question pour la forme. Elle avait compris.

« Violet, » déclara t-elle.

Grace acquiesça douloureusement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs années... je crois. C'est difficile à dire... nous n'avions pas vraiment la notion du temps, à Pandémonium. »

Elle avait été la première surprise de l'évolution de ses sentiments. Elle était toujours étonnée de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de Lyra – elle lui ressemblait davantage, était plus douce, plus gentille, plus rêveuse aussi. Oui, ça aurait probablement été plus simple, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement.

Oh, ce qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand Violet et Rigel s'étaient mis ensemble... mais elle voyait que Violet était heureuse, alors elle avait pris sur elle.

« Comment as-tu réagi, quand il a disparu ? »

« J'étais triste, évidemment... je l'aimais vraiment, il était mon ami. Tout le monde aimait Rigel. Mais... je crois bien qu'une part de moi s'est un peu... réjouie... »

Elle avait l'impression d'être une horrible personne en disant ça mais ça faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un. Lyra n'aurait pas compris et aurait été horrifiée, mais c'était bien normal, Rigel était son frère. Henry aurait peut-être essayé mais elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque de voir apparaître l'horreur dans ses yeux.

« Mais rien ne s'est passé entre vous, d'après ce que je vois... »

« Violet était dévastée. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui dévoiler mes sentiments... ça aurait été déplacé. »

« Et qu'as-tu pensé, quand Rigel a réapparu ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Grace se mentait encore à elle-même sur ce sujet, elle en avait conscience. Elle serra les poings. Sa tentative de gagner du temps laissa Pandore de marbre.

« Je pense que tu as bien compris ma question... mais que tu n'aimes pas la réponse. »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle essuya rageusement.

« Une part de moi était heureuse de le revoir... l'autre aurait préféré qu'il soit mort, » avoua t-elle finalement.

Si Rigel était mort, peut-être aurait-elle eu une chance avec Violet... mais dès que son soleil était réapparu, Grace avait compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucun espoir.

« Je suis une personne horrible... » murmura t-elle.

Pandore lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Non... tu es simplement humaine. »

Violet et Rigel s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler. Grace ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant à quelques mètres d'eux. La réaction de Pandore ne se fit pas attendre : les yeux ronds, elle se leva brusquement. Elle le connaissait, c'était évident, et son expression indiqua à Grace qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue à le voir débarquer ici.

« Poséidon ?! »

* * *

J'ai imaginé la scène entre Emma et Regina en visitant les gorges du Verdon (l'endroit où elles se rendent en est donc inspiré) en août 2016 (*ne parvient pas à croire que cette histoire aura bientôt quatre ans*).

J'espère que les pensées d'Emma et Regina sur les mystères non résolus vous ont aidés à y voir plus clair, j'ai conscience que s'y retrouver peut être compliqué mais en tant qu'auteur, j'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours évident de prendre du recul quand on a tout le scénario en tête. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'autres éclaircissements de ce type, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !**

**Encore un cliffhanger pour ce chapitre (ne me haïssez pas).**

**Ah, et je précise que, tout comme mon Zeus n'a rien à voir avec cette parodie que nous avons vue dans la série (je n'ai rien contre l'acteur mais je trouve qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ce rôle), ma version de Poséidon est différente et n'a aucun lien avec le père d'Ursula.**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 15**

_"One woe doth tread upon another's heel,_

_So fast they follow. Your sister's drown'd, Laertes."_

_"Un malheur marche sur les talons d'un autre,_

_Tant ils se suivent de près. Votre sœur s'est noyée, Laërte."_

_Hamlet_, acte IV, scène VII.

oOo

Emma ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti autant de tensions autour d'elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'Olympe, pas même le premier soir, quand elle avait débarqué avec Hadès.

Zeus avait convoqué tous les autres dieux dans la salle du trône. Assis sur celui-ci, il surplombait l'assistance de son regard orage. Emma avait des frissons rien qu'en le regardant. Hadès, pour une fois, se tenait à droite de son frère, droit comme une statue. C'était tellement étrange de les voir ainsi, comme s'ils étaient finalement d'accord sur quelque chose. Les autres dieux n'étaient pas non plus très avenants : Athéna en particulier avait les poings et la mâchoire crispés.

Emma risqua un regard à sa droite. Poséidon ne semblait pas se formaliser de cet accueil pour le moins glacial et agissait comme s'il était parfaitement à sa place ici.

Elle avait pris le temps de le détailler : il aurait été impossible de ne pas voir une ressemblance entre lui et ses deux frères, mais ses traits étaient plus doux, son regard plus chaleureux. Ses cheveux étaient blonds mais plus foncés que ceux d'Hadès, et elle fut saisie par la profondeur de ses yeux bleu-vert.

Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes et devenait de plus en plus inconfortable quand Zeus se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Emma eut presque l'impression qu'un éclair allait jaillir de sa bouche tant l'air était électrique.

« Mon frère, » dit-il d'une voix horriblement détachée. « Voilà longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu ici. »

Emma songea que les hostilités étaient déclenchées. Elle échangea un regard avec Regina, qui secoua légèrement la tête. Le message était clair : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'en mêle, mais Emma n'en avait de toute façon jamais eu l'intention. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des histoires de famille d'Hadès.

« Je suis content de te revoir aussi, Zeus, » rétorqua Poséidon en roulant des yeux.

Son frère ne l'effrayait nullement, ça se voyait, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage. Parmi les dieux, bien peu osaient parler à Zeus sur ce ton.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » lâcha Hadès, bien plus agressif.

Henry lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre eux : alors que le conflit entre Zeus et Hadès gagnait en intensité, Poséidon avait persisté à ne pas s'en mêler, jusqu'à refuser de déclarer Hadès coupable ou innocent du meurtre de Cronos.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, » répondit Poséidon, amusé.

Le teint d'Hadès prit une couleur rouge brique. En cet instant, il aurait difficile de déterminer lequel de ses frères lui inspirait le plus d'aversion.

« Je... »

« Il suffit, » l'interrompit Zeus. « Bien qu'une telle agressivité ne soit pas nécessaire... il n'empêche qu'Hadès n'a pas tort. Nous brûlons tous de savoir quel bon vent t'amène sur l'Olympe. »

« Je suis ici chez moi tout autant que toi, » fit Poséidon en haussant les épaules. « Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison de venir ? Peut-être que j'avais tout simplement envie de vous voir. »

C'en fut trop pour Athéna qui s'avança alors et vint se planter devant le nouveau venu :

« Tu arrives des siècles trop tard, Poséidon. Personne n'a envie de se rappeler du lâche que tu es... tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

« Athéna ! » la tança Apollon en la rejoignant. « Poséidon fait partie de notre famille, ne l'oublions pas. »

Son ton manquait cependant de chaleur. Mais, parce qu'Apollon restait Apollon, il tendit la main à Poséidon et dit d'un ton plus formel que nécessaire :

« Bienvenue à la maison. »

Poséidon s'esclaffa, ignora la main tendue d'Apollon et lui donna une accolade à la place.

« Tu m'as manqué, Apollon. »

Emma n'avait qu'une hâte : décamper d'ici. Son épreuve était prévue pour le lendemain et elle souhaitait s'entraîner au moins une dernière fois avec Thésée. A sa grande surprise, personne n'imita Apollon : tous les dieux quittèrent la salle par petits groupes en jetant un dernier regard dédaigneux au Dieu des océans. Elle admira la capacité de celui-ci à rester digne malgré tout. Bientôt, ne resta plus dans la salle qu'Emma et tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée dans son périple sur l'Olympe, Regina, Lily, Rigel, Pandore et les trois frères ennemis.

« La lâcheté est encore moins bien vue que le meurtre, ici... » glissa t-elle à Regina.

Même Hadès, pourtant accusé de parricide, avait été mieux accueilli lors de son retour.

« Comme tu l'auras remarqué... » reprit Zeus. « Nous avons des invités mortels. »

Il désigna alors Emma et les autres d'un geste de la main avant de lui résumer en quelques mots ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici. Poséidon lui jeta un regard admiratif, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Le courage des mortels peut s'avérer être un véritable exemple à suivre, ne crois-tu pas ? » railla Hadès.

Emma manqua de lui rétorquer qu'il était bien mal placé pour parler de courage mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer les foudres du Dieu des Enfers.

Poséidon, qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas se disputer avec lui, ne releva pas sa pique et s'intéressa à Rigel.

« Mon neveu... je te rencontre enfin. »

Plus diplomate que son père et Zeus, il lui adressa un signe de tête cordial.

« Bonjour, mon oncle. »

Considérant que l'entrevue était terminée, Zeus se leva.

« J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas oublié où se trouvent tes appartements, Poséidon, même après tout ce temps. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire. »

Son empressement soudain intrigua Emma. Il avait le visage crispé et s'éloigna d'une démarche raide. Même Rigel, qui avait amorcé un pas dans sa direction, renonça à le suivre. Hadès renifla dédaigneusement et sortit à son tour, ignorant totalement son frère.

Emma eut pitié de Poséidon. Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, et depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait appris que les apparences étaient bien souvent trompeuses. Par ailleurs, elle était très curieuse de savoir pourquoi il était revenu après tout ce temps et d'entendre sa version des faits au sujet de la rivalité entre Hadès et Zeus – peut-être lui offrirait-il enfin le témoignage neutre qu'elle cherchait. Toutefois, cela devrait attendre : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa dernière soirée d'entraînement à bavarder.

« Je suis désolée de la manière dont ils vont ont traité, » lui dit-elle.

Il posa sur elle deux yeux amicaux, si semblables mais si différents à la fois de ceux de Zeus et d'Hadès.

« Ne vous en faites pas. A vrai dire... je ne suis pas sûr que je méritais un meilleur accueil. »

Il quitta la salle du trône sans rien ajouter. Pandore, qui était restée dans l'ombre, s'adressa alors à Henry, Lyra, Grace, Violet et Rigel.

« J'ai bien peur que les ennuis ne font que commencer... »

Les adolescents décidèrent alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Emma fut certaine qu'ils allaient enquêter sur Poséidon. August, Maleficient et Lily se mirent d'accord pour poursuivre leurs recherches sur le père de cette dernière à Elysium. Emma se retrouva alors seule avec Regina.

« Emma, » dit celle-ci. « Est-ce que ça te dérange si je ne t'accompagne pas ? J'ai quelque chose à faire... »

« Oh ? » répondit Emma. « Non, pas du tout. De toute façon, j'imagine que cette soirée ne changera pas grand chose... »

Elle essaya de repousser avec force la pensée de l'imminence de sa prochaine épreuve. Cette journée passée avec Regina avait été idyllique mais le retour à la réalité était bien trop brutal à son goût.

« Je ne serai pas longue, » promit Regina.

Emma traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'extérieur du palais. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine de ce que Zeus attendait qu'elle prouve, exactement... elle était censée égaler tous ces héros, mais qu'était un héros, finalement ? D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, les habitants d'Elysium avaient tous leur part d'ombre.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et avança plus rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

oOo

Regina prit la direction des appartements d'Hadès. Elle avait le sentiment que Poséidon pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse dans son enquête sur l'affaire Cronos et elle était curieuse de savoir ce que pensait exactement le Dieu des Enfers de son autre frère – même si elle en avait eu un petit aperçu à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, elle sursauta au son d'un vase se fracassant sur le sol. Elle grimaça : Hadès était dans une colère noire. La porte n'était pas fermée, aussi la poussa t-elle doucement. Livide, le dieu tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi furieux depuis Pandémonium. Athéna et Apollon, qui étaient à ses côtés, tentaient vainement de le calmer.

« Je t'en prie, Hadès... » dit Athéna.

« Comment ce lâche ose t-il se montrer ici après tout ce temps ? » s'époumona t-il. « Comment peut-il agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« Son retour ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, » rétorqua la déesse. « Mais il est inutile de t'énerver ainsi... il semble décidé à rester. »

« Je sais que les choses sont compliquées entre vous, Hadès, » ajouta Apollon. « Mais vous étiez si proches, autrefois... il reste ton frère malgré tout. »

Mais Hadès, au paroxysme de sa fureur, fit la sourde oreille à leurs supplications.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir, dans ce cas, Apollon ? Entre lâches, vous devriez bien vous entendre ! Et... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Regina entrer dans la pièce. Hadès la jaugea du regard quelques secondes puis déclara :

« Laissez-nous. »

Athéna et Apollon soupirèrent de concert mais obtempérèrent finalement. Comme soudainement pris d'une grande fatigue, Hadès se laissa tomber sur son lit. Regina vint prudemment le rejoindre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ? » demanda t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard glacial, mais Regina sut que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il était adressé, pas directement.

« Poséidon est un lâche, » répéta t-il. « Il a refusé de prendre parti... s'il avait plaidé ma cause, j'aurais pu éviter le bannissement, mais non, c'était bien plus simple pour lui de se taire et d'aller se terrer au fin fond de l'océan ! Je... »

« Vous l'aimiez. »

Le souffle coupé, il s'interrompit et serra les dents.

« C'est mon frère. Bien sûr que je l'aimais. »

Cet aveu ne la surprit qu'à moitié. Hadès pouvait bien prétendre autant qu'il voulait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, elle savait que c'était faux – même si cette pensée ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

« Zeus aussi est votre frère, » glissa t-elle.

Elle sut qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin quand Hadès se referma sur lui-même. Le bref instant de fragilité qu'il avait montré n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

« Je ne souhaite pas parler de Zeus. »

Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous croyez que Poséidon va vous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre dans votre enquête... il n'en est rien. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il la congédia d'un signe de la main.

« J'aimerais être seul, à présent. »

Regina savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Après un dernier regard, elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

Hadès pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle sentait qu'une des clés de toute cette histoire était détenue par Poséidon, et elle avait bien l'intention d'aller la chercher.

oOo

Emma avait la désagréable impression de se rendre à l'abattoir. Le soleil était à peine levé quand Thésée vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle fut déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion de parler à Regina et Henry mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi : au moins, elle ne serait pas distraite. En chemin, Thésée lui tendit la bobine de fil avec laquelle elle l'avait vu jouer si souvent.

« Le fil d'Ariane, comme convenu. »

« Zeus n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre ? »

« Au contraire, il a pensé que c'était une très bonne idée. »

« Hmm... »

Emma ne sut pas trop quoi faire de cette information : pourquoi Zeus n'avait-il pas refusé ? L'absence du fil lui aurait compliqué la tâche, c'était certain. Il aurait dû se réjouir de la moindre difficulté supplémentaire se dressant sur son chemin, pourtant il avait donné son accord...

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur les motivations obscures du dieu. Celui-ci l'attendait non loin du palais, près de l'entrée d'une grotte dont elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas là la veille. Zeus ne s'embarrassa pas de banalités et déclara directement :

« Vous êtes chanceuse, Emma : vous allez passer votre épreuve dans une réplique du labyrinthe de Dédale. »

Elle voyait très mal en quoi c'était une chance mais garda le silence. A part Zeus, seuls Hadès, Poséidon, Rigel et Achille étaient présents. Le Dieu des océans se tenait cependant à l'écart du groupe. Il lui adressa un signe de tête amical.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda t-elle alors.

« J'ai placé une corne d'abondance au centre du labyrinthe. Vous devez la retrouver et la ramener ici. »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Hadès n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Quels monstres as-tu lâchés dans ce labyrinthe ? »

Zeus coula un regard vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Rien dont elle ne devrait s'inquiéter. Après le basilic, tout ceci devrait être une promenade de santé... »

« Je trouve ça curieux que tu insistes pour qu'elle passe ses épreuves à l'abri des regards. »

Cette fois, Zeus montra son agacement.

« Et comment voudrais-tu que quiconque soit spectateur de celle-ci ? Je n'y peux rien si Thésée a vaincu le Minotaure dans un labyrinthe... quoi qu'il en soit, si vous réussissez, nous nous reverrons dans quelques heures, Emma. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Rigel, sous sa forme de chat, se frotta contre ses jambes et lui offrit un miaulement d'encouragement avant de bondir à la suite de son oncle. Hadès se dirigea alors dans la direction opposée après lui avoir fait un léger signe de tête. Poséidon partit à son tour, non sans un dernier sourire. Emma se retrouva alors seule avec Thésée et Achille. Elle ne voyait pas très bien ce que ce dernier faisait là : venait-il encore faire étalage de ses remarques acerbes pour la déstabiliser ? Il s'approcha d'elle et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Comme Apollon, Achille se promenait à moitié nu, et leur proximité la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Le héros rabattit une mèche égarée derrière son oreille. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement hostile.

« Vous devriez espérer que je m'en sorte, » tenta t-elle de plaisanter. « Si je meurs, Zeus m'enverra très certainement à Elysium, et vous serez condamné à me supporter pour l'éternité. »

Achille trouva sa remarque drôle et s'esclaffa légèrement. Emma songea qu'il était bien plus beau sans ce masque de mépris qu'il arborait presque en permanence.

« C'est vrai que, pour une raison que j'ignore, Zeus semble vous apprécier. »

« Comment ça ? » fit-elle, confuse. « Je croyais que tout les héros allaient à Elysium, peu importe ce que Zeus pense d'eux. »

« C'est vrai... en théorie, » dit-il avec une amertume nouvelle. « Mais Zeus n'a jamais été impartial, et il ne cherche même pas à s'en cacher. Tous ses enfants ont leur place réservée à Elysium, et certains privilèges... comme ce cher Persée, par exemple. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée ce que faisait Andromède à Elysium ? »

« Euh... »

Il était vrai qu'Andromède n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel au cours de sa vie, en tout cas rien qui justifie sa présence parmi les autres héros.

« C'est la femme de Persée, et Persée est le fils de Zeus... _lui_ a eu droit à un traitement de faveur. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire exactement : il se détourna et partit à son tour.

La mort dans l'âme, Emma se dirigea vers l'entrée du labyrinthe. Avant d'y pénétrer, elle se tourna vers Thésée. Durant le peu de jours qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, elle avait aperçu un rayon de lumière derrière l'obscurité qui habitait ce héros tourmenté par son passé. Si elle parvenait à remporter cette épreuve, ce serait aussi pour lui.

Sur ces pensées, elle s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe.

.

Des _chiens en or_.

C'était ça que Zeus avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lâcher sur elle. Des foutus chiens en or géants. A peine Emma avait-elle fait dix mètres dans le labyrinthe qu'elle les avait entendus. Dix mètres plus tard, elle les avait vus.

Ils n'étaient que deux mais ils l'avaient immédiatement prise en chasse. Elle n'était parvenue à s'en sortir qu'en empruntant un chemin trop étroit pour qu'ils l'y suivent. Ça faisait bien deux heures qu'elle jouait à cache-cache avec eux et elle n'en pouvait plus. Le souffle court, elle s'adossa au mur. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, pourtant le fil d'Ariane qu'elle continuait de dérouler lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas emprunté deux fois le même chemin.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Même le poignard qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture ne lui serait d'aucune utilité : comment se débarrasser d'un monstre fait d'or massif ? Et toujours aucun signe de la fameuse corne d'abondance...

Emma manqua de sauter au plafond lorsqu'elle aperçut un énorme serpent lui passer devant. Heureusement, il ne chercha pas à l'attaquer et poursuivit sa route sans demander son reste. Elle prit quelques instants supplémentaires pour souffler puis se remit en route.

Elle commençait à penser que Zeus l'avait peut-être envoyée tout droit dans un piège avant de se raviser. A force d'écouter Hadès faire part de ses doutes, elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait vraiment. Emma, arrivée à un nouvel embranchement, était en train de se demander s'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne à droite ou à gauche quand un des chiens déboula juste derrière elle. Sans réfléchir davantage, Emma choisit la voie de droite complètement au hasard et se lança dans une course effrénée. Le chien, même s'il ne courait pas très rapidement – sans doute à cause de son poids – ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. C'était comme essayer d'échapper à quelque chose d'inarrêtable. Le seul espoir d'Emma était de tomber sur un des couloirs trop étroits pour la taille du chien qui lui avaient déjà sauvé la mise mais comme par hasard, ils se retrouvèrent aux abonnés absents.

Emma trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Un point de côté lui donnait l'envie de se tordre de douleur et de s'arrêter, mais c'était impossible : le chien n'était pas loin derrière elle. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps, sous peine d'être rattrapée. Ses poumons la brûlaient : elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que Zeus avait bel et bien voulu qu'elle y reste, cette fois.

Après avoir passé plusieurs embranchements, Emma aperçut enfin son salut : un chemin où le chien serait trop gros pour la suivre. Soulagée, elle faillit fondre en larmes et perdit sa concentration quelques secondes. Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal : une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le mollet. Le chien l'avait attrapée et broyait sa jambe entre ses mâchoires. Prise de panique, Emma gigota dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise, sans beaucoup de succès. Elle lui donna alors un coup de pied, puis un coup de poing, manquant de se briser la main au passage. Le chien, surpris, desserra sa prise quelques secondes, qui lui permirent de se dégager. Incapable de se lever, elle franchit le dernier mètre qui la séparait du couloir en rampant. Comme prévu, le chien fut incapable de la suivre et se retrouva bloqué : grognant de dépit, il fit demi-tour.

Emma s'effondra sur le sol froid, les bras écartés. Elle l'avait échappé belle, elle le savait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Une nouvelle vague de panique la submergea quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait bien trop mal pour se lever.

Comment était-elle supposée atteindre la corne d'abondance dans cet état ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer échapper une nouvelle fois aux chiens si elle était incapable de courir ?

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Elle avait perdu, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait échoué. Elle ne pourrait pas ramener Regina avec elle... elle serait forcée de la laisser derrière elle – ou de la rejoindre si le chien parvenait à finir le travail.

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ? Pourtant, même si la situation semblait sans espoir, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement. Regina méritait qu'elle se batte jusqu'au bout pour elle.

Serrant les dents, Emma prit appui sur le mur pour se relever. Elle saignait abondamment et la douleur était insupportable. Si elle ne sortait pas d'ici rapidement, elle était sûre d'y rester. Très lentement, Emma traversa alors le couloir. Lorsqu'elle parvint au bout, elle prit le temps d'écouter mais n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle remarqua alors quelque chose sur sa droite : dans une petite alcôve, une petite coupe en cristal était posée. Elle contenait un liquide clair et doré qu'Emma reconnut immédiatement pour avoir vu Artémis en faire boire à Apollon.

Du nectar.

Une boisson capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure.

Son mystérieux allié venait-il encore une fois de lui sauver la mise ? Emma s'empressa de saisir la coupe mais hésita. Si elle buvait, ne tricherait-elle pas encore une fois ? Toutefois, la douleur qu'elle ressentait eut bien vite raison de ses réticences. Elle devait boire, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Lorsqu'elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, puis deux, le soulagement tant attendu ne vint pas.

Que ressent-on quand on est frappé par un éclair ?

Cette question traversa brièvement l'esprit d'Emma quand une souffrance absolue lui traversa le corps. Elle lâcha la coupe qui éclata en mille morceaux, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Emma avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient en feu, que de la lave en fusion s'était mise à couler dans ses veines à la place de son sang, que tous ses os étaient brisés et broyés un par un.

Elle hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales mais elle savait que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Elle allait mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Avant de perdre connaissance, elle crut apercevoir un serpent glisser vers elle et entendre une voix familière.

« Espèce d'idiote... »

Puis, ce fut le noir.

oOo

Regina attendait devant l'entrée du labyrinthe, anxieuse. Elle était plantée là depuis plusieurs heures et l'attente était insupportable - et encore, Emma était déjà dans le labyrinthe depuis au moins une heure quand elle était arrivée.

« Pourquoi est-ce si long ? » ne cessait de répéter Henry.

Lyra essayait de le rassurer, en vain. Les héros étaient agités. Thésée en particulier tournait en rond depuis vingt minutes, sous le regard exaspéré d'Achille. Pour une fois, celui-ci n'accordait aucune attention à Hector.

Les dieux étaient légèrement plus tranquilles, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence. Hadès n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui était étonnant. Zeus, quant à lui, se tenait bien droit mais Regina remarqua vite le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Héra lui frottait le bras, comme pour le réconforter.

_Mais pourquoi donc était-ce si long ?_ Ce labyrinthe n'était pas si grand, si ? Et si Emma avait été grièvement blessée par les monstres que Zeus avait lâchés ?

Des hypothèses plus tragiques les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit. Si quelque chose arrivait à Emma... elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Rigel s'approcha de Zeus pour lui glisser quelques mots en désignant l'entrée du labyrinthe mais le dieu refusa d'un geste sec. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette émergea de l'entrée du labyrinthe, mais Regina tomba des nues en reconnaissant Hadès.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Zeus.

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Emma, qui reposait inconsciente dans les bras du Dieu des Enfers. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

« Que... » essaya de dire Zeus.

« Plus tard ! » coupa Hadès. « Cette idiote a bu du nectar. »

« QUOI ?! »

Regina, si elle n'avait pas été submergée par la panique, aurait sans doute sursauté : jamais elle n'avait vu Zeus dans un tel état de fureur.

« Mais comment... »

« Plus tard, je te dis ! Il faut intervenir tout de suite ou elle est sûre d'y passer. »

Regina était comme paralysée. Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Emma, mourir ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Apollon, poussant tous les dieux et héros qui lui barraient le passage, se précipita vers Hadès.

« Quelle quantité en a t-elle bu ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Pose-là sur le sol. »

Regina les regardait s'affairer sans savoir quoi faire. Henry était de son côté en état de choc.

« Je ne comprends pas, » lâcha t-il. « Je croyais que le nectar pouvait guérir toutes les blessures ! »

Ce fut Héra qui lui répondit :

« Seulement pour les dieux et les demi-dieux. Il est mortel pour n'importe qui d'autre... »

« Emma... » murmura Regina en tombant à genoux à côté d'elle.

Mais Hadès la repoussa sans ménagement.

« Reculez. Reculez tous ! Si vous voulez qu'elle vive, _reculez_. »

Regina sentit alors quelqu'un la tirer en arrière et releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'August. Il avait une expression si désolée sur le visage qu'elle eut un horrible pressentiment.

« On est en train de la perdre, » dit Apollon.

« Je sais, je sais... »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Regina comprit : autour d'elle, tout devint cris et larmes.

* * *

Je me suis inspirée de la saga _Percy Jackson _pour les propriétés du nectar, dans laquelle les mortels ne peuvent en boire sous peine d'être réduits en cendres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps difficiles. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire en sorte que le rythme de publication soit plus régulier mais il se trouve que presque tous mes partiels se sont transformés en devoirs maison, du coup je manque malheureusement de temps pour écrire :/.**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 16**

_"Black as his purpose did the night resemble."_

_"Et les sombres desseins ressemblaient à la nuit."_

_Hamlet_, acte II, scène II

oOo

Noir.

Rien que le noir.

Emma évoluait dans un monde sans couleur, sans forme, sans chaleur. Seul le noir l'entourait de son aura glaciale. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Était-ce ça, tout compte fait, mourir ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Sa conscience ne percevait plus qu'une seule chose : la douleur.

Son corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, était en feu. C'était comme si chaque os, chaque muscle, chaque cellule de son être s'était changés en brasier. L'image furtive d'un phénix lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. C'était tellement ironique. Elle était venue pour faire renaître Regina de ses cendres et pourtant, c'était elle qui allait la rejoindre.

C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans une eau trouble. Plus elle s'enfonçait, moins la douleur la consumait. Ce serait si facile de se laisser couler jusqu'au fond... pourquoi résister ?

Des bruits diffus lui parvenait. Il lui sembla reconnaître des voix, mais impossible de déterminer à qui elles appartenaient. Si elle s'enfonçait encore, elle cesserait de les entendre, elle le savait. Était-ce si grave ?

_Emma... Emma..._

On l'appelait. Se laisser couler était tentant... alors pourquoi se démenait-elle pour entendre de nouveau ces voix ? Brûler ainsi n'avait rien de plaisant, pourtant quelque chose lui soufflait que ça en valait la peine.

Il fallait qu'elle remonte. Elle le devait.

Le cygne aurait des plumes de feu, aujourd'hui.

oOo

« Reviens, Emma... je t'en supplie... »

Allongée sur son lit, Emma ne réagissait à aucun de ses appels et respirait à peine. Regina ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, et n'était toujours pas sortie d'affaire. Les deux dernières heures avaient été complètement surréalistes.

Apollon et Hadès s'étaient acharnés sur le corps presque sans vie d'Emma pendant plus d'une heure. Le nectar avait causé des dommages presque irrémédiables à son organisme – pour reprendre les termes du Dieu des Enfers, c'était comme si l'intérieur de son corps s'était mis à bouillir. Aucun sorcier n'était assez puissant pour y remédier, et même la magie combinée de deux dieux – y compris celui de la médecine – avait à peine suffi pour la maintenir en vie.

Après avoir stabilisé son état, Hadès et Apollon l'avaient transportée jusqu'à sa chambre. Apollon avait toutefois jeté un regard désolé à Regina.

« Je... je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'elle s'en sorte. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu... elle devra faire le reste. »

Horrifiée, Regina s'était précipitée jusqu'à Emma et avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle était dans cette position en répétant inlassablement son prénom.

« Emma... je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas... »

La culpabilité la dévorait de l'intérieur. C'était à cause d'elle qu'Emma s'était retrouvée dans cet état. C'était pour elle qu'elle avait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger. Regina aurait dû savoir que cette histoire ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. Hadès ne les avait-il pas prévenues ? Evidemment, Emma avait superbement ignoré ses avertissements, mais Regina les avait entendus. Elle était parvenue à les oublier après les deux premières victoires d'Emma mais maintenant, alors qu'elle contemplait les conséquences de sa défaite, elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote.

D'autant plus que ce n'était pas par faiblesse qu'Emma avait échoué.

On avait essayé de_ l'assassiner_.

Cette simple pensée donnait la nausée à Regina. Ce n'était pas possible. Emma devait vivre, elle le devait. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de passer l'éternité à se sentir responsable de sa mort. Parce que c'était bien de ça dont il était question, après tout. Emma avait perdu, c'était un fait. L'accord qu'elle avait passé avec Zeus ne faisait nullement mention de seconde chance. Elle avait perdu, et – si elle vivait – elle serait bientôt de retour à Storybrooke.

Regina ne pensait pas une seule seconde à elle. Emma devait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Au moins une personne ne voulait pas d'elle sur l'Olympe et elle avait le sentiment que cette tentative n'était que la première d'une longue série. Il fallait qu'elle, Henry et tous les autres quittent ce prétendu paradis qui n'en était pas un.

Une ombre se glissa à ses côtés.

« Son état semble stable, » déclara Hadès. « Je pense qu'elle vivra. »

Regina ne put retenir quelques larmes de soulagement, qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

« C'était vous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le nectar, c'était vous ? »

C'était sa colère qui parlait, et non pas sa raison, comme le lui rappela le dieu quand il répondit d'un ton sec :

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je me serais efforcé de sauver son existence insignifiante pendant une heure si j'étais le responsable ? Pensez-vous que j'aurais seulement pris la peine de la sortir du labyrinthe ? »

Vaincue, Regina baissa la tête.

« Excusez-moi... c'est juste que... j'ai eu si peur... »

Hadès balaya ses excuses d'un geste sec. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'accuse d'être le coupable de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, aussi ne s'y attarda t-il pas davantage.

« Il n'empêche que vous avez souligné quelque chose d'important... qui a introduit du nectar dans ce labyrinthe ? »

Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à cette question, ce qui étonna Regina.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous accordiez la moindre importance à... qu'avez-vous dit, déjà ? _Son existence insignifiante_. »

« Son sort m'indiffère au plus au point, » rétorqua t-il. « Cependant, je crois me souvenir que nous avons passé un accord, tous les deux, qui stipulait que je protégerais Emma en échange de votre aide pour prouver que je n'ai pas tué mon père... même si vous l'avez visiblement oublié. »

Regina fut mécontente de se sentir honteuse. Hadès était un menteur qui omettait volontairement de lui révéler certaines choses, elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître que sans lui, Emma serait déjà morte...

« Je n'ai rien oublié du tout. J'aurais certainement été plus efficace si vous y aviez mis un peu plus de bonne volonté. »

Pressentant une dispute pour laquelle elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle ajouta :

« Cependant, sans vouloir vous vexer, le sort de votre père est en ce moment le cadet de mes soucis. »

« C'est compréhensible, » lui accorda t-il. « Zeus a convoqué tout le monde dans la salle du trône. »

« Oh. »

Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce dont il allait leur parler. Regina rechignait cependant à quitter le chevet d'Emma. Et si son état empirait ? Et si...

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider, » dit Hadès, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. « Je vous l'ai dit, elle devrait s'en sortir. »

« Emma est plus importante que ce que Zeus a à dire. »

« Ne voulez-vous pas savoir qui a tenté de la tuer ? »

Elle ne trouva aucune objection : son argument final avait fait mouche. Elle soupira et se leva, puis, après un dernier regard en arrière, quitta la pièce à la suite d'Hadès. Elle ne fut guère surprise de trouver Henry derrière la porte.

« Comment va t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Athéna ne voulait pas que je rentre ! Est-ce que... »

« Elle ira bien, » l'interrompit Hadès sans aucune délicatesse. « Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Allons-y. »

Regina ne manqua pas l'air choqué d'Henry, qui semblait venir de se rappeler que le terrible Roi-Serpent de Pandémonium et le Dieu des Enfers ne faisaient qu'un.

« Hadès a raison, » reprit-elle doucement en jetant un regard de reproche à Hadès. « Elle est forte. »

« Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? » demanda t-il, dépité.

« C'est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir. »

Regina n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle hésitait toujours à s'éloigner. Et si le coupable venait achever son œuvre ?

« Personne ne serait assez stupide pour commettre un meurtre au sein même du palais, » lança Hadès, à bout de patience. « Les murs ont des oreilles, ici. Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Elle se résolut alors à avancer. Elle regrettait que le coupable soit très probablement immortel : elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui broyer le cœur.

oOo

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

Lily faisait les cent pas devant le palais sous le regard impuissant d'August. Maleficient se tenait en retrait, la mine sombre.

« Je l'espère, » répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. « Elle est forte. Elle va se battre. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua t-elle, impuissante. « Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? »

Elle remarqua qu'August baissa instinctivement les yeux vers sa main mutilée. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Ce doigt manquant serait un rappel éternel de la tyrannie qu'avait exercée Hadès en toute impunité.

« Ce n'est pas lui, » affirma t-il en réponse à sa question muette. « Hadès a bien des défauts mais il ne tue pas de sang froid. »

« Comment peux-tu le défendre ? » s'indigna Maleficient en s'approchant. « Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Lily ne put que constater que sa mère était toujours aussi en colère contre le Dieu des Enfers – sentiment qu'elle partageait.

« Je ne le défends pas, » répondit patiemment August. « Je pense toutefois qu'il est ridicule de vouloir faire de lui le responsable de tous les crimes de l'univers... »

Comme toujours, August savait mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté pour porter un regard neutre sur la situation. Lily l'admirait énormément pour cela et se sentit tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

Cependant, au-delà de l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma, autre chose la tracassait.

« C'est fini, hein ? »

Son ton horriblement détaché la surprit elle-même. C'était comme si une étrangère parlait à sa place, comme si elle était hors de son corps, loin de l'Olympe, loin de tout.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lança Maleficient.

Elle avait très bien compris, et Lily était sûre qu'elle s'était fait la même réflexion, mais elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à l'admettre.

« Que c'est terminé. Emma a perdu. »

« On a essayé de l'assassiner. »

« Quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même. »

« Non ! »

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les deux bras avec force, lui faisant presque mal.

« Je ne te perdrai pas une troisième fois. »

Lily sentit des larmes de tristesse et de rage lui monter aux yeux.

« On n'a pas toujours le choix, » marmonna t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Maleficient l'attira dans une étreinte. Lasse, Lily n'eut ni la force, ni l'envie de se dégager.

« Je ne te perdrai pas encore, » répéta t-elle. « Je supplierai Zeus d'accorder à Emma une seconde chance ou j'irai moi-même affronter ces épreuves s'il le faut, mais je te ramènerai, c'est compris ? »

Lily se dégagea doucement et haussa les épaules. Si elle prononçait le moindre mot, elle allait fondre en larmes, elle le savait. Elle se sentait tellement égoïste ! Emma était peut-être en train de rendre son dernier soupir mais la seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à penser était sa propre vie. Elle ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le compte de sa double part de noirceur, elle était égoïste, c'était aussi simple que cela.

August prit alors la parole :

« Écoute, Lily. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant : Emma a perdu parce que quelqu'un en a décidé ainsi, ce n'était pas par manque de force, de courage ou d'héroïsme. Peut-être Zeus fera t-il preuve d'indulgence. Nous devrions attendre et voir ce qu'il en est, tu ne crois pas ? »

Comme toujours, il savait trouver les mots pour la consoler. Reconnaissante, elle acquiesça, et accepta un baiser.

Apollon vint alors à leur rencontre.

« Vous devriez venir : Zeus a convoqué tout le monde dans la salle du trône. »

Lily avala difficilement sa salive. Peut-être marchait-elle vers sa sentence sans le savoir. La bouche sèche, elle glissa sa main dans celle d'August.

« Reste près de moi, » lui murmura t-elle.

« Toujours, » répondit-il.

oOo

Hadès ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de l'attitude de Zeus.

Si celui-ci jouait la comédie, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'y prenait très bien : il avait rarement vu son frère aussi furieux. Hors de lui, il ne tenait pas en place et avait déserté son trône pour arpenter la salle de long en large dans une parfaite parodie grotesque de lui-même. Hadès trouva presque cela drôle, mais son sourire naissant mourut sur ses lèvres : n'avait-il pas lui-même eu la même attitude à Pandémonium, alors que son royaume s'effondrait littéralement autour de lui ? Était-ce vraiment ce à quoi il ressemblait alors ? Un monarque déchu ne parvenant même plus à garder son calme ?

Quand Apollon revint avec Lily, August et Maleficient, Zeus remonta sur son trône et balaya la pièce du regard. Hadès fit de même : tous les dieux majeurs étaient présents ainsi que quelques dieux mineurs, dont Némésis, qu'il fusilla du regard – il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Pandore promenait son regard clairvoyant sur l'assemblée. Les héros, rassemblés en petits groupes, discutaient à voix basse. Il ne manqua pas la mine déconfite de Thésée. Henry, Lyra, Grace et Violet entouraient Regina et lui posaient des questions, visiblement très inquiets pour Emma. Hadès en fut presque contrarié : n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle allait s'en tirer ? Il prit la décision de rejoindre Zelena. Rigel, quant à lui, s'était posté aux côtés de Zeus.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ton frère dans cet état, » lui souffla t-elle.

« Moi, si, » répondit-il. « Le jour où il m'a banni de l'Olympe. »

Le souvenir fit de nouveau bouillir la rage dans ses veines. Il avait la ferme intention de redoubler d'efforts pour prouver son innocence. Il était hors de question qu'il porte la responsabilité de ce crime plus longtemps.

Zeus se racla alors la gorge et les conversations moururent aussitôt.

« Un événement grave s'est produit aujourd'hui, » lança t-il sans s'encombrer de banalités. « Emma Swan a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat alors qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une épreuve sous _ma_ supervision. »

Sa voix était plus glaciale qu'un jour d'hiver. Si Hadès craignait son frère, il aurait très certainement baissé la tête.

« C'est inadmissible ! » hurla Zeus comme s'il ne parvenait plus à se contenir, faisant sursauter Rigel au passage. « J'avais explicitement interdit aux dieux d'intervenir. Quelqu'un ici m'a désobéi délibérément. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas toi, le coupable ? » lâcha Hadès.

Zeus blêmit et tourna la tête vers lui. Un horrible rictus déforma ses lèvres.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, mais je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Mis à part le fait que tu l'aies sortie du labyrinthe – d'ailleurs, toi et moi aurons une discussion sur ce que tu y faisais – et celui que tu lui aies sauvé la vie, quelque chose te raye de la liste des suspects. »

« Ah oui ? » fit-il d'un ton détaché, sans parvenir à dissimuler la pointe de curiosité dans sa voix.

« Mon cher Hadès, si l'un de nous deux l'avait voulue morte, nous savons tous qu'elle ne serait pas sortie vivante de ce labyrinthe. »

Hadès ne sut que répondre, et fut forcé d'admettre que Zeus était dans le vrai. S'il avait voulu se débarrasser d'Emma, il aurait glissé un autre poison dans cette coupe, ou s'y serait pris d'une autre manière.

Athéna prit alors la parole, et Hadès sut directement contre qui allait être dirigé son courroux.

« Je trouve ça_ très étonnant_ qu'un événement de ce type se produise le lendemain du retour de Poséidon sur l'Olympe. »

Celui-ci, qui s'était fait relativement discret depuis le début, leva vers elle deux yeux indignés.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! » se défendit-il. « Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à Emma Swan ! »

« Le poison est une arme de lâche, » poursuivit Athéna. « Voilà qui correspond à ta description, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Il suffit ! » coupa Zeus.

Hadès, même s'il était toujours aussi furieux contre Poséidon, ne le croyait pas coupable : il ne connaissait pas Emma, il venait à peine de la rencontrer, et bien que les raisons de sa présence sur l'Olympe soient toujours floues, se mettre à dos Zeus en commettant un meurtre sous son toit n'avait certainement pas fait partie de ses projets.

« Rien ne nous dit que c'est un dieu... » commenta Arès, négligemment appuyé contre le mur.

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur les héros.

« Je crois me rappeler qu'Achille était en conflit avec Emma... » poursuivit le Dieu de la guerre.

L'intéressé fit aussitôt volte-face. Des siècles passés à Elysium ne l'avaient guère assagi : il était toujours aussi impulsif.

« Qu'insinues-tu exactement, Arès ? »

« Qu'il est de notoriété commune que tu ne fais preuve d'aucune pitié envers ceux qui t'ont contrarié d'une façon ou d'une autre... »

Cette fois, c'est vers Hector que l'attention générale se porta. Mal à l'aise, il se tortilla et baissa la tête. Hadès s'amusait beaucoup : le teint d'Achille était en train de virer au rouge brique. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, si furieux qu'il ne parvenait pas à aligner trois mots.

« Je t'interdis de parler de choses dont tu ignores tout ! » fulmina t-il. « Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je me bats avec un glaive, pas avec du poison ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout à Emma ! »

Orphée posa alors une main apaisante sur le bras d'Achille et lui murmura des paroles sans doute pleines de sagesse. Le héros de la guerre de Troie consentit à se calmer même si intérieurement, il ne décolérait pas.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que je découvrirai le nom du coupable, » reprit Zeus. « _Je vous interdis_ de toucher aux mortels. Ils sont mes invités et sont donc placés sous ma protection. Qui êtes-vous pour violer les lois de l'hospitalité ?! »

Il se leva d'un geste brusque et quitta la salle en trombe. Même Rigel renonça à le suivre devant tant de fureur. Lily eut l'air déçue, et Hadès comprit rapidement pourquoi : si Zeus déclarait qu'Emma avait échoué, il les condamnait de fait, elle et Regina, à rester à Elysium. L'incertitude devait être particulièrement angoissante.

Il constata, non sans un certain plaisir, que les autres dieux évitaient toujours Poséidon, mis à part Apollon qui fit l'effort de lui glisser quelques mots de sympathie. Hadès leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement : après tout, Apollon restait Apollon.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Regina s'était précipitée avec les enfants vers la chambre d'Emma et Zelena avait pris leur suite : il était donc résolu à s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour le reste de la journée. Il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'une violente douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Plié en deux, il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Hadès ? »

Athéna, qui l'avait suivi, se précipita vers lui.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je vais bien. »

La douleur était partie comme elle était venue. Le souffle court, il se redressa.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien il y a dix secondes. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. »

Il s'efforça de ne pas se montrer désagréable. Avec n'importe qui d'autre il n'aurait pas fait cet effort mais Athéna valait bien la peine qu'il maîtrise ses nerfs.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda t-elle en l'ignorant.

Vaincu, il soupira.

« Quelques semaines. »

« Et c'est toujours la même chose ? »

« Toujours des douleurs brèves dans la poitrine. »

Elle posa une main à l'endroit où battait son cœur.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est inutile de s'inquiéter. »

Athéna n'était toujours pas convaincue, et si Hadès devait être honnête, il n'était pas convaincu lui-même. Cependant, ce mystère devrait attendre : il avait un meurtre vieux de plusieurs siècles à élucider.

oOo

Emma se consumait toujours.

Depuis qu'elle avait choisi de remonter à la surface, la douleur ne faisait que redoubler d'intensité. L'obscurité s'éclaircissait et les voix qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle était de plus en plus précises, à tel point qu'elle pensa être en mesure de les identifier – Regina, bien sûr, et Henry. La douleur était insupportable mais les savoir à ses côtés lui donnait la force de poursuivre son périple vers la surface.

Quand les voix s'évanouirent, elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. C'était tentant d'abandonner, tentant de se laisser couler, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle creva la surface.

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Un instant, elle craignait que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination car l'obscurité régnait autour d'elle. Cependant, en plissant les yeux, elle parvint à distinguer les contours de sa chambre. Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur la cloua sur place.

« N'essayez pas de bouger. »

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant Hadès. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Vous avez eu de la chance, » fit-il.

Elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre...

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer _ce qui vous a pris_ de boire le contenu de cette coupe ? »

Sa gorge était horriblement sèche et elle avait mal partout. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour recevoir une leçon d'Hadès. Celui-ci porta un verre à ses lèvres. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Par tous les dieux, Mademoiselle Swan, je viens de vous sauver la vie, pourquoi essayerais-je de vous empoisonner maintenant ? »

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ouvrit la bouche. L'eau qui coula dans sa gorge lui fit l'effet d'une délivrance.

_Hadès lui avait sauvé la vie ?_

Et puis elle se souvint.

« Le serpent dans le labyrinthe, » parvint-elle à articuler. « C'était vous. »

Il ne répondit pas et reposa le verre sur la table de chevet.

« En fait, on a eu raison, à Pandémonium, quand on vous a surnommé le Roi-Serpent, » tenta de plaisanter Emma.

Sa tentative ne fit pas sourire le Dieu des Enfers.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette histoire. Vous auriez pu y passer. Si Apollon et moi n'avions pas été là, vous auriez probablement pris vos quartiers à Elysium à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Ce qui vous aurait réjoui. »

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle parvint à se redresser. Son corps entier était douloureux. Se lever était tout bonnement impossible.

« Vous vous trompez, » répondit-il d'un ton détaché. « Votre sort m'indiffère complètement. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivie dans le labyrinthe, dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Zeus. Il prépare quelque chose, je le sais. »

« Eh bien, vous n'aurez pas à chercher plus longtemps : il a essayé de me tuer. »

Elle tomba des nues lorsqu'il répondit :

« Ce n'était pas lui. »

« Quoi ? »

Alors ça, c'était bien la meilleure : après avoir passé son temps à la mettre en garde contre les manœuvres de Zeus, voilà qu'il se mettait à le défendre ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous... »

« Si Zeus avait voulu votre mort, vous ne seriez pas ressortie de ce labyrinthe. »

Sa déclaration lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée.

« Nous ignorons pour l'heure l'identité du responsable, mais tout finit par se savoir, sur l'Olympe... »

Il braqua ses yeux perçants sur elle.

« Pourquoi avez-vous bu ce qu'il y avait dans cette coupe ? »

« Je pensais que le nectar m'aiderait... »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi – comme du poison. Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance à Hadès mais d'un autre côté, il lui avait fait promettre d'être honnête avec lui. Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider...

« Quelqu'un m'aide. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pendant mes épreuves, j'ai reçu de l'aide. »

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle avait affronté Pégase, puis le basilic.

« Et vous avez pensé que cette personne vous viendrait en aide une nouvelle fois... »

Emma avait un temps pensé qu'il était cette personne inconnue, mais cette idée quitta son esprit aussi facilement qu'elle y était entrée. Hadès n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque à plusieurs reprises. Par ailleurs, c'était lui prêter des intentions nobles qu'il n'avait pas.

« Ça me paraissait logique. »

Elle avait honte, honte de s'être fait berner de la sorte. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Elle se vidait de son sang. Elle avait besoin du contenu de cette coupe.

« Vous ne devez rien dire à Zeus, » supplia t-elle. « S'il l'apprend, il... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Cela importait-il vraiment ? Elle avait _perdu_. Elle avait perdu. Elle ne pourrait pas ramener Regina. Elle...

« Calmez-vous, » fit Hadès en la voyant paniquer. « Je ne dirai rien. Votre défaite n'était pas de votre ressort, aussi j'ose espérer que Zeus saura faire preuve de clémence. »

« Vous croyez ? »

Elle fondit en larmes. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une seule journée. Elle avait été poursuivie par des chiens en or, avait frôlé la mort et craignait à présent d'être forcée de retourner à Storybrooke sans Regina.

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous consoler. »

Elle essuya ses larmes.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Parfait. »

Sa voix débordait d'ironie.

« Vous vous sentirez faible pendant quelques jours. Et à l'avenir, essayez de ne pas ignorer les avertissements que je vous donne : l'Olympe est un endroit dangereux. »

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand elle le rappela.

« Hadès ? »

Il se figea.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Il acquiesça d'un geste sec avant de sortir, laissant Emma seule dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Dans la Grèce antique, l'hospitalité était un devoir sacré. Violer les lois de l'hospitalité était considéré comme un blasphème envers Zeus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, Emma devra t-elle retourner à Storybrooke à cause de son échec ? Réponse en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 17**

_"My news shall be the fruit to that great feast."_

_"Ma nouvelle sera le dessert de ce grand festin."_

_Hamlet_, acte II, scène II

oOo

Emma se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Quand Hadès lui avait dit qu'elle se sentirait mal plusieurs jours encore, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Ah, elle se souviendrait de son passage sur l'Olympe...

Cette dernière réflexion provoqua en elle une montée d'angoisse. Et si ce fameux passage était sur le point de prendre fin ? Et si Zeus avait l'intention de déclarer qu'elle avait échoué avant de la renvoyer à Storybrooke ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait alors. Elle avait promis à Regina qu'elle la ramènerait dans le monde des vivants. Elle était malade à l'idée de rompre cette promesse.

Regina ne lui ferait pas ouvertement part de sa déception, bien sûr. Elle se montrerait compréhensive. Lily, en revanche... Emma savait que son amie plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en elle. C'était sans doute elle qui avait été la plus confiante quant à ses chances de réussite... comment Emma pourrait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle était condamnée à être séparée de sa mère et d'August une seconde fois ?

C'était un vrai cauchemar, encore pire que celui dans lequel elle avait évolué pendant seize ans à Pandémonium.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la lumière du jour vint éclairer sa chambre. Plissant les yeux, elle se redressa avec difficulté. Se déplacer allait être une véritable épreuve...

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit-elle, se demandait qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure matinale.

Elle fut surprise de voir Thésée s'avancer vers elle et baissa les yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait honte : il devait être terriblement déçu qu'elle ait échoué là où lui avait réussi. Pourtant, Thésée n'avait pas l'air en colère : au contraire, il était dépité et se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit comme s'il était écrasé par un poids invisible.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha t-il.

« Qu... quoi ? »

Elle tombait des nues. C'était elle qui devrait être en train de s'excuser, et non pas l'inverse.

« Ce qui vous est arrivé... c'est de ma faute. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

Il lui attrapa la main et la serra fort.

« Votre échec. C'est de ma faute. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous n'étiez pas là. C'est moi seule qui me suis retrouvée en difficulté et qui ait bu cette coupe de nectar. »

Il secoua la tête avec obstination.

« Ne comprenez-vous pas ? C'est une punition pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« Thésée... »

« Je suis condamné à échouer et à perdre tout ceux qui s'avisent de trop s'approcher de moi. C'est un juste retour des choses pour toute la souffrance que j'ai causée. Je suis navré que vous en soyez la victime... »

Emma ne savait même pas quoi dire. Ce qu'il disait était tellement insensé ! La culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement.

« Écoutez, Thésée. Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous m'entendez ? Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour m'aider. »

« Mais... »

« Vous devez cesser de vous punir de la sorte. Ces crimes que vous avez commis... je comprends qu'ils vous hantent, je comprends vraiment... mais vous éprouvez des regrets, et ce simple fait vous rend différent de n'importe quel criminel. Vous devez vous pardonner. »

Il rit amèrement.

« Je comprends ce que Zeus a vu en vous. Vous êtes plus pure que n'importe lequel des héros d'Elysium... cet endroit est corrompu. »

Ses paroles lui rappelaient les discours d'Achille.

« Je ne suis pas pure, » soupira Emma. « Personne ne l'est. »

Elle voyait que Thésée n'était toujours pas convaincu. Si seulement il n'existait pas de frontière stupide entre Elysium et le pré de l'Asphodèle ! Elle était persuadée qu'il ne pourrait aller mieux qu'après avoir demandé pardon à Égée, Ariane, Phèdre et Hippolyte.

« Vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans votre échec... »

« Alors, je vous pardonne. »

Il sursauta, comme si personne ne lui avait jamais dit de pareils mots – ce qui était probablement le cas. Il soupira longuement et acquiesça.

« Merci. »

Elle eut le cœur serré en le regardant s'éloigner. Il avait l'air si misérable... il faudrait peut-être qu'elle demande à Lyra de jouer pour lui avec sa lyre enchantée.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Regina qui vint lui rendre visite. Emma s'y était préparée : elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas me demander d'abandonner et de rentrer à Storybrooke. Eh bien, c'est inutile : peu importe ce que tu en diras, je compte bien rester ici et convaincre Zeus de m'accorder une deuxième chance. Je me suis montrée imprudente... un accident de ce type ne se reproduira plus. Je m'entraînerai plus dur, et je réussirai. »

Elle était à bout de souffle. Médusée, Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Eh bien... je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta combativité. »

Emma comprit cependant bien vite que Regina n'avait pas le moins du monde été intimidée par son discours.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Emma, » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Je sais... »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Hadès te sortir de ce labyrinthe... tu étais presque morte ! Tu as failli mourir ! »

« Si, je sais ! Bon sang, Regina, tu es morte dans mes bras ! »

Sous la surprise, Regina se laissa tomber sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte. Elles n'avaient jamais discuté de cet instant où elle s'était effondrée après avoir brisé le Cristal Olympien, et Emma comprenait à présent pourquoi : c'était bien trop douloureux.

« J'ai bercé ton cadavre, Regina... » poursuivit Emma, la voix tremblante. « J'ai pleuré sur ta tombe, alors ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. »

« Je... je ne veux plus revivre ça, » fit Regina. « Plus jamais... »

« Ne me demande pas de rentrer à Storybrooke, » dit Emma. « Je t'en prie... ne me demande pas ça... »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Regina, qui baissa la tête.

« Ai-je le choix ? » murmura t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Emma sentit qu'elle lui en voulait, et elle se sentait horriblement coupable de lui avoir fait traverser de telles émotions, mais sa résolution ne faiblirait pas : elle resterait jusqu'au bout.

Sans un autre mot, Regina se leva et s'éloigna. Emma ne chercha pas à la retenir : elle lui laisserait le temps qu'il lui faudrait, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Une fois revenue à la vie, Regina comprendrait qu'Emma avait fait le bon choix – même si, pour cela, encore fallait-il que Zeus accepte de lui accorder une seconde chance...

oOo

Lyra s'ennuyait. Il était presque midi et Henry était parti passer un moment avec Emma. Elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour ça : sa mère avait frôlé la mort, c'était bien normal qu'il veuille passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Cependant, Henry était le seul avec qui elle avait véritablement envie de passer du temps en ce moment, si on ne comptait pas Grace et Violet, mais ses amies étaient introuvables. Quant à Rigel... elle était toujours indécise à son sujet. Tant qu'il ne lui avouerait pas toute la vérité, elle était persuadée qu'ils ne pourraient pas retrouver la relation de complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois.

Assise sur un banc près de l'entrée du palais, elle se demandait comment elle allait occuper le reste de sa journée. La solitude ne la dérangeait pas mais en ce moment, elle avait tellement de choses à l'esprit qu'être accompagnée devenait indispensable pour cesser d'y penser. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se mettre à la recherche de sa mère. Quant à Hadès... dire qu'elle était tiraillée serait un bel euphémisme. D'un côté, elle voyait celui qui l'avait élevée pendant toutes ces années, celui avec qui elle avait partagé un moment agréable à peine deux jours plus tôt, mais de l'autre... de l'autre côté il y avait le Roi-Serpent de Pandémonium, le menteur qui avait régné en tyran, celui qui avait tranché le doigt d'August sans la moindre hésitation. Ni blanc, ni noir, Hadès évoluait dans un monde gris. Lyra se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le pousser à sauver la vie d'Emma alors qu'il passait son temps à la critiquer.

Elle était en train de songer à aller retrouver Orphée à Elysium quand une déesse passa devant elle. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Héra changea de trajectoire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, Lyra, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour... » répondit Lyra, un peu intimidée.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'Héra : elle savait que Rigel l'appréciait beaucoup et elle n'avait pas l'air bien méfiante mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Après tout, elle était la femme de Zeus... ce qui l'amena à repenser à ce qu'Hadès lui avait raconté sur leur relation.

« Je peux vous poser une question... personnelle ? » osa Lyra.

La curiosité avec toujours été un de ses plus gros défauts.

« Laisse-moi deviner... tu te demandes pourquoi je reste avec Zeus bien qu'il m'ait trompée un nombre incalculable de fois ? »

Lyra rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mortifiée d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement. Heureusement, Héra n'avait pas l'air contrariée : l'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux.

« Tu es loin d'être la première à te poser cette question, » affirma t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Lyra. « Je ne veux surtout pas être indiscrète... »

Héra lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Tu te demandes comment on peut continuer d'aimer une personne qui nous a trahi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment... »

Était-elle donc si transparente ? Était-elle si perdue dans sa propre situation qu'elle cherchait ses réponses chez celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, » dit gentiment Héra. « J'ai conscience qu'il peut être... difficile d'aimer Hadès après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Hadès, et ma mère, et Rigel, » rétorqua Lyra. « Je me sens trahie par ma propre famille. »

C'était une horrible pensée et cette vérité était bien peu plaisante, mais c'était comme ça : depuis son arrivée sur l'Olympe, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

« J'aime Zeus, » déclara simplement Héra. « C'est loin d'être le mari idéal... j'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas lui suffire – ce qui est sans doute vrai, pourquoi serait-il allé voir ailleurs, sinon ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il ne méritait pas votre amour ? »

« Oh, si, à de nombreuses reprises... mais je l'aimais malgré tout. »

Lyra n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée...

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois fermer les yeux sur ce qu'Hadès a fait ? Sur ce que ma mère refuse de me dire ? Sur ce que Rigel me cache ? »

« Tu es la seule à savoir ce que tu dois faire, Lyra. Le choix que j'ai fait n'était peut-être pas le meilleur... mais je ne le regrette pas. »

« Rigel m'a dit que Zeus avait arrêté de vous tromper... »

« C'est vrai. »

Pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Lyra, cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de réjouir Héra plus que ça. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi triste ?

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne change plus grand chose, maintenant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se leva. Lyra fit de même.

« Certaines vérités devraient rester secrètes, » soupira la déesse. « Passe une bonne journée. »

Interdite, Lyra la regarda s'éloigner avec de nouvelles questions en tête.

oOo

Regina se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les appartements d'Hadès. Elle avait quelque chose à demander au dieu mais si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'Emma. Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée que celle-ci souhaite rester sur l'Olympe et s'accroche encore à cette idée de la ramener à la vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était ravie de cette décision. Regina lui en voulait même beaucoup pour ça : elle allait encore devoir se ronger les sangs plusieurs fois – enfin, en supposant que Zeus accepte de lui donner une deuxième chance.

Puisqu'elle ne l'avait vu nulle part, elle supposait qu'Hadès n'avait pas quitté ses appartements. Elle frappa à la porte avec sans doute un peu trop de force.

Le dieu vint lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-il, aussi aimable qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je peux entrer ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

De mauvaise grâce, il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

« Je suis étonnée que vous ne soyez pas avec Emma, » dit-il en refermant la porte.

Regina ne souhaitait pas parler d'Emma, aussi décida t-elle de ne pas prendre la peine de répondre.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Vraiment ? Décidément, vous n'arrivez plus à vous passer de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos sarcasmes ! »

« Je vois ça... »

Hadès ne semblait pas être dans un bon jour non plus. Il valait peut-être mieux ne pas l'énerver si elle voulait qu'il l'aide.

« Je disais donc que j'ai besoin de vous... il faut que je parle à Morphée. »

« Morphée ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Regina avait pris la décision de découvrir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire sur les étranges rêves qu'elle avait faits à Pandémonium. Puisque Rigel ne semblait pas disposé à la renseigner, elle irait chercher ses réponses ailleurs. Morphée était le Dieu des rêves prophétiques, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à ces étranges songes dans lesquels elle avait vu sa propre mort.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, » lâcha t-elle.

Quand Hadès haussa les sourcils, elle sut que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dû dire.

« Eh bien, faites en sorte que ça me regarde. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si curieux ? »

Révéler à Hadès l'existence de ces rêves n'avait certainement pas fait partie de ses plans. Elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance au Dieu des Enfers, même s'il avait sauvé la vie d'Emma. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il était capable de lui planter un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion.

« Je ne vous conduirai pas à Morphée si vous refusez de me dire ce que vous lui voulez. »

« C'est du chantage. »

« Absolument. »

Ce qu'il l'énervait ! Mais elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de demander l'aide d'un autre dieu – mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention.

« J'ai rêvé de ma mort, à Pandémonium, » lâcha t-elle finalement. « Je veux savoir s'il sait quelque chose. »

Hadès parut troublé, mais pas assez pour qu'il accepte de l'aider. Elle allait devoir jouer sa dernière carte.

« Et je pense que Rigel était au courant. »

« Quoi ? »

Le nom de son fils alluma une nouvelle lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux clairs.

« Le soir de la destruction de Pandémonium... il a essayé de m'arrêter. Il s'est mis en travers de mon chemin... comme s'il savait. »

« Hmm... »

Regina savait qu'Hadès était obsédé par ce que son fils fabriquait avec Zeus. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se montrer curieux d'en savoir plus, c'était impossible.

« Vous pensez que Zeus a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Je n'en sais rien... mais si c'est le cas, n'aimeriez-vous pas le savoir ? »

Il soupira longuement.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Il lui fit signe de lui prendre le bras et il les téléporta tous les deux. Ils réapparurent dans une clairière que Regina n'avait jamais vue. Quelque chose l'interpellait, et elle comprit rapidement ce que c'était : il faisait nuit. Confuse, elle se demanda comment c'était possible quand Hadès répondit à sa question muette :

« Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par Morphée. Il ne supporte pas la lumière du jour. »

« J'en déduis que vous ne le voyez pas très souvent... »

« Quelle perspicacité, » se moqua t-il. « Venez. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un étrange cercle formé de rocher au centre duquel se tenait Morphée. Assis en tailleur sur une pierre, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait être en train de méditer.

« Euh... nous ne devrions peut-être pas le déranger, » fit Regina.

« Il est quasiment tout le temps dans cet état, » rétorqua Hadès.

Il pénétra dans le cercle de pierres sans aucune hésitation et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre dieu.

« Morphée. »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Hadès sans aucune surprise.

« Hadès. Content de te revoir sur l'Olympe, » dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Il était complètement détaché de la réalité. Médusée, Regina les rejoignit.

« Quelqu'un souhaite te parler, » reprit Hadès.

« Ah, oui. Regina Mills. »

Le fait qu'il connaisse son nom ne la surprit même pas. Il semblait totalement hors du monde, hors du temps, hors de tout mais pourtant partout à la fois.

Regina coula un regard vers Hadès. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais consentit à s'éloigner pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Vous vous demandez si les rêves que vous avez faits vous ont été envoyés par moi, » déclara Morphée.

« ... »

« Eh bien, c'est exact. »

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Regina.

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à demander.

« Quelqu'un m'en a fait la requête. »

« Comment ça ? »

Sans se départir de sa patience, il répondit :

« Eh bien, quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous avertir de votre avenir. »

Il ne semblait pas décidé à lui révéler l'identité de ce _quelqu'un_.

« Ce n'est pas tout, » reprit Regina. « Je me suis rendue dans une dimension immatérielle où j'ai aussi eu d'étranges visions prophétiques... »

Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le périple qui l'avait menée à la rencontre de Perséphone. Les souvenirs du Cap du Cauchemar et du Rivage des Rêves étaient gravés dans son esprit.

« Je contrôle le monde immatériel, » répondit Morphée comme si ça allait de soi.

« Donc, ces visions, c'était vous aussi ? »

« Oui. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de beaucoup l'apprécier. En fait, elle avait l'impression de l'ennuyer avec ses questions, comme si les minutes qu'il perdait à lui répondre était autant de temps qu'il ne passait pas à méditer. Mais il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait savoir.

« L'aigle et le serpent. Que leur arrive t-il ? »

Elle faisait référence à ce qu'elle avait vu au Cap du Cauchemar. Le serpent et l'aigle s'étaient battus avant que l'aigle ne s'en prenne à elle, mais l'issue du combat était restée inconnue puisque la vision s'était dissipée.

Morphée la fixa comme si elle était stupide.

« Mais, la même chose qui arrivera au phénix, bien sûr. »

Regina retint son souffle.

« La mort. »

Elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ne voulait rien savoir, rien du tout. Sans même remercier Morphée, elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de rejoindre Hadès.

« On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, » remarqua celui-ci.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, elle ne pouvait pas.

_La mort._

Sans tergiverser davantage, Hadès lui attrapa le bras et les ramena au palais.

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous appris ? »

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

_La même chose qui arrivera au phénix._

Regina était déjà morte. Pourquoi avait-il employé le futur ? Pourquoi ?

« Vous allez bien ? » lança Hadès, perplexe.

« Tout va bien, » répondit-elle en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. « Quelqu'un a demandé à Morphée de m'envoyer ces rêves... »

Et elle avait une idée très précise de l'identité de cette personne.

« Rigel ? » devina Hadès.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a tenté de m'arrêter... il m'avait avertie à sa manière. »

« Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? »

Une lueur de triomphe s'alluma alors dans les yeux d'Hadès.

« Ça a forcément un rapport avec ce qu'il fait avec Zeus. Tout est lié, absolument tout. »

« Oui... ça doit être ça... »

_La mort._

Les dieux étaient immortels. Ce que Morphée lui avait dit n'avait aucun sens, absolument aucun, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

« Je... je devrais y aller. »

Elle quitta les appartements d'Hadès la tête basse, accablée par le poids de ces nouvelles révélations.

oOo

En fin de journée, Zeus convoqua tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Emma, qui pouvait à peine marcher, se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir s'y rendre quand Apollon vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Quel gentleman, » fit-elle, amusée.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis parfait, » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sa presque nudité ne la dérangeait plus autant, maintenant. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer. En fait, elle s'était habituée à lui tout court : à sa beauté si parfaite qu'elle en était agaçante, bien sûr, mais surtout à sa personnalité, à cette fragilité qu'il dissimulait derrière ses sourires ravageurs et ses plaisanteries. Avec une boule dans la gorge, elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'appréciait énormément.

« Apollon ? » dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Oui ? »

Soucieux, il fronçait les sourcils, à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse. Emma n'avait jamais été douée pour exprimer ses émotions, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire parviendrait à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement, aussi déclara t-elle simplement :

« Merci. »

Ce n'était qu'un simple mot mais Apollon comprit. Les yeux humides, il hocha la tête et l'attira contre elle. Emma lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter. Il n'y avait absolument aucune ambiguïté dans celle-ci : le dieu était simplement son ami et elle prenait conscience de la place qu'il avait prise dans son cœur.

« Nous devrions éviter, » s'amusa Apollon. « Si Regina nous voit, elle risque d'être jalouse ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a absolument rien dont elle doive être jalouse. »

Après un autre éclat de rire, ils se remirent en route vers la salle du trône. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était toute autre. Le regard d'Emma fut immédiatement attiré par Regina : celle-ci semblait bouleversée, ce qui l'inquiéta. S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

Mais c'était bien Zeus qui monopolisait l'attention. Assis sur son trône, il avait visiblement beaucoup de peine à rester en place. La mine sombre, il ne cessait de déglutir et de balayer la salle du regard avec angoisse. On aurait dit qu'il paniquait, mais c'était impossible : Zeus était la définition même de l'impassibilité. Il ne pouvait _pas_ paniquer, c'était tout simplement impensable. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Avisant sa présence, il prit la parole :

« Bien. Je ne suis pas encore parvenu à mettre la main sur l'identité du coupable de cette tentative d'assassinat... mais ça ne saurait tarder, je vous le garantis. »

Son ton était devenu menaçant. Emma inspira. Ça allait être à elle de jouer. Grimaçant, elle songea que si elle se mettait à genoux pour le supplier, il lui faudrait de l'aide pour se relever.

« Étant donné que cette défaite n'est pas de votre ressort, Emma, je vous accorde une seconde chance. »

L'information mit plusieurs secondes à parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau. Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc et elle eut envie de rire nerveusement. Alors, quoi, c'était aussi simple que ça ? Zeus lui accordait une autre chance de son plein gré ? Elle n'aurait pas besoin de le supplier ? C'était grotesque.

Plusieurs dieux présents semblèrent avoir la même pensée. Hadès était tout simplement scandalisé, comme s'il venait d'être le témoin d'une vaste plaisanterie.

« Votre prochaine épreuve sera inspirée de celles réussies par Jason et Héraclès. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous laisserai le temps nécessaire pour vous remettre de votre mésaventure... »

Le bras d'Apollon se resserra autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi combiner les exploits de deux héros en une seule épreuve ? Rien ne presse. »

Emma était tout simplement horrifiée. Reproduire ce qu'avait fait Thésée avait failli lui coûter la vie, alors comment pouvait-elle espérer réussir cette fois ?

Cependant, elle nota que c'était la première fois qu'Apollon discutait une décision de Zeus, et cela la toucha beaucoup.

Hadès avait visiblement la même opinion à ce sujet mais il lui en fit part avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse.

« Tu es fou ? Elle peut à peine tenir sur ses jambes et tu veux lui imposer une épreuve deux fois plus difficile ? »

La tension monta d'un coup. Poséidon était présent mais gardait la tête baissée. Il ne s'était jamais interposé entre ses frères et ne semblait pas vouloir commencer aujourd'hui.

« Cessez de discuter mes décisions ! » rugit Zeus.

Les yeux écarquillés, il transpirait abondamment. Visiblement furieux, il quitta la pièce sans un autre mot, Héra à sa suite.

Apollon fit signe à Hadès de les rejoindre. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« Je commence à croire que Zeus veut sa peau, » fit Apollon.

« Tu _commences_ à croire ? Cela fait des semaines que je le répète, » rétorqua Hadès.

« Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour lui sauver la mise. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Hadès n'avait pas tort, quand il la traitait d'idiote, de noble héroïne inconsciente. Elle devait accepter la vérité : elle avait beau être la Sauveuse, elle n'avait absolument rien d'exceptionnel.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'Olympe, Emma se mit sérieusement à douter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

**Un peu de drama SQ aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 18**

_"And then it started like a guilty thing_

_Upon a fearful summons."_

_"Puis il a tressailli comme un coupable_

_Qui entend une terrible sommation."_

Hamlet, acte I, scène I

oOo

Emma déambulait dans le palais sans but précis. S'il fallait mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle s'ennuyait. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué sur l'Olympe, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de répit. Ses entraînements, les épreuves en elles-mêmes et sa résolution à percer les trop nombreux mystères qui l'entouraient l'avaient aspirée dans un tourbillon infernal. A peine quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait donné cher pour avoir une pause aussi longue mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que le temps qu'elle passait à être active était autant de temps qu'elle passait à ne pas penser.

Du temps pour penser, elle en avait eu depuis qu'elle s'était miraculeusement réveillée.

Elle en avait eu trop, beaucoup trop.

Elle s'était toujours efforcée de voir la situation sous un jour positif et de se montrer optimiste à chaque instant – elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Regina qu'elle était tout à fait capable de la ramener à Storybrooke.

En fait, elle en était venue à réaliser que toutes ses actions, toutes ses paroles avaient eu pour but de convaincre non seulement Regina, mais aussi elle-même. A son réveil encore, elle lui avait assuré que son échec ne changeait rien du tout et qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Et elle avait cru ce qu'elle avait dit, elle y avait cru de tout son être.

Et puis... et puis il y avait eu les cauchemars.

Chaque nuit, elle était de retour dans ce labyrinthe, chaque nuit, elle était de nouveau poursuivie par les chiens en or. Chaque nuit, elle buvait de nouveau le nectar, ce poison qui avait meurtri son corps et son cœur.

Chaque nuit, elle avait l'impression de mourir.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas à Regina – qui, de toute façon, semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'éviter ces jours-ci – pas à Henry, pas même à Apollon qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Henry était son fils, il était hors de question qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Quant à Apollon... Apollon était un dieu immortel. Apollon n'aurait, normalement, jamais à se soucier de la mort. Apollon, comme n'importe quel autre dieu, pourrait compatir, il pourrait l'écouter, mais jamais il ne pourrait véritablement comprendre.

Ses divagations l'amenèrent devant une porte située dans une des ailes les plus reculées du palais, là où personne ne venait jamais. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien eu à faire ces derniers jours, elle avait décidé de faire un peu d'exploration et cette porte l'intriguait. Aucune des autres portes du palais n'était verrouillée – pas même celle des appartements de Zeus, lui avait appris Apollon – mais pour une raison inexplicable, celle-ci l'était. Il n'y avait aucune serrure : la magie était là-dessous.

Sa curiosité était piquée. Qu'est-ce que Zeus pouvait bien avoir à cacher au point de verrouiller une porte dans un endroit où personne ne se serait de toute façon risqué à déclencher sa colère en mettant son nez dans ses affaires ?

Elle était en train de se demander comment elle pourrait s'y prendre pour découvrir ce qui était dissimulé dans cette pièce quand quelqu'un la rejoignit.

« Emma ? »

C'était Poséidon. Le frère de Zeus et Hadès s'était fait très discret depuis son arrivée et ils n'avaient pas encore eu de véritable conversation.

« Oh. Bonjour, Poséidon. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté du palais. »

« Je sais... j'explorais un peu. »

Il l'étudiait avec calme. Tout chez lui inspirait la sérénité... mais Emma se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une autre façade.

« Vous avez bien choisi votre moment pour revenir, » ironisa t-elle.

« C'est vrai, » admit-il avec un petit rire. « Mais il était temps. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il y a bien trop de non-dits et de secrets enfouis depuis trop longtemps sur l'Olympe... il est temps que la vérité éclate. »

Le cœur d'Emma s'était mis à battre plus fort. A quels secrets faisait-il référence ? La mort de Cronos ? Autre chose ? Mais à sa grande déception, il n'en dit pas plus et reporta son attention sur la porte.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Eh bien... cette porte m'intrigue. C'est la seule du palais à être verrouillée. Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il y a derrière, par hasard ? »

Il lui fit signe que non.

« C'est étrange... cette porte n'était pas verrouillée quand j'ai quitté l'Olympe. »

« Ah... » fit-elle, déçue.

Avisant sa déception, il haussa les épaules et posa la paume de la main sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

« Comment... »

Ses lèvres tressautèrent.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Zeus est le plus puissant d'entre nous que nous, les autres dieux, sommes des incapables. Je vous l'ai dit, je pense que le temps des secrets doit s'achever. Allons voir. »

Elle s'était attendue à une pièce obscure et sinistre. Bien malgré elle, la représentation classique de l'antre d'un terrible et méchant sorcier lui était venue à l'esprit, c'est pourquoi elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu par l'aspect chaleureux de la pièce. En fait, elle n'était pas bien différente de sa propre chambre. La seule différence notable était l'absence de lit et la présence d'un cercueil en verre au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Un cercueil ? Vraiment ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas identique à celui de Snow mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Je ne comprends pas, » admit-elle.

Il était évident que ce cercueil n'avait pas toujours été vide. Qui Zeus avait-il bien pu garder ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu que les autres dieux l'apprennent ?

« Hmm... » fit Poséidon, tout aussi songeur.

Il posa une main sur le cercueil et se concentra.

« Je sens les restes d'un sortilège de conservation, » lui apprit-il. « Quelqu'un a été gardé dans ce cercueil pendant une longue période de temps... Je vous avoue que tout ceci n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour moi non plus. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce avec plus de questions que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés. Poséidon verrouilla de nouveau la porte.

« Il vaut mieux que Zeus ignore que nous sommes venus ici, » dit-il.

« Vous avez peur de lui ? » demanda t-elle.

Emma essayait de déterminer la raison pour laquelle Poséidon était parti se terrer dans son océan pendant des siècles après avoir laissé ses frères s'entre-déchirer.

« Peur ? Oh, non. »

La première impression qu'elle avait eue de lui quand il avait fait face à Zeus dans la salle du trône se retrouvait confirmée : son frère ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Cette conclusion ne l'aidait pas du tout à y voir plus clair.

« Mais alors... »

« Connaissez vous l'hybris ? »

« Euh... ce mot me dit quelque chose. »

« C'est le défaut de bien des héros qui se trouvent à Elysium. La démesure, l'orgueil, l'arrogance, le désir d'être supérieur... c'est aussi celui de Zeus et d'Hadès. »

« Et pas le vôtre ? »

Il soupira et baissa la tête, fuyant son regard.

« J'ai un autre défaut, tout aussi terrible... je suis un lâche. »

Le fait qu'il le lui avoue aussi franchement la surprit. Jamais Hadès ou Zeus n'auraient admis être des tyrans assoiffés de pouvoir.

« Si vous demandez à Athéna, elle sera ravie de vous faire la liste de toutes les occasions où je l'ai été, » fit-il, amer. « Je suis en partie responsable de la situation actuelle sur l'Olympe. Il est temps que la vérité éclate... »

Après l'avoir saluée, il s'éloigna et disparut de son champ de vision. Poséidon semblait déterminé à lever le voile sur tous les secrets qui gangrenaient les dieux de l'Olympe, mais quelque chose lui disait que Zeus n'allait certainement pas être de cet avis.

Emma craignait même que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

oOo

Hadès suivait Zeus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il l'avait cherché toute la matinée et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il s'était aperçu que son frère avait passé tout ce temps à se promener aux alentours du palais avec Lily accrochée à son bras. Il savait parfaitement que Zeus s'était rendu compte de sa présence, mais il ne daignait pas lui accorder un regard et poursuivait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma vie à Pandémonium vous intéresse tellement... » disait Lily, de toute évidence mal à l'aise. « Elle a été plus ou moins la même pendant seize ans. Et puis, vous nous espionniez, non ? Vous devriez déjà le savoir. »

« Ma chère, il existe une différence non négligeable entre ce qu'on voit et ce qui est réellement. »

« Ouais... vous n'avez pas tort. »

Hadès s'interrogeait. Emma lui avait effectivement mentionné que Zeus s'était pris d'intérêt pour son amie, cependant il n'y avait tout d'abord pas prêté plus d'attention que cela. Maintenant, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était curieux que Zeus insiste pour passer autant de temps avec elle.

Son frère finit par raccompagner Lily à Elysium avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Hadès. Marche avec moi, veux-tu ? »

Zeus semblait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un moment. C'était presque comme si sa promenade avec Lily avait chassé ses idées noires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » finit par lâcher Hadès. « La mettre dans ton lit ? Je t'ai connu plus... entreprenant. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » rétorqua Zeus.

Mais le sujet Lily était visiblement clos car elle reprit immédiatement :

« Peut-être serait-il temps pour toi de m'expliquer ce que tu fabriquais dans le labyrinthe... n'ai-je pas assez répété que j'ai interdit aux dieux d'intervenir ? »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, » lâcha Hadès. « Tu prépares quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi. Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir été là... si je t'avais obéi, Emma serait morte. A moins que ce ne soit ta volonté, bien que tu t'échines à affirmer le contraire ? »

Contrarié, Zeus ne trouva rien à répondre, comme s'il avait peur d'en dire trop.

« Puisqu'on en parle... as-tu découvert qui a introduit du nectar dans ce labyrinthe ? » demanda Hadès.

« Non, » répondit Zeus. « Mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Leurs pas les avaient mené jusqu'à une petite clairière qu'Hadès avait fortement tendance à éviter habituellement.

« C'est ici que j'ai épousé Perséphone, » lâcha t-il, amer.

« Effectivement. Très belle cérémonie. »

« _Très belle cérémonie _? » répéta t-il.

Sa chevelure manqua de s'enflammer.

« Perséphone ne voulait pas m'épouser. Tu l'as obligée à le faire. Tu l'as obligée à le faire parce que tu voulais contrôler chaque instant de ma vie. Tu me haïssais tellement... »

Zeus fit quelques pas supplémentaires et lui tourna le dos.

« Tu étais incontrôlable. La jalousie te dévorait. Je pensais que le mariage t'assagirait. Il n'a jamais été question de haine, comme tu sembles te plaire à le croire. »

« Alors pourquoi cette règle ridicule ? Pourquoi me l'avoir arrachée quand j'ai essayé de la retenir ? Pourquoi, sinon pour me détruire ? »

« Il fallait que tu apprennes à obéir ! » s'agaça Zeus. « Tes affronts permanents étaient insupportables. Tu ne parvenais pas à te faire à l'idée que Père m'avait choisi moi pour régner sur l'Olympe. »

Hadès cracha presque de dépit.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Je serai à jamais considéré comme un meurtrier... un _parricide_. Et voilà que notre cher frère fait son grand retour. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à ton avis ? »

Zeus haussa les épaules avec un certain agacement, comme si le retour de Poséidon n'avait certainement pas fait partie de ses plans.

« J'imagine qu'il nous le dira en tant voulu. »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec Rigel. »

Ses yeux orage exprimaient une émotion indéfinissable.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

« Quoi ? »

Il s'éloigna davantage de lui.

« Le passé est passé, Hadès. C'est une leçon que tu n'as pas encore apprise. »

Après un dernier regard, il disparut.

oOo

Lyra passait un moment agréable en compagnie d'Henry et d'Orphée. Celui-ci, qui aimait les chevaux mais avait tendance à éviter la partie de l'Olympe où habitaient les dieux, s'était laissé convaincre de les accompagner aux écuries. Pendant que Lyra faisait du saut d'obstacle, Henry dessinait sur son carnet et le héros défunt jouait un air paisible sur la lyre enchantée qu'elle lui avait prêtée pour l'occasion – même si, en théorie, il s'agissait de la sienne. La jeune fille était un peu inquiète pour lui : pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il avait l'air malheureux - enfin, plus malheureux que d'habitude - et quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ses affaires mais si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, elle lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas.

L'atmosphère d'excitation qui régnait en permanence sur l'Olympe était un peu retombée depuis l'accident d'Emma. Lyra soupçonnait que beaucoup de dieux et de héros attendaient avec impatience sa prochaine épreuve pour sortir de cette langueur que certains trouvaient terriblement ennuyeuse.

Pour sa part, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre : elle n'était pas faite pour cette atmosphère de soupçon et de complots qui caractérisait pourtant cet endroit.

« Eurydice adorait les cheveux, » dit Orphée avec nostalgie quand elle mit pied à terre pour les rejoindre. « J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là. »

Un peu plus tôt, il avait entrepris de la décrire précisément à Henry, qui lui avait proposé d'essayer de faire son portrait. Son œuvre achevée, il tendit le dessin à Orphée, dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Ça lui ressemble, » souffla t-il. « Merci, Henry. »

Tous les trois avaient prévu de rejoindre Grace et Violet à la bibliothèque pour poursuivre leurs recherches sur le père de Lily. Orphée, quand il avait appris l'objet de leur quête, avait spontanément proposé son aide, même si là encore, cela impliquait d'être près des dieux. Lyra n'osait pas demander ce qui le poussait à éviter leur présence à ce point.

Lyra mena son cheval jusqu'aux écuries et eut la (désagréable) surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec sa mère. Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu tendance à oublier qui lui avait transmis sa passion des chevaux...

« Bonjour, Lyra, » fit Zelena.

« Bonjour. »

Elles avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble depuis qu'elles étaient ici. La dernière fois que Lyra lui avait adressé la parole remontait au jour où elle avait passé l'après-midi avec elle, Hadès et Rigel.

« Comment vas-tu ? » poursuivit sa mère en pansant un des chevaux.

« Bien, merci. »

Leurs rapports étaient formels, presque froids en fait.

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites... » dit Zelena.

Lyra sut que l'issue de cette conversation ne serait satisfaisante pour aucune des deux. Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est grand, ici. »

Elle avait eu l'intention de partir sur ces mots mais sa mère n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Elle la retint par le bras.

« Parle-moi, Lyra, s'il te plaît. »

Celle-ci se rappela brièvement l'époque où elles se disaient tout. Un temps perdu à jamais, désormais.

« Je te parlerai davantage le jour où tu cesseras de me mentir sur mon père. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le visage de Zelena se ferma aussitôt. Lyra se dégagea et reprit sa route. Sa mère ne chercha plus à la retenir.

Henry et Orphée l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Celui-ci remarqua aussitôt son expression bouleversée.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Rien, » rétorqua t-elle sans doute trop sèchement en essuyant quelques larmes.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle avait le sentiment que personne ne comprenait. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une famille normale ?

Lyra en vint même à souhaiter que la malédiction n'ait jamais été brisée – à Pandémonium, au moins, elle était heureuse, insouciante. Elle échangerait sans hésiter cette vérité hideuse contre un beau et doux mensonge.

oOo

Après quelques jours supplémentaires, Emma annonça à Zeus qu'elle était prête à reprendre l'entraînement. Elle avait repris des forces et elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées à ne rien faire.

« Si vous êtes sûre de vous... » fit Zeus pendant le dîner.

Il s'était montré ce soir là, ce qui était assez rare pour être remarqué. Cependant, il parlait peu et semblait perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Emma ne manqua pas le regard sombre que Regina posa sur elle. Elles ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole depuis la conversation qu'elles avaient eu dans la chambre d'Emma après son réveil. Quand le repas fut terminé, Regina lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié mon existence, » tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

Mais Regina n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Le sourire d'Emma mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Emma... j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et... je veux que tu rentres à Storybrooke. Je veux que tout le monde rentre. »

C'était si soudain, si brusque, que l'information mit plusieurs secondes à parvenir jusque son cerveau.

« Quoi ? » balbutia t-elle.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. Je veux que tu rentres à Storybrooke. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Sa question était stupide, elle le savait, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à dire. Les paroles de Regina lui firent l'effet d'une autre coupe de nectar.

_Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle reste. Elle ne voulait plus qu'elle essaye de la sauver._

«_ Pourquoi _? Tu as failli mourir, Emma, et tu me demandes _pourquoi_ ? »

« Je ne... »

« Ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu n'as pas peur que ça se reproduise, parce que je ne te croirai pas. Je sais ce que ça fait, d'avoir l'impression de mourir... pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revivre ça. »

Regina l'avait percée à jour, bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait capable de lui cacher tous ses doutes ?

« Je... je... »

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Elle était incapable de formuler un discours cohérent. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et tout de suite.

« C'est vrai, j'ai peur, » admit-elle. « C'est vrai, une part de moi me hurle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de décamper d'ici sur le champ. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas invincible... mais je ne peux pas te laisser, Regina. Pas après tout ça. Si je partais, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

Elle tendit la main vers Regina mais celle-ci recula.

« Dans ce cas... tu ne me laisses pas le choix... »

« Regina... »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous prenions nos distances. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

C'était impossible, elle devait avoir mal entendu.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Emma, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... »

Ses yeux sombres étaient remplis de larmes. Après un dernier regard, elle se retourna et s'éloigna à grands pas. Sonnée, Emma se laissa glisser sur le sol.

_Regina ne voulait plus d'elle._

C'était à la fois une pensée très simple et infiniment compliquée.

_Regina ne voulait plus d'elle._

Elle se sentait vide et pleine d'émotions à la fois.

_Regina ne voulait plus d'elle._

Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et resta prostrée sur le sol un long moment. C'était comme être de retour dans cet état comateux qui avait suivi l'absorption du nectar. C'était douloureux, sombre, et rempli de désespoir.

« Emma ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se crispa aussitôt. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour les sarcasmes d'Achille.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Allez, venez. »

Il la releva aussi facilement que si elle avait été faite de coton – la mort ne lui avait pas ravi sa force légendaire, semblait-il. Elle se sentait trop vide pour protester et le laissa la ramener à sa chambre. Les yeux dans le vague, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle espérait qu'il s'en aille immédiatement mais c'était bien mal le connaître.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« L'amour, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué. »

Il lui lança un étrange regard.

« C'est certain. Héraclès et Jason peuvent en témoigner... »

La mention des deux héros dont elle allait devoir réitérer les exploits la fit sortir de sa léthargie.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Héraclès a assassiné sa femme Mégara et leurs enfants dans un accès de folie. Quant à Jason... vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la Toison d'or qu'il devait récupérer. Il y est parvenu grâce à l'aide d'une sorcière, Médée... en échange de son aide, il l'épousa. Ils eurent deux enfants. Charmant tableau, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que Médée, pour son malheur, était étrangère... et Jason souhaitait épouser une grecque. Il la répudia pour Créuse, la fille du roi Créon. Peu chevaleresque, me direz vous... dans son orgueil, il sous-estima Médée et s'attendit à ce qu'elle le laisse l'écarter sans réagir. Médée n'avait rien d'un agneau innocent. De rage, elle assassina Créuse... et les deux enfants qu'elle avait eus de Jason. »

Emma ne s'attendait certainement pas à une histoire aussi sordide. Horrifiée, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« N'ayez pas l'air si surprise, » la tança Achille. « Je vous l'ai dit... à Elysium, nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher. »

« Même vous ? » rétorqua Emma avec une certaine ironie.

« Surtout moi. »

Le silence retomba pendant de longues secondes.

« Regina ne veut plus de moi, » révéla Emma.

« C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes si abattue... un chagrin d'amour. »

Elle ne supporta pas la note d'amusement qu'elle discernait dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos moqueries, » fit-elle d'un ton glacial. « Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, la porte est juste là. »

« Ne soyez pas si dramatique. On dirait que le monde vient de s'effondrer autour de vous... »

« Ne vous arrive t-il jamais d'être gentil ? »

Il éclata de rire comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de très drôle.

« Je suis beau, je suis fort, je suis arrogant, je suis impulsif, je suis colérique, je suis courageux, je suis héroïque, je suis sarcastique... mais non, Emma Swan, je ne suis pas _gentil_. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? On dirait que pour vous, être gentil serait... un défaut. »

« Parce que c'en est un. La gentillesse ne permet pas de survivre. La gentillesse n'apporte rien du tout sinon des déceptions. Ce n'est pas en étant gentil que j'ai gagné ma place à Elysium. »

Elle s'esclaffa, amère.

« Eh bien, félicitations. Vous êtes un héros. Vous êtes à Elysium. Êtes-vous heureux, maintenant ? »

Le masque d'Achille se fragilisa légèrement. C'était une question rhétorique : Emma était certaine qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Achille était malheureux pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et le faisait savoir à tout l'Olympe par son comportement méprisant et odieux.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » murmura t-il. « Ce n'est pas avec ma compassion que vous allez remporter votre prochaine épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? Ressaisissez-vous. Vous valez mieux que ça. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Emma fut certaine que le lendemain, elle aurait tout oublié de cette conservation.

Regina ne voulait plus d'elle.

Elle ne parvenait même pas à être inquiète au sujet de sa prochaine épreuve. En cet instant, elle se moquait bien de quelles difficultés Zeus allait mettre sur son chemin cette fois.

Regina ne voulait plus d'elle, et rien d'autre n'importait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour !**

**Vous aurez dans ce chapitre la réponse à un des mystères introduits dans _Pandémonium_. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 19**

_"Sir, in my heart there was a kind of fighting_

_That would not let me sleep."_

_"Monsieur, dans mon coeur il y avait une sorte de combat_

_Qui m'empêchait de dormir."_

_Hamlet_, acte V, scène II

oOo

Emma passa les quelques jours suivants dans un état second. Quand elle était en public elle s'efforçait de donner le change et de se comporter comme à l'accoutumée. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Henry ne soupçonnait rien, Maleficient et August non plus, et elle voulait faire en sorte que les choses se poursuivent ainsi, même si une part d'elle savait très bien que quelqu'un allait forcément finir par remarquer qu'elle et Regina s'étaient beaucoup éloignées – et par_ beaucoup éloignées_, elle entendait _avaient purement et simplement arrêté de se parler_. D'ailleurs, c'était bien simple : Regina ne quittait quasiment plus Elysium et Emma était certaine qu'elle s'arrangeait pour l'éviter.

Bien évidemment, Hadès l'avait vu, lui, et ne se gêna pas pour lui en faire la remarque un matin alors qu'elle se rendait justement à Elysium pour son entraînement avec Héraclès et Jason.

« On a une peine de cœur ? » railla t-il.

Il était encore pire qu'Achille.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, » siffla t-elle. « Occupez-vous plutôt de reconquérir Zelena... si ça vous intéresse toujours, évidemment. »

Sa remarque déplut fortement au dieu, qui perdit aussitôt son air arrogant.

« Ou, mieux, » reprit Emma. « Essayez de trouver qui a tenté de m'assassiner ! »

En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Orphée. Celui-ci adressa à peine un salut à Emma avant de poursuivre sa route, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas regardé Hadès.

« C'est moi ou il vous évite ? » fit-elle, perplexe.

C'était étrange. A sa connaissance, Hadès n'avait pourtant pas fait de tort à ce héros-ci : au contraire, il avait pris pitié de lui et lui avait donné de l'ambroisie pour qu'il puisse ramener Eurydice à la vie.

« Peu importe, » dit Hadès, mais son expression lui indiquait qu'il trouvait aussi cela très curieux. « Pourquoi Regina ne veut-elle plus vous parler ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde en rien. Vous devriez être content, non ? C'est bien ce que vous vouliez à Pandémonium ? Vous vouliez nous séparer ! »

C'était ridicule de s'en prendre à Hadès de cette façon mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée que c'était lui qui avait tout déclenché. Indirectement, il était le responsable de tout ce fiasco.

« Ma parole, » fit-il. « L'Olympe ne vous réussit vraiment pas. »

« Espèce de... »

Elle s'interrompit quand il porta la main à sa poitrine, une expression de souffrance pure sur le visage. Grimaçant, il posa un genou à terre, le souffle court.

« Euh... ça va ? » demanda Emma, qui se calma instantanément.

Elle fit un geste hésitant de la main, se demandant si elle devait la lui tendre pour l'aider à se relever ou le laisser se débrouiller seul. Fort heureusement, il mit fin lui-même à ce dilemme silencieux en se relevant sans son assistance.

« Ce n'est rien, » affirma t-il.

« L'Olympe ne te réussit pas non plus, » lança froidement la déesse qui semblait les observer depuis quelques minutes. « Peut-être est-il temps de rentrer chez toi, tu ne crois pas, Hadès ? Et d'emmener les mortels avec toi. Leur place n'est pas ici. »

Après un dernier regard hostile, elle tourna les talons et poursuivit sa route.

« Cette chère Némésis, » ironisa t-il.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimer. »

« Elle n'aime personne... personne à part Zeus. »

Emma ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? »

Il acquiesça, dégoûté.

« Ces deux-là font la paire, je vous l'assure. Malheureusement pour elle... il est insensible à ses charmes. »

Elle en fut étonnée : comme toutes les déesses, Némésis était très belle.

« Mon frère n'est pas intéressé par celles et ceux qui lui ressemblent trop, » précisa Hadès.

Il la laissa à l'entrée d'Elysium et s'éloigna sans un autre mot. Agacée et sur les nerfs, Emma partit à la recherche de Jason et Héraclès. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser des deux héros : par bien des aspects, ils lui rappelaient Thésée. Certainement pas tout blancs, mais pas non plus entièrement noirs, ils évoluaient dans une zone de gris indéfinissable.

Emma en avait assez, de ce gris. Elle regrettait les contes de son enfance où les gentils n'avaient aucun défaut et où les méchants étaient des êtres méprisables sans une once de bonté en eux. Les choses étaient claires, bien définies. Simples.

De la simplicité... c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait envie d'envoyer au diable tous les secrets, les mystères, les non-dits, les ambiguïtés. Toutes ses certitudes sur le bien et le mal continuaient de s'effondrer – et ce processus avait commencé dès que la première malédiction avait été brisée, à Storybrooke – et elle ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher.

Héraclès remarqua immédiatement son air contrarié.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ça va, » répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Fort heureusement, après avoir échangé un regard, lui et Jason décidèrent de laisser couler. Étant donné le nombre d'exploits qu'il avait accompli – oui, même Emma connaissait l'histoire des douze travaux – Héraclès avait décidé qu'il était inutile qu'il la prépare à un type d'épreuve en particulier : il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir sur laquelle de ses aventures allait se porter le choix de Zeus. Il s'en tenait donc à la théorie et lui fit un récit détaillé de la manière dont il l'avait emporté à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, il lui exposa comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'hydre de Lerne.

Emma avait très vite compris que Jason ne lui serait d'aucune aide : plutôt taiseux, il lui avait d'emblée annoncé la couleur lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois.

« Si vous tenez savoir comment j'ai réussi à m'emparer de la Toison d'or, la réponse est simple : Médée. »

Et il s'était replongé dans le silence.

Elle soupçonnait tout de même Héraclès de vouloir la ménager en se cantonnant à de la théorie. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à lui imposer un entraînement physique intense. Par ailleurs, au moins, elle serait totalement en forme pour son épreuve, ce qui n'était pas si mal.

C'est toujours aussi frustrée qu'elle retourna au palais ce soir-là.

Regina ne voulait plus lui parler et elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. C'était injuste, tellement injuste qu'elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se faire à cette idée.

(La justice... encore un concept qu'elle avait commencé à redéfinir depuis son arrivée ici.)

oOo

Regina passait ses journées à Elysium à se morfondre.

Le visage d'Emma quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'il valait mieux qu'elles prennent leurs distances la hantait toujours.

Cent fois au moins elle avait failli courir vers la Sauveuse et la supplier de lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle avait eu la force de résister. Emma avait failli mourir sur l'Olympe. Quelqu'un avait essayé de l'assassiner. Tant qu'elle resterait ici, elle serait en danger. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Regina était morte, mais Emma était en vie, et il fallait qu'elle le reste.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être réjouie qu'Emma soit venue pour la sauver. Elle était morte, et elle devait l'accepter. Mort, c'est mort. C'était une leçon qu'elle aurait dû retenir bien plus tôt.

Si seulement Emma n'était pas aussi têtue ! D'après ce que Regina avait compris, elle s'entraînait en ce moment même avec Jason et Héraclès – ou plutôt, elle écoutait celui-ci lui narrer ses exploits passés. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour la dissuader de se frotter à ce que lui avait concocté Zeus. Elle avait pensé que s'éloigner d'elle pousserait Emma à repartir à Storybrooke, et elle s'était bien trompée. Pour autant, elle s'obligeait à ne pas revenir vers elle : c'était mieux ainsi – ou du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Peut-être Emma finirait-elle par comprendre que c'était sans espoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Regina essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne quitterait jamais Elysium, qu'il lui faudrait bientôt dire au revoir à Henry pour ne plus le revoir avant un très, très long moment, qu'il lui faudrait oublier Emma et tous les instants qu'elles avaient partagé. C'était douloureux, c'était presque comme mourir une seconde fois, mais il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Résolue à se changer les idées et à éviter Emma, Regina décida de poursuivre son enquête. Elle était toujours hantée par ce que lui avait dit Morphée au sujet du destin funeste de l'aigle, du serpent et du phénix. Par ailleurs, elle espérait pouvoir faire quelques progrès dans son enquête sur la mort de Cronos maintenant que Poséidon était sur l'Olympe – elle n'avait pas cru Hadès quand il avait affirmé que son frère ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

Elle partit donc à la recherche du Dieu des océans dans la partie de l'Olympe réservée aux dieux. Elle espérait également enfin découvrir pourquoi l'accès d'Elysium avait été interdit à ceux-ci. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner où Poséidon pouvait bien se trouver : Regina le débusqua rapidement assis au bord de la rivière sur laquelle elle et Emma avait fait un tour en barque.

(Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse un endroit qui lui rappelait la Sauveuse...)

« Poséidon ? »

Il releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire amical. Elle ne voyait rien de l'arrogance qui tordait en permanence les traits de Zeus et d'Hadès chez lui – c'était à se demander s'il était bien leur frère.

« Bonjour, Regina. »

Elle s'assit prudemment à côté de lui.

« L'eau m'apaise, » lui révéla t-il. « Elle m'évite de trop penser. »

Elle eut envie de lui demander si c'était pour ça qu'il s'était terré au fond de l'océan pendant si longtemps – pour ne pas penser. A son grand étonnement, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui poser la moindre question : il se mit spontanément à se confier à elle.

« Les choses ont bien changé, ici, » soupira t-il. « Tout était plus simple quand Cronos était encore en vie... »

Il se perdit alors dans les flots de ses souvenirs.

« Tout n'a pas toujours été si compliqué entre Hadès et Zeus, vous savez ? Fut-il en temps où ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien... où nous nous entendions bien tous les trois. Et puis un beau jour, notre père a décidé de partager le monde en trois. Hadès n'a pas supporter hériter des Enfers et voir Zeus héritier de l'Olympe. Sa jalousie a commencé à le consumer. Le fait que Cronos s'efface de plus en plus au profit de Zeus n'a rien arrangé. »

« Cronos s'effaçait ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Aucun de nous ne l'a jamais su. Plus le temps passait et moins il apparaissait en public... comme s'il n'en avait plus la force. C'est lui qui a demandé à Zeus de trouver une épouse à Hadès, dans l'espoir qu'il se calme un peu... vous savez comment ça s'est terminé, » poursuivit-il dans un soupir.

Il était très difficile à Regina de concevoir que Zeus et Hadès aient un jour pu avoir une relation cordiale.

« Les choses n'ont fait que se dégrader encore et encore après le bannissement de Perséphone. Zeus devenait de plus en plus autoritaire, Hadès de plus en plus incontrôlable... jusqu'au point de non retour. »

« Vous auriez pu intervenir, » fit Regina.

Ce n'était ni un reproche, ni un jugement : c'était un simple constat.

« J'aurais pu, » admit Poséidon. « Je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Son aveu laissait transparaître ses regrets.

« Bien sûr, le Cristal Olympien n'a certainement pas arrangé la situation... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il appartenait à Cronos. Hadès a hérité de sa kunée, mais c'est bien le Cristal qu'il voulait... sauf qu'il s'agissait de l'héritage de Zeus. Il le lui a volé quand il a été banni de l'Olympe. »

Regina nota qu'il ne s'était pas prononcé sur la responsabilité d'Hadès dans la mort de Cronos.

« Cette arme aurait dû être détruite il y a des siècles, » persifla Poséidon. « Elle n'a causé que la mort et la désolation. Si Cronos l'avait détruite au lieu de la transmettre à Zeus, il serait encore en vie, Pandémonium n'aurait jamais existé et vous... vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Sa remarque, pourtant anodine, lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée qu'on lui aurait versé sur la tête.

« Un problème ? »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est le Cristal Olympien qui m'a tuée ? »

« Eh bien... oui, » répondit-il, assez perplexe.

« Mais je n'ai pas été victime du Cristal. Je l'ai brisé. »

Tout était encore si clair dans sa mémoire : la vague de magie qui les avait submergés quand le Cristal s'était brisé en deux dans sa main, le regard d'Emma quand elle avait récupéré ses souvenirs, et puis bien sûr la sensation qu'un éclair l'avait frappée.

« Le Cristal Olympien est une arme de destruction, Regina, » lui expliqua Poséidon avec patience. « Qu'importe ce qu'en dit Hadès, Pandémonium était une création, certes... mais une création destructrice. En tant que mortelle, vous n'aviez aucune chance de résister à son pouvoir... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ces révélations. Elle se sentit soudainement très vide. Parmi toutes les hypothèses, les possibilités qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, jamais elle n'avait imaginé quelque chose de si simple, si banal.

Si _stupide_.

« Hadès a prétendu ne rien savoir au sujet de... de ma mort. »

« Ce que je viens de vous dire n'est qu'une simple déduction. Connaissant Hadès, il est improbable qu'il se soit ne serait-ce que posé la question. »

Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Sa mort ne lui semblait plus aussi glorieuse, plus aussi héroïque. Elle avait juste succombé à une magie trop forte pour elle, rien de plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait à Elysium ?

oOo

Emma était hors d'elle.

Épuisée et frustrée, elle jeta son arc sur le sol. Zeus s'était finalement montré assez décevant par son manque d'originalité : Emma s'était attendue à un combat épique contre elle ne savait quels monstres rencontrés dans leurs périples par Héraclès et Jason. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé courir après la Toison d'or juchée sur le dos de la biche de Cérynie.

Héraclès lui avait bel et bien parlé de cette épreuve mais ce n'était certainement pas celle qui avait le plus retenu son attention ou l'avait le plus impressionnée. Pour l'emporter, elle était censée récupérer la Toison et la ramener à Zeus, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle parvienne à s'approcher assez de l'animal. Tout ça lui rappelait sa première épreuve, sauf que la biche la baladait actuellement à travers les forêts de l'Olympe et pas autour d'un amphithéâtre. Elle savait un peu tirer à l'arc mais certainement pas assez pour immobiliser l'animal comme Héraclès l'avait fait, c'est-à-dire en lui décochant une flèche entre l'os et le tendon de la patte. Zeus avait bien précisé qu'elle n'était pas censée tuer la biche ou simplement verser du sang.

Bref, tout ceci s'annonçait compliqué, d'autant plus qu'Emma avait la tête ailleurs. Elle s'en voulait de laisser ses soucis avec Regina avoir des répercussions sur ses performances mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Satané animal, » marmonna t-elle.

Apollon lui avait confié que la biche appartenait en réalité à Artémis : cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas lui décocher une flèche en plein cœur, mais elle devait avouer que cette option était de plus en plus tentante.

Distraite, elle n'était absolument pas discrète : la biche l'entendait s'approcher à chaque fois et décampait aussitôt. Pour la première fois, Regina n'était pas venue lui souhaiter bonne chance avant l'épreuve et ça n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son humeur. Henry avait fini par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était sûre, mais heureusement, il ne lui avait encore posé aucune question.

Hadès l'agaçait. Achille l'agaçait. Zeus l'agaçait. Absolument tout le monde l'agaçait. Elle éprouvait de plus en plus de sympathie pour Poséidon, qui avait eu le bon sens de quitter cet endroit de malheur. L'Olympe allait la rendre folle – si il ne la tuait pas avant, évidemment.

Elle n'avait absolument rien à prouver. Elle se fichait d'être une héroïne, elle se moquait bien de la gloire. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle voulait retrouver sa vie ordinaire. Elle aurait même préféré retourner à _Pandémonium_ plutôt que de passer une minute supplémentaire ici. Au moins là-bas, elle était respectée, appréciée, elle n'était pas le jouet d'un dieu tout puissant (encore que...).

A Pandémonium, il y avait Regina.

Cette dernière pensée ne fit que plomber un peu plus son moral. Elle remarqua à peine l'étang près duquel elle était arrivée. Assoiffée, elle s'accroupit pour s'y désaltérer. Elle se figea quand elle s'aperçut que la biche avait eu la même idée. De l'autre côté de l'étang, elle ne se souciait guère plus de sa présence. La Toison d'or scintillait sur son dos.

Presque par réflexe, Emma saisit son arc et sortit une flèche de son carquois. Vu sa position, si elle tirait, elle toucherait la biche en plein poitrail – la bête n'aurait que peu de chances d'y survivre. C'était un coup bas, quelque chose qui n'était sûrement pas digne d'une héroïne.

Eh bien, aujourd'hui, Emma en avait assez d'être une héroïne exemplaire. Qu'avait dit Achille, déjà ? Ah, oui. _Ce n'est pas en étant gentil que j'ai gagné ma place à Elysium._ Elle se délectait d'avance de la tête de Zeus quand il s'apercevrait de ce qu'elle avait fait, et plus encore de celle d'Hadès. Puis, elle pensa à Apollon, et son visage se rembrunit. Il serait sans aucun doute très déçu d'un tel comportement de sa part. Même si elle la connaissait mal, elle ne voulait pas non plus blesser Artémis.

Elle était en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur, et elle ne disposait que de quelques secondes pour trancher : la biche aurait bientôt terminé de boire et filerait aussitôt. Ça lui rappelait la façon dont elle avait hésité avant de chevaucher Pégase dans le but d'aller fanfaronner devant Zeus. Elle avait voulu céder à l'orgueil, ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, elle était tentée de céder à la colère.

C'était certain : elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne irréprochable.

Et c'était également certain : ce qui se passa ensuite n'eut rien d'une coïncidence. Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours à encocher sa flèche, la Toison d'or glissa du dos de la biche de Cérynie, qui repartit en sautillant comme si de rien n'était.

Emma eut envie d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi, sérieux ? »

Elle contourna l'étang pour aller récupérer la Toison.

« Ce serait sympa de vous décider, hein ! Une fois vous voulez me tuer, et l'autre vous m'aidez encore. »

Elle ne savait pas du tout si son mystérieux allié et celui qui avait tenté de l'assassiner ne faisaient qu'un ou étaient bien deux personnes différentes. Cette incertitude était aussi angoissante qu'exaspérante. Emma saisit sans aucune douceur ce qu'elle était venue chercher et tourna les talons.

Elle avait réussi son épreuve, mais elle ne se sentait certainement pas comme une héroïne et n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.

A quoi bon, si Regina n'était plus là pour l'acclamer et lui apporter son soutien ?

oOo

Regina attendait le retour d'Emma en compagnie de Zelena. Elle avait été tentée de ne pas venir du tout mais n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre : si quelque chose de grave se passait, elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir été présente. Si elle avait espérer se changer les idées en parlant à sa sœur, elle fut très rapidement déçue : la rousse la bombarda de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, Zelena, » fit-elle finalement, à bout de patience. « Je ne me mêle pas de tes histoires avec Hadès, moi. »

Vexée, Zelena partit sans demander son reste. Regina se sentit un peu coupable en la regardant s'éloigner : peut-être s'était-elle montrée trop sèche. La relation qu'elles avaient réussi à tisser à Pandémonium toutes les deux lui manquait.

Elle coula un regard vers Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus qui par miracle n'étaient pas en train de se disputer. C'était Zeus qui avait insisté pour avoir ses frères près de lui un peu plus tôt, et cette vision était suffisamment étonnante pour faire parler d'elle : les autres dieux ne cessaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil tout sauf discrets.

Henry avait l'air plutôt triste, et Regina savait exactement pourquoi : même s'il n'était pas venu lui en parler, il avait forcément remarqué qu'il y avait un problème entre elle et Emma. La mine renfrognée, il écoutait à peine ce que disaient Lyra, Grace et Violet. Rigel n'était quant à lui nulle part en vue.

Finalement, Emma sortit de la lisière de la forêt dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée. Elle jeta la Toison d'or aux pieds de Zeus et s'éloigna sans prononcer un seul mot.

Elle ne la regarda même pas. Apollon se lança à sa poursuite mais Regina se garda bien de l'imiter, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur.

« La Sauveuse semble pleine d'ombres... » murmura Pandore en se glissant près d'elle.

« Elle n'est pas la seule, » répondit Regina.

« Vous avez raison, » convint-elle.

Toutes deux observèrent Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès se diriger vers le palais.

« Comment étaient-ils ? » demanda Regina. « Autrefois. »

Les grands yeux noisette de Pandore étaient deux puits sans fond vers le passé ou l'avenir.

« Poséidon était un bon garçon. Zeus essayait. Hadès... Hadès était différent. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander davantage de précisions. Elle commençait à avoir une idée assez précise de l'étrange relation qui unissait les trois frères.

Bientôt, le mystère serait enfin résolu, elle le sentait.

oOo

Hadès, interloqué, regarda Emma Swan s'éloigner après avoir jeté la Toison d'or à leurs pieds.

« La Sauveuse est contrariée... » railla t-il.

Il trouva ridicule que ses problèmes avec Regina affectent autant ses capacités à se maîtriser avant de se souvenir brusquement qu'il avait eu exactement la même attitude à Pandémonium. Zeus, sans répondre, se pencha et ramassa la Toison.

« Parfait. »

« La biche de Cérynie ? » commenta Hadès. « Vraiment, Zeus ? Parmi tous les travaux d'Héraclès, il a fallu que tu choisisses celui-là ? »

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Héraclès avait accompli bon nombre d'épreuves plus difficiles. Zeus craignait-il qu'un nouvel incident se produise, et avait par conséquent attribué une épreuve peu dangereuse à Emma ?

« Le jour où j'aurai besoin d'un assistant, Hadès, je te le ferai savoir, » rétorqua Zeus. « Mais assez parlé de ça. Rentrons au palais. »

Hadès échangea un regard perplexe avec Poséidon. Il trouvait l'attitude de Zeus très étrange, mais puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, se résolut à le suivre.

Tous trois se rendirent dans les cuisines du palais où Zeus s'empara d'une carafe de vin.

« Buvons, mes frères. »

« En quel honneur ? » demanda Poséidon.

« Après tant d'années, nous sommes enfin réunis. Nous devrions célébrer ces retrouvailles au lieu de passer notre temps à nous entre-déchirer. »

La mâchoire d'Hadès manqua de se décrocher sous le choc. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Zeus ? C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que son frère n'en était pas à son premier verre de vin : il avait dû boire avant que l'épreuve d'Emma ne commence.

« C'est une bonne idée, » fit Poséidon en se servant à son tour.

Comme à son habitude, il ne voulait pas le froisser. Là résidait le problème de Poséidon : à force de vouloir prendre le parti de tout le monde, il ne prenait finalement le parti de personne et se révélait incapable de choisir un camp. C'était un suiveur, et certainement pas un leader. C'était sans doute ce qui avait poussé Cronos à lui attribuer les océans plutôt que l'Olympe. _Lui_ en revanche aurait été parfaitement capable d'être le successeur de son père. _Lui_ n'aurait pas transformé l'Olympe en ce lieu décadent et corrompu comme l'avait fait Zeus.

Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, celui-ci lui fourra un verre dans la main.

« Bois, Hadès. Ça te décoincera un peu... toutes ces années passées aux Enfers t'ont visiblement ôté tout sens de l'amusement. »

« Je me passerai de tes remarques, » cingla t-il.

Il se décida néanmoins à boire. Il avait oublié à quel point le vin sur l'Olympe était délicieux. Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi Dionysos était ivre en permanence.

Sans qu'il comprenne trop comment, Hadès se retrouva à boire un deuxième verre, puis un troisième. Zeus vida une carafe entière, imité par Poséidon.

Le vin dut sans doute l'aider à oublier qu'il était censé détester ses deux frères du plus profond de son être car quand Zeus lui donna une accolade amicale et quand Poséidon le serra brièvement dans ses bras, il sourit au lieu de se dérober.

« Ah, mes frères, » rit Zeus. « Vous m'avez terriblement manqué ! Oublions ces querelles idiotes, oublions le passé ! Un avenir glorieux nous attend ! »

Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hadès et l'autre autour de celle de Poséidon avant de leur sourire, tout simplement radieux.

Un peu plus tard, Emma, toujours aussi renfrognée, débarqua dans les cuisines en compagnie d'Apollon. Le verre que celui-ci tenait se fracassa sur le sol lorsqu'il le laissa tomber.

« Dites-moi que je rêve... » fit Emma, médusée.

Poséidon, Hadès et Zeus étaient affalés sur la table, sur laquelle gisaient plusieurs carafes vides. Hadès était littéralement en train de se tordre de rire en écoutant les plaisanteries de Zeus.

« ... et donc, je lui dis : quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu un dragon de votre vie ? »

« Un dragon, vraiment ? Mon frère, tu te transformes en de curieux animaux... »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Poséidon, qui pouffait lui aussi.

« Le dragon est un animal très majestueux ! » fit mine de s'offusquer Zeus.

Hadès n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de reprendre contenance en les apercevant. Apollon s'écroula de rire et même Emma esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Le vin... la plus incroyable des magies, » pouffa Apollon.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous ne les laisserez jamais oublier ça, » dit Emma qui commençait elle aussi à rire.

« Vous avez ma parole. »

Malgré son esprit plus qu'embrumé, Hadès se surprit à vouloir qu'Apollon ne les laisse pas oublier.

* * *

Vous pouvez remercier SerdaiglePower pour cette dernière scène, c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée ! Avouez que voir Hadès et Zeus ivres c'est plutôt drôle :D.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour !**

**Encore un peu plus de réponses aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 20**

_"Be all my sins rememb'red."_

_"Souviens-toi de tous mes péchés."_

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène I

oOo

Emma ne fut guère surprise lorsque Zeus lui apprit que cette fois encore elle allait devoir réitérer les exploits de deux héros en une seule et même épreuve. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il avait décidé d'accélérer le rythme. Si ça l'avait un temps inquiétée, elle se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Plus vite je réussis ces épreuves, plus vite je quitte cet endroit de malheur, » se répétait-elle comme pour se donner du courage.

Cette fois-ci, Zeus l'avait envoyée auprès d'Œdipe et Ulysse, et pouvoir enfin partager des moments avec ce dernier la réjouissait. Elle n'avait certainement pas oublié que c'était lui qui avait donné son nom au Cercle d'Odysseus à Pandémonium, allumant de fait la flamme de l'espoir dans la tanière obscure du Roi-Serpent.

Cependant, un matin, elle ne put éviter les questions d'Henry. Celui-ci était très affecté par la façon dont Regina et elle s'étaient éloignées – ce qui n'était plus un secret pour personne.

« Écoute, petit, » lui dit-elle, un peu embarrassée. « Ça va s'arranger, d'accord ? Ton autre mère est très têtue, mais ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté... tout redeviendra bientôt comme avant. »

Plus tard, elle se demanda qui elle avait en fait essayé de convaincre : Henry ou elle-même.

Ulysse était le plus souvent accompagné de Pénélope, qu'Emma appréciait beaucoup, et ce sentiment ne fit que se renforcer quand elle lui apprit comment elle avait résisté pendant vingt longues années aux prétendants qui se bousculaient pour obtenir sa main. De même, le récit du long périple d'Ulysse pour rentrer chez lui l'impressionna et elle se demanda laquelle de ses aventures Zeus avait en réserve pour elle.

Œdipe, à la manière de Jason ou Thésée, était peu bavard. Emma savait que Regina avait sympathisé avec lui mais, pour une raison évidente, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller l'interroger en ce moment. Il était le héros tragique par excellence, prisonnier d'un destin auquel il n'avait pas pu échapper.

(Oui, Emma ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait.)

Cependant, il l'aida volontiers, et ce qu'il lui apprit ne la rassura pas beaucoup.

« Une énigme ? Vous rigolez ? »

« Pas du tout. Le sphinx m'a vraiment proposé une énigme. »

« Fantastique. »

Toutes les épreuves qui lui avaient été imposées jusque là avaient été physiques. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à être testée sur ses capacités intellectuelles. Ajouté au fait que, comme ça avait déjà été le cas avec Héraclès, Ulysse avait accompli tellement d'exploits qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, cette épreuve était loin de s'annoncer sous les meilleures auspices. Par ailleurs, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs : entre Regina et tous les mystères qui empoisonnaient l'Olympe, elle ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.

Un soir, après l'entraînement, elle resta un peu à Elysium pour observer le coucher du soleil. Ulysse vint la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Angoissée ? » lui demanda t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers elle.

« Un peu, » admit-elle, même si après la mascarade qu'avait été sa dernière épreuve, elle se demandait si celle qui allait suivre ne serait pas du même acabit.

« Je suis certain que vous vous en tirerez très bien. »

« Certainement pas aussi bien que vous, » répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. « Au fait, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais... merci. »

Il parut sincèrement étonné.

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Pour nous avoir donné de l'espoir à Pandémonium. Votre nom était une des seules lumières dans l'obscurité. Sans lui, la malédiction n'aurait sans doute pas été brisée. »

_Et Regina serait encore en vie_, souffla une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit.

Ulysse la contempla longuement avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je suis un grand héros, pas vrai ? »

« Évidemment ! Toutes ces aventures que vous avez vécues... seul un vrai héros aurait pu les traverser. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai mis dix ans à rentrer chez moi après la guerre de Troie ? »

« Euh... eh bien, vous me l'avez raconté vous-même : il y a eu le cyclope, et puis les sirènes, et puis... »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais ces péripéties ne m'ont pas occupé plus de quelques mois. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le visage d'Ulysse se tordit en une horrible grimace et il sembla soudain honteux de lui-même.

« La vérité, Emma Swan, et que mon comportement n'a en aucun cas été héroïque. Il y a eu des monstres, sur mon chemin, mais il y a également eu des femmes. Ma route a croisé celle de la nymphe Calypso et celle de la sorcière Circé. Toutes deux ont cherché à me retenir prisonnier... et je me suis laissé séduire. Je prenais du bon temps avec d'autres femmes pendant que Pénélope résistait tant bien que mal à tous ces prétendants qui se disputaient sa main. Nombreux sont ceux qui critiquent Zeus pour son comportement mais sur ce point, je ne vaux guère mieux que lui. »

Emma posa une main maladroite sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Les paroles d'Achille tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

_A Elysium, nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher._

« Vous avez fini par repartir, » lança Emma. « Vous êtes revenu vers Pénélope parce que c'est elle que vous aimiez. Peut-être que c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Certes, je suis revenu vers elle... mais là encore, mon attitude a été on ne peut plus éloignée de celle d'un véritable héros. J'ai utilisé ma ruse pour m'introduire dans mon propre palais sans que les prétendants ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Et savez-vous ce que j'ai fait, ensuite ? »

Emma vit la flamme de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux, et comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

« Je les ai massacrés, tous jusqu'au dernier. J'ai ignoré leurs supplications. Tous ces corps... tout ce sang... »

La colère qu'il éprouvait était dirigée contre lui-même. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle ne trouva rien à dire pour le réconforter.

« J'étais arrogant, de mon vivant, très arrogant. Presque autant qu'Achille. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que Zeus ne supporte pas chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, c'est l'arrogance. Il m'a puni. »

« Comment ça ? Il vous a accordé votre place à Elysium. »

« Oh, oui. Pénélope m'y a rejoint – de nous d'eux, c'était _elle_ qui le méritait vraiment. »

« Donc... » hésita t-elle, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Nous avons eu un fils, Télémaque. C'était un bon garçon, courageux, gentil, généreux. Il est parti à ma recherche quand il a appris que j'étais peut-être encore en vie. C'était un héros qui aurait sans nul doute mérité sa place ici. »

Emma n'avait jamais vu Télémaque à Elysium. Elle n'avait jamais même entendu parler de lui avant, et elle comprit de quelle manière Zeus avait décidé de punir Ulysse pour l'hybris dont il avait fait preuve.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura t-elle.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire crispé avant de se lever.

« J'ai fait des erreurs. Je dois en payer le prix. Ne prenez jamais la même voie que moi, Emma Swan. J'ai peut-être accompli des exploits mais rien de bon n'en a découlé, absolument rien. »

La nuit était tombée. Emma resta sur place un long moment à contempler les étoiles et aperçut Orphée qui passait non loin de là. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_A Elysium, nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher._

Orphée lui renvoyait l'image d'un héros exemplaire. Était-il possible qu'Achille n'ait pas exagéré ? Si c'était le cas, qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal ?

oOo

Zelena pansait un des chevaux dans les écuries d'un air distrait. Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais : ses propres enfants la fuyaient comme la peste et Regina et elle n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes. Les dieux ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance et elle n'avait aucune envie de lier un lien quelconque avec eux. En ce qui concernait Hadès, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi faire. Il lui manquait énormément, c'était indéniable, mais elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à revenir vers lui. Toutes ces années de mensonge avaient creusé un fossé entre eux, un fossé qu'elle était encore incapable de traverser – mais le voulait-elle seulement ?

L'arrivée de quelqu'un dans les écuries rompit le silence apaisant qui y régnait. Zelena se crispa dès qu'elle s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait.

« Athéna, » dit-elle beaucoup trop sèchement.

« Zelena, » répondit celle-ci d'une voix calme.

La Déesse de la sagesse se dirigea vers le box de Bucéphale et lui flatta l'encolure comme si de rien n'était. Zelena n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec elle depuis son arrivée sur l'Olympe et n'avait jamais cherché à en avoir. C'était à peine si elle supportait de la voir tout le temps collée aux basques d'Hadès.

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Athéna se tourna vers elle et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Zelena. »

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua celle-ci.

« Hadès est mon meilleur ami. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, et il ne se passera jamais rien. »

Zelena haussa rageusement les épaules. Elle tenta de dissimuler ses émotions mais ce fut un échec total : jamais au cours de sa vie elle n'avait véritablement réussi à le faire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Athéna se désintéressa alors de Bucéphale pour se diriger vers elle.

« Vous avouerez que voir une autre femme sans cesse accrochée au bras de son mari peut prêter à confusion, » lâcha t-elle.

Elle en avait oublié qu'Hadès n'était pas vraiment son mari et que c'était un des nombreux mensonges qu'il avait concoctés à Pandémonium. Athéna sourit tristement.

« Hadès n'aime que vous. Il me parle sans arrêt de vous, ne pense qu'à vous. Je vous l'assure. »

« Hmm. »

« Je pense que vous êtes dans le même cas. »

Zelena fut tentée de lui ordonner de se mêler de ses affaires mais l'aura de sagesse qui entourait cette déesse était beaucoup trop impressionnant pour qu'elle s'y oppose de front, même si pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Hadès a menti. Pendant seize ans il n'a fait que mentir. »

Athéna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et étudia son visage avec attention pendant un long moment. Zelena eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et se sentit rougir, ce qui ne fit que la rendre encore plus furieuse. Depuis quand se laissait-elle impressionner de la sorte ?

« Voulez-vous connaître le fond de ma pensée, Zelena ? » fit la déesse.

Zelena lui jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant.

« Oui ? » fit-elle, sur la défensive.

« Je vous ai beaucoup observée, Henry et Hadès m'ont longuement parlé de vous... je pense que vous n'êtes pas réellement en colère parce qu'Hadès a crée Pandémonium. Vous êtes en colère parce qu'il ne vous a pas fait confiance et vous a pris vos souvenirs. Au fond de vous-même, vous auriez aimé qu'il vous les laisse. Vous auriez aimé gouverner à ses côtés, et vous vous sentez terriblement coupable parce que vous savez ce que Regina, Emma et tous les autres penseraient de vous s'ils l'apprenaient. Ce que Rigel et Lyra penseraient de vous. »

Zelena lâcha la brosse qu'elle tenait sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour hurler à Athéna qu'elle n'avait rien compris du tout, pour lui crier que ce qu'elle pensait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Athéna lui adressa un sourire désolé et tourna les talons, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

(La vérité, ça faisait mal, surtout quand on aimait autant les mensonges.)

oOo

Lily jetait des pierres dans la rivière qui serpentait à travers Elysium sous le regard inquiet d'August.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, aujourd'hui, » fit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'énerve. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que nous cherchons et nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de qui peut bien être mon père. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. »

Elle se refusait de penser qu'elle aurait l'éternité pour chercher. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Emma emporter son épreuve finale et Zeus l'autoriser à revenir parmi les vivants. Elle oscillait sans cesse entre doute et certitude, entre peur et confiance. Lily était entièrement perdue dans cet océan d'émotions : ses seules ancres pour ne pas sombrer étaient sa mère et August.

Celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

« Mais il y autre chose, pas vrai ? »

Elle sut qu'il était inutile de lui mentir : il le saurait aussitôt, il la connaissait trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, August ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ici. A Elysium. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua t-il.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui et contempla son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière.

« Tous ces héros... Héraclès, Jason, Ulysse et tous les autres... ce qu'ils ont accompli est vraiment exceptionnel, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici. Ce sont de véritables héros. »

Lily ramassa une nouvelle pierre sur le rivage et la jeta dans l'eau. Son reflet se brouilla quelques instants.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu... »

« Je n'ai rien fait d'héroïque, August ! Rien du tout. Organiser des réunions secrètes, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai réussi qu'à me faire tuer stupidement quand j'ai essayé de te délivrer. »

« Lily... »

Elle secoua la tete.

« Je n'ai rien à faire à Elysium. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zeus s'intéresse à ce point à moi... »

August aurait beau la rassurer, ça ne changerait rien. Elle n'était pas comme Regina, elle n'avait pas brisé la malédiction qui les maintenait tous en cage. Elle n'était pas comme Emma, elle n'était pas en train de tenter l'impossible.

Elle n'était pas une héroïne.

oOo

La veille de son épreuve, Emma eut la surprise de recevoir la visite de Rigel dans sa chambre. Celui-ci se faisait plutôt discret depuis quelques jours et elle ne l'avait que rarement aperçu.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda t-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

« En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse, » répondit-il en s'esclaffant légèrement.

Comme toujours, il semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle, ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas : Zeus l'avait forcément informé de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Peut-être même avaient-ils conçu l'épreuve à deux... elle ignorait à quel point le dieu impliquait son neveu dans ses projets.

« On ne te voit pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps, » remarqua t-elle.

« C'est vrai, » admit-il d'un air négligent, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Emma repensa alors à la découverte qu'elle avait faite avec Poséidon : elle avait là une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus.

« Qui y avait-il dans ce cercueil ? » lança t-elle.

La stupeur prit possession du visage de Rigel pendant quelques secondes.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Le cercueil dans la seule pièce du palais qui est verrouillée. »

« Comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et puis laissa échapper un petit rire, sans doute pour cacher son trouble.

« Poséidon, bien sûr... » lâcha t-il. « Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas revenu uniquement pour une visite de courtoisie. »

« Il a perçu les restes d'un sortilège de conservation sur le cercueil. Quelqu'un y a reposé pendant un long moment. J'aimerais savoir qui. »

Sans répondre, il se dirigea vers le sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté de Storybrooke et se mit à fouiller dedans. Estomaquée, Emma ne parvint même pas à protester. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le lui jeta. Emma attrapa au vol le masque de cygne qu'elle utilisait à Pandémonium.

« Je vous conseille de le prendre avec vous, demain. »

Et il se dirigea vers la porte sans rien ajouter d'autre.

« Bonne soirée, Emma. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son masque. Elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire.

.

« C'est une blague, » souffla Emma, à moitié dissimulée derrière un bosquet.

Elle fut tentée de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas en train d'halluciner. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, Zeus l'avait conduite à l'entrée de cette clairière en lui donnant pour seule consigne de la traverser avant de s'éclipser. Flairant le danger, elle s'était empressée de s'avancer et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait fait tomber des nues.

Juste devant elle, des dizaines et des dizaines de cygnes se dandinaient tranquillement sous la surveillance d'un cyclope à moitié endormi. Elle était certaine que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pourrait traverser à toute vitesse sans qu'il parvienne à l'attraper. Toutefois, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se montrer imprudente. Elle baissa les yeux vers le masque qu'elle avait emporté suite aux conseils de Rigel.

« Sérieusement ? » soupira t-elle.

Elle l'enfila et sortit du bosquet. Si elle voulait se fondre dans la masse, elle allait devoir se mettre à peu près au niveau des cygnes... de plus en plus contrariée, elle se mit à quatre pattes et commença à avancer. Les oiseaux ne firent pas le moins du monde attention à elle et le cyclope avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vague.

(Zeus se foutait d'elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment pouvait-il penser que ramper au milieu d'une clairière était un acte héroïque ?)

Emma eut un court moment de frayeur quand le cyclope finit par braquer son œil unique sur elle. Elle sentit son regard quelques secondes puis il tourna la tête, comme si il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Ce cyclope était un agneau inoffensif comparé à celui qu'avait croisé Ulysse pendant son périple. Elle acheva de traverser la clairière en réfléchissant à comment elle allait présenter son aventure sous un jour plus favorable quand elle allait la raconter aux autres – il était hors de question qu'Hadès apprenne qu'elle avait marché à quatre pattes pendant vingt minutes déguisée en cygne, si on pouvait appeler son masque un déguisement.

Une fois la clairière derrière elle, elle songea que si il voulait la voir échouer, Zeus aurait dû mieux concevoir son épreuve. Elle trouva très curieux qu'il ait confié des cygnes à la garde de ce cyclope en sachant qu'elle possédait un masque à l'effigie de cet animal...

Emma n'eut cependant pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées : une créature surgit devant elle et lui barra le passage, la faisant littéralement bondir en arrière. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'était cette horreur quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore reproduit ce qu'avait fait Œdipe.

Le monstre avait une tête de femme, un corps de lion et des ailes d'oiseau. Le sphinx prit alors la parole :

« Si vous résolvez mon énigme, vous serez autorisée à poursuivre votre route. »

« Et sinon ? »

Pour seule réponse, le sphinx lui offrit un sourire cruel. Emma fit la grimace.

« Fantastique... »

« Êtes-vous prête ? »

Elle fit signe que oui. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille : elle n'avait jamais aimé les énigmes.

« Un jour de grand soleil sans vent sur l'Olympe, Zeus organise une réception dans la salle du trône. Le vin coule à flots et Apollon se retrouve rapidement ivre, tellement qu'il semble être sur le point de s'évanouir. Sur les conseils de sa sœur Artémis, il décide donc d'aller chercher le nectar qu'il garde dans sa chambre afin de se sentir mieux. Trente minutes passent et Artémis s'étonne de ne pas voir son jumeau revenir. Elle prend donc la décision de partir à sa recherche. Lorsqu'elle entre dans sa chambre, elle est surprise de la trouver vide. Un cri venant de l'extérieur l'alarme : elle se précipite vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et découvre Apollon sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Elle pense que celui-ci est tombé par accident à cause de son ivresse mais il lui assure que quelqu'un lui a fait une mauvaise blague et l'a poussé. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Artémis s'aperçoit qu'il a raison. Pourquoi ? »

Emma laissa passer quelques secondes, complètement perdue. La panique fit battre son cœur à cent à l'heure : comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la réponse.

« Euh... vous pouvez répéter ? »

Le sphinx s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

« Chaque mot a son importance, » précisa t-elle.

« Ouais... ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. »

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, comme si la réponse allait se retrouver sur son chemin et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à se pencher et la ramasser.

« Bon... ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si vous aviez précisé qu'un dieu s'était disputé avec Apollon... Hadès, par exemple... ce serait tout à fait son genre de pousser ses amis par la fenêtre... »

Il était cependant inutile de s'appesantir sur des éléments qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'énigme.

« Je n'en sais rien, moi... peut-être qu'Artémis dit ça pour faire plaisir à son frère... non, non, ce n'est pas ma réponse ! Bon, réfléchis, Emma, réfléchis... »

Elle demanda au sphinx de lui répéter une nouvelle fois l'énigme. Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles pendant au moins un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'un détail attire son attention.

« ...elle se précipite vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et découvre Apollon sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas... » fit Emma. « Hmm... »

La réponse était là, à portée de main, elle le savait. Elle essaya de se mettre à la place d'Apollon si celui-ci était effectivement tombé parce qu'il était ivre. Peut-être aurait-il voulu prendre l'air, et se serait donc approché de la fenêtre, l'aurait ouverte, se serait penché et serait tout simplement tombé en avant.

« ...elle se précipite vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre... »

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut sa peau. Si Apollon était tombé, il n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui ! Mais peut-être s'était-elle refermée toute seule à cause d'une bourrasque...

« Pouvez-vous répéter le début de l'énigme ? »

« Un jour de grand soleil sans vent sur l'Olympe... »

« Je sais ! » rugit Emma.

Elle brandit un poing victorieux vers le ciel.

« La fenêtre était fermée quand Artémis est arrivée, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un l'a forcément fermée après la chute d'Apollon ! Et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de vent, elle n'a pas pu se refermer toute seule. C'est ça ? J'ai bon ? »

Le sphinx se contenta de sourire avant de s'incliner et de s'envoler. Emma ne pouvait pas y croire : elle avait gagné son épreuve et elle était toujours en un seul morceau. A peine quelques mètres plus loin, plusieurs dieux et héros l'attendaient, dont Ulysse et Œdipe qui l'applaudirent volontiers. A la grande surprise d'Emma, Regina était présente mais elle s'éclipsa dès qu'elle l'aperçut. La grande joie qu'elle éprouvait la quitta alors quelque peu.

« Raconte ! » s'exclama Lily.

Emma croisa alors le regard goguenard de Zeus et fut certaine qu'il essayait d'étouffer un rire. Hadès, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait l'air de s'amuser autant, fronçait les sourcils.

Elle soupira intérieurement.

Elle avait approximativement cinq secondes pour transformer sa traversée ridicule en une aventure épique.

oOo

Regina vit Emma réapparaître avec un soulagement certain mais décida de ne pas s'attarder, même si partir signifiait ne pas entendre le récit de ses aventures. Si elle restait, elle risquait de craquer et de se jeter dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon. Elle avait bien conscience que son attitude n'avait aucun sens : Emma n'allait certainement pas changer d'avis à ce stade, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle accepte de rentrer à Storybrooke avant d'avoir réussi sa dernière épreuve. Toutefois, Regina pensait qu'il valait mieux pour la Sauveuse qu'elle reste éloignée d'elle. Si jamais elle venait à échouer, peut-être se ferait-elle mieux à l'idée de la laisser derrière elle si elles ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment.

Regina rentra à Elysium le cœur lourd. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule : même Henry semblait lui en vouloir pour s'être éloignée ainsi de son autre mère. Elle ignorait toujours comment se comporter avec Zelena et elle n'était pas désespérée au point d'aller chercher la compagnie d'Hadès.

Elle fut surprise de tomber sur Orphée, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en compagnie des autres héros lorsque tous attendaient le retour d'Emma. Assis sous un arbre, il avait la tête entre ses genoux. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Orphée ? »

Il leva ses yeux tristes vers elle.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'assit en face de lui.

« La culpabilité est une chose terrible, » fit Orphée, la voix tremblante.

Regina, au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, de tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis, de tous ces cœurs écrasés, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, autrefois, » confia le héros. « Je crois... je crois que je suis en partie responsable de tous les malheurs qui pleuvent sur l'Olympe. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda Regina d'une voix douce.

Il hésita longuement, comme si ce secret était devenu tellement lourd qu'il ne pouvait même plus être révélé.

« Depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici, vous avez demandé à de nombreuses reprises pourquoi les dieux ne pouvaient plus entrer à Elysium, » commença t-il.

Regina acquiesça, les mains moites. S'apprêtait-il à lui révéler un des nombreux mystères qui hantaient son esprit ?

« Eh bien... c'est en partie à cause de moi et de plusieurs autres héros et dieux. »

« ...continuez. »

« C'était quelques jours avant la mort de Cronos. Hadès... Hadès était devenu complètement incontrôlable. Cronos n'apparaissait quasiment plus, c'était Zeus qui dirigeait l'Olympe. Hadès a... Hadès a décidé de monter une conspiration pour le renverser. »

«_ Quoi _? »

Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher sous le choc. Hadès s'était bien gardé de lui révéler ce détail qui avait pourtant toute son importance.

« Il a rassemblé plusieurs héros autour de lui, des héros qui avaient des raisons toutes particulières d'en vouloir à Zeus... Ulysse, Achille et Thésée, notamment. Tous avaient un ou plusieurs êtres chers dont ils étaient séparées parce qu'ils étaient dans le pré de l'Asphodèle. »

« Et vous aussi. »

Orphée baissa la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'âme d'un rebelle. Hadès m'a mis au courant de ses plans, mais je ne me suis pas joint à lui... en revanche, plusieurs dieux l'ont fait, comme Héphaïstos, Hermès ou encore Apollon. »

« Et Athéna ? »

« Oh, non, pas Athéna. Hadès avait trop d'affection et de respect pour elle pour l'entraîner dans cette sordide histoire. »

« Pourquoi ces dieux ont-ils accepté de se joindre à Hadès ? »

« Eh bien... Zeus prenait de plus en plus d'importance, à l'époque, et il était plutôt... autoritaire. Les dieux n'ont jamais beaucoup aimé qu'on leur donne des ordres, Regina. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Vous connaissez mon père... il a été trop bavard. Il en a parlé à ma mère, Calliope, qui l'a répété à toutes les autres Muses. Tout ça a fini par remonter aux oreilles de Zeus, bien sûr... il avait compris qu'un complot se tramait contre lui, mais il en ignorait les détails. Un matin, il a convoqué toutes les Muses dans la salle du trône et a simplement déclaré que les arts étaient des distractions inutiles qui nuisaient à la paix de son royaume avant de les bannir de l'Olympe. »

Regina savait très bien où elles avaient été bannies : dans le même endroit où Zeus avait déjà exilé Perséphone. Tout devenait clair, maintenant. Les Muses n'avaient pas été chassées parce que les arts déplaisaient à Zeus mais bien parce qu'elles étaient au courant qu'un complot se tramait contre lui.

« Zeus espérait certainement que le bannissement des Muses enverrait un message aux éventuels comploteurs... »

« Et il avait raison ? »

Orphée baissa alors la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je... je pensais que cette rébellion était vouée à l'échec. Et je me sentais seul, si seul sans Eurydice... Alors j'ai pensé que si je rendais un service à Zeus, peut-être accepterait-il de me la rendre... »

Regina écarquilla les yeux face à ces révélations, le souffle coupé.

« Vous avez dénoncé Hadès. »

Terriblement honteux, il gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Zeus était furieux. Les héros et les dieux qui soutenaient Hadès l'ont tout simplement laissé tomber par peur d'un châtiment... Zeus a alors décrété que l'accès à Elysium serait interdit aux dieux pour ne plus qu'il leur vienne l'idée d'aller comploter avec les héros. A peine deux jours plus tard, Cronos a été retrouvé mort et Hadès banni à son tour de l'Olympe. »

« Vous pensez qu'il a tué son père par vengeance ? »

Mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Il semblait que Cronos n'avait joué aucun rôle dans cette histoire de complot. Pourquoi Hadès ne s'en était-il pas pris directement à Zeus ?

« Je l'ignore, » admit Orphée. « Mais depuis ce jour, je ne cesse de me demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais gardé le silence. Hadès... Hadès n'a jamais su que je l'avais trahi. »

Elle se demanda s'il avait été déjà été tenté de lui révéler toute la vérité.

« Zeus ne vous a jamais rendu Eurydice, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Non, » souffla t-il. « Cela fait des siècles qu'il me promet qu'il va y réfléchir... je commence à perdre espoir. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, Orphée. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé... mais peut-être que nous pouvons éclaircir l'avenir. »

Et, en ce qui la concernait, cet éclaircissement passait par une discussion avec Hadès. Il lui avait tout simplement menti pendant des semaines, et Regina avait bien l'intention de le lui faire regretter.

* * *

A l'issue de ce chapitre, vous avez normalement toutes les clés à votre disposition pour résoudre un des mystères de cette histoire. Si vous voulez jouer les Sherlock Holmes, je vous conseille de jeter un œil aux chapitres 10, 15 et 19 en plus de celui-ci ;).


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour !**

**Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre la réponse à un mystère supplémentaire et vous aurez droit à un petit cliffhanger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 21**

_"Good night, sweet prince."_

_"Bonne nuit, doux prince."_

_Hamlet_, acte V, scène II.

oOo

Regina n'avait pas particulièrement envie de débouler au milieu du festin que les dieux avaient organisé pour fêter la victoire d'Emma mais ce qu'elle avait découvert ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre le lendemain. Quand elle arriva près du palais, Zeus s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre la parole : elle se résolut donc à attendre qu'il ait terminé pour prendre Hadès à part et lui jeter ses quatre vérités au visage.

« Bien, » fit Zeus d'une voix assurée. « Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'une épreuve à affronter, Emma. »

Celle-ci fit la grimace, et Regina savait parfaitement pourquoi : le dernier héros dont elle allait devoir égaler l'exploit était celui qu'elle redoutait le plus.

« Achille et Hector, » reprit Zeus. « Vous aiderez Emma à se préparer. »

La mâchoire d'Achille se décrocha sous le choc. Hector, qui se tenait aussi loin de lui que possible, écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi Hector? » jeta Achille à Zeus, ne se souciant guère de s'adresser à lui respectueusement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Il n'a rien d'un héros, il n'a rien à faire à Elysium, ce n'est qu'un... »

« Assez ! » coupa Zeus, furieux qu'on s'oppose à lui. « Ceci n'est pas négociable ! »

Mais Achille ne décolérait toujours pas. Son teint virait au rouge brique et seule l'intervention d'Apollon l'empêcha de faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme se jeter sur Zeus. Hadès, comme à chaque fois qu'une dispute dans laquelle il n'était pas impliqué éclatait, semblait bien s'amuser. Ce fut au tour de Regina de s'énerver : elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'Hadès lui ait volontairement dissimulé un détail d'une telle importance. Elle commençait à sérieusement penser qu'il se jouait d'elle depuis le début et qu'il avait bel et bien tué son père.

Zeus avait terminé de parler et s'éloigna en compagnie d'Héra. Emma était quant à elle occupée à répéter pour la énième fois le récit de sa dernière épreuve – quelque chose qui impliquait un combat contre un cyclope, d'après ce qu'elle comprit. Même si elle était dévorée par la curiosité, elle se résolut à se diriger directement vers Hadès. Elle s'intéresserait à l'épreuve d'Emma plus tard – de toute façon, tout le monde n'allait faire que parler de ça pendant plusieurs jours.

Hadès fronça les sourcils quand il la vit débouler sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Vous êtes un menteur, » attaqua Regina.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je sais pourquoi les dieux ont perdu l'accès à Elysium. Vous n'êtes qu'un... »

« Pas ici, » la coupa t-il sèchement alors que les autres dieux leur jetaient des regards curieux.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule. Regina sentit les yeux interrogateurs d'Emma dans son dos. Il allait falloir qu'elles aient une conversation, au moins pour se tenir au courant des choses qu'elles avaient découvertes chacune de leur côté.

« Vous avez monté un complot pour renverser Zeus, » explosa Regina une fois qu'elle fut certaine que des oreilles indiscrètes ne pouvaient plus les entendre.

« Je... »

« Et à peine quelques jours plus tard, Cronos a été retrouvé mort. Je trouve ça gros pour une coïncidence ! Vous m'avez menti, vous... »

« Taisez-vous, petite idiote, » siffla Hadès. « Vous ne savez rien du tout ! »

Sa chevelure s'embrasa. Regina eut un mouvement de recul face aux flammes bleues.

« Zeus devait être arrêté, » reprit Hadès. « L'Olympe était dans un état déplorable depuis que notre père l'avait laissé seul aux commandes. Tout n'était plus que luxure et décadence. Je devais faire quelque chose ! »

Mais Regina ne se laissa pas berner : comme toujours, Hadès présentait les choses à son avantage et faisait de lui-même un sauveur héroïque. Elle était certaine que si elle demandait à Zeus, celui-ci lui tiendrait un discours tout à fait différent.

« Plusieurs héros et dieux étaient d'accord avec moi. Nous étions si proches du but... et puis tout est allé de mal en pis. Apollon n'a pas su tenir sa langue et en a parlé à Calliope, qui l'a appris à toutes les autres Muses. Zeus n'a même pas eu la décence de leur révéler la vraie raison de leur bannissement... Cependant, elles n'étaient pas au courant des détails, elles ignoraient que j'étais derrière tout ça. J'aurais pu réussir... si, par un moyen que j'ignore encore aujourd'hui, Zeus n'avait pas tout découvert. »

Hadès ignorait donc bien que c'était Orphée qui l'avait dénoncé, et Regina estima que ce n'était pas à elle de le lui apprendre.

« Les autres dieux et héros qui avaient pourtant juré de me suivre jusqu'au bout ont tous docilement courbé la tête devant Zeus... même Apollon. »

Regina se souvint alors de quelque chose.

« Apollon a dit que vous aviez eu un différend avant votre départ de l'Olympe... c'est de ça qu'il parlait, pas vrai ? »

« Apollon est un lâche, » rétorqua t-il avec colère.

« Vous êtes injuste. Il venait de perdre Calliope. »

« Et alors ? N'avais-je pas perdu Perséphone ? »

Il semblait qu'Hadès n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Apollon de lui avoir fait défaut des siècles plus tôt.

« C'est votre ami, » rappela t-elle.

Il soupira longuement, plus las que véritablement furieux.

« Bien sûr que c'est mon ami. »

Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur ce qu'Hadès ressentait réellement : ses propres émotions étaient déjà bien assez compliquées à gérer. Elle hésita un instant à lui révéler la cause réelle de sa mort, qu'elle avait apprise de la bouche de Poséidon, mais se ravisa. Savoir que c'était le Cristal Olympien qui l'avait envoyée tout droit à Elysium n'allait rien lui apporter. Par ailleurs, après un tel mensonge, elle n'était pas prête de lui confier de nouvelles informations.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, » lâcha Hadès. « Je sais que les preuves semblent s'accumuler contre moi... »

« Vraiment ? » ironisa Regina.

« ...mais je vous assure que je n'ai _pas_ tué mon père. »

« Hmm. »

Regina tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui. De retour aux abords du palais, elle s'aperçut qu'Achille ne décolérait toujours pas et était en train de faire un véritable scandale. Hector avait visiblement compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éclipse puisqu'elle ne le vit nulle part. Quant à Emma, elle était livide et se demandait probablement comment elle allait faire pour survivre à un entraînement avec ces deux là, pendant lequel elle allait très certainement se transformer en dommage collatéral. Quand elle aperçut Regina, elle lui fit un signe hésitant de la main, qu'elle lui rendit. Rassurée, la blonde se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Je n'en peux plus, » confia t-elle alors qu'Achille continuait de vociférer. « Je l'étranglerais bien s'il n'était pas déjà mort. »

« Oui... je te comprends, » répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au héros en furie. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se retrouver entre lui et son plus vieil ennemi.

Elles échangèrent encore des banalités et pendant quelques instants, Regina eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé entre elles. Cependant, elle revint vite à la réalité : une certaine gêne persistait entre elles, comme si elles ne savaient plus très bien comment se comporter.

« J'ai des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser, » fit Emma.

Elle lui résuma alors l'étrange découverte qu'elle avait faite quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie de Poséidon.

« Un cercueil ? » répéta Regina, perplexe.

« Poséidon affirme que quelqu'un y a reposé pendant une très longue période... et Zeus ne voulait pas que quiconque découvre son existence, sinon il n'aurait pas verrouillé la pièce par magie. Oh, et Rigel était dans la confidence. »

Cette dernière précision ne lui échappa pas.

« Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il fabrique avec Zeus ? »

« Eh bien... c'est possible, » répondit Emma.

« Moi aussi, j'ai appris des choses. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle répéta ce qu'Orphée lui avait dit, cette fois beaucoup plus calmement – contrairement à Hadès, Emma ne l'insupportait pas à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Enfin, sauf quand elle s'entêtait à rester à tout prix sur l'Olympe.

« Tout ça ne joue pas en la faveur d'Hadès, » remarqua Emma.

« Il persiste à affirmer qu'il est innocent dans l'affaire Cronos. »

« Ouais, tu avoueras que ce n'est pas le genre à prendre ses responsabilités. »

« Certes... »

« Maintenant que tu me dis ça, je comprends pourquoi Orphée avait l'air de se sentir coupable, ces derniers temps. »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord. »

Elles ne trouvèrent alors plus rien à se dire et un silence pesant les enveloppa. Regina soupira intérieurement. Elle avait encore une information à partager, à savoir la cause réelle de sa mort, mais ce moment ne lui paraissait pas idéal pour lui faire une telle révélation.

Il fallait bien que l'une d'entre elles se décide à faire le premier pas, faute de quoi l'abcès ne serait jamais crevé.

« Écoute, Emma... je... je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Bah c'est réussi... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Emma reprit alors la parole :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu veux que je rentre à Storybrooke. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu penser que t'éloigner de moi comme ça me ferait quitter l'Olympe. »

« Je... »

Emma l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Nous en discuterons une fois que j'aurai réussi ma dernière épreuve. »

Regina faillit protester mais se ravisa quand elle se heurta au regard déterminé de la Sauveuse.

« Je serai là, » se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Emma hocha sèchement la tête puis tourna les talons, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Emma ? »

Celle-ci se figea.

« Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. »

L'ombre d'un sourire se déploya sur ses lèvres.

« Les miens non plus. »

Et elle reprit sa route.

oOo

« Franchement, Lyra, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Moi non plus, mais c'est la seule que j'aie en réserve, » trancha t-elle.

Henry et elle s'étaient réfugiés près de la bibliothèque où ils finalisaient leur plan, et il n'était toujours pas convaincu que celui-ci allait fonctionner.

« Bon... » fit Lyra. « Voyons si ça fonctionne. »

Prudemment, elle déposa la kunée sur sa tête et disparut aussitôt.

« Génial ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Puisque Rigel refusait de leur dire ce qu'il faisait avec Zeus et ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement à la bibliothèque, Henry et Lyra avaient pris la décision de le découvrir eux-mêmes. La jeune fille avait eu l'idée de prendre la kunée de son père pour se rendre invisible, celle-là même qui avait permis à Zeus de tous les espionner à Pandémonium.

« Tu lui as demandé l'autorisation ? » fit Henry.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Il m'aurait demandé pourquoi j'en ai besoin, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été ravi à l'idée que je m'en serve pour aller espionner Zeus et Rigel... »

Henry, même s'il ne le dit pas, était de cet avis : Zeus était bien trop intelligent et précautionneux pour ne pas avoir pensé à l'éventualité que quelqu'un serait tenté de le suivre. Même invisible, il était certain que Lyra allait se faire repérer. Cependant, son amie était têtue, et il n'était pas parvenu à la faire changer d'avis.

Lyra retira alors le casque magique et redevint visible.

« Plus qu'à attendre que Zeus et Rigel arrivent... »

Tous deux firent la grimace quand Pandore apparut de nulle part et se dirigea vers eux. Henry espéra que sa présence n'allait pas remettre en question toute l'opération, qui était déjà suffisamment hasardeuse comme ça.

« Lyra, Henry, » les salua t-elle.

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent immédiatement sur la kunée que Lyra tenait.

« Joli casque... »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Vous avez beaucoup de culot, » s'esclaffa Pandore, qui avait sans aucun doute deviné ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire.

« Vous allez nous dénoncer ? » demanda Henry d'une voix inquiète.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et plissa les paupières.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt... je pense qu'il est temps que ce que cache Zeus éclate au grand jour. »

« Et moi, je pense que vous savez ce dont il s'agit, » remarqua Lyra avec aplomb.

Henry fut impressionné par l'audace de son amie.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas, » éluda Pandore. « Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que, à l'image de beaucoup de monde sur l'Olympe, je nage dans l'ignorance la plus totale. »

S'il n'avait pas été habitué aux énigmes à répétition de Pandore, Henry aurait probablement été agacé par sa réponse qui n'en était pas une.

« Si vous savez, vous pourriez tout nous révéler, » dit-il. « Ça nous éviterait d'avoir à espionner Zeus. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

« Je ne _sais_ rien, jeune Henry. Je suppose, tout au plus. Je soupçonne, j'imagine, j'invente peut-être. Je ne dispose d'aucune certitude. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir éclairer pour vous le chemin de la vérité. Je vous souhaite bonne chance... »

Après un petit signe de tête cordial, elle s'éloigna tranquillement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends _jamais_ où elle veut en venir ? » s'agaça Lyra.

Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« Bah... ça fait partie de son charme. »

L'attente commençait à devenir longue, ce qui inquiéta Henry. Lui et Lyra avaient bien observé Zeus et Rigel ces derniers jours et il ne leur avait pas échappé qu'ils venaient toujours à la même heure. Or, il se trouvait qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient en retard.

« Au fait, » dit Lyra. « Ça s'est arrangé entre tes mères ? »

Ce sujet de discussion eut au moins le mérite de chasser son inquiétude. La tristesse vint la remplacer.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il. « Enfin... elles ont eu une discussion, hier, pendant le festin, mais je ne sais pas de quoi elles ont parlé. »

« C'est un début, non ? »

« Ouais, j'imagine... »

Elle lui pressa affectueusement le bras pour le réconforter. Toutefois, elle se garda bien de lui assurer que tout allait s'arranger entre Emma et Regina : il lui suffisait d'observer Hadès et Zelena pour comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

« Henry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre quand nous serons de retour à Storybrooke ? »

« Eh bien... c'est difficile à dire... »

« J'ai l'impression que rien ne compte. Toutes ces années à Pandémonium, ce qu'il y avait entre mes parents, entre Rigel et moi... ça n'a pas compté. Il ne reste presque plus rien. »

Henry détestait la voir aussi triste et décida de la serrer contre lui.

« Ce qu'il y a entre nous... ça compte, » assura t-il.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire quand elle s'écarta de lui, mais le reste de la conversation devrait attendre.

« Regarde, les voilà ! » fit Lyra.

Elle enfonça alors la kunée sur sa tête.

« Bonne chance, Ly, » fit Henry, mais il ne sut jamais si Lyra était encore là pour l'entendre ou si elle avait déjà disparu.

oOo

Rigel se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du palais où il devait retrouver Zeus avant que tous deux ne partent pour la bibliothèque. Il grimaça. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient déjà épluché des milliers de livres sans pour autant trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Par ailleurs, le temps leur manquait. A moins d'un miracle, ils ne trouveraient pas de solution. Non, non, il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul espoir, et celui-ci ne dépendait pas d'eux... pas directement, du moins.

Il était à peine sorti de sa chambre que quelqu'un l'appela aussitôt.

« Rigel ! »

Violet s'était postée à l'angle du couloir et semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Elle lui adressa un sourire si radieux qu'il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il était pressé.

« Bonjour, Violet. »

Elle se jeta alors littéralement sur lui et il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Peu à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments – à l'image de son père, même si il occulta ce détail – il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

« Tu recommences à m'éviter, » dit doucement Violet quand elle s'écarta de lui.

« Écoute... »

« Non, _toi_, écoute. Tu me manques, Rigel. Ça me brise le cœur de te voir si distant avec moi. Je... j'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi. »

Rigel était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, à la fois à cause de la direction dans laquelle s'aventurait cette discussion et parce qu'il allait vraiment être en retard. Zeus devait déjà probablement l'attendre...

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Violet... mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. »

« Alors pourquoi une telle attitude ? Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

Sans prévenir, ses lèvres douces s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, et soudainement tout le reste devint secondaire : Zeus, Emma, ses parents... le monde s'était réduit à Violet et à leur baiser. Rigel n'avait pas oublié qu'il l'aimait. Il avait simplement oublié _à quel point_.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Promets-moi que tout rentrera dans l'ordre dès que nous quitterons cet endroit, » murmura Violet. « Promets-moi, Rigel. »

Il avait beaucoup grandi au cours de cette année passée sur l'Olympe, il avait appris que certains sacrifices devaient être faits pour le plus grand bien, il s'était résigné à mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté pour aider Zeus, par bien des aspects il était devenu adulte, mais Rigel restait malgré tout un adolescent, un adolescent qui tenait la fille qu'il aimait contre son cœur, elle avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres douces et lui parlait d'un futur où ils seraient ensemble, _comment aurait-il pu ne pas promettre _?

« Je te le promets. »

Rassurée, elle consentit à s'écarter de son passage. Rigel courut alors plus qu'il ne marcha. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, ses émotions étaient reflétées sur son visage et il était en retard. Zeus n'allait pas être content...

Comme il s'y attendait, son oncle l'attendait devant l'entrée du palais et se frottait la poitrine.

« Tu es en retard, » dit-il sèchement.

« Je sais. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon oncle... »

Zeus balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main, comme si, après tout, quelques minutes de perdues n'allaient rien changer – ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Allons-y. »

oOo

Suivre Zeus et Rigel s'avéra plus compliqué que Lyra ne l'aurait cru. Certes, elle était invisible, mais certainement pas inaudible : de plus, elle avait toujours été maladroite. Peut-être aurait-elle dû donner la kunée à Henry, qui, après avoir passé des années à se faufiler partout à Pandémonium, semblait bien plus apte qu'elle à réaliser ce genre de tâches.

Elle n'osa pas s'approcher trop près du rayonnage où ils étaient et se posta un peu plus loin pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Ce livre est inutile, » dit Zeus. « Comme tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette bibliothèque, semble t-il. »

« Il y a encore des dizaines d'ouvrages que nous n'avons pas consultés, » répondit Rigel.

« Nous perdons notre temps, ici. »

La voix de Zeus faiblit brusquement et il poussa un gémissement.

« Écoute, ce ne sera plus très long... je le sens. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la dernière épreuve d'Emma... »

« Nous avons encore quelques jours pour trouver... »

« Même toi tu n'y crois pas. Je n'ai plus la force de passer mes journées ici... partons, Rigel. »

Son frère et Zeus passèrent alors devant elle et Lyra retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, ils n'avaient donc pas pu remarquer sa présence. C'est pourquoi elle fut frappée d'horreur lorsque Zeus dit à Rigel :

« Pars devant. J'ai une dernière chose à faire ici. »

Le Prince-Lumière fronça les sourcils mais obéit sans protester. Les yeux gris orage de Zeus se posèrent alors sur l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait. Lyra regretta alors de ne pas avoir pris les avertissements d'Hadès plus au sérieux. Que disait-il, déjà ? Ah, oui : _Zeus a des pouvoirs dont vous n'avez pas idée_.

« Tel père, telle fille, » lâcha Zeus. « Hadès aussi a la fâcheuse tendance de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas... »

Il ne semblait même pas en colère : il était _amusé_. Oubliant toute prudence, oubliant qu'Hadès lui avait répété encore et encore de ne pas se retrouver seule en présence de Zeus, elle retira la kunée et vint se planter devant lui.

« Hadès n'est _pas_ mon père, » rétorqua t-elle rageusement.

Il s'esclaffa et lui sourit ironiquement.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. »

Et il la planta là sans rien ajouter. Refusant de penser plus longtemps à Hadès, Lyra se précipita vers le rayonnage que Zeus venait de quitter. Comme partout ailleurs dans la bibliothèque, il contenait des livres sur des sujets divers, ce qui la découragea immédiatement : jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver celui qu'il venait de consulter. Toutefois, cette mission d'espionnage n'était pas un échec total : d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Zeus souffrait de quelque chose. Cherchait-il un traitement depuis tout ce temps ?

La tête basse, elle prit le chemin de la sortie. Zeus racontait n'importe quoi. Son père, son véritable père était coincé aux Enfers depuis bientôt dix-sept ans. Son véritable père était un héros au cœur pur, son véritable père ne lui aurait jamais menti de la sorte pendant toutes ces années.

_Hadès n'est pas mon père_, se répétait-elle. _Hadès n'est pas mon père. Hadès n'est pas mon père._

Alors pourquoi les paroles de Zeus tournaient-elles en boucle dans sa tête ?

_Bien sûr qu'il l'est._

oOo

Lorsque Zeus lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait s'entraîner avec Achille et Hector, Emma s'attendait à passer un moment particulièrement difficile.

Elle s'était trompée.

Ce qu'elle vivait était un cauchemar, ni plus ni moins.

En deux jours passés à leurs côtés, elle n'avait absolument rien appris. Achille passait en effet son temps à envoyer des piques à son vieil ennemi, lequel encaissait sans jamais répondre. Ce qu'Emma avait d'abord pris pour de l'indifférence était en réalité de la résignation.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous défendez pas ? » lui avait-elle demandé à l'issue du premier jour.

Il lui avait jeté un regard dépité.

« A quoi bon ? Il me hait. Il me hait tellement... rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'y changerait quelque chose. »

Le troisième jour, la fureur d'Achille atteignit son point culminant, et Emma décida qu'elle en avait assez de l'entendre vociférer en permanence.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama t-elle en venant se planter devant Achille.

« Ne vous en mêlez pas, » prévint-il.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis censée me préparer à une épreuve que j'affronterai dans deux jours à peine ? Une épreuve _dangereuse _? »

Hector se glissa alors à ses côtés, comme si elle venait de lui offrir une opportunité de s'exprimer.

« Elle a raison, tu sais, » dit-il d'une voix hésitante. « Nous pourrions peut-être... »

« Il n'y a pas de _nous_, Hector ! » cingla Achille. « Ta seule présence m'est insupportable, je _refuse_ de coopérer avec toi. »

« Achille... » tenta Emma.

« Non ! »

Tel un lion en cage, il se mit à faire les cent pas et semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Tu as tué Patrocle ! » rugit-il. « Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as arraché à moi ! »

La mâchoire d'Emma se décrocha. Elle avait entendu parler de Patrocle, bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait été un des compagnons d'Achille pendant la guerre de Troie, mais elle pensait que c'était tout ce qu'il était pour le héros grec : un compagnon. Un ami.

Oh, comme elle s'était trompée... la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux...

Achille avait le cœur en mille morceaux.

« Nous étions en guerre, » tenta de protester Hector. « Nous... »

« Tu l'as tué, tué ! »

Il leva le poing, comme s'il allait le frapper, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

« Il aimait Patrocle, » murmura Emma.

Tout devenait clair, à présent. Achille ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de celui qui lui était si cher, celui dont il était condamné à être séparé pour l'éternité. S'il s'était moqué d'elle pour la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand Regina lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait prendre ses distances avec elle, c'était sans doute parce qu'il se détestait pour éprouver précisément le même sentiment depuis des siècles.

« Nous étions en guerre, » répéta Hector, des regrets dans la voix. « Une guerre stupide... nous étions ennemis. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'il vous déteste à ce point ? Par vengeance ? »

Hector laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Par vengeance ? Mais il s'est déjà vengé. Il m'a tué peu après la mort de Patrocle. »

« Oui, il me l'a dit. »

« Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, bien sûr. Sa fureur n'était en rien apaisée. Il a attaché mon cadavre à son char et pendant onze jours l'a traîné autour du tombeau de Patrocle. Les dieux ont réprouvé son comportement et Zeus l'a obligé à rendre mon corps à mes parents. »

« ...oh. »

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus pertinent à dire.

« Je devrais le haïr moi aussi... mais je le plains, » dit finalement Hector. « Je le plains sincèrement. »

Emma lui pressa le bras pour le réconforter et se lança sur les traces d'Achille. Elle le trouva assis un peu plus loin, au bord de la rivière qui traversait Elysium.

« C'est de ma faute si Patrocle est mort, » lâcha Achille. « Je lui avais dit de ne pas attaquer les remparts de Troie de front... je le connaissais par cœur, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il me désobéirait. »

« Achille... »

« Ulysse vous a probablement raconté que Zeus l'a puni pour son arrogance en le séparant de son fils... il m'a fait subir le même châtiment. Ce que j'ai fait à Hector... c'était un acte inqualifiable. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment Hector que vous haïssez, pas vrai ? » comprit-elle. « C'est vous-même. »

Il leva deux yeux égarés vers elle.

« Vous me le rappelez tellement... »

Achille souffrait, alors il avait voulu que d'autres souffrent avec lui. Le pauvre Hector en avait fait les frais pendant toutes ces années. Il semblait tellement désemparé qu'Emma n'eut même pas la force d'être en colère contre lui et de lui en vouloir pour tout le mépris dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Avec une extrême délicatesse, elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

« Il me manque tellement... » gémit-il.

« Je sais... je sais... »

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide lui couler dans le cou et comprit qu'il pleurait.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » reprit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que Zeus a en réserve pour moi cette fois, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne vous demande pas d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Hector... mais pouvez-vous au moins essayer de le tolérer ? S'il vous plaît. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, puis acquiesça lentement.

« J'imagine que je peux essayer... »

Et Achille essaya.

Emma ne connut jamais la véritable raison de son changement de comportement : peut-être qu'avoir admis que le véritable objet de sa haine n'était pas Hector, mais lui-même, l'avait aidé à avancer. Peut-être que le souvenir de Patrocle, qu'il voyait à travers elle, le poussait à l'aider, même s'il lui avait été dans un premier temps insupportable.

Cela faisait du bien de manier à nouveau une arme, même s'il s'agissait d'un glaive et non d'une épée. Achille et Hector étaient de bons professeurs, surtout Hector – Achille manquait cruellement de patience. Il faisait énormément d'efforts pour se retenir d'agresser verbalement Hector et Emma lui en était reconnaissante.

La veille de son épreuve, tous deux décidèrent de reproduire devant elle leur dernier combat, celui au cours duquel le héros troyen avait perdu la vie. Cet affrontement ne fit rien pour rassurer Emma : même si elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, jamais elle n'atteindrait un tel niveau. Elle se surprit à espérer que Zeus se montre aussi peu ambitieux que la dernière fois et lui impose un affrontement à sa portée.

Cette fois encore, ce fut Achille qui l'emporta. Hector accepta la défaite de bonne grâce et tous deux échangèrent un léger signe de tête. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais amis mais Emma espérait vraiment qu'ils parviennent à mettre de côté toutes les rancoeurs du passé.

Le lendemain, elle se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre où elle devait passer son épreuve en compagnie d'Apollon, lequel se réjouissait d'avance de sa victoire.

« Nous organiserons la plus grande fête que l'Olympe ait jamais connue ! » répétait-il.

« Ouais... faites donc ça... » répondait Emma, qui sentait l'angoisse monter en elle.

Tous deux arrivèrent à destination. Presque tous les autres dieux et héros étaient déjà sur place et un attroupement s'était formé en bas des gradins. Emma fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Lily, les poings sur les hanches, faisait face à Zeus, qui avait l'air plus faible que jamais. Maleficient essayait sans grand succès de calmer sa fille.

« J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges, » s'énerva Lily. « Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à moi. Je n'ai rien d'une héroïne, je n'ai pas ma place à Elysium, alors pourquoi ? Il y a des tas de héros bien plus intéressants que moi. »

Zeus la dévisageait avec une certaine tristesse.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, pas vrai ? »

« Compris quoi ? Je vous jure que j'en ai assez de... »

« Vous êtes ma fille, Lily. »

Hadès, à quelques mètres de là, manqua de s'étrangler. Maleficient et August devinrent livides. Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« C'est impossible... vous mentez. »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Il ment, il ment forcément, pas vrai ? »

Mais Maleficient n'avait jamais su qui était le père de Lily, et se trouvait par conséquent incapable de démentir Zeus. En désespoir de cause, Lily se tourna alors vers Emma.

« Utilise ton super-pouvoir, Emma, » la supplia t-elle. « Dis-moi qu'il ment. »

La gorge serrée, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zeus. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une grande lassitude. Et puis, plusieurs choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Avant qu'elle entre dans le labyrinthe, Achille lui avait confié que les enfants de Zeus avaient leur place réservée à Elysium, même s'ils n'avaient rien accompli de particulièrement héroïque dans leur vie. Par ailleurs, quand elle avait surpris Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus boire dans les cuisines, celui-ci avait affirmé être capable de se changer en dragon...

« Lily, je... je crois qu'il dit la vérité. »

« Non, » fit Lily. « Je refuse d'y croire. »

Zeus tendit une main vers elle mais elle recula brusquement et courut se réfugier tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Maleficient ne disait toujours rien mais le monde semblait s'être écroulé autour d'elle. Emma ne manqua pas le regard blessé d'Héra, pour qui les nombreuses trahisons de son mari étaient pourtant devenues une habitude.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, » trancha Zeus. « Emma a une épreuve à affronter. »

Devant son regard orageux, tous les dieux et héros s'empressèrent de rejoindre les gradins en commentant à voix basse ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Devant les marches, Zeus hésita, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de les monter. Héra passa alors un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider, et le respect qu'Emma ressentait pour la déesse augmenta encore. Poséidon et Hadès échangèrent un regard songeur.

« Emma ? »

Regina apparut derrière elle.

« Zeus, père de Lily, » souffla la Sauveuse. « Jamais je n'y aurais cru... »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment, » conseilla t-elle. « Tu y es presque... »

Elle lui donna alors un doux baiser qui fit exploser le cœur d'Emma.

« Comment veux-tu que je me concentre après ça ? » ironisa t-elle.

Après Regina, Achille et Hector vinrent lui souhaiter bonne chance.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, » dit Emma.

« Vous nous remercierez plus tard, » rétorqua Achille. « Restez en vie. Je ne suis pas prêt à devoir cohabiter avec vous à Elysium... »

Henry, Lyra, Grace et Violet vinrent la saluer eux aussi avant de rejoindre les gradins. Rigel se frotta contre ses jambes sous sa forme de chat avant de bondir vers l'endroit où était assis Zeus. Décidément, Emma ne comprendrait jamais ce gamin...

Elle songea que c'était l'endroit exact où elle avait affronté Pégase pendant sa première épreuve. Si elle réussissait, la boucle serait bouclée.

Après quelques secondes d'attente interminable, une étrange forme humanoïde apparut devant elle. Sa consistance semblait être celle de la fumée, mais cette fumée avait l'air tout sauf naturelle : elle changeait de couleur et passait sans cesse du blanc au noir.

« Euh... »

L'homme de fumée la chargea alors et elle eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter. La panique la saisit : comment allait-elle venir à bout d'un être immatériel ? Elle fut cependant rapidement rassurée quand il la poussa sans ménagement : il avait une consistance solide. Comprenant qu'elle allait devoir reproduire le combat qui avait opposé Hector et Achille, Emma se remémora tout ce qu'ils lui avaient enseigné – ou du moins, elle essaya de le faire, et puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour réfléchir dans le feu de l'action. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer le regard dépité d'Achille dans son dos.

L'homme de fumée était coriace. Quand elle parvenait à le toucher avec son glaive, des petits volutes de fumée quittaient son corps et s'évaporaient dans l'air.

En revanche, quand lui la touchait, c'étaient bien des gouttes écarlates qui éclaboussaient le sol. Emma grimaça. Elle fatiguait mais elle tenait bon. Il était hors de question d'échouer si près du but. Emma pensait à Regina et Henry pour se donner du courage, et cela fonctionnait. Elle savait pour quoi elle se battait.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, elle parvint à plonger son glaive dans la poitrine de l'homme de fumée, là où se serait trouvé son cœur s'il en avait eu un. Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée et les chuchotements s'évanouirent.

La fumée se mit à changer de plus en plus rapidement de couleur, blanc, noir, blanc et encore noir avant de devenir grise. La créature disparut alors.

« Non ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Emma sursauta et lâcha son arme. Zeus, les yeux exorbités, s'était levé et c'était comme si le ciel venait de s'écrouler sur lui.

« Non ! » répéta t-il, désespéré. « Je suis... »

Mais Emma ne sut jamais ce que Zeus voulait dire. En fait, personne ne le sut jamais : le dieu porta la main à son cœur, le visage déchiré par la souffrance, et poussa un long gémissement avant de s'effondrer. Héra tomba à genoux et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

Il ne se releva pas.

* * *

Aviez-vous compris que Zeus était le père de Lily ? :)

(Félicitations SerdaiglePower pour avoir trouvé, Mr. Hyde sera donc la star de mon prochain OS !)

Le prochain chapitre est celui des grandes révélations, les mystères introduits dans Pandémonium y seront résolus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici donc le chapitre des grandes révélations, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 22**

_"But know, thou noble youth,_

_The serpent that did sting thy father's life_

_Now wears his crown."_

_"Mais sache, noble fils,_

_Que le serpent dont la morsure a tué ton père,_

_Porte aujourd'hui sa couronne."_

_Hamlet, _acte I, scène V

oOo

Zelena se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers l'amphithéâtre où devait avoir lieu la dernière épreuve d'Emma et se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle n'avait même pas essayé d'approcher Lyra et Rigel aujourd'hui – ses enfants préféraient la compagnie de leurs amis à la sienne, et comment pouvait-elle leur en vouloir ? Ce que lui avait dit Athéna ne quittait pas son esprit.

La déesse avait raison, bien sûr. Elle n'en voulait pas à Hadès d'avoir crée Pandémonium, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir pris ses souvenirs. Pourquoi donc ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance ? Craignait-il que sa réconciliation avec Regina ait insinué des doutes dans son esprit ? Avait-il peur qu'elle lui en veuille ?

Tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, de toute façon. Pandémonium n'était plus. Si tout se passait comme Emma l'espérait, alors ils rentreraient bientôt tous à Storybrooke.

Et après ?

Zelena se demandait s'il lui serait possible de se réconcilier avec Hadès. Elle l'aimait toujours, bien sûr, il était son âme sœur et toutes les trahisons du monde n'y changeraient rien du tout, cependant l'amour n'était pas toujours suffisant. Par ailleurs, elle craignait toujours que Lyra apprenne la vérité au sujet de sa conception. Rigel le savait, elle en était sûre, mais il n'avait visiblement pas jugé opportun d'en informer sa sœur. Était-il possible d'enterrer définitivement ce maudit secret ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua Héra et Zeus qu'au moment où elle passa à côté d'eux. Héra tenait son mari par la taille comme pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol et se figea dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur elle.

« Un problème ? » demanda Zelena, mal à l'aise.

Zeus avait vraiment l'air misérable et l'aura de pouvoir qu'il dégageait habituellement était aux abonnées absentes.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » lui demanda Héra.

« Parfaitement bien, » rétorqua Zelena d'un ton sec.

« Hmm... vous ne savez pas, pas vrai ? »

« Savoir quoi ? »

Héra murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Zeus, qui hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. L'amphithéâtre n'est plus très loin. »

Prudemment, il se remit en marche lentement. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter un effort surhumain.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit Zelena, les sourcils froncés.

Hadès ne lui avait pas soufflé mot de l'état de son frère, mais il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose ces derniers temps, principalement parce qu'elle s'employait à l'éviter le plus possible.

Héra ne répondit pas et lui saisit le bras.

« Venez, allons discuter. Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. »

oOo

Après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Emma, Lyra se dirigea vers les gradins en compagnie de Grace, Violet et Henry. Tous les quatre étaient encore sous le choc après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Zeus, père de Lily, » fit Violet. « Incroyable... jamais je n'y aurais cru ! »

« Moi non plus, » ajouta Grace. « Mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, en fait. C'est bien le genre de Zeus de se changer en animal pour séduire... »

Rigel, sous sa forme de chat, sauta à côté d'eux et reprit son apparence humaine.

« Eh, Rigel, ça veut dire que Lily est ta cousine ! »

Celle-ci s'était réfugiée tout en haut des gradins. Maleficient et August tentaient vainement de la réconforter.

« Oui, » répondit Rigel. « Oui, j'imagine... »

Cette remarque ne fit que rappeler à Lyra que Rigel n'était pas son frère, mais son demi-frère, ce qui la contraria. Tandis que les autres échangeaient encore quelques commentaires, elle se mura dans le silence et son regard se posa sur Hadès, assis un peu plus bas en compagnie de Poséidon.

Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait quand elle quitterait l'Olympe. Hadès libérerait probablement son père des Enfers sur l'insistance d'Emma et Regina. Que se passerait-il alors ? Serait-il heureux de la rencontrer enfin ? Souhaiterait-il passer du temps avec elle ? Est-ce que tous les deux s'entendraient bien ? Et son autre frère, ce Roland, parviendrait-il à l'apprécier ?

« Ly ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Henry à voix basse.

« Je pensais à notre retour à Storybrooke, » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je pensais à mon père. »

Quand elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'Hadès, elle s'était construit une image idéalisée de Robin. Elle avait imaginé qu'il l'aimerait immédiatement et qu'elle l'aimerait aussi, qu'ils pourraient construire une relation qui ne serait pas basée sur un énorme mensonge. Et puis, depuis qu'elle avait répété à Zeus qu'Hadès n'était pas son père quelques jours plus tôt, la réponse qu'il lui avait faite ne cessait de la hanter.

_Bien sûr qu'il l'est._

« Tu sais, Henry, je pensais que ce serait facile de tourner la page, de rejeter cette vie de mensonges une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mon père... je pensais que ce serait facile d'oublier Hadès... mais j'avais tort. »

Le Roi-Serpent de Pandémonium n'avait peut-être pas tué Robin mais c'était comme si il l'avait fait. Il l'avait supprimé de la vie de Lyra – pendant seize ans, il avait été comme mort à ses yeux puisqu'il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'avait pas compté.

« Même si je retrouve Robin, je ne pourrai jamais rattraper toutes ces années de perdues. Hadès sera toujours mon père... que ça me plaise ou non. »

Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais c'était ainsi. Henry lui offrit un petit sourire triste et lui pressa le bras pour la réconforter.

L'épreuve d'Emma eut le mérite de lui changer les idées. Elle trouva le combat très impressionnant et retint son souffle à plusieurs reprises. Henry sauta littéralement de joie lorsqu'elle parvint à transpercer le soldat de fumée. Lyra fut perplexe lorsque la couleur de celui-ci passa du blanc au noir de plus en plus rapidement avant de se fixer sur le gris.

Le cri de désespoir de Zeus lui donna la chair de poule. Bouche bée, elle regarda celui-ci s'effondrer pour ne pas se relever. Derrière elle, Rigel poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Non ! »

oOo

Emma, son glaive à la main, restait plantée là, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors que tous les autres dieux se précipitaient vers Zeus. Apollon, aussi furieux qu'inquiet, agita les bras pour repousser les autres.

« Reculez ! » répétait-il. « Reculez, il lui faut de l'air ! Reculez, j'ai dit ! »

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Emma ne vit bientôt plus ce qui se passait à cause de la foule qui obstruait son champ de vision. Personne ne sembla prendre Apollon très au sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna s'en mêle.

« Êtes-vous sourds ? Apollon vous a demandé de reculer ! » rugit-elle.

Plusieurs dieux sursautèrent. Achille vint soutenir la Déesse de la sagesse et se mit à vociférer. Même Arès ne se risqua pas à les contrarier et consentit enfin à reculer. Regina rejoignit Emma, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est en train de se passer, » fit la Sauveuse, complètement perdue. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est... mort ? »

« Non, il respire encore, » lui apprit Regina. « Mais c'est très bizarre... »

Emma put enfin voir ce qui se passait quand tous les dieux et héros présents finirent de s'écarter. Rigel, sous sa forme de chat, avait sauté sur la poitrine de son oncle et poussait des miaulements déchirants. Héra, toujours à genoux, sanglotait.

« Réveille-toi, Zeus... je t'en supplie. »

Apollon plaqua les mains sur le corps de Zeus et recula aussitôt, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Hadès.

Il avait pris son temps avant de se lever et de s'approcher pour voir de quoi il retournait. Même s'il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air détaché, Emma ne manqua pas de remarquer le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Poséidon, quant à lui, avait tout simplement l'air horrifié et se retenait visiblement à grand peine de se précipiter sur son frère.

« Je sens... je sens une force destructrice... je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel... »

Hadès se tourna alors vers Héra qui pleurait toujours.

« Tu sais quelque chose, » lâcha t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Héra baissa la tête d'un air coupable mais ne répondit pas. Rigel tourna ses grands yeux de chat vers son père.

« Et toi aussi, » reprit le Dieu des Enfers. « Peut-être serait-il temps que vous nous appreniez ce qui se passe ici... je pense ne pas être le seul à en avoir assez de ces innombrables mystères. »

Emma, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, était d'accord avec lui. Rigel reprit sa forme humaine et ouvrit la bouche mais avant que le moindre mot n'en sorte, Zeus reprit connaissance. Emma s'approcha alors d'un pas décidé, déterminée à lui arracher les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient en permanence dans sa tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-il d'une voix faible en se frottant frénétiquement la poitrine, comme s'il tentait d'apaiser une brûlure.

« Tu t'es évanoui, » lui apprit Hadès d'un ton sec. « Et nous aimerions tous savoir pourquoi. »

Zeus se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira longuement. Il échangea alors un regard avec Rigel, qui hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

« Très bien, » dit Zeus. « Ça n'a plus aucune importance, de toute façon... Tout est fini... »

Avant qu'Emma ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il reprit et annonça sobrement :

« Je suis mourant. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des exclamations de surprise.

« Quoi ? » lança Hadès, sous le choc.

« Cette force destructrice qui émane de toi... » lança Apollon. « C'est en train de te tuer, pas vrai ? »

Zeus acquiesça sombrement.

« Mourant ? » répéta Poséidon, comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu. « Mais... tu es un dieu... c'est presque impossible... »

Emma se rappela alors quelque chose qu'Artémis lui avait dit le jour où elle avait fait boire du nectar à Apollon.

_Oh, nous sommes immortels... mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas mourir._

« Cette force qui te tue... » reprit Apollon. « N'y a t-il pas moyen de t'en débarrasser ? »

Zeus secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. »

« Ce que vous fabriquiez avec Rigel tout ce temps... c'était ça ! » comprit Emma. « Vous cherchiez un traitement... »

« C'était une quête désespérée, et une part de moi le savait. Non, je n'avais qu'un seul espoir... la magie blanche la plus pure. »

Il rit amèrement.

« Elysium... le repos éternel pour les véritables héros... une vaste plaisanterie. Absolument aucun de ses habitants n'est en tout point héroïque... mais j'imagine que vous l'avez compris, Emma, lorsque vous leur avez demandé leur aide. »

Celle-ci acquiesça.

« Non, je savais que ce n'était pas là que je trouverais ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était il y a environ dix-sept ans, quand j'ai véritablement commencé à ressentir ces douleurs à la poitrine... et c'est à cette époque que tu as fomenté ton plan, Hadès. Je savais ce que tu comptais faire avec le Cristal Olympien. Pandémonium... ton but ultime. Ton royaume. Une malédiction qui ne pourrait pas être brisée. »

Hadès l'écoutait en silence, ses émotions dissimulées par son habituel masque d'indifférence.

« Mais toute malédiction peut être brisée, pas vrai ? Il suffit juste d'un Sauveur... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Emma, qui se sentit rougir.

« Oh non, pas vous, Emma, pas cette fois. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de la magie blanche la plus pure... mais ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai pensé. »

Il planta ses yeux orage dans ceux de Regina.

« Moi ? » fit celle-ci, prise au dépourvu. « Mais... je n'avais rien d'une Sauveuse... ma magie était loin d'être pure. »

« Justement. Je pensais qu'un acte de rédemption tel que la rupture d'une malédiction aussi noire pourrait produire une magie assez blanche pour me sauver. Alors, quand Hadès a utilisé le Cristal Olympien pour créer Pandémonium, je vous ai emmenée sur l'Olympe. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. Je m'en souviendrais. »

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi vous vous êtes soudainement réveillée au bout de seize ans ? Pourquoi vous étiez en possession de vos souvenirs alors que tous les autres avaient oublié ? »

Cette fois, Regina ne trouva rien à répondre. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient rapidement dans l'esprit d'Emma.

« Ce cercueil, dans cette pièce verrouillée... c'était Regina qui y était enfermée, pas vrai ? » souffla t-elle.

Zeus hocha la tête. Hadès, dont le visage se décomposait de plus en plus, intervint.

« Tu voulais qu'elle brise ma malédiction pour qu'elle devienne une Sauveuse ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir attendu seize ans avant de la renvoyer à Pandémonium ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi si je l'avais fait plus tôt. Il fallait que j'attende que ton peuple commence à se lasser de ton autorité... mais j'avoue que tu m'as surpris sur ce point, Hadès. Tes sujets étaient plutôt satisfaits... mais je ne pouvais pas attendre éternellement que tu commettes une erreur – car il ne fait aucun doute que tu aurais fini par en commettre une. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans à Pandémonium, mais l'une d'elle semblait être tombée sur la terre... le Prince-Lumière. Le soleil de ton empire. »

Hadès se tendit à la mention de Rigel. Emma commençait à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait subitement disparu, et lui aussi le comprenait.

« Je savais que sans lui, l'obscurité ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur ton esprit. Je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait quand tu perdais quelqu'un à qui tu tenais... quand tu étais poussé à bout. »

Il parlait de toute évidence de Perséphone, et peut-être aussi de cette tentative de révolte qui avait échoué.

« Alors j'ai demandé à Arès d'aller enlever Rigel pour moi et de le ramener sur l'Olympe. Le résultat a été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Tu as complètement perdu le sens des réalités, tu es devenu plus brutal, plus autoritaire. Il était évident que certaines personnes plus courageuses que les autres n'allaient pas rester plantées là sans rien faire. »

Emma sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle. Lily lui agrippa délicatement le poignet. Un étrange mélange de répulsion et de curiosité habitait ses yeux sombres.

« Ce Cercle d'Odysseus t'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai compris que c'était le bon moment pour envoyer Regina à Pandémonium. Pour que tu ne t'étonnes pas de son absence, j'avais également amené plusieurs autres habitants sur l'Olympe, que je renvoyais dans ton royaume de temps à autre... tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Comme je m'y attendais, Regina n'a pas tardé à se rapprocher d'Emma Swan et à s'associer aux rebelles. J'ai été plutôt surpris que tu ne fasses rien pour te débarrasser d'elle... quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je sème un peu plus de doutes dans ton esprit. Le jour où tu as défilé dans les rues, j'ai déplacé cette bombe magique – une de tes meilleures inventions, d'ailleurs – dans l'espoir que ta fille serait blessée. Quand Regina s'est jetée sur elle pour la sauver, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. »

Emma jeta un œil à Rigel : celui-ci n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par ce que Zeus était en train de leur révéler, elle en déduisit donc que son oncle l'avait mis au courant de tout. En ce qui la concernait, elle réalisait qu'ils n'avaient tous été que des pions sur l'échiquier géant de Zeus – même Hadès, qui à l'époque était pourtant tellement certain de tout contrôler.

Le Dieu des Enfers était livide, absolument incapable de formuler la moindre phrase qui soit un tant soit peu cohérente.

« Tu connais la suite, mon frère. Regina est parvenue à briser la malédiction quand elle a détruit le Cristal Olympien. »

« Alors tout ça... tout ça... tout ce que tu m'as fait subir... c'était juste parce que tu avais besoin d'une Sauveuse ? » souffla Hadès.

Zeus s'esclaffa, mais sans aucune joie.

« Je te l'ai dit, Hadès. Ton plus gros défaut est que tu as toujours été persuadé d'être le centre du monde. Je n'ai pas cherché à détruire ton royaume par plaisir, ou parce que je te détestais. Disons que tu étais... un dommage collatéral. »

Emma fut certaine qu'Hadès allait exploser. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sonné.

« Attendez une seconde, » intervint Regina.

Emma fut impressionnée par sa capacité à ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre que Zeus l'avait utilisée comme une vulgaire marionnette.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de ma magie... or, vous êtes visiblement toujours malade. »

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné, » lâcha t-il. « Le jour où vous êtes arrivée à Elysium, nous avons eu une petite discussion. J'ai tout de suite senti que votre magie n'était pas blanche... elle n'était pas noire non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle était grise... la même énergie qui habite tous les autres héros d'Elysium. »

Il se tourna alors vers Emma.

« Je croyais que tout était perdu, et puis vous êtes arrivée... la Sauveuse originelle... j'ai pensé que finalement, vous étiez peut-être celle qui pourrait me sauver. Mais je voulais être certain que votre magie soit assez pure... alors, je vous ai imposé toutes ces épreuves dans l'espoir que vous les réussiriez. Je voulais vous rendre encore plus héroïque... »

Emma encaissa le choc en silence. Toutes ces semaines à penser que Zeus voulait qu'elle échoue alors qu'en fait, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle réussisse. La vérité s'imposa alors tout simplement à elle.

« J'ai essayé de vous cacher que quelqu'un m'aidait, » lâcha t-elle. « Mais en fait, c'était inutile, parce que vous le saviez déjà. Vous le saviez déjà parce que c'était vous. »

Elle coula un regard vers le Prince-Lumière.

« Vous m'aidiez tous les deux. »

« Il le fallait, » répondit Zeus. « Vous deviez sortir vivante de ces épreuves, et éviter à tout prix de commettre les mêmes erreurs que les héros dont vous cherchiez à reproduire les exploits. »

Tout devenait clair, à présent. Zeus et Rigel l'avaient aidée face au basilic, faute de quoi elle serait morte. Ils l'avaient empêchée de céder à l'orgueil lors de son épreuve avec Pégase, et à la colère face à la biche de Cérynie parce que ces défauts avaient été ceux de Bellérophon et Héraclès.

« Je me doutais que vous vous retrouveriez en difficulté dans le labyrinthe... j'y ai donc placé une potion curative. Quelqu'un a toutefois jugé opportun de la remplacer par du nectar. »

Quelqu'un poussa alors un hurlement rageur et scandalisé qui fit sursauter Emma. Némésis bouscula tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Zeus.

« Alors tu voulais qu'elle _gagne _? Mais je pensais... je croyais... »

Son beau visage était déformé par la haine. Elle était tout simplement terrifiante.

« Je croyais que tu voulais te débarrasser d'elle, cette mortelle arrogante ! »

« Attendez une seconde, » dit lentement Emma.

Hadès lui avait confié que Némésis était amoureuse de Zeus. Et si... et si...

« C'est vous qui avez introduit le nectar dans le labyrinthe ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Némésis l'ignora superbement. Zeus, qui était parvenu à la même conclusion, devint livide et il était impossible de déterminer si ses tremblements étaient causés par la douleur ou par la colère.

« Je l'ai empoisonnée pour toi, » insista Némésis en tombant à genoux. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais. Je pensais... je croyais... »

Dégoûté, Zeus la repoussa sans ménagement.

« Disparais, » siffla t-il. « Je ne peux même pas te regarder... tu me _dégoûtes_. »

« Zeus... »

« Disparais ! » rugit-il avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Némésis consentit à obéir et s'enfuit en courant, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux. Emma était complètement noyée par toutes ces révélations. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que Némésis avait tenté de l'assassiner pour faire plaisir à Zeus, en ignorant totalement que c'était la dernière chose à faire. Elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça, elle aussi fut tentée de partir pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais elle se résolut à rester. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

« Ce soldat de fumée... » reprit Zeus. « Il testait votre magie. C'est pour cela qu'il passait sans cesse du noir au blanc. J'espérais qu'il devienne blanc quand vous le transperceriez... le signe que votre magie était pure, que vous étiez la Sauveuse que je recherchais... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre. Le soldat n'était pas devenu blanc.

Il était devenu gris.

« Cette pureté que vous recherchez... » fit Emma. « Elle n'existe pas. Personne n'est entièrement blanc ou noir... et surtout pas moi. »

Zeus ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, finalement vaincu. Lyra, prenant la parole pour la première fois, s'adressa à son frère :

« Tu savais ? Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais ? »

« Oui. »

Rigel n'exprimait rien, ni peine, ni joie.

« Comment as-tu pu nous mentir à ce point ? » s'exclama Lyra.

« C'était... pour le plus grand bien. »

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Pas du tout ! » rétorqua t-il, une légère pointe de colère dans la voix. « J'avais la possibilité d'aider Zeus et de mettre fin à cette malédiction. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Emma eut l'impression qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Il restait encore un dernier mystère à élucider, et ce fut Hadès qui le formula à voix haute.

« Pourquoi es-tu mourant ? »

Cette fois, Zeus hésita longuement. Avait-il encore quelque chose à cacher ? Finalement, il haussa les épaules, se disant probablement que ce qu'il révélerait ne changerait rien à sa situation.

« Le Cristal Olympien est une arme mortelle, » dit-il. « C'est ce qui a fait lentement dépérir Cronos pendant toutes ces années... il ignorait qu'il se condamnait lui-même quand il l'a utilisé pour tuer son père, Ouranos. »

« Cronos a tué _Ouranos _? » s'exclama Apollon, sous le choc.

Zeus fit un léger signe de tête.

« La magie destructrice du Cristal s'est attaquée à sa magie à lui... parce qu'il était supposément immortel, elle l'a rongé de l'intérieur pendant des années et des années. Le pauvre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. »

C'était donc parce que Cronos était mourant qu'il avait décidé de laisser plus de responsabilités à ses fils en divisant le monde en trois pour le leur confier.

« Quand vous avez détruit le Cristal, Regina, en tant que mortelle, vous n'aviez aucune chance d'y survivre. »

Regina n'eut pas l'air particulièrement surprise, contrairement à Emma. C'était donc à cause du Cristal que Regina était morte ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-elle ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ces questions devraient cependant attendre : elle devait rester concentrée sur Zeus.

« Un instant, » dit Hadès, soudainement glacial. « Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu es toi aussi mourant à cause du Cristal ? »

Zeus releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hadès. Leur échange muet dura quelques secondes – une éternité.

« Cronos n'est pas mort parce qu'il a utilisé le Cristal. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il est mort parce que quelqu'un a utilisé le Cristal sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas moi. »

Silence.

« C'était _toi_. »

Silence. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, Emma la première. Un nouveau spasme parcourut le corps de Zeus, qui serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

« Tu étais complètement incontrôlable, » lâcha t-il finalement. « Ce complot pour me renverser... je savais que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Il fallait que tu sois neutralisé et hors de l'Olympe. »

« Tu as tué Cronos, » siffla Hadès. « Tu as tué notre père, et tu m'as accusé parce que tu avais besoin d'un prétexte suffisant pour pouvoir arrêter mon cœur et me bannir. »

Zeus ne chercha pas à nier, écrasé par la lassitude.

« Il était mourant, » répondit-il. « Il était mourant, il serait mort de toute façon, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et tu étais une menace... il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! »

Les autres dieux et les héros étaient complètement soufflés par toutes ces révélations et fixaient Hadès d'un œil nouveau, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être scandalisés. Rigel dévisageait Zeus les yeux ronds.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous ignoriez d'où provenait ce mal qui vous rongeait... vous m'avez dit que mon père avait tué Cronos... »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Zeus. « Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'aider si tu connaissais la vérité. »

Rigel se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol, comme s'il avait honte de lui-même. Après quelques secondes de silence, les dieux s'abattirent littéralement sur Zeus, furieux, et tous les reproches qu'ils avaient autrefois adressé à Hadès franchirent de nouveau leurs lèvres. Emma s'attendait à ce qu'Hadès, la principale victime de cette mascarade, soit en tête du cortège, mais il avait disparu au milieu de l'attroupement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir un grand serpent s'éloigner en glissant sur le sol.

Ce que Zeus avait dit ne quittait pas son esprit.

_Le Cristal Olympien est une arme mortelle._

« Je reviens, » murmura t-elle à Regina.

Elle se lança sur les traces du serpent.

.

Emma n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Elle savait exactement où Hadès s'était réfugié.

Quand elle arriva sur le toit du palais, il était déjà là, allongé, les yeux tournés vers le ciel bleu.

« Je n'ai jamais dit à Zelena que j'étais capable de me changer en serpent, » fit-il sans même se redresser – il avait deviné que c'était elle. « Il y a tant de choses que je ne lui ai pas dites. »

Emma le rejoignit lentement.

« Vous avez utilisé le Cristal Olympien pour créer Pandémonium, » lâcha t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se remémora toutes ces fois où elle l'avait vu porter la main à son cœur, le visage tordu par la douleur.

« Ce que Zeus a... vous l'avez aussi. »

Silence. Hadès ferma les yeux, résigné. Emma s'allongea à côté de lui et se mit elle aussi à regarder le ciel.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

* * *

Alors, vous l'aviez vu venir ? :)

Si vous pensez qu'Hadès est protégé par son statut de personnage principal, vous vous trompez : ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'hésite jamais à sacrifier un de mes personnages...


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous annonce que j'ai (enfin) bouclé l'écriture de cette histoire, qui comporte donc 25 chapitres et un épilogue. Souhaitez-vous que j'accélère le rythme de publication ou que je reste à un chapitre par semaine ? (pour certaines raisons que je détaillerai plus tard, je ne vais pas me lancer immédiatement dans l'écriture de la troisième partie.)**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 23**

_"With mirth in funeral and with dirge in marriage."_

_"Avec gaieté aux funérailles et chant funèbre au mariage."_

_Hamlet_, acte I, scène II

oOo

« Je reviens, » murmura Emma à Regina avec de s'éloigner à grand pas.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença cette dernière, mais c'était trop tard : Emma avait disparu.

Regina se demanda pourquoi elle avait filé de la sorte avant de remarquer qu'Hadès avait lui aussi disparu. Elle songea à instant à lui courir après mais renonça : elle devait encore tirer plusieurs choses au clair, et plus particulièrement avec Rigel.

Héra formait un maigre bouclier protecteur entre Zeus, toujours assis la tête entre les mains, le corps agité de spasmes, et les autres dieux. Athéna en particulier était complètement retournée. C'était la première fois que Regina la voyait dans un état pareil, même si elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Apprendre qu'elle avait accusé son meilleur ami d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis pendant des années avait dû faire voler son monde de certitudes en éclat.

« Où est Hadès ? » demanda t-elle.

Zeus releva légèrement la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

« Probablement en train de savourer ses derniers instants. »

Cette remarque fit sursauter Zelena.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Mais elle avait compris, bien sûr. En fait, ils avaient tous compris, même si certains, Athéna en tête, refusaient de se l'avouer.

« Hadès a utilisé le Cristal Olympien quand il a crée Pandémonium, » expliqua Zeus, bien que c'était inutile. « Il s'est condamné en toute ignorance... exactement comme moi. »

Héra jeta un regard désolé à Zelena dont Regina peina à déterminer la véritable signification. Sa sœur baissa la tête et décampa à toute allure, sans doute pour pleurer là où personne ne la verrait.

Athéna vint se planter devant Zeus et bouscula Héra, les poings sur les hanches.

« Comment as-tu pu nous mentir à ce point pendant toutes ces années ? » rugit-elle.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient en pétard et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Visiblement, faire preuve de sagesse et de calme ne faisait plus partie de ses priorités.

« Athéna... » tenta de la calmer Apollon, avec cependant peu de conviction.

« Quelle importance ? » soupira Zeus. « Je vais mourir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures... »

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne cherches même pas à te justifier ? Tu as tué ton père et tu as fait porter le chapeau à Hadès ! Tu... »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Athéna, je le reconnais, mais Hadès est loin d'être une simple victime innocente dans cette histoire. Oui, j'ai menti et j'ai manipulé, mais n'a t-il pas fait la même chose ? Il a cherché à me renverser, il a refusé la main que je lui tendais à plusieurs reprises... en fin de compte, c'est notre hybris qui nous a perdus. J'imagine que ce n'est que justice que nous le payions de notre vie... »

Cette fois, Athéna ne trouva rien à répondre. Regina croisa le regard de Zeus. Elle fixait celui-ci avec un mélange de dégoût, de pitié et de fascination. Elle peinait à croire qu'elle n'avait été qu'un simple pion sur un gigantesque échiquier dont il était le maître absolu. Ni elle, ni Emma, ni même Hadès n'avaient rien vu venir, rien deviné. S'il était parvenu à ses fins, Regina aurait qualifié Zeus de génie, tout simplement. Aucun de ses plans pour se débarrasser de Snow n'avait été aussi réfléchi et abouti. Il avait tout calculé, absolument tout, et n'avait fait aucune erreur. Comme il l'avait souhaité, Hadès avait complètement perdu les pédales. Comme il l'avait souhaité, Regina avait provoqué la destruction de Pandémonium. Comme il l'avait souhaité, Emma avait remporté toutes les épreuves qu'il lui avait imposées. Certes, il avait dû intervenir, mais ça aussi il l'avait prévu.

La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé était paradoxalement ce sur quoi reposait tout son plan, à savoir l'existence d'une force assez pure pour venir à bout de la magie destructrice du Cristal Olympien.

Athéna, qui ne décolérait toujours pas, s'en prit cette fois à Poséidon.

« Tu étais au courant ? » lança t-elle, venimeuse.

Poséidon, effrayé par la fureur qu'il lisait en elle, fit un pas en arrière.

« Pas question d'être un lâche, cette fois, Poséidon ! Par ton inaction, tu es en grande partie responsable de cette situation, alors pour la dernière fois : tu étais au courant ? »

« Je me doutais qu'Hadès n'avait pas tué Cronos, » révéla t-il. « Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il en était réellement. »

Athéna renifla avec mépris.

« Comme toujours, tu as préféré te taire plutôt que de faire éclater la vérité... »

« Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos ! » rétorqua sèchement Poséidon. « Je l'admets, je suis un lâche. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serai toujours. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me brouiller avec Zeus en soutenant Hadès, et inversement, alors je suis parti. Mais toi, Athéna, qui prétendais être sa meilleure amie, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à lui jeter la pierre ! »

« Tu es son _frère _! »

« Il a toujours été bien plus proche de toi que de moi ! »

« Je... »

« ASSEZ ! »

Regina sursauta. Séléné et Hélios, qui se faisaient habituellement très discrets, avaient élevé la voix. Les autres dieux leur jetaient des coups d'oeil coupables : ils regrettaient probablement de ne pas les avoir crus quand ils avaient clamé l'innocence d'Hadès.

« Toutes ces disputes sont futiles, à présent, » dit Séléné.

« Nous sommes sur le point de perdre deux membres de notre famille, » poursuivit Hélios. « Nous ne devrions pas nous quereller ainsi. »

Le visage d'Athéna perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs. Comme si elle n'avait plus la force d'être furieuse, elle baissa la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas, complètement désemparée. Sous le regard insistant de Séléné et Hélios, les dieux et héros consentirent à laisser Zeus tranquille. Héra, qui versait quelques larmes, s'assit à côté de son mari, passa un bras autour de lui et enfouit la tête dans son cou. Une expression d'intense regret était visible sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur le front.

Quelque chose dans cet étrange spectacle serra le cœur de Regina. Tout comme Hadès, Zeus avait un nombre incalculable de défauts. Tout comme Hadès, il était responsable de sa mort et elle était bien évidemment furieuse contre lui pour cela. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Il avait l'air si faible, si impuissant... rien avoir avec l'image de puissance qu'il renvoyait encore quand elle était arrivée à Elysium. Elle était certaine que sous toutes ces couches d'hybris, il avait un cœur – encore un autre point commun avec Hadès. Lily était sans doute parvenue aux mêmes conclusions : serrée contre August, elle observait son père avec méfiance, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle pensait exactement de lui.

Il y avait une autre personne qui était bien difficile à cerner, et c'est vers celle-ci que Regina se dirigea. Rigel s'était assis dans les gradins à l'écart du groupe, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

« Rigel ? »

Il braqua ses yeux d'opale sur elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête dans la direction de Zeus.

« Je pensais que je faisais le bon choix... » murmura t-il. « Je voulais tellement l'aider... vous aider vous aussi, d'une certaine manière. Je voulais que la malédiction soit brisée. Je pensais que je servais le plus grand bien... »

Elle posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Mais tu as eu des scrupules, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais au courant du plan de Zeus... tu savais ce qui allait m'arriver, mais tu as douté. »

Une grimace amère étira ses lèvres.

« Tu as demandé à Morphée de m'envoyer ces rêves pour me prévenir de ce qui m'attendait, » poursuivit Regina. « Mais ça n'a pas marché... j'étais toujours déterminée à briser ce Cristal. Alors quand nous étions sur le point de nous introduire dans la Ruche, tu as essayé de m'arrêter. »

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'instant où le chat Pito s'était jeté devant elle avant de miauler avec force, la suppliant de ne pas faire un pas de plus... elle n'avait pas compris, bien sûr, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? »

« Je savais que vous deviez mourir pour le plus grand bien, » lâcha Rigel. « C'était ce que Zeus me répétait sans cesse... le plus grand bien... son expression favorite. Mais... une part de moi savait que ce n'était pas bien. Ça n'a servi à rien... vous êtes morte quand même, et j'ai tenté de me convaincre qu'il était trop tard pour regarder en arrière, que j'avais fait le bon choix. »

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

« Savez-vous quel est le pire dans cette histoire ? »

D'un léger mouvement de tête, elle lui fit signe que non, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je n'arrive même pas à le détester. C'est exactement comme avec mon père... j'étais en colère, je savais que rien ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme avant tout en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais le haïr totalement... c'est mon père. Il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Regina plaignait sincèrement Rigel. Même s'il semblait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, il restait néanmoins un adolescent qui avait dû bien malgré lui se comporter en adulte.

« Je suis désolé, » offrit-il. « Pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous méritiez mieux. Beaucoup mieux. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire triste, qu'elle lui rendit.

« Je devrais aller voir Lyra, » murmura t-il. « Ces prochaines heures n'auront rien de très joyeux... »

Regina le regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd.

oOo

Sonnée, Lyra s'était assise à même le sol et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux en fixant Zeus et Héra. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des deux dieux qui semblaient unis dans leur chagrin. Héra avait-elle déjà commencé à faire son deuil ? Intérieurement, Lyra l'admirait encore un peu plus : malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et semblait décider à rester près de lui jusqu'à la fin.

Mais au fond, n'était-elle pas dans la même situation ? Hadès lui avait menti toute sa vie et il avait fait des choses terribles, pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de le voir comme son père. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir la portée de ce que Zeus leur avait révélé.

Hadès était lui aussi mourant. _Son père allait mourir_. Tout ça ressemblait à un horrible cauchemar à côté duquel Pandémonium était un véritable paradis.

Henry, Grace et Violet étaient assis autour d'elle, lui offrant leur soutien silencieusement. Lyra leur en était reconnaissante : elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler. Mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait ne ferait que rendre la situation encore plus réelle.

Pandore, qui était assise non loin de Zeus, s'approcha d'eux, la mine sombre.

« Vous saviez ? » fit Lyra en guise de salut.

Elle la suspectait depuis longtemps de savoir plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

« Je me doutais que la version officielle de la mort de Cronos n'était pas la vérité, » admit-elle. « Je me doutais aussi que quelque chose clochait chez Zeus. »

« Vous auriez pu nous le dire, » répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Pandore ne cilla pas.

« J'aurais pu, » convint-elle. « Mais cela aurait-il changé l'issue de quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas de traitement à l'étrange mal qui rongeait Zeus et Hadès, tout comme rien n'avait su venir à bout de leur hybris – ni l'amour d'Héra, ni celui de Zelena, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pandore s'agenouilla face à la Lyra, qui peinait à retenir ses larmes.

« La connaissance est le plus grand des fardeaux, » soupira t-elle. « Je suis navrée, Lyra. »

Puis, elle se redressa et s'éloigna après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Zeus. Lyra laissa Henry la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Ly... »

Grace et Violet l'étreignirent à leur tour. Tout ça lui rappelait bien trop la prétendue mort de Rigel à Pandémonium. Alors qu'elle pensait à son frère, celui-ci se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

« Lyra ? »

Elle s'écarta de Grace. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, comme quatre petites étoiles brillantes. Lyra en voulait toujours à Rigel pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il était mort, pour s'être laissé séduire par les belles paroles de Zeus, pour avoir joué un double-jeu, pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité.

_La connaissance est le plus grand des fardeaux_, avait dit Pandore. Elle avait probablement raison, mais en cet instant, rien de tout ça n'importait plus. Rigel était son frère, et elle avait besoin de lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors Lyra courut se jeter dans ses bras, et tous les deux pleurèrent ce père qui leur serait bientôt arraché.

oOo

Lily observait Zeus grimacer de douleur sans savoir quoi faire. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à le voir comme son père alors qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il était seulement un dieu avide de pouvoir qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Héra qui hocha la tête puis passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se lever. Constatant qu'ils étaient en difficulté, Poséidon s'empressa d'aller aider son frère. Lily comprit qu'ils allaient rentrer au palais.

« Il serait plus sage de se téléporter... » fit remarquer Poséidon.

« Non, » coupa Zeus dans un grognement de douleur. « Je veux voir l'Olympe... une dernière fois. »

Ce que ça impliquait, à savoir qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, la fit frissonner.

« Apollon, » appela t-il d'une voix faible.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui en silence.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles à Elysium et que tu fasses passer le message... mes enfants... j'aimerais leur dire au revoir. »

Apollon écarquilla les yeux.

« A Elysium ? Mais... »

« Cette interdiction d'y entrer n'a plus lieu d'être... ça n'a plus aucune importance... »

Sur ces paroles, il se mit péniblement en route, toujours soutenu par Poséidon et Héra. Troublé, Apollon commença lui aussi à s'éloigner en direction d'Elysium.

« Attends ! » s'écria Athéna. « Je vais venir avec toi. »

Lily resta plantée là sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Devait-elle rentrer à Elysium et faire comme si rien de grave n'était en train de se passer ? Elle détestait Hadès, elle se moquait bien qu'il soit en train de mourir.

Elle n'aimait pas Zeus, et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait, mais voilà : il était son père, ce père qu'elle avait cherché désespérément.

Zeus était son père, et lui aussi allait mourir.

Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers le palais, Maleficient et August sur les talons. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-il doucement.

« Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien. »

Elle ne mentait pas : elle était incapable d'y voir clair dans ce qu'elle ressentait, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle parvint à destination. Tandis que Zeus, Héra et Poséidon entraient dans le palais, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine qui se trouvait devant celui-ci et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, pensive. Elle remarqua que les autres dieux et les héros qui avaient fait le déplacement firent eux aussi le choix de ne pas entrer, à l'exception de Persée et Héraclès. Elle se demanda pourquoi avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient les enfants de Zeus.

« Est-ce que je devrais aussi entrer ? » demanda t-elle.

« C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, » répondit Maleficient d'une voix douce.

« Hmm... »

Retrouver son père... elle en avait tellement rêvé – la désillusion en avait été d'autant plus grande. Zeus n'avait rien du héros qu'elle s'était plue à imaginer.

« C'est cruel, » lâcha t-elle. « Peu importe ce que je pense de lui... presque au moment où je le retrouve, j'apprends qu'il va mourir. »

Elle n'aurait même pas le temps de décider si elle était prête à faire abstraction de la montagne de défauts qu'il avait, si elle avait envie de faire sa connaissance. C'était injuste, presque plus injuste que la façon stupide dont elle était morte.

Apollon et Athéna refirent leur apparition. Des dizaines de héros les suivaient, dont certains qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Zeus avait-il vraiment tant d'enfants ?

Au cours des deux ou trois heures qui suivirent, ils se rendirent par petit groupes de deux ou trois à l'intérieur du palais pour dire au revoir. Lily les regardait faire, toujours indécise. Elle le savait, il fallait qu'elle se décide rapidement. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Après les héros, ce fut au tour des dieux d'entrer pour faire leurs adieux. Elle avait les mains moites et le souffle court. Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Et lui ? Mais si elle restait plantée là, ne finirait-elle pas par le regretter ?

Ni Maleficient, ni August ne pouvaient lui être d'aucun secours, exactement comme le jour où cette épée lui avait transpercé le ventre. Cette fois encore, elle était seule. Apollon et Athéna sortirent à leur tour du palais, le visage sombre. La trahison se disputait visiblement au chagrin.

Au bout du compte, ce fut l'apparition de Rigel qui la décida. Le Prince-Lumière, après avoir fait un petit signe de tête à Lyra, Grace et Violet, s'avança seul vers l'entrée.

« Rigel ! » lança Lily sans réfléchir.

Celui-ci se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je vais venir avec toi, » reprit-elle en le rejoignant.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle agissait par instinct. Heureusement, Rigel ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'acquiescer, le visage de marbre. Lily déglutit difficilement alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombres. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que l'adolescent à ses côtés était en réalité son cousin. La simple pensée qu'Hadès, la personne qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde, était son oncle la révulsait.

Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent pourtant trop courtes, tous deux arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Zeus. Elle était entrouverte et Rigel la poussa doucement. Bien malgré elle, Lily ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse face au spectacle qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Poséidon se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, la tête baissée, mais elle manqua de ne pas le voir : toute son attention fut captée par Héra. A genoux sur le sol près du lit, elle serrait la main de Zeus dans les siennes et ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Lily eut la désagréable impression d'interrompre quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Zeus. « Je n'ai pas été un bon mari. »

Le fait qu'Héra ne le démente pas avait quelque chose de très déprimant.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux... » répondit-elle en pressant sa main contre sa joue.

Zeus remarqua alors leur présence et se redressa difficilement. Lily ne savait pas où se mettre et fut reconnaissante à Rigel de s'avancer le premier. Son cousin s'assit sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Cela eut l'air d'amuser Zeus.

« Tu ne tiens ni de ton père, ni de moi. Nous ne nous excusons jamais pour nos crimes, alors que tu t'excuses pour des événements dont tu n'es en aucun cas responsable. »

Lily s'était toujours méfiée de Rigel parce qu'il était le fils d'Hadès mais il était vrai que sur certains points, il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son père.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, » reprit Zeus.

Rigel soupira longuement.

« Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, pas vrai ? »

« Non, » lui accorda Zeus en souriant tristement. « Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Il lui pressa brièvement le bras.

« J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi, mon oncle. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Lily s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit et n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Héra. C'était particulièrement gênant d'avoir conscience de n'exister que parce que Zeus avait trompé sa femme, laquelle se trouvait présentement à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Alors qu'elle observait Zeus, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Quand il venait passer un moment avec elle, c'était toujours lui qui posait les questions – elle se méfiait trop de lui pour avoir eu envie de lui en poser en retour.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire, » lui reprocha t-elle, brisant le silence. « Vous saviez que j'étais à la recherche de mon père... »

« J'aurais dû, » convint-il.

Elle l'observait attentivement, comme pour graver tous les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Tout ça lui laissait un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Elle avait retrouvé son père, et elle allait le perdre – la saveur du regret ne la quitterait jamais.

Zeus écarta légèrement les bras, hésitant, comme si il s'attendait à un rejet, et une part de Lily n'avait aucune envie de le laisser la toucher.

L'autre part lui rappela qu'il était son père, qu'il allait mourir et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, alors elle l'étreignit doucement.

« Je suis désolé, » lui murmura t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui et hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Maleficient et August près de la fontaine. Elle les dévisagea en silence pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Lily fondit en larmes et se jeta dans leurs bras.

oOo

Depuis le toit du palais, Hadès observait les autres dieux et les héros présents en compagnie d'Emma. Cela faisait bien plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient assis là tous les deux, plusieurs heures passées dans un silence absolu. Et ça lui convenait très bien.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, après tout. Il était mourant. Toutes ces douleurs qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine avaient enfin pris un sens. Ses crises se rapprochaient, lui non plus n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il le sentait.

Il allait mourir. Il ne pourrait pas regagner la confiance de Zelena et de ses enfants, il n'en aurait pas le temps. Seraient-ils au moins prêts à le pardonner ? Il l'ignorait.

Il allait mourir. Comme Cronos et Zeus avant lui, il avait cédé à l'hybris. Il avait voulu un royaume où il serait tout puissant. Il l'avait eu.

Le prix à payer en serait mortellement élevé.

Hadès n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever, et pourtant il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il gaspille les instants qu'il lui restaient. Il se sentait incroyablement vide.

Il était un dieu supposément immortel, et il allait mourir.

Il jeta un œil à la Sauveuse. Que pensait-elle en ce moment ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, il le savait, et à juste titre, pourtant elle avait choisi de rester avec lui, lui offrant un soutien silencieux. Emma était une héroïne, après tout. Peut-être pas aussi pure que Zeus l'aurait souhaité, mais c'était bien une héroïne qui trouverait sans nul doute sa place à Elysium quand l'heure serait venue.

« Hadès ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna. Héra le fixait, les yeux rouges.

« Il veut te voir. »

Il hésita. Avait-il vraiment envie de dire adieu à Zeus après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, après n'avoir été qu'une marionnette qu'il avait utilisée pour servir ses intérêts ? Emma lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant et il consentit finalement à suivre Héra. Elle ne le suivit pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de son frère.

Poséidon lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre. Zeus, allongé sur son lit, tremblait et transpirait à grosses gouttes. La douleur devait être insupportable.

Hadès vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et plongea son regard dans le sien, si différent, et pourtant si semblable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien. Il n'était plus temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire – le livre était sur le point de se refermer.

Leur échange muet dura longtemps. Hadès y lut beaucoup de choses, mais par-dessus tout, il y vit le reflet d'une vie gâchée. Il se rappela l'époque où ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, avant que Cronos ne partage le monde, avant que la haine ne commence à le ronger, avant les mensonges, les trahisons, les complots.

Il n'aimait pas Zeus, plus maintenant, mais il se souvenait l'avoir aimé un jour. Sans doute en était-il de même pour le dieu agonisant.

« Mon frère, » parvint à articuler Zeus. « Resteras-tu avec moi ? »

Hadès recouvrit sa main de la sienne et acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Poséidon vint s'agenouiller sur le sol au bord du lit. Seul le bruit de trois cœurs qui battaient rompait le silence.

.

Un des cœurs s'arrêta de battre.

Le bruit qu'il faisait fut remplacé par celui de quelques larmes qui tombèrent sur le sol.

.

Hadès sortit du palais la tête basse, Poséidon et Héra sur les talons. Tout le monde se tut en le voyant arriver.

« C'est fini, » dit-il simplement.

Si c'était possible, il se sentait encore plus vide qu'avant. Ce frère qu'il avait tant haï, qu'il avait tant voulu détrôner... parti. Mort. Inexistant. Il vivait, et puis la seconde suivante, il avait disparu.

Le Cristal Olympien ne tuait pas. Il détruisait. Zeus n'était ni à Elysium, ni dans le pré de l'Asphodèle. Il n'était nulle part, il était maintenant tout et rien à la fois.

Et Hadès allait bientôt le rejoindre dans le néant. Par réflexe, il porta la main à son cœur.

« Tout sera bientôt fini pour moi aussi, » murmura t-il.

Quelqu'un se fraya alors un chemin à travers la foule et vint se planter devant lui. Il croisa le regard désemparé de Zelena.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir, » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Zelena... »

« Tu ne peux pas... »

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il sincèrement. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen de... »

« Je suis enceinte, Hadès ! » le coupa t-elle.

Sous le choc, il vacilla légèrement.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Héra qui me l'a dit. C'est la Déesse du mariage, elle ne peut pas se tromper... je suis enceinte. »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Des larmes coulèrent.

* * *

Au-delà du jeu de mots humoristique, Pito vient de _Pytho_, le nom archaïque de Delphes où siégeait la Pythie, l'oracle du temple d'Apollon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour !**

**Le sort d'Hadès est fixé dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 24**

_"Taint nor thy mind, nor let thy soul contrive against thy mother aught._

_Leave her to heaven, and to those thorns that in her bosom lodge_

_To prick and sting her."_

_"Ne corromps pas ton esprit, et ne laisse pas ton âme tramer quoi que ce soit contre ta mère._

_Abandonne-la au Ciel, et à ces épines qui logent dans son coeur_

_Pour la griffer et la piquer."_

_Hamlet_, acte I, scène V

oOo

La semaine qui suivit la mort de Zeus fut particulièrement étrange. Une atmosphère morne régnait en permanence sur l'Olympe, comme si la disparition de l'un de ses dieux en avait chassé toute la lumière. Même Apollon avait cessé de rire et ne cherchait même plus à détendre l'atmosphère. Zelena avait un temps pensé que, libérés de l'autorité de Zeus, les autres dieux se réjouiraient et festoieraient pendant des jours. Cependant, elle fut rapidement forcée d'admettre que c'était loin d'être le cas : malgré tous ses défauts et ses mensonges, Zeus restait un membre de leur famille et tous le pleuraient, à leur manière, même ceux qui ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement.

Hadès était dans ce cas, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Zelena ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il allait connaître le même sort funeste que ce frère qu'il avait tant haï, et ce parce qu'il avait commis la même erreur que lui. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ressemblait bien plus à Zeus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Comme si prendre connaissance du mal qui le rongeait avait rendu celui-ci plus réel, Hadès s'affaiblissait rapidement. Il ne quittait presque plus ses appartements et lui et Zelena passaient de longues heures allongés côte à côte à regarder le plafond en tentant de se raccrocher aux instants de bonheur qu'ils avaient connus – car il y en avait eu, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, ni l'oublier.

« Je ne comprends pas, » lui dit-elle un après-midi. « Zeus a utilisé le Cristal il y a des siècles, et il vient à peine de mourir. Toi, tu l'as utilisé il y a un peu moins de dix-sept ans... pourquoi dépéris-tu aussi rapidement ? »

Chercher des explications rationnelles était pour elle une tentative désespérée de donner un peu de sens à cette situation, de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

« Je l'ignore, » avoua t-il d'une voix faible. « Cette magie est tellement imprévisible... peut-être n'y a t-il aucune explication. Quelle différence cela ferait-il, de toute façon ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ravala un nouveau sanglot. C'était comme si tous les reproches qu'elle avait pu lui faire s'étaient envolés, comme si toute sa rancoeur avait tout simplement disparu.

Hadès allait mourir.

Elle était enceinte et Hadès, son âme sœur, le père de son futur enfant, allait mourir. Il n'aurait pas la chance de le connaître, il ne saurait jamais si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Elle se souvint de la façon dont ils avaient élevé Lyra et Rigel. Hadès était tellement fier d'eux, il était fier d'être leur père. Il n'avait pas moins aimé Lyra parce qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de ses entrailles, il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa fille, même quand elle l'avait rejeté au moment où elle avait appris la terrible vérité. Il leur avait légué son talent pour la musique et son goût pour les livres, et tellement d'autres choses encore.

Quand viendrait le jour où ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre lui poserait des questions sur son père, elle n'aurait que des récits et des larmes à lui offrir.

Zelena ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait. Hadès essuya tendrement ses larmes du bout des doigts.

« Je ne peux toujours pas y croire, » murmura t-elle difficilement. « C'est tellement insensé... tellement injuste... »

Il lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta t-il pour la centième fois au moins. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait une solution... »

Elle se pressa encore un peu plus contre lui et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle se rappelait du jour où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, le jour où son cœur avait recommencé à battre... la preuve du Véritable Amour qui les unissait tous les deux.

Qu'en resterait-il, après ça ? Des échos, des fragments, des rêves avortés, un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Un peu plus tard, Lyra et Rigel vinrent les rejoindre avec leurs instruments : Lyra avait apporté sa lyre enchantée et Rigel son violon.

« Euh... on pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de jouer un peu... » fit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

Zelena avait l'impression qu'aucun de ses enfants ne savait comment se comporter. Hadès refusait d'être traité comme un mourant, ils évitaient par conséquent de faire la moindre allusion au sort funeste serait le sien dans à peine quelques jours. Si Lyra parvenait à garder contenance, Rigel avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à le faire : ébranlé par la mort de Zeus, il ne supportait pas de regarder son père dépérir sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

« C'est une bonne idée, » dit tranquillement Hadès en se redressant. « Malheureusement, je ne me sens pas assez fort pour vous accompagner... mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous écouter. »

Lyra et Rigel échangèrent un regard entendu et se lancèrent dans l'interprétation d'un extrait des _Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi. Zelena connaissait bien ces compositions, qui faisaient partie des préférées d'Hadès.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique. Un instant, rien qu'un instant, elle crut être de retour à Pandémonium, avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses souvenirs, avant que Rigel ne disparaisse. Le doux mensonge dans lequel elle vivait à l'époque lui semblait mille fois préférable à cette triste réalité qui s'était abattue sur elle.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t-elle à l'oreille d'Hadès.

Elle ne lui avait pas assez dit. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'Olympe, elle avait passé son temps à l'éviter. Oh, comme elle le regrettait, à présent...

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur la musique. Zelena savait que c'était une des dernières fois qu'elle appréciait un morceau de musique, et ce parce que le son des battements de cœur d'Hadès l'accompagnait.

oOo

Emma s'ennuyait. Étant donné les circonstances, c'était une pensée horrible, mais c'était ainsi. Depuis la mort de Zeus, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire plus rien à faire : il n'y avait plus d'échéance, plus d'entraînement avec les héros, plus de mystères à élucider. Toutes les choses laissaient un gros vide en elle. Par ailleurs, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la mort prochaine d'Hadès. Elle pensait toujours qu'il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé et que ce n'était que justice après Pandémonium... cependant, elle avait de la peine pour lui. Il allait quand même laisser derrière lui deux enfants orphelins – trois, en fait, si on comptait le bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de Zelena. Par ailleurs, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment mauvais, au fond. Il était gris, exactement comme Regina, exactement comme elle. Bon, Emma espérait être plus proche du gris clair que du gris foncé mais tout le monde commettait de bonnes et de mauvaises actions au cours de sa vie.

Les héros s'étaient retranchés à Elysium presque à l'instant où Zeus était mort et elle ne les avait plus revus depuis. Lily, August et Maleficient restaient en permanence ensemble – Emma savait que son amie d'enfance avait été particulièrement affectée par la disparition brutale de celui qui s'était révélé être son père. Quant à Henry, il passait la plupart de son temps avec ses amis, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement : Lyra et Rigel avaient plus que jamais besoin de son soutien.

Elle passait donc ses journées à vagabonder sur l'Olympe en compagnie de Regina, la plupart du temps dans un silence absolu, ce qui leur convenait très bien à toutes les deux. Emma savait qu'elles évitaient un sujet de conversation en particulier mais n'avait pas le cœur à l'aborder. Cependant, Regina était visiblement lasse d'évoluer en permanence dans les non-dits car elle déclara un matin :

« Et maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Emma. »

La Sauveuse soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien, » admit-elle. « Je ne sais même pas si Zeus avait l'intention de respecter sa promesse... »

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? Était-il seulement possible de ramener les morts à la vie ? Ou bien tout ça n'avait-il été qu'un autre mensonge ?

« C'est presque égoïste de penser à ça maintenant alors qu'Hadès est en train de... enfin, tu sais, » reprit-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, à Pandémonium, j'aurais tout donné pour le voir dans une telle situation... mais maintenant, eh bien... je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est certain, mais il n'est pas non plus entièrement mauvais. »

Regina acquiesça, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« On se ressemble beaucoup... même si ça me tue de l'admettre. Qui sait ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été en possession du Cristal Olympien. »

Il y a quelques jours à peine, la mort d'Hadès lui semblait complètement impensable. A chaque fois qu'elle imaginait son retour à Storybrooke, elle le voyait vadrouiller dans les rues, le visage arrogant, et lui jeter des remarques sarcastiques. Cela faisait presque dix-sept ans qu'Hadès faisait partie de sa vie, et dix-sept ans, c'était long.

Elle refusa de penser qu'elle allait ressentir une sensation de vide.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser ici, Regina, » lâcha t-elle finalement.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux, hocha la tête, et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais. »

Emma n'aurait peut-être pas le choix, et ça la tuait. Une silhouette familière qui marchait vers elle attira alors son attention et elle accueillit cette distraction avec joie.

« Bonjour, Achille. »

Il leur fit un léger signe de tête.

« Je commençais à croire que vous ne sortiriez jamais d'Elysium... »

« Il ne fait pas vraiment bon vivre sur le reste de l'Olympe en ce moment, » rétorqua t-il.

Ses traits étaient durs, ses yeux clairs étaient froids, pourtant Emma crut y déceler une lueur de fragilité.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis votre épreuve... c'était un combat intéressant, » reprit-il.

« Serait-ce un compliment ? »

« N'exagérons rien, » renifla t-il. « Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. »

Emma se contenta de sourire – c'était comme si le héros s'était soudainement mis à distribuer des bonbons à tous les habitants de l'Olympe. Elle ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'elle espérait bien ne plus avoir à tenir quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à une épée pour le reste de sa vie.

« Comment va Hadès ? » demanda Achille.

« Il s'affaiblit, » lui apprit Regina. « Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Quelques jours, tout au plus. »

« Je vois. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil allumait des éclats dorés dans ses cheveux, quand bien même une ombre gigantesque s'était abattue sur l'Olympe.

« Je n'aimais pas Zeus, » avoua t-il franchement. « Je haïssais sa règle stupide de séparer les héros des autres âmes défuntes. Je haïssais le fait qu'il m'ait séparé de Patrocle. J'ai même participé à ce complot visant à le renverser. Cependant... je ne pense pas qu'il méritait de disparaître de cette façon. »

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir.

« Je plains les enfants d'Hadès. Lui non plus ne méritait pas ça. »

Il tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna.

« Passez une bonne journée. »

Emma attendit qu'il soit hors de portée de voix pour dire :

« Une bonne journée sur l'Olympe... quelle blague. »

Regina s'esclaffa tristement.

oOo

Rigel attendait Poséidon, Apollon et Athéna près de la bibliothèque, les yeux rivés sur l'imposant bâtiment dans lequel il avait passé tant de temps depuis son arrivée sur l'Olympe dans l'espoir d'arracher Zeus à son destin funeste.

Une perte de temps qui aurait pourtant pu ne pas être si son oncle avait fait un autre choix.

Les trois dieux se montrèrent en même temps. Étant donné les circonstances, Poséidon et Athéna avaient visiblement décidé de faire une trêve. C'était presque étrange de les voir marcher côte à côte sans se jeter des regards noirs.

« Tu voulais nous parler ? » demanda Apollon avec gentillesse.

« Oui. »

Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Il y a un moyen. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il y a un moyen de sauver Hadès. »

Même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, il devina sans mal l'expression de stupeur qui s'afficha sur leur visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » balbutia Poséidon.

« Zeus vous a dit que nous n'avions jamais trouvé de remède à ce mal qui le rongeait... ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. »

Il se retourna pour leur faire face. Si Poséidon et Apollon ne cachaient pas leur stupéfaction, Athéna se contentait de le dévisager calmement.

« Continue. »

« Lors de mes recherches, je me suis renseigné sur la magie du sang... Zeus était mon oncle, je pensais que ça valait la peine de creuser un peu de ce côté. »

Il marqua une pause, guettant leurs réactions. Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Saviez-vous qu'il est possible pour un demi-dieu de devenir un dieu ? » lança t-il.

La tête qu'ils faisaient leur indiqua qu'ils l'ignoraient.

« C'est un rituel extrêmement complexe, extrêmement rare. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà été utilisé. Si un dieu le souhaite, il peut donner une partie de sa magie à un demi-dieu, pour une raison ou pour une autre. En d'autres termes, il lui donne ce qui fait de lui un dieu... dont son immortalité. »

Ils accusèrent le coup en silence. Rigel vit qu'Athéna commençait à voir où il voulait en venir... elle n'était pas la Déesse de la sagesse pour rien.

« Le pouvoir du Cristal s'attaquait à la magie de Zeus. En prenant une partie de celle-ci, j'aurais pu le sauver. Si il avait accepté, il aurait pu vivre. »

Rigel se souvenait avoir tenté par tous les moyens de convaincre son oncle. Zeus n'avait jamais cédé.

« Il me disait que je ne réfléchissais pas assez, que je ne pensais pas assez aux conséquences que cela aurait sur moi... que je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être un dieu. Il y avait une autre raison, bien sûr, et vous la connaissez autant que moi. »

Poséidon poussa un long soupir, dépité.

« Zeus n'aurait jamais supporté d'être privé d'une partie de ses pouvoirs... encore moins de son immortalité. »

Rigel acquiesça. Cela lui rappelait le choix qu'avait dû faire Achille de son vivant – une existence brève mais glorieuse ou une vie longue mais sans éclat.

Quelques instants supplémentaires de pouvoir ou une vie humaine privé de ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel – Zeus n'avait même pas hésité.

« Zeus a fait son choix, » reprit Rigel. « Il a choisi le pouvoir... mais je pense que mon père a d'autres priorités. »

Voilà. Ils y étaient. Apollon écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, » s'effara t-il.

« Je suis très sérieux, » répondit-il d'une voix déterminée.

« Hadès n'acceptera jamais que tu te sacrifies pour lui, » dit Poséidon.

« Je ne me sacrifie pas, » rétorqua Rigel. « Si cela fonctionne, personne ne mourra. »

Il serra les dents. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution... il fallait qu'il le fasse.

« Mais tu vivras éternellement, » lui rappela Athéna. « As-tu bien conscience de ce que ça signifie ? »

C'était sans doute la déesse qui le connaissait le mieux, elle pouvait voir les doutes qui s'amoncelaient dans son esprit. Il se retrouva malgré lui pris au piège de ses yeux verts.

« Oui, » répondit-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

« Tu ne vieilliras jamais. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre très longtemps au même endroit, faute de quoi les gens s'étonneront de ne pas te voir vieillir... par dépit, tu finiras par revenir sur l'Olympe. Nous sommes presque tous passés par là. Tu ne pourras jamais fonder une famille. Tu devras regarder tous ceux qui te sont chers vieillir, et puis mourir. »

« Je sais. »

Il s'interdisait de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas hésiter, il était trop tard pour ça, bien trop tard.

« J'aime Hadès, » dit Athéna en voyant qu'il n'en démordait pas. « C'est mon meilleur ami. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le sauver... mais ce sont ses choix qui l'ont mené là où il en est aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à en payer le prix, Rigel. »

Il ne cilla pas.

« Ma mère est enceinte. Elle a besoin de lui. Lyra a besoin de lui. Je peux le sauver... je peux le faire. Je _dois_ le faire. »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste, consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

« Ta mère et ta sœur ne l'accepteront jamais, » dit Apollon en fronçant les sourcils. « Tes amis non plus... sans parler d'Hadès. »

« Je sais, » répondit Rigel. « C'est pour cela que je ne leur dirai rien. »

Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils tenteraient par tous les moyens de l'en dissuader. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser convaincre... il ne devait pas penser aux boucles rousses de Lyra ou aux lèvres de Violet.

« Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Hadès ne se laissera pas faire. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à le neutraliser. »

« Il ne nous le pardonnera jamais, » répliqua Apollon, les yeux ronds.

Poséidon hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Athéna resta de marbre.

« Probablement pas, » admit Rigel. « Mais il vivra. N'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte ? »

Les dieux échangèrent un long regard, comme une longue conversation muette. Athéna se tourna vers lui. Elle ne souriait pas.

« Très bien. »

Rigel avait gagné.

Mais, d'une certaine façon, il avait aussi perdu.

Il ne souriait pas non plus.

.

Ils attendirent que la nuit tombe pour passer à l'action. Rigel savait que sa mère dormait peu, elle passait de longues heures à écumer les couloirs en pleurant ce bonheur qui serait bientôt perdu. Il n'avait pas revu Lyra, lui annoncer qu'elle allait le perdre pour la deuxième fois avait tout simplement été au-dessus de ses forces. Il faisait ça pour le plus grand bien, se répétait-il : sa mère et elle avaient davantage besoin d'Hadès que de lui. Son futur frère ou sa future sœur avait davantage besoin d'un père que d'un frère.

La chambre d'Hadès était plongée dans l'obscurité. Son père était recroquevillé sur lui-même et gémissait dans son sommeil. Le cœur de Rigel se serra. En fin de compte, ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et attendit que Poséidon, Athéna et Apollon aient jeté un sort d'immobilisation au Dieu des Enfers. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il fallait que toute sa magie soit focalisée sur le rituel.

Perclus de douleur, Hadès ne se réveilla même pas. Rigel posa la main sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Il ne sut jamais si Hadès l'avait entendu.

oOo

Hadès évoluait dans un brouillard permanent. Il le sentait, sa conscience s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un océan sans fond où aucune lumière ne brillait, les sons et les couleurs se mélangeaient autour de lui, il sentait ses souvenirs lui échapper.

C'était la fin. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Quelques heures ? Moins que ça ? Aurait-il seulement la force d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois ? De prononcer quelques mots, de dire à Zelena et à ses enfants qu'il les aimait ? Sa langue était de plomb, ses paupières aussi.

Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose mais il n'était sûr de rien. Soudain, une violente douleur le déchira de l'intérieur, encore plus violente que toutes les crises qu'il avait traversées jusqu'à présent.

C'était comme si une main s'était glissée en lui et palpait, tordait, arrachait ses organes, arrachait le souffle de vie qui tentait désespérément de ne pas faiblir. Il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Était-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Emma quand elle avait bu du nectar ? Était-ce ce à quoi avaient ressemblé les derniers instants de Zeus ?

Au prix d'un ultime effort, Hadès parvint à ouvrir les paupières pour emporter une dernière belle image avec lui.

Avant de sombrer définitivement, il trouva une étoile bleue.

oOo

Lyra s'était isolée avec Henry dans la petite clairière où elle avait passé une après-midi avec ses parents et Rigel. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester près d'Hadès mais le regarder se tordre continuellement de douleur lui était devenu insupportable.

« J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps, » murmura t-elle. « J'aimerais retourner à Pandémonium avant que Rigel ne disparaisse. »

Elle voulait retrouver sa cage dorée, elle voulait retrouver la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait. Elle voulait retrouver sa famille.

« Je sais, » répondit Henry. « Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Ce qu'il lui disait comptait énormément pour elle. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la kunée d'Hadès. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la lui rendre et songea que c'était la seule chose qu'il allait lui rester

« Lyra ? »

Elle sursauta. Cette voix mielleuse... on ne lui avait que trop de fois conseillé de s'en méfier. Némésis sortit de l'ombre et s'avança tranquillement vers eux. Lyra et Henry se levèrent aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda sèchement Henry.

Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié ce que Némésis avait fait à Emma dans le labyrinthe. La mort de Zeus devait forcément l'avoir ébranlée, elle était donc probablement encore plus imprévisible que d'habitude.

« J'ai une information qui pourrait t'intéresser, Lyra, » reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était. « C'est à propos de ton père. »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Mon père ? Il est mort, c'est ça ? »

Némésis s'esclaffa.

« Hadès ? Non, il vit encore. Je voulais dire ton _vrai_ père. »

Lyra fronça les sourcils, méfiante, et lui fit signe de continuer.

Elle ne le savait pas encore mais une série d'événements tragiques allait découler des terribles révélations de Némésis.

.

Lyra courait à en perdre haleine.

Elle courait loin d'Henry, loin de Némésis, loin de ses paroles dévastatrices, loin des mots qui avaient achevé de briser ses fragiles certitudes.

En à peine quelques phrases, son monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, elle avait à peine conscience de l'endroit où elle allait. Depuis combien de temps courait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, elle se sentait sale, elle avait envie de plonger la tête la première dans la rivière, de se frotter jusqu'au sang, de s'arracher la peau, elle avait l'impression d'être laide, d'être une abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Elle déboula devant le palais et reprit son souffle. Elle ne s'étonna même pas du fait que tous les dieux étaient rassemblés autour de Rigel tant les paroles de Némésis occupaient toute la place dans son esprit.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » dit Rigel. « Je... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'état dans lequel était Lyra.

« Tout va bien, Lyra ? »

« Je... je... »

Quelqu'un se détacha alors du groupe et se dirigea vers elle. Zelena, les sourcils froncés, tendit la main mais Lyra recula aussitôt.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cracha t-elle.

Zelena se figea, déconcertée.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Lyra supportait à peine de la regarder, supportait à peine de voir à quel point elles se ressemblaient.

« Némésis m'a tout dit, » jeta Lyra, la voix tremblante.

Elle allait se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre... il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise...

« Quoi ? »

« Elle m'a dit la vérité sur mon père. Sur ma naissance. »

Un instant encore elle espéra que la Déesse de la vengeance n'ait proféré que des mensonges, que rien de ce qu'elle avait dit n'était réel. Cet espoir s'envola dès qu'elle vit la lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Alors, c'est vrai. »

« Lyra... »

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! »

Elle recula encore.

« Lyra... écoute-moi... »

« Ce que tu lui as fait... »

Le mot abject lui broyait les entrailles, lui brûlait la bouche, brûlait cette illusion de famille à laquelle elle s'était toujours raccrochée.

« Tu l'as _violé _! »

Elle alla ensuite se planter devant Rigel.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de répondre, elle le vit dans ses yeux. Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais se ravisa. Elle ne voulait même pas le toucher, il la dégoûtait, sa mère la dégoûtait.

« Lyra, je t'en supplie, » dit Zelena. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer... »

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Elle tenait toujours la kunée d'Hadès. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Devant le regard désespéré de sa mère, elle l'enfonça sur sa tête, devint invisible, et s'enfuit. Elle ne pouvait plus rester près d'eux, elle devait s'éloigner de cette vérité abjecte, elle devait oublier.

Et il existait un endroit parfait pour cela.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, Lyra s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages et se mit à hurler.

« Pandore ! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Peu lui importait. Elle allait l'entendre, elle en était sûre.

« Pandore ! Pandore ! Pandore ! »

« Lyra ? »

Pandore apparut de nulle part, comme à son habitude. Lyra se jeta littéralement sur elle.

« J'ai besoin de vous, » dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot.

« Besoin de moi ? »

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez la gardienne du jardin des Hespérides, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Un lieu où ni le passé ni l'avenir n'importent ? »

« C'est exact, mais... »

« J'ai besoin que vous me laissiez y entrer. »

Pandore fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un endroit... »

« Dangereux, je sais... vous ne comprenez pas... il faut que j'y aille... ma mère... je ne peux pas repartir de l'Olympe avec elle, je ne peux pas ! S'il vous plaît... je vous en supplie... »

Elle était prête à se mettre à genoux pour la supplier. Pandore, touchée par sa détresse, posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dans ce cas... »

« Lyra ! »

Henry fonçait vers elle. Elle avait dû crier tellement fort qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'en vais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pars dans le jardin des Hespérides. Je ne peux pas... je dois oublier, je dois partir d'ici... »

Henry jeta un œil à Pandore, comprenant pourquoi elle l'avait appelée.

« Mais... »

« Bon sang, Henry... ce que ma mère a fait à mon père... je suis le fruit d'un... d'un _viol_. Je me sens sale, je me sens laide... je ne devrais même pas exister. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Ly, je t'en supplie. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... je dois partir... je dois oublier. »

Désespérée, elle lui attrapa les mains et les serra fort.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Henry. Viens avec moi. »

Sans prévenir, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien que surpris, il ne la repoussa pas.

« Viens avec moi, » répéta t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Nous pourrons être heureux, là-bas.. »

Il hésitait toujours, elle le voyait.

« Si tu m'aimes... viens avec moi. »

Il déglutit, elle voyait qu'il avait du mal à penser, les événements s'enchainaient trop vite, s'l avait eu plus de temps il aurait peut-être pris une décision plus rationnelle mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

« Oui... d'accord, je vais venir avec toi... »

Lyra se tourna vers Pandore. Celle-ci soupira et agita la main. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand mur végétal. La seule entrée du jardin des Hespérides était barrée par des ronces.

« Êtes-vous certains ? Je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un endroit dangereux... un endroit où vous pourrez vous perdre vous-même. L'oubli n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'en vois pas d'autre. »

Pandore acquiesça, résignée, et claqua des doigts. Les ronces s'écartèrent et libérèrent un passage. Lyra fut immédiatement tentée d'avancer.

« Une dernière chose, » les prévint la déesse. « N'oubliez pas que ce jardin renferme un objet extrêmement dangereux. »

« La Boite de Pandore, » se souvint Henry.

« Vous ne devez jamais l'ouvrir. Jamais, sous aucun prétexte. »

« Très bien, » dit Lyra.

L'oubli était droit devant elle, à portée de main... elle y était presque...

« Ne laissez personne d'autre entrer, » demanda t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse venir nous chercher. »

Pandore fit un léger signe de tête. Lyra attrapa la main d'Henry et pénétra dans le jardin.

Elle ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie. Étant donné que l'épilogue est assez court, je le posterai sans doute demain ou samedi.**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Chapitre 25**

_"Our wills and fates do so contrary run_

_That our devices still are overthrown."_

_"Nos voeux et nos destins ont un cours si contraire_

_Que par là nos desseins sont toujours jetés bas."_

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène II

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent la disparition d'Henry et Lyra furent les plus étranges qu'Emma ait passés sur l'Olympe. Ni elle ni Regina ne s'étaient d'abord inquiétées outre-mesure : apprendre ses véritables origines avait dû être un tel choc chez la jeune fille qu'il était on ne peut plus compréhensible qu'elle ressente le besoin de se terrer quelque part pendant plusieurs heures, le temps d'encaisser le choc. Cependant, plusieurs heures avaient passé et leur inquiétude n'avait fait que grandir.

Zelena, dans tous ses états, s'était mis en tête d'écumer tout l'Olympe à leur recherche. Emma avait pris peur : et si quelque chose leur était arrivé ? Hadès ne leur avait que trop conseillé de se méfier de tout le monde ici, même si l'atmosphère malsaine qui empoisonnait la demeure des dieux s'était quelque peu atténuée depuis la mort de Zeus et la fin du temps des mystères. Certains dieux, Athéna, Apollon et Poséidon en tête, avaient décidé de les aider – en vain.

Finalement, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, Pandore était sortie des ombres, apparition mystique sous le ciel étoilé, et avait simplement prononcé quelques mots.

Lyra et Henry s'étaient enfuis dans le jardin des Hespérides. Non, ils n'avaient pas de message pour eux, sinon qu'ils ne voulaient pas être suivis. Non, ils n'avaient pas dit quand ils reviendraient – _si_ ils reviendraient. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer en contact avec eux. Non, elle ne les laisserait pas entrer dans le jardin pour qu'ils aillent les chercher.

Zelena s'était presque jetée sur la déesse – si elle avait eu ses pouvoirs, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à s'en servir et la pauvre Pandore aurait goûté à une ou deux boules de feu. Heureusement, Athéna l'avait retenue à temps, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de se mettre à hurler.

Regina, qui n'avait pas été sur la même longueur d'onde que sa sœur depuis longtemps, avait joint ses vives protestations aux siennes. Toutes deux avaient tempêté pendant plus d'une heure, mais rien n'y avait fait : Pandore n'avait pas cédé, et ne céderait pas.

« Je dois respecter la décision de Lyra et Henry, » répétait-elle.

« Ce sont des enfants ! » avait explosé Zelena. « Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, ils n'ont pas conscience de... »

« Ils sont beaucoup plus matures que vous ne le pensez, » avait conclu Pandore sans se départir de son calme.

Et elle avait tourné les talons, laissant Zelena rouge de colère.

« Euh... j'imagine que le moment est mal choisi pour annoncer que j'ai sauvé Hadès, » avait lâché Rigel.

Tous les regards s'étaient alors braqués sur lui. Après un soupir, il s'était lancé dans un récit bref sur la façon dont il était parvenu à guérir son père.

Oui, il s'était servi de la magie. Oui, ça avait fonctionné. Oui, Hadès allait vivre. Oui, il y aurait des conséquences : il avait perdu son immortalité et une partie de ses pouvoirs magiques. Oui, Rigel les avait récupérés. Oui, il était devenu un dieu.

Cette dernière précision les avait tous laissés pantois. Hadès, toujours inconscient, n'avait évidemment pas donné son accord : Rigel avait agi seul, sans assistance – Emma n'avait cependant pas manqué le regard coupable qu'avaient échangé Apollon, Poséidon et Athéna.

Complètement sonnée, Zelena n'était pas parvenue à aligner trois mots. Pressentant la tempête à venir, Emma avait attrapé le bras de Regina et toutes deux s'étaient éloignées.

A présent, près de trois jours plus tard, la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Lyra et Henry n'avaient toujours pas refait leur apparition. Hadès était toujours inconscient. L'avenir de Lily et Regina était toujours incertain. Emma avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé et elle ignorait ce qu'il était possible de faire pour le remettre en marche.

« Tu penses qu'Henry va revenir ? » demanda t-elle à Regina.

Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ait choisi d'accompagner Lyra dans sa fuite désespérée puisqu'il était clair qu'il s'était plus ou moins amouraché de celle-ci. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela la réjouissait : une seule question tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Et si Henry ne revenait pas ?_

« Il reviendra, » lui assura Regina. « Nous devons y croire. »

Emma lui offrit un petit sourire qui avait davantage l'air d'une grimace mais elle n'avait rien de mieux. Henry n'était pas le seul dont le retour était plus qu'incertain : qu'allait-il advenir de Regina et Lily ? Elle n'avait pas encore interrogé Rigel à ce sujet et elle n'osait pas le faire. Qu'avait-il prévu avec Zeus ?

« Tout ira bien, » dit Regina, comme si elle devinait ses pensées. « Quoi qu'il se passe... tout ira bien. »

« On croirait entendre Snow, » se moqua gentiment Emma.

Penser à sa mère lui fit prendre conscience que ses parents et les amis qu'elle avait laissés à Storybrooke lui manquaient beaucoup.

Emma avait hâte de rentrer.

Mais elle avait aussi très peur de partir.

oOo

Le vide.

Ce fut la première chose qu'Hadès ressentit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Une horrible sensation de vide, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose, comme s'l était désormais incomplet, comme si quelque chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était avait tout simplement disparu.

Rigel et Zelena étaient penchés au-dessus de lui. Zelena fondit en larmes et fondit sur lui, l'enlaçant avec force.

« Oh, Hadès... j'ai eu tellement peur. »

Ses membres étaient douloureux. Il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Rigel le dévisageait calmement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il commençait à paniquer. Cette sensation de faiblesse était insupportable, et ça ne passait pas... Était-ce un des effets du Cristal Olympien ? Et comment diable était-il toujours en vie ?

Rigel prit alors la parole et, d'une voix posée, lui apprit ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauver. Hadès en fut tout simplement sidéré. Cette faiblesse, ce malaise qu'il ressentait prenaient à présent tous leur sens.

_Il avait perdu son immortalité. Il avait perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs._

Il n'était plus un dieu.

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

« C'était le seul moyen, » répondit Rigel.

« Mais _pourquoi_ l'as-tu fait ? »

C'était insensé. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu que son fils se sacrifie ainsi pour lui.

« Tu es mon père, » soupira Rigel. « Je pouvais te sauver, alors je l'ai fait. Il est inutile de me faire des reproches... c'est trop tard. »

Après un léger signe de tête, il quitta la chambre et le laissa seul avec Zelena.

« Je ne savais pas, » dit-elle. « Je t'assure. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire une chose pareille, sinon... »

Hadès ne répondit rien. Il était évident que même si Rigel avait daigné mettre sa mère au parfum de ses projets, jamais il n'aurait tenu compte de son avis. Il était cependant étonné de l'absence d'une personne.

« Où est Lyra ? »

Les yeux de Zelena se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. D'une voix tremblante, elle lui apprit alors la fuite de leur fille dans le jardin des Hespérides. Hadès claqua la langue, visiblement furieux.

« Je vais étrangler Pandore... à quoi pensait-elle ? »

« Elle a refusé de me laisser entrer dans le jardin, » se lamenta Zelena. « Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, dépité.

« Pandore est la gardienne du jardin. Elle seule peut décider qui a le droit d'y entrer ou non. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Pandore ait permis à Lyra et Henry, deux adolescents, d'y accéder. Même s'il n'en montra rien, il était très inquiet : le jardin des Hespérides, malgré son aspect paradisiaque, était un endroit où on pouvait se perdre soi-même si on y restait trop longtemps. L'oubli n'était jamais la bonne solution, aussi espérait-il que Lyra et Henry auraient assez de bon sens pour mettre les voiles le plus rapidement possible. Sa propre impuissance le contrariait plus que tout.

Hadès réalisa alors qu'il venait de perdre ses deux enfants, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer cette sensation de vide qui l'habitait depuis son réveil. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ignorait quand il reverrait Lyra et Rigel était un dieu, désormais. Une barrière infranchissable se dresserait à jamais entre eux.

C'était dur. Très dur.

Zelena, comme si elle devinait ses pensées, enfouit le visage dans son cou.

Il avait gagné, dans un sens, gagné son combat désespéré contre la mort, gagné contre Zeus, d'une certaine façon, puisque son frère était mort et lui, Hadès, allait vivre.

Il avait gagné.

Mais il avait beaucoup trop perdu.

oOo

Lily n'y tenait plus. Si la mort de Zeus et l'agonie d'Hadès avaient occupé la plupart de ses pensées ces derniers jours, tout comme la fuite de Lyra et Henry, à présent quelque chose d'autre l'obsédait : ce qui allait lui arriver. Pour en avoir discuté avec Regina, elle savait que leur sort était pour le moins incertain. Lily n'était pas certaine que Zeus ait véritablement eu l'intention de leur permettre de revenir à la vie – elle ne savait pas si c'était seulement possible. August et Maleficient essayaient de la rassurer mais leurs paroles lui semblaient bien vides : comment pouvaient-ils la renseigner sur quelque chose qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient ?

C'est pour cela que l'après-midi même du réveil d'Hadès – elle avait répété à plusieurs reprises que le monde se serait mieux porté s'il était mort, ce qui lui avait valu un regard particulièrement acéré d'Athéna – elle persuada Regina d'aller directement confronter Rigel à ce sujet.

Son cousin, qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à voir comme un membre de sa famille, sortait du palais quand elle lui fondit dessus. Regina la suivit avec un peu de réticence.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » lâcha t-elle sur un ton impérieux.

Rigel haussa un sourcil et cligna des yeux, comme s'il peinait à se souvenir qui elle était. Lily en fut immédiatement agacée. L'arrogance accompagnait-elle toujours le statut de dieu ? Elle espérait pour lui qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin tortueux que son père et son oncle.

« Oh ? » fit-il.

« Oui, » insista t-elle en grimaçant. « Nous aimerions savoir si nous allons pouvoir revenir à la vie ou si nous sommes condamnées à croupir à Elysium pour l'éternité. »

« Ah... je vois... »

Leur résurrection ne faisait clairement pas partie de sa liste de priorités. Lily retint à grand peine une remarque cinglante.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » reprit-elle. « Zeus était un menteur qui n'a jamais eu l'intention de respecter l'accord passé avec Emma ? »

Elle souhaitait presque que ce soit le cas. Voir Zeus comme le dernier des salauds serait un bon moyen de rapidement cesser de penser à lui et de ne pas regretter cette relation au terrible goût d'inachevé.

« Eh bien... non, ce n'est pas exact, » répondit Rigel. « Zeus avait bel et bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Il prévoyait de vous donner de l'ambroisie. »

« De l'ambroisie ? La nourriture des dieux ? »

« Oui... en théorie, elle peut permettre aux morts de revenir à la vie. »

Lily brandit un poing victorieux vers le ciel. Si elles avaient été plus proches, elle se serait probablement jetée dans les bras de Regina. Un nouvel avenir se déployait devant elle : elle s'imaginait déjà à Storybrooke avec sa mère et surtout avec August, elle se voyait déjà construire quelque chose avec lui sans qu'une malédiction ou la mort ne vienne les séparer... Regina vint cependant tempérer ses ardeurs.

« En théorie, » répéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Rigel avait l'air de plus en plus embarrassé.

« Oui... cela peut marcher lorsque le défunt se trouve aux Enfers au moment où il en mange – ça a très bien fonctionné pour Eurydice – mais vous... vous êtes déjà sur l'Olympe. Je ne suis absolument pas certain que l'effet soit le même... »

« Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? » supplia Lily.

« Hmm... j'imagine que... »

« Génial ! »

Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela allait fonctionner. Après avoir poussé un autre cri victorieux, elle fonça vers le palais et se lança à la recherche d'August et de sa mère. Tous deux étaient assis dans les cuisines. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent aussi et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Elle allait rentrer à la maison en compagnie de sa famille.

Tout irait bien.

oOo

En fin de journée, Rigel convoqua tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Emma fut surprise de le voir assis sur le trône qu'occupait jadis Zeus, Héra à ses côtés. Elle eut pitié de la déesse qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Cependant, elle s'efforçait de garder un air digne. La Sauveuse avait le cœur léger : Regina lui avait appris que Rigel était d'accord pour lui donner de l'ambroisie. Si tout se passait bien, elles allaient bientôt rentrer à Storybrooke.

Seule ombre au tableau, et pas des moindres : l'absence d'Henry. Emma avait retourné le problème des centaines de fois dans son esprit et elle en était venue à une conclusion simple, mais cruelle : elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pandore demeurerait inflexible, elle le savait, et seuls Henry et Lyra pourraient décider du moment où ils souhaiteraient quitter le jardin des Hespérides. Elle allait devoir se résoudre à repartir sans son fils, ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle fut étonnée de voir Hadès debout. Celui-ci s'appuyait sur Zelena et semblait bien décidé à ne pas se faire remarquer – sans doute ne supportait-il pas de montrer ses nouvelles faiblesses.

Rigel se racla alors la gorge.

« Je vous remercie d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, nous avons récemment perdu un membre de notre famille olympienne. Car, quoi que nous ayons pu penser de lui, Zeus faisait bel et bien partie de notre famille. Il était profondément imparfait, mais... d'une certaine façon, n'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ici ? »

Plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance murmurèrent leur assentiment.

« Nous le regretterons, chacun à notre manière. Cependant, sa disparition est également synonyme d'une nouvelle ère. Et qui dit nouvelle ère dit changements... notamment concernant le sort des âmes défuntes. »

Quelques dieux et héros échangèrent des regards intrigués. Achille et Orphée en particulier étaient suspendus aux lèvres du Prince-Lumière – où était-ce le Dieu-Lumière maintenant ?

« Cette séparation entre Elysium et le pré de l'Asphodèle n'a plus lieu d'être. Désormais, plus aucun défunt ne sera séparé de ses proches. Les habitants du pré de l'Asphodèle auront accès à Elysium et vice-versa. »

Le visage d'Achille se vida de toutes ses couleurs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Emma vit quelque chose faire son apparition dans ses yeux.

L'espoir.

« Je pense que nous devrions célébrer ce changement ce soir... avec des invités très spéciaux. »

Il se changea alors en chat et se faufila à l'extérieur de la salle. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, au bout desquelles il refit son apparition, mais il n'était pas seul.

Des hommes et des femmes qu'Emma n'avait jamais vus firent leur entrée, cependant elle avait une idée très précise de leur identité.

La réaction d'Achille ne la détrompa pas.

« Patrocle ! »

Il traversa alors la salle à toute vitesse et se jeta dans les bras d'un homme à la peau mate. Il pleurait.

« Je ne peux pas y croire... oh, Patrocle... »

Celui-ci referma ses bras autour d'Achille et le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle. Regina, qui se tenait à ses côtés, en fut elle aussi touchée.

Les scènes de retrouvailles se multiplièrent alors autour d'elles : une femme à la peau dorée et aux longs cheveux bruns sortit du rang et balaya la salle du regard avec anxiété.

« Eurydice ? »

Orphée se frotta les yeux comme s'il avait affaire à une illusion. Quand il devint clair que tout ceci était bien réel, son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de mélancolique et il s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa bien-aimée alors que Ulysse et Pénélope couraient enlacer leur fils Télémaque.

D'autres réunions furent plus timides : Emma vit que Thésée observait en chien de faïence deux jeunes filles et deux hommes. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Phèdre, Ariane, Hippolyte et Égée. Il se résolut à s'approcher d'eux et se mit immédiatement à genoux, les mains jointes, implorant leur pardon. Son père le fit alors se relever et le serra contre lui tandis que les deux sœurs lui pressèrent doucement le bras et que son fils hochait la tête. De même, Héraclès osait à peine regarder Mégara dans les yeux mais celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant. Quant à Jason, il entreprit de s'expliquer avec Médée. Si celle-ci n'eut pas l'air entièrement convaincue par ce qu'il disait, elle l'autorisa néanmoins à serrer les deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient dans ses bras.

« C'est touchant, » lui dit Regina. « Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour eux. »

« Moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu Achille sourire autant... en fait, je crois que je ne l'ai presque jamais vu sourire. »

Rigel, qui avait repris forme humaine, jeta un œil à Apollon qui discutait avec Orphée et Eurydice, puis reprit :

« Que serait une fête réussie sans musique, sans poésie ou sans danse ? »

Apollon fit alors volte-face, les yeux ronds.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nos amies nous rejoignent... »

Il claqua des doigts et, dans un nuage de fumée bleue, dix femmes apparurent. Pour les avoir déjà rencontrées, Emma et Regina les reconnurent aussitôt, et ce fut aussi le cas d'un certain dieu...

« Calliope ! »

Apollon bouscula tout le monde et fondit sur sa bien-aimée.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

« Toi aussi, Apollon. »

Après l'avoir embrassée, il l'entraîna vers Orphée. Celui-ci, qui avait récupéré sa mère et sa femme en quelques minutes, paraissait plus heureux que jamais. Les autres Muses se mêlèrent aux dieux, ravies d'être enfin revenues de leur exil forcé. La dixième femme se dirigea vers Emma et Regina.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, » dit-elle de sa voix douce.

« Bonjour, Perséphone, » répondit Emma.

L'appeler « Fée Dragée » n'était certainement plus nécessaire.

« Si vous êtes ici, j'en déduis que vous avez réussi à briser cette malédiction... »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard.

« C'est une longue histoire... »

« Je m'en doute. »

Emma lui indiqua alors l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je crois que quelqu'un aimerait vous parler... »

Perséphone fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'Hadès.

« Oh... je vois. »

Elle courba gracieusement la tête.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

oOo

Hadès n'était guère étonné de la décision qu'avait prise son fils concernant Elysium et le pré de l'Asphodèle : c'était bien le genre de Rigel de chercher à rendre les autres heureux – même si c'était à ses dépens.

En revanche, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il fasse revenir les Muses et Perséphone. Ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous lui quand il aperçut cette dernière. Tant d'années passées à la chercher... et elle était là, devant lui.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers Emma et Regina.

« Perséphone, hein ? » lâcha Zelena.

« Oui, » confirma t-il.

Son ancienne épouse tourna alors la tête et croisa son regard. Sa gorge se serra.

« Devrais-je être inquiète ? » demanda Zelena.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Absolument pas. C'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais bien. »

« Hmm... »

Elle ne fut cependant pas ravie de voir Perséphone les rejoindre et lui jeta un regard peu amène. Elle se résolut finalement à leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Ça ira ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle hocha sèchement la tête et s'éloigna. Hadès se mordit la lèvre et détailla avidement le visage de celle qu'il avait tant aimée autrefois, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Bonjour, Hadès, » dit-elle doucement.

Il avait presque oublié le son de sa voix.

« Bonjour, Perséphone, » répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec attention.

« Tu as changé, » constata t-elle.

« Oui, » grimaça t-il. « C'est une longue histoire, mais... disons que j'ai perdu une partie de mes pouvoirs. »

« Oh, » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais... je voulais dire que tu sembles moins en colère qu'à l'époque. »

Il ne sut que répondre à cela et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha t-il. « C'est à cause de moi que tu as été bannie... »

« Hadès... »

« Je t'ai cherchée, tu sais ? Je t'ai cherchée, mais je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre... Zeus s'en était assuré... »

« Hadès... je sais. »

Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolée... désolée de ne pas avoir su t'aimer comme tu le voulais. »

« Tu as fait de ton mieux... »

Perséphone jeta un œil à Zelena qui les observait un peu plus loin.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé l'amour. »

« Oui. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Plus que tout. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« Bien, bien... je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura sa joue du bout des lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers Déméter. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leurs retrouvailles émouvantes.

oOo

La fête se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Emma fut sidérée de voir à quel point la simple présence de Patrocle avait suffi à transformer Achille : elle le reconnaissait à peine. Le héros sarcastique, maussade et railleur avait laissé la place à un homme souriant qui enchainait les plaisanteries. Il s'était même lancé dans un concours d'histoires drôles avec Apollon. Un peu plus tard, Patrocle tira Hector par le bras jusqu'à lui. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il leur dit mais Achille, après avoir roulé des yeux, consentit à serrer la main d'Hector.

Orphée, qui avait récupéré la lyre enchantée de Lyra – qui était d'ailleurs la sienne, au départ – jouait des mélodies entraînantes. Pénélope, Ulysse et Télémaque bavardaient joyeusement. Installés à l'écart, Thésée, Phèdre, Ariane et Hippolyte discutaient avec une certaine méfiance sous le regard bienveillant d'Égée – Emma espérait que les choses s'arrangent définitivement entre eux.

« Ça ressemble à une fin heureuse, non ? » lui dit Regina.

« J'imagine, » répondit Emma. « J'aimerais juste qu'Henry soit là pour voir ça... »

Rigel se laissa alors tomber à côté d'elles.

« C'est une fête sympathique, » lui offrit Emma.

« Merci. J'ose espérer que les choses seront plus apaisées ici... »

« J'en suis persuadée. »

Il avait visiblement quelque chose à leur demander.

« Quand souhaitez-vous repartir ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Regina.

« Eh bien... nous avions dans l'idée d'attendre qu'Henry sorte du jardin... mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver... »

« Connaissant Lyra... je pense que vous avez raison, » grimaça Rigel. « Mais je vous promets qu'à l'instant où ils réapparaîtront, je les renverrai à Storybrooke. »

« Dans ce cas... il est inutile que nous nous attardions davantage ici. Regina ? »

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

« Je suppose que tu as raison... nous pourrions rentrer demain, à condition que l'ambroisie fonctionne et que ça te convienne, Rigel. »

« C'est parfait. Excusez-moi, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un... »

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Sans s'en apercevoir, il venait de leur avouer qu'il avait l'intention de rester sur l'Olympe.

« Tu crois qu'Hadès et Zelena ont compris qu'il ne rentrera pas avec nous ? » demanda Emma.

Regina acquiesça.

« Bien sûr... mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Rigel entraînait Violet à l'écart.

« Pauvre gamine, » soupira Emma. « Elle va le perdre une deuxième fois... »

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Regina. La victoire avait un goût amer.

oOo

Rigel avait la gorge nouée alors que Violet le suivait. Il redoutait la conversation qui allait suivre et pourtant il savait qu'elle était indispensable. Il était toujours un peu enivré par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, par cette sensation de toute-puissance qui ne le quittait pas. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne garde à ne pas tomber dans les mêmes travers que Zeus et Hadès. Ce qu'il avait accompli ce soir – à savoir abolir la frontière entre Elysium et le pré de l'Asphodèle et ramener les Muses et Perséphone – était assurément une bonne action : il allait tâcher de poursuivre sur cette voie.

Pour l'heure, néanmoins, il fallait qu'il parle à Violet. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de la foule, il s'arrêta et se jeta à l'eau.

« Je ne vais pas rentrer avec vous à Storybrooke, » dit-il directement.

La réaction de Violet ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je suis un dieu, maintenant. Ma place est ici, sur l'Olympe. »

« C'est ridicule ! Ça n'a jamais empêché ton oncle, ni ton père, ni aucun autre dieu de vivre avec les mortels. »

« Et pour quel résultat ? Rien de bon n'arrive lorsque les dieux s'immiscent trop longtemps dans les affaires des mortels. »

« Mais... »

Il l'interrompit.

« Écoute, Violet... je suis immortel, à présent. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ? »

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Ça n'empêche rien, » le supplia t-elle. « Même si... »

« Ça empêche tout, au contraire ! Je garderai à jamais cette apparence alors que toi, tu vieilliras... je ne peux pas te demander de t'enchaîner à moi pour toujours. »

« Mais je m'en fiche ! Je t'aimerai toujours, je le sais ! »

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. »

Il se détourna et fit un pas en avant.

« C'est fini. »

Deux pas.

« Rigel ! »

Trois pas. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait sauvé son père, c'était le principal. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il abandonnait.

« Rigel ! »

Quatre pas. Violet méritait plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il faisait ça pour le plus grand bien.

« Rigel, je t'en supplie, reviens... »

Cinq pas, dix pas, vingt pas.

Ses appels désespérés devinrent inaudibles.

Rigel ne se retourna pas. Il avait le cœur brisé mais il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il ne faiblirait pas.

oOo

Quand elle avait imaginé la résurrection de Regina et Lily, Emma s'était attendue à quelque chose de bien plus spectaculaire que ce qui se passa. Rigel leur distribua simplement un petit morceau d'ambroisie qu'elles s'empressèrent d'avaler. Et ce fut tout. Elles ne se mirent pas à hurler, ne se tordirent pas de douleur, ne furent pas entourées d'une vague de magie.

« Ça a fonctionné ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.

Sous sa forme de chat, Rigel tourna autour d'elles en les reniflant, puis reprit forme humaine.

« Je crois, » dit-il.

Emma exultait. Toutes ces semaines de doutes et d'incertitudes portaient enfin leurs fruits... si seulement Henry était là pour voir ça !

L'heure des adieux était venue. Emma prit le temps de saluer tous les héros qui l'avaient aidée à se préparer pour ses épreuves. Ça lui fit plaisir de voir Orphée et Achille aussi heureux. Ce dernier la serra contre lui sans prévenir.

« Vous allez me manquer, » avoua t-il.

« Vous aussi, » dit-elle.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir connu cet Achille là plus longtemps. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Orphée s'éloigner en compagnie d'Hadès et lui donner la lyre enchantée avant de baisser la tête, comme s'il avouait quelque chose. Elle comprit qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il était celui qui l'avait trahi tous ces siècles plus tôt. Hadès se contenta de hocher la tête et de presser son épaule avant que tous deux ne rejoignent le groupe. Rigel laissa ses parents l'enlacer.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Lyra ce que j'avais fait ? » demanda Zelena.

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs... » soupira t-il.

Il désigna le ventre de sa mère.

« Soyez heureux. »

Apollon, Athéna et Poséidon se dirigèrent alors vers Hadès.

« Nous allons venir avec toi à Storybrooke, » annonça Apollon.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Nous t'avons déjà laissé tomber une fois, » répondit Athéna. « Nous ne ferons pas deux fois la même erreur. »

« Mais... et Calliope ? »

« Elle va venir avec moi, bien sûr ! » répondit Apollon comme si c'était une évidence.

Hadès haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas la force, ni l'envie de protester. La gorge d'Emma se serra. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'Olympe allait lui manquer et pourtant elle regrettait déjà ces instants passés à Elysium en compagnie des héros.

« Emma ? »

Elle croisa le regard de Regina et y vit le reflet de ses propres émotions : de l'espoir, bien sûr, mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse. Elles allaient laisser leur petit garçon derrière elles, même si elles savaient que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il avait choisi d'accompagner Lyra : elles devaient respecter sa décision.

Rigel claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un portail. Le moment était venu : elles rentraient à la maison. Cependant, au lieu de s'écarter, il s'approcha d'Emma et Regina et leur dit à voix basse :

« Écoutez... mort, c'est mort... je pense que votre résurrection ne sera pas sans conséquences. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna. Emma sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cet avertissement ne lui disait rien qui vaille... cependant, elle serait avec Regina. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Tant qu'elle serait avec elle, rien de grave ne pourrait arriver.

« Ensemble ? » demanda Emma.

Regina appuya son front contre le sien et acquiesça.

« Ensemble. »

Après un dernier regard en arrière, elles franchirent le portail.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc le point final d'Elysium. Il s'agit d'un flashforward, vous n'allez donc sans doute pas y comprendre grand chose mais comme toujours, vous aurez des réponses à vos questions :).**

**On se retrouve en bas pour le blabla !**

* * *

**Elysium**

**Épilogue**

_"To be or not to be, that is the question."_

_"Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question."_

_Hamlet_, acte III, scène I

oOo

Les rues étaient bondées en cette après-midi de septembre. De nombreux écoliers se bousculaient dans les magasins à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements, cahiers ou livres pour la rentrée scolaire qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours à peine. Ni le soleil éclatant dans le ciel bleu ni la chaleur agréable ne laissaient deviner que l'automne approchait, doucement mais sûrement.

Henry plissa les yeux et balaya la foule à la recherche des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il les avait perdues de vues. Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave : elles ne devaient pas être très loin.

« Henry Mills ? »

Surpris, il se retourna et baissa les yeux. Un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans se tenait face à lui, un roman serré contre sa poitrine. Le visage d'Henry se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais avoir une dédicace ? » balbutia le petit garçon.

Il acquiesça immédiatement.

« Bien sûr. »

Il s'empara du livre et observa la couverture pendant quelques secondes. Sur celle-ci, une adolescente aux cheveux bleus chevauchait une comète, le regard déterminé.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » demanda Henry, qui avait sorti son stylo et ouvert le livre à la première page.

« Roméo. »

« C'est un très beau prénom, » dit Henry avec un clin d'oeil.

_Pour Roméo – ne perds jamais les étoiles de vue._

« C'est mon livre préféré, » sourit Roméo, les yeux aussi brillants que mille constellations.

Comme toujours, Henry était fier et flatté qu'on le complimente sur son travail. Faire rêver les enfants était ce à quoi il aspirait le plus.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que le personnage principal soit une fille ? » demanda t-il, curieux.

« Oh, non ! Elle est super cool ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il rendit à Romeo son exemplaire de _Ly et la cité aux mille étoiles_.

« Génial ! Merci infiniment ! »

« Merci à toi ! Passe une bonne journée. »

Ravi, Roméo lui fit un signe de la main et disparut dans la foule. Henry ne put résister à la tentation de passer devant la librairie. Dans la vitrine, son roman était toujours exposé. Près d'un an après sa sortie, il était toujours en tête des ventes. Il avait même accepté de céder les droits du livre pour qu'il soit adapté au cinéma. Les castings étaient en cours et il devait personnellement s'y rendre la semaine suivante. Il était impatient de découvrir qui allait jouer le rôle de Ly, l'héroïne. Il n'avait pas prévu d'écrire une suite, cependant le succès avait été tel qu'il avait rapidement revu ses plans. Les nombreuses lettres de ses fans l'avaient convaincu de poursuivre les aventures de cette fille aux cheveux bleus un peu étrange. Toutefois, elle s'était presque fait voler la vedette par le personnage de Luxio qui n'était autre qu'un chat parlant. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que les lecteurs pensaient...

Son attention fut distraite par une femme qui le bouscula par mégarde. Elle était visiblement pressée et murmura de rapides excuses avant de reprendre sa route. Henry s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé tomber son permis de conduire, qu'il s'empressa de ramasser.

_June Octavie Roxane Orfeo._

« Mademoiselle ! »

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez laissé tomber... »

Il se figea quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle aussi l'avait reconnu : ses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés.

« Lyra ? »

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Des années et des années, il ne se rappelait plus très bien... peut-être dix ans, depuis qu'il avait quitté Storybrooke.

Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Envolées, les longues boucles rousses : ses cheveux étaient désormais d'un joli blond et lui tombaient au-dessus des épaules.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi, Lyra. »

« Je m'appelle June, maintenant. June Orfeo. »

Avisant le permis de conduire qu'il tenait toujours, elle le lui reprit.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Le silence s'attarda.

« Comment vont tes parents ? Et Athénaïs ? » demanda Henry dans une tentative de le briser.

Qui était, en fin de compte, assez pathétique : il le savait très bien puisqu'il retournait régulièrement à Storybrooke, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lyra.

« Bien, merci. »

Elle désigna la vitrine de la librairie d'un signe de tête.

« J'ai pu constater que ton livre se vendait bien. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Félicitations. »

« Merci. »

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation, des voix familières parvinrent jusqu'à lui.

« Papa ! »

Deux fillettes se jetèrent dans ses bras. Leur mère les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en roulant des yeux.

« Désolée, » s'excusa t-elle. « Il y a tellement de monde que c'est facile de se perdre de vue. »

« Pas de problème. »

Il jeta un œil à Lyra et entreprit de faire les présentations.

« Je te présente Ivy, mon ex-femme, et nos filles, Eurydice et Ophelia. Ivy, voici ma cousine, Lyra. »

« Je m'appelle June, » corrigea Lyra en serrant la main d'Ivy.

Elle posa un regard vide d'émotions sur les deux fillettes brunes aux yeux chocolat.

« Ivy Belfrey, » répondit Ivy.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille, Henry. Sinon, Eurydice sera en retard au conservatoire et Ophelia va manquer son cours de dessin. »

« Oui, oui... tu as raison. »

Ivy attrapa la main de ses filles et s'éloigna.

« Eh bien... ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, » lâcha t-il.

« Moi aussi. Passe une bonne journée, Henry. »

« Toi aussi, Ly... June. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se détourner et s'éloigner. Henry haussa les épaules et rattrapa Ivy, Eurydice et Ophelia.

Quelques heures plus tard, ces retrouvailles leur étaient complètement sorties de l'esprit.

A peine une semaine plus tard, ils en avaient tout oublié.

Ça n'avait pas compté.

oOo

FIN

A suivre dans _Delirium_

* * *

June vient de Junon, déesse romaine assimilée à la déesse grecque Héra. Octavie est l'épouse que Marc Antoine a abandonnée pour Cléopâtre. Roxane est le nom de la femme d'Alexandre le Grand. Orfeo est le nom italien d'Orphée.

Ophelia (Ophélie dans la version française) est l'amante délaissée d'Hamlet qui sombra dans la folie et mourut.

Luxio vient de "Lux", qui signifie "lumière" en latin.

Si vous m'avez lue jusqu'ici : un grand merci à vous. La publication de cette histoire a été assez irrégulière, je tiens à m'en excuser et j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop pénible pour vous. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles ont toujours été une grande source de motivation pour écrire !

Si vous êtes un lecteur invisible : je vous remercie aussi de m'avoir lue et je vous encourage à me donner votre avis. L'écriture de cette histoire a été assez compliquée, entre tous les personnages, leurs relations, les mystères, l'action et toutes les révélations c'était parfois difficile d'arriver à "doser", j'aimerais donc vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme je l'avais fait pour _Pandémonium_ je vais poser une série de questions (je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de trouver de l'inspiration pour une review) :

Globalement, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'histoire ? Avez-vous préféré cette partie à la première, ou inversement ? Avez-vous apprécié la présence de la mythologie grecque dans cette histoire ? Avez-vous aimé les nouveaux personnages ou au contraire, certains vous ont-ils agacés ? Aviez-vous vu venir les "plot twist" et les révélations, notamment sur le rôle de Zeus ? Êtes-vous satisfaits du sort des personnages ? Avez-vous des attentes particulières pour la suite, quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir développé ?

Je prendrai bien sûr en compte toutes vos remarques pour l'écriture de la troisième partie. Si vous ne voulez pas laisser de review pour une raison ou une autre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou un mail à l'adresse blackangelisarobaseoutlookpointfr, je vous répondrai volontiers.

Une nouvelle pièce sera utilisée pour les citations en début de chapitre (d'ailleurs, aimez-vous ce concept ?), vous pouvez assez facilement deviner laquelle :).

J'ai dit il y a quelques chapitres que je ne me lancerai pas tout de suite dans l'écriture de cette suite, tout d'abord parce que j'écris actuellement une longue histoire sur un autre fandom et que c'est trop difficile pour moi de jongler entre les deux. De plus, j'ai eu une légère baisse de motivation pendant la rédaction de la fin d'_Elysium_, je sentais que je me forçais parfois à écrire et c'est quelque chose que je veux éviter absolument. Si vous aimez cette histoire n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser votre avis, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, encore une fois les reviews me reboostent et me motivent vraiment !

J'en ai fini avec mon blabla, encore une fois merci à vous de m'avoir lue, on se retrouve je l'espère bientôt !


End file.
